Mirame otra vez
by Joha
Summary: Dos amigos que ven interrumpida su amistad cuando Edward comete un error imperdonable que cambia para siempre la vida de Bella.
1. Chapter 1

**Sumary: **¿Edward quería una zorra?. Una zorra le iba a dar. Todos van a van a saber quien es Isabella Swan. Van a tener que mirarme otra vez a partir de mañana. M por Lemmons.

**Los personajes le pertencen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

A las cinco años mis padres decidieron que debíamos mudarnos, a mi padre le habían ofrecido una muy buena oportunidad de trabajo en un pueblo llamado Forks, la jefatura de la policía local, el sueldo era muy bueno y además de la confianza que le estaban dando a alguien tan joven como él hacia que la oferta fuera imposible de rechazar.

Así que el 5 de Septiembre nos mudamos a este tan verde pueblo, yo a penas y tenia amigos antes así que eso no me preocupo para nada.

Nos tardamos un poco en instalarnos, ya que con este nuevo trabajo venia una casa para nosotros, una de las más grandes del pueblo, debido al gran turismo era que la importancia de mi padre era enorme.

El 13 de Septiembre ya estábamos completamente instalados y yo lista para comenzar el colegio, fue el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida.

_**Flash Back**_

_- Tranquila Bella – me sonrió mi madre – cuando llegues saldremos a comer con tu padre… ya eres toda una señorita de seis añitos – me dio un fuerte abrazo que le respondí_

_- Chau mami – le di un besito en su mejilla y entre al colegio_

_La verdad es que no me gusto mucho el colegio nuevo, nadie me hablaba y me sentía muy mal, me hubiera gustado por lo menos hacer un amigo._

_A la hora del receso me senté solita en un tronco caído algo alejado de los juegos donde estaban todos los niños, cuando ya estuve lista, saque mi lonchera y la abrí, ahí una sonrisa se me dibujo al ver como mi madre me había preparado un mini pastel con una velita, al lado habían unos fósforos, desde hace un tiempo ya había aprendido a usarlos, era mi tradición pedir un deseo yo solita, después en el pastel grande pedía otro._

_Cuando hube prendido la vela cerré los ojos y pensé en mi deseo._

_**Quiero un mejor amigo.**_

_Apague la velita y sonreí, con mucho cuidado la saque y me dispuse a darle un mordisco al pastel._

_- ¿Estas de cumpleaños?_

_Levante mi vista y ahí, frente a mi estaba el niño mas lindo que había visto nunca, mi corazoncito se comenzó a acelerar mucho, una vez había escuchado a mi mamá decirle a mi papá que eso le pasaba cuando él estaba cerca, quizás este niño algún día iba a ser para mi lo que mi papá era para mi mamá._

_- Si – el típico sonrojo llego a mis mejillas_

_- ¿Cuántos cumples? – se sentó a mi lado_

_- Seis – susurre bajito_

_- Yo también tengo seis – me sonrió y vi que le faltaba un diente - ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_- Bella – ya no me sentía tan tímida, este niño me caía bien_

_- ¿Bella?... es un nombre algo raro – lo mire con algo de pena, no le gustaba mi nombre – es raro pero muy lindo – me volvió a sonreír – y a ti te queda muy bien_

_- ¿Y tu como te llamas?_

_- Edward… y… ¡Feliz cumpleaños! – contrario a cualquier cosa que pude pensar, Edward se acerco y me abrazo._

_Edward, Edward algún día seria mi esposo, sonreí con ese pensamiento._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Cada 13 de Septiembre pensaba en ese día, si, Edward a sido mi mejor amigo por estos diez años, pero ni cerca de ser mi esposo, el hermoso niño se convirtió en un hermoso hombre, mas que eso, en un sexy hombre, hace dos años ya que Edward perdió su virginidad y desde ese día no ha dejado de follar con cuanta zorra se le cruce, no le hace asco a nada, a nada excepto a mi, claro, y es que quien se va a fijar en la santurrona Isabella Swan, si ni el mas nerd se da vuelta a mirarme, si no fuera porque Edward me habla y es mi amigo, creo que pasaría callada todo el día en el colegio.

Después de él no volví a tener amigos, las chicas no se me acercaban porque decían que me gustaba Edward, no es que fuera mentira, y los chicos tampoco se me acercaban porque Edward no los dejaba.

En fin, mi vida era Edward Cullen, mi mejor amigo… nada más.

Me vestí como cualquier otro día, después de todo nadie se iba a percatar de mi, sin importar que fuera mi cumpleaños.

Llegue al colegio en el autobús, aunque por fin ahora iba a poder venir al colegio en auto, sabia por mi madre, que mi padre me había comprado uno, ya había sacado mi licencia de conducir y sabia que mañana ya podría venir en el.

No vi a Edward en las primeras horas, aunque sabia que siempre se las saltaba para encerrarse en algún cuarto solitario con su zorra de turno.

El día paso mas rápido de lo que pensaba, no había hablado con nadie, así que a penas sonó el último timbre me apresure a juntar mis cosas porque sabía que con mis padres saldríamos a comer.

Iba por el pasillo cuando una gran mano me detuvo.

- Hola Bella – me gire y me encontré con los azules ojos de Riley, el otro mejor amigo de Edward, aunque a mi ni me hablaba

- Hola Riley – mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo como siempre que hablaba con alguien que no fuera Edward

- Feliz cumpleaños – frente a mi tendió una rosa roja que mire con los ojos abiertos

- Gracias… ¿Es para mi? – señale la rosa

- Por supuesto

- Muchas gracias de verdad

- Yo… pensaba que… ¿Te gustaría salir algún día?

¿Alguien me estaba invitando a salir?

¿A mi?

- Yo…

- No puede – esa voz la conocía a la perfección

- ¡Edward! – lo llamo Riley – Amigo… no te vi en todo el día… ¿Con quien estabas ahora?

- Con nadie – me llamo mucho la atención la voz hostil de mi amigo – Vamos Bella

- ¿A dónde?

- ¡Vamos! – me miro de una manera en la que solo atiné a asentí

- Adiós Riley – le sonreí – y gracias – levante la rosa

- Mañana hablamos Bella… Edward – lo miro entrecerrando los ojos

Edward me tomo de la mano y me arrastro hasta su volvo, me subí en silencio y así estuvimos por un rato.

- ¿Por qué te portaste así con él? – le interrogue

- Porque Riley solo quiere quitarte tu virginidad

- ¿Qué? – lo mire extrañada

- Nada – meneo la cabeza

- Bueno – preferí dejar el tema - ¿A dónde vamos?

- A celebrar tu cumpleaños

- Pero mis papas…

- Ya les avisé – me miro y sonrió – y este año cenaremos juntos

Manejo hasta el mejor restaurante de Port Angels, tenia una mesa reservada y todo fue de ensueño, al final de la velada llego un mini pastel idéntico al que tenia el día que nos conocimos.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños! – me sonrió cuando estaba la vela llameando frente a mi – pide un deseo

_**Que Edward me mire como mujer.**_

Apague las velas con los ojos aun cerrados, si una vez se me había cumplido el deseo, podía pasar otra vez ¿no?.

El resto de la velada fue perfecta, Edward se porto como todo el caballero que sabia que era.

Nos subimos de vuelta en su volvo y emprendimos el camino hacia Forks, con Edward éramos casi vecinos, sus padre también estaban muy bien acomodados, se podía decir que éramos parte de la clase alta de Forks, aunque Edward sacaba mucho mas provecho que yo.

Él usaba los autos de lujo de su familia, vestía ropa de marca, tenía un celular último modelo, en fin, lo que podría tener un chico popular de 16 años, en cambio yo me conformaba con lo que fuera.

Íbamos por la mitad del camino, estaba bastante solitario, cuando Edward se desvió y se estaciono entre el bosque, apago el motor y se giro hacia mi.

- Ya tienes 16 años Bella – la mirada que me dio me hizo sentir algo de calor en mi cuerpo

- Lo se – quise bromear

- Y bueno… ya eres toda una mujer – se me acerco de una manera que hizo que mi corazón latiera aun mas rápido – y… ya es hora de que vayas conociendo el mundo…

- No… entiendo – tartamudee

- Bella… ¿Te he dicho lo hermosa que eres? – me acaricio la mejilla de una forma totalmente diferente a como lo hacia siempre

- Edward… no… entiendo

- Ven – se me acerco y me desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad, y en un ágil movimiento me sentó a horcajadas sobre él y me movió de tal forma que sentí como su hombría comenzaba a despertar.

- Que… - no pude hablar mas porque un gemido involuntario salio de mi

- Me encantas

No me dejo decir nada mas porque su boca ataco la mía sin piedad, era mi primer beso y definitivamente no dejaba nada a la imaginación, su lengua hizo contacto con la mía y ahora yo, involuntariamente me moví sobre su erecta polla, se sentía tan rico que me volví adicta y los movimiento no cesaron.

- Si cariño – bajo sus besos por mi cuello – mas rápido… te mueves muy rico

- Edward… - lo mire a los ojos y ahora yo ataque a sus labios

Había deseado muchas veces que Edward se fijara en mí, sabía que conmigo seria distinto, cuando él estuviera listo se olvidaría de todas las zorras y por fin podríamos estar juntos.

Las manos de Edward comenzaron a explorar mi cuerpo, cuando se topo con mis senos me moví con mayor ahínco sobre su polla, estaba mojadísima, había escuchado y leído sobre la excitación de la mujer, pero una vez mas, era mil veces mejor experimentarlo.

- Bella – me saco la polera que tenia por la cabeza dejando mis pechos al descubierto, ahora solo cubierto por su brasier – eres exquisita

Bajo su boca hacia ellos y comenzó a chuparlos, corrió la tela hacia un lado y succiono mi pezón, eso si que envió una ola de vibraciones hacia mi mojadísimo centro.

- Mmm se siente rico Edward – lo agarre del cabello y acerque mi boca a la de él

- Vamos al asiento trasero

Nos pasamos hacia atrás y me acostó para ponerse sobre mi, me termino de despojar de mi ropa y él también se desnudo, cuando vi su polla sin nada de por medio me sentí nerviosa, no podía creer que esto iba a pasar y mucho menos en el asiento trasero de un auto.

- Edward yo…

- Mámamela – su voz salió como una orden

Por sus ojos supe que era mejor obedecerlo, jamás me había planteado hacer esto, menos a Edward y mucho menos ahora, así que haciendo acopio de mis vagos conocimientos me la metí en la boca, era tan grande que me atragante, era una sensación bastante rara, no quería hacerlo, pero Edward me tenia sujeta del cabello, no podía hacer mas que seguir los movimiento que él guiaba.

- Edward – me lo saque de la boca – no quiero hacerlo

- Bueno – bufo

Se supo sobre mí y se posiciono en mi entrada.

- Se cuidadoso por favor – rogué

- Tranquila – su punta comenzó a entrar en mí

- ¡Espera!... yo… no estoy muy segura – lo mire a los ojos

- Tranquila – ahora su rostro era totalmente tranquilizador

- Edward – tome su rostro entre mis manos – te quiero

- También te quiero

Me beso y entro en mi golpe, me dolió mucho, pero rápidamente el enorme dolor se transformo en placer absoluto, las embestidas de Edward se tornaron desquiciadas, ahora entendía porque le gustaba tanto practicar el sexo, esto era exquisito y ahora que por fin estábamos juntos iba a ser perfecto, por fin había perdido mi virginidad, pero lo que lo hacia perfecto era que fue con la persona que amaba.

- EDWARD! – grite al alcanzar mi orgasmo

- Mmm Bella – se dejo caer sobre mi – estuvo bastante bien – se levantó con cuidado y se subió los pantalones

- Edward – me levante y me tire a sus brazos, lo amaba tanto – por fin estamos juntos

- ¿De que hablas? – me separo de él y me miro a los ojos

- De que por fin somos novios

- Bella – se carcajeo y me dejo completamente helada – te adoro – tomo mi rostro entre mis manos – eres mi mejor amiga pero esto fue solo sexo… yo… no podía permitir que alguien como Riley tomara tu virginidad

- Edward – unas rebeldes lágrimas se escaparon de mis ojos - ¿Qué dices?

- Digo que pensé que seria un muy buen regalo darte tu primera vez… ahora puedes estar segura que no se la diste a cualquiera – me sonrió y acaricio la mejilla – pero no por eso vamos a estar juntos… tu eres mi mejor amiga… como mi hermana

- Entiendo

El dolor en mi pecho era enorme, sabia que Edward era un verdadero patán con las mujeres pero jamás pensé que podría serlo conmigo.

¿Edward quería una zorra?

Una zorra le iba a dar.

Todos van a van a saber quien es Isabella Swan.

Van a tener que mirarme otra vez a partir de mañana.

* * *

Hola!

nueva historia

Diganme si les tinca que la siga

Espero mañana actualizar Sexcall.

Dejenme sus comentarios

Besos y comenten mucho!


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

En cuanto llegue a mi casa pase corriendo a mi cuarto, menos mal que las luces estaban apagadas y no se sentía ningún ruido, se notaba que Edward se encargo de decirle a mis padres que llegaría tarde, menee mi cabeza un par de veces, lo que menos necesita era pensar en Edward, tampoco es que iba a dedicar mi vida a odiarlo.

Lo que iba a hacer también era por mi, ya estoy cansada de que nadie se voltee a verme, ser invisible también aburre.

Llegue a mi cuarto y me despoje rápidamente de mis ropas, las hice una bolita y las metí en una bolsa, no quería ningún recordatorio de lo que había pasado, aunque al ver la mancha de sangre en mis bragas me hizo botar una lagrima mas, volví a sacar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza y me metí a la ducha, ahora que me había despojado de mis ropas, necesitaba sacar su olor de mi. Por mas que me frote el cuerpo un par de veces las imágenes de mi cabeza no se iban, trate de controlar las lágrimas pero aun así un par mas se me escaparon, solo las deje caer porque esperaba de corazón que estas si fueran las ultimas.

En cuanto estuve cómoda y acostada me puse a pensar en un par de libros que había leído y en algunas películas que había visto, en todo era lo mismo, la chica humillada llegaba al colegio totalmente renovada, demostraba que debajo de sus ropas anchas tenia un muy buen cuerpo que nadie había visto y cambiaba su cacharro de auto por un ultimo modelo.

¡Pero Vamos!

Eso no pasa en la vida real, así que si quería cambiar tenia que empezar por mi actitud, ya no podía quedarme callada mientras me pasaban a llevar en el pasillo, y pensándolo bien un cambio de look no me haría tan mal, y no lo digo por crear la gran impresión, si no mas bien por sentirme bien conmigo mismo, tampoco es que me iba a vestir como la zorra de Lauren, pero algo mas femenino dentro de lo que me sienta cómoda si.

No se en que momento me quede dormida, pero desperté con energías totalmente renovadas, me apresure a darme una ducha, el cabello no me lo lave nuevamente y aproveche que estaba seco para alisarlo un poco y bajarme el volumen que siempre va conmigo, llegue a mi closet y busque en la ultima gaveta donde guardaba las cosas que me compraba mi mamá, nunca se las rechazaba pero tampoco las usaba.

Elegí unos jeans que se ajustaban muy bien a mi cuerpo y no se si fue magia pero mi trasero se viera mas levantado, cuando le corte la etiqueta me di cuenta que eran para eso, levantadores, la verdad es que me gusto bastante lo que vi, aunque me sentí algo expuesta, rápidamente cambie mi actitud, para arriba elegí un top básico, blanco y de lycra que también abrazaba mis no tan malas curvas, pero como el top era tan liso, me puse un colgante que acostumbra a usar con un símbolo de la paz negro, algo que me diera un toque mas habitual, mas yo, para terminar obvio que elegí mis convers, tampoco es que quisiera matarme con tacos.

Apenas y me maquille, aunque siempre me ponía un poco de mascara de pestañas para no parecer tan muerta, esta vez también delinee un poco mis ojos y me puse un poquito de brillo en los labios.

Me mire al espejo y ame mi look, era alguien que se veía bien pero seguía siendo yo, solo que algo mas… no se… algo mas femenina ¡Perfecto!... justo lo que quería.

Baje a desayunar con muchos mas ánimos, mi madre en cuanto me vio sonrió pero no dijo nada, supe que ella entendía la situación, quizás no sabia los detalles pero entendía, eso es lo que las madre hacen.

- ¡Hija! – me abrazo mi padre – estas hermosa – me separo para verme mejor – no se que te hiciste pero te ves mas grande

- ¿Será porque ayer fue su cumpleaños? – intervino irónica mi madre

- Será – se encogió de hombros mi padre sin entender la broma, mi madre solo rodó los ojos y me abrazo

- Estas preciosa – me puso el cabello detrás de las orejas – y cumplir 16 merece un regalo especial

- ¿Si? – me guiño un ojo por mi cara de sorpresa, esto es lo que habíamos ensayado

- Hija – mi padre se puso mas serio – con 16 años vienen muchos privilegios y muchas responsabilidades… quiero que sepas que con tu madre – se acerco a ella y rodeo su cintura con su brazo – decimos que por eso… – respiro, esto parecía una ceremonia

- ¡Te compramos un auto! – salto mi madre

- Si – la miro con el ceño fruncido mi padre por haberlo interrumpido - ¡Felicidades!

Ambos me abrazaron y me sacaron a la cochera para verlo, un _Chrysler Me 412, _hace mucho le había dicho a mi padre que me encantaba ese auto, pero ni en mis mejores sueños había pensado en tenerlo delante mío, era demasiado, y cuando digo demasiado es quedarme corta.

- Pe…ro… yo - ¡Genial! Ahora me volví tartamuda

- Hija… ¿No vas a decir nada? – me miro preocupado mi padre – pensé que era el auto que querías

- ¡SI! – me apresure a contestar – pero es demasiado – lo mire negando con la cabeza –no puedo aceptarlo

- Va – me hizo un gesto con su mano mi madre – por supuesto… lo mas probable es que consigas una beca para la Universidad, tenemos un montón de dinero y no gastas nada así que esto es lo mínimo que podemos hacer

- De verdad que gracias – los abrace a los dos juntos – ¡Los amo! ¡Amo mi auto!

- Bueno – mi padre tendió unas llaves frente a mi rostro – espero no tener que multarte

- ¡Jamás! – prometí levantando la mano derecha

- Ahora vete al colegio antes que llegues tarde

Me subí con mas ánimos aun a mi auto, este día solo estaba mejorando, generalmente me tardaba media hora en llegar en autobús al colegio, ahora solo tarde 6 minutos.

¡Contados por reloj!

Mi auto era simplemente genial, en cuanto entre al estacionamiento, note que varias miradas se voltearon hacia mí, vi un lugar libre y justo era al lado de mi "amigo", así que no dude en tomarlo.

Tome un par de veces aire antes de salir, tampoco es que tarde tanto, pero cuando salí de mi auto note aun más miradas sobre mí, camine como siempre, con mis manos en mis bolsillos y sin pasar a llevar a nadie, llegue a mi casillero y a lo lejos divise a Edward besuqueándose con Lauren mientras caminaban hacia mí.

¡Esta era mi oportunidad!

- ¡Hola Edward! – lo salude cuando fijo la vista en mi, pero yo rápidamente comencé a poner atención en los libros que sacaba de mi casillero

- ¿Bella? – por su voz supe que estaba confundido

- La misma – me voltee a verlo y le sonreí

- Te ves distinta

- Eddie – hablo la zorra – vámonos antes que llegue algún profesor

- Ándate tu – la soltó del brazo y la empujo un poco

- Pero…

- ¡Ahora! – le rugió

- Bueno – bajo la vista y se fue

- Aunque sea una zorra merece respeto – lo reprendí pero sin perder la sonrisa que juraba era un intento de sexy

- No importa – se encogió de hombros – siempre hay alguien dispuesta a darme una mamada o dejarme follarla – hablo de lo mas relajado

- Si… sobre eso – respire hondo, aquí venia lo bueno – estuve pensando en lo de anoche – me acerque mucho a él para que mi voz no se escuchara por el pasillo

- ¿Y…? – volvió a su semblante frío - ¿Te arrepentiste? – sonrió burlón

Casi, casi, se me caen mas que un par de lagrimas, de verdad me dolía mucho lo maricón que podía ser Edward, creía conocerlo tan bien que da mucha pena ver lo mal tipo que puede llegar a ser, pero esta era mi oportunidad para demostrarle que nunca debió meterme en el mismo saco que al resto de las zorras de Forks.

- Bella mira – se rasco la cabeza algo cabreado – puede que te arrepientas pero ya no hay marcha atrás… es – se encogió de hombros – lo que hay

Un puñetazo y una patada en sus bolas, era lo mínimo que se merecía, pero en vez de eso pase una de mis unas por su pecho, de arriba hacia abajo y de vuelta, eso solo genero mas confusión en él.

- No Edward – le sonreí – lo que quiero es repetirlo… es que – me encogí de hombros – quiero seguir aprendiendo… creo que no lo hice tan bien

- Si – suspiro – pero no creo que sea conveniente – se apretó el puente de la nariz – digo… para nuestra amistad

¡Maldito! Eso debió pensarlo antes, de verdad que Edward Cullen se estaba ganando a pulso mi odio, y eso era algo que de verdad no quería, espero que después de demostrarle que no debió jugar comigo se de cuenta de lo que hizo, pida disculpas y podamos salvar algo de nuestra amistad.

- Bueno… pero solo una vez más – acepto por fin

- Bien… quiero estrenar mi auto nuevo

- ¿Tienes auto? – afirme con la cabeza - ¿Cuál es?

- El que esta al lado del tuyo – pareció pensar algo

- No lo vi… después lo veo

- Oki… ahora me voy – me puse de puntillas y deje un beso en la comisura de sus labios – chau

Salí rápido de ahí, no se de donde saque fuerzas para tanto, mi mejor amigo no era mas que una mierda y eso duele mucho, las clases pasaron muy rápido, note a mas de alguno de mis compañeros habituales mandándome miradas lascivas y eso es algo que me gusto, quizás antes hubiera rehuido las miradas, pero ahora las respondí todas, claro, sin pasar a nada mas porque nadie se atrevió a acercárseme aun, no me di ni cuenta cuando era la hora del almuerzo.

En cuanto entre a la cafetería vi varias miradas sobre mí nuevamente pero tampoco es que me iba a poner yo a hablar con todo el mundo, paso a paso iba a ir.

Me senté en mi mesa habitual hasta que sentí una presencia cerca de mí.

- ¿Bella? – levante la vista y me encontré con un par de gemas azules que me arrancaron la primera sonrisa genuina desde que llegue al colegio hoy

- Hola Riley

- Veo que te sentó de maravillas tu cumpleaños – agarro una silla y se sentó dándola vuelta y quedando con el respaldo pegado a su pecho

Riley era el único que había volteado a mirarme antes de hoy, mas que eso, era el único aparte del innombrable que sabia mi cumpleaños, quizás seria buen premio para él ser mi segunda vez.

- Si – le sonreí y me sonroje un poco, Riley de verdad era lindo

- ¿Y la rosa que te regale?

De pronto recordé que no la volví a ver, lo más probable es que la haya dejado en el auto de Edward así que puedo darla por perdida.

- Lo siento – me disculpe – la perdí

- No importa – se encogió de hombros – te puedo regalar otra

- Eres lindo – me acerque para hablar de mas cerca

Esta era la Bella que quería, no una lanzada a la primera pero si mas sincera, tampoco es que fuera pecado decirle a alguien que es lindo.

- Tu también eres muy linda…. y bueno – palmeo la silla – ya que ayer me interrumpieron mis planes espero que hoy no

- ¿Qué planes? – me acerque mas y sentí un aire en el comienzo de mis senos, se que se me veían mas pero solo los deje ahí, enseñar un poco no es tan malo ¿cierto?

- Una cita… ¿Qué te parece?

- Me parece perfecto – con una de mis manos tome una de las suyas que descasaba en la mesa y le di una suave caricia

Ahora amaba que Edward me contara tantas de las cosas que hacían las mujeres por llamar su atención y mas aun que me dijera lo que lo estimulaba, de hecho, recuerdo que me dijo que una vez se había puesto duro con un solo roce de manos.

- Ehhh – vi la incomodidad en Riley y le sonreí mas coqueta aun – creo que lo pasaremos bien

- Estoy completamente segura de eso Riley

- ¿De que estas segura Bella? – otra vez esa voz, pero esta vez no me puse nerviosa ni nada, es mas ni siquiera le deje la mano

- Ahhh Edward – recién ahí me puse mas recta en la silla – es que Riley me invito a salir hoy – fije mi vista en el chico que tenia frente a mi y después la desvié hacia mi amigo

- Pero hoy íbamos a salir nosotros Bella – hablo con los dientes apretados

- Pero Edward… - lo golpee amistosamente en el brazo – seguro que encuentras con alguien con quien puedas pasarlo mucho mejor – volví a fijar mi vista en mi cita que esta muy sonriente

Por el rostro de Edward supe que mi plan estaba funcionando, no se si esto era una venganza, pero alguien tenia que enseñarle a Edward Cullen que no todas somos iguales.

- Bueno Bella – se levanto de la silla – me voy a clases… Edward – lo miro con una ancha sonrisa – te veo a la salida – me guiño un ojo y se fue

- Bella… - por su voz supe que venia el reto, generalmente lo escucharía con la cabeza gacha y acataría lo que ordenara, peor ya no

- Edward – lo interrumpí sonriente - ¿sabes? – comencé a juntar mis cosas – creo que lo de ayer no estuvo para nada bien… no quiero perder tu amistar así que lo intentare con Riley mejor… quizás – me encogí de hombros – aprenda cosas nuevas – nuevamente me acerque y le di un beso, pero esta vez en su mejilla

Sonriente salí de la cafetería.

¡Toma esa Edward Cullen!

* * *

Ok, se que soy una vueltera y lo que quieran pero la verdad es que AMO fanfiction, aca comence a leer y escribir sobre Bella y Edward y si no fuera por esta pagina lo mas probable es que mi hobby hoy en dia seria ver teleseries repetidas y sin ningun sentido, asi que creo que le debo mucho.

En fin, yo por lo menos estoy todo el dia en la U y en su mayoria leo desde mi celular, trate y trate de arreglar el blog en eso pero no pude ademas de que amo las alertas de aca, asi que les aviso que seguire subiendo mis historias pero con algunos cambios.

Primero, **NO** voy a aceptar ningun critica hacia mi como persona, o sea

**- Edward es una mierda - totalmente aceptable**

**- Eres una mierda de escritora - NO ACEPTABLE**

Se entiende la diferencia?

Bueno, espero que los que me leen y siguen aca lo sigan haciendo, ahhhh y por si acaso aclaro que no me devuelvo porque nadie me leia en el Blog, al contrario, les adredezco enormemente a las que me siguieron alla porque son muchas, **seguire subiendo primero en el Blog en todo caso, al igual q haya subire los adelantos.**

Ahora si, me despido

Besos, Joha!


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

Mi día había mejorado considerablemente, después de dejar a Edward en la cafetería me dirigí a la biblioteca, como ya había pensado, el que quisiera cambiar no tenia porque interferir en mis hobbies habituales, así que en cuanto llegue a mi lugar de siempre me senté y saque mi libro, _"Cien años de soledad"_, para algunos las colas de chancho, el incesto y sobre todo la cantidad de nombres que aparecen, pueden aminorarle las ganas de leerlo pero para mi era uno de los mejores libro, la primera vez me costo un poco entender de que venia el titulo, pero la segunda vez me encontré haciendo notas a los márgenes y desde ahí que es mi costumbre, cada vez que leo y veo algo digno de resaltar lo escribo en los márgenes.

Lo se, sigo siendo la misma rara de siempre.

Sonreí al ver que en una pagina ya no me quedaba mas espacio para poner notas, creo que mi risa fue un poco mas alta porque sentí a alguien carraspear.

¡Rayos!

Olvide que estaba en una biblioteca.

- Es un excelente libro – conocía muy bien esa voz, estaba mas que acostumbrada a escucharla los martes y jueves a la misma hora

- Lo se – le sonreí con confianza que hasta ayer no tenia – usted mismo me lo recomendó

- Lo recuerdo – tomo una silla que estaba frente a mi y se sentó – fue el primer día que llegue al colegio… fuiste la única que se acerco a mi con una intención distinta a saber mi edad o si tenia novia – al sonreír note que se le formaban unos hoyuelos en sus mejillas

- Es que las chicas son algo… - iba a decir zorras pero no encontré que fuera la palabra adecuada

- Zorras – agrego él riendo

- Yo… - quede algo sorprendida porque lo hubiera dicho delante de mí

- Tranquila… no es mala palabra – se cruzo de brazos y relajo su postura

- Bueno – le sonreí – si usted lo dice… después de todo estudio literatura

- Así es – aumento su sonrisa – y después de todo, las zorras acá abundan y hay que saber diferenciarlas de las chicas como tú

Extendió su mano pidiéndome el libro así que se lo entregue, en cuanto lo abrió en una página cualquier su sonrisa se ensancho.

- ¿Qué? – lo mire ceñuda

- Yo también lo hago

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Marcar los márgenes – dejo de mirar el libro y me miro directo a los ojos

¿Era idea mía o percibía algo de coquetismo en su mirada?

¿Coquetismo?

¿Existe esa palabra?

¿Pero si no existe como se dirá?

No se me ocurre otra palabra, quizás seria mejor que se lo preguntara a Edward, él siempre se sabe casi todos los significados, y lo más raro es que casi no lee.

Alomejor su lee y no me lo ha dicho.

Quizás de ahí es de donde saca esas cosas raras que encuentro en el, algo así como una personalidad reprimida.

- ¡Bella! – sentí una mano moverme el brazo y recién ahí salí de mi transe – pensé que iba a tener que tirarte un vaso de agua – comenzó a reír y no hallé nada mejor que acompañarlo

- Por favor… esto es una biblioteca – nos interrumpió la señora Cope – profesor McCarty usted debería dar el ejemplo – lo regaño

- Lo siento señorita Cope…

- Señora – lo interrumpió

- ¡Oh! Lo siento – acrecentó su sonrisa – pero es que se ve muy joven para estar casada

- Profesor – me sorprendió el cambio de actitud de enojada a coqueta

- Bueno señora Cope… le termino de explicar unas cosas para el examen a la señorita Swan y me voy

- Tranquilo… pueden estar el tiempo que quieran… ya no queda casi nadie

- Gracias – levemente le acario el brazo y la señora Cope casi se desmaya ahí mismo

Se dio vuelta y casi se veía la nube de algodón por la que iba caminando.

- Excelente – lo aplaudí – puedo jurar que cuando iba al colegio era todo un play-boy

- No – negó con la cabeza y su expresión perdió algo de su alegría – de hecho era todo un nerd… los chicos del equipo de baloncesto me golpeaban y las porristas se burlaban de mi – ahora si que sonrió y parecía una sonrisa totalmente genuina - ¿Te cuento un secreto? – se me acerco para susurrarme y mi corazón se disparo

- No di mi primer beso hasta que llegue a la Universidad

- ¿De verdad? – pregunte asombrada

- De verdad – se puso de pie de golpe – ahora me voy porque que tengo muchos exámenes que corregir y… - note un brillo en sus ojos – te queda genial el cambio pero… procura hacerlo por ti – volvió a su expresión mas seria - … nadie se merece que cambies lo que eres por ningún motivo aunque te parezca importante ahora

- Lo se profesor McCarty, pero gracias por decírmelo

- Nada de profesor… cuando estemos solos quizás – se encogió de hombros y casi podría jurar que vi un poco de rubor en sus mejillas – me podrías llamar por mi nombre… Bella

- Emmett – también tome mis cosas y me puse de pie – nos vemos mañana

- Nos vemos mañana Bella

Se giro y salio, yo tome aire un par de veces antes de moverme, el profesor McCarty era el profesor mas joven y buen mozo de Forks High School, para todas las zorras de acá era solo un pedazo de carne que se morían por probar pero para mi era algo así como mi ídolo, no niego que mas de alguna vez tuve una pequeña fantasía con él, es que la forma en que se expresa de los libros demuestran la pasión que siente por leer y enseñar, él era como mi amor platónico, después de todo no es nada raro que alguna vez te guste tu profesor.

Bueno, ese espacio en mi corazón se lo había ganado Emmett McCarty.

Quizás cuando ya este un poco mas _"entrenada"_ pueda practicar con él.

Una nueva alegría me invadió, después de todo la fantasía de cualquiera era tener mas que algo con un sexy profesor.

Ya habían tocado el timbre cuando iba por la mitad del pasillo así que apure el paso, me tocaba biología con Edward y por algún motivo me moría de ganas de ver a mi amigo.

Aclaro, a mi amigo, no al maldito.

Entre cuando ya estaban todos sentados, el profesor estaba mostrando unas imágenes en la pizarra pero en cuanto abrí la puerta todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia mí.

- Perdón – no agache la cabeza como siempre lo hacia cuando mas de una persona me miraba - ¿Puedo entrar?

- Por supuesto – me apresure por llegar a mi lugar al lado de Edward

- ¿Dónde estabas? – mire a Edward y por primera vez desde ayer vi en él a mi mejor amigo

- En la biblioteca – le sonreí – estaba leyendo…

- Cien años de soledad – completo por mi – ayer me dijiste que habías vuelto a empezarlo – me aclaro cuando vio mi rostro de confusión

- Si – me sonroje un poco al volver a darme cuanta lo mucho que podía conocerme y lo poco que me conocía a la vez

- Oye… mi mamá me llamo para decirme que hoy iba a hacer lasaña y me pidió… no – se corrigió – me obligo a que te llevara a cenar

- Edward – lo mire seria – sabes que tengo una cita con Riley

- No – su rostro ahora volvía a ser el del madito desalmado

¿Será Edward bipolar?

- Bella mira… – gire a verlo pero lo vi con la vista al frente, el profesor nos estaba mirando con claro enojo

Fije mi vista en la pizarra sin moverme, alcancé a darme cuenta que estaban pasando algo sobre los árboles genealógicos y los carácter hereditarios y recesivos.

¿Será eso lo que pasa con Edward?

Quizás lo maldito es algo así como un gen recesivo que sale de vez en cuando.

¿Y si no se da cuenta?

¿Gemelo malvado?

¿Dos en uno?

Nuevamente estaba vagando en mis pensamientos Edward, bueno, él es el único capaz de hacerme pensar y divagar tanto sobre algo.

Un mini, muy mini peso en mi muslo me hizo bajar la vista y ahí vi un papel, lo desdoblé para leerlo… era de Edward.

_**Lo siento, por todo, por favor no salgas con Riley hoy**_

No quise mirarlo ni tampoco le respondí, guarde la nota en mi bolsillo derecho y comencé a escribir lo que el profesor decía, no entendí nada, solo escribí para no tener que mirar a Edward.

No termina de entender a mi amigo y eso me frustraba mucho.

Recuerdo cuando me contó que había perdido la virginidad, lo hizo de una forma un tanto burda para alguien de 14 años, hablaba con palabras que por lo menos yo nunca había escuchado, disfrutaba contándome sus aventura con tantos detalles que un buen día tuve que pedirle por nuestra amistad que dejara de hacerlo.

¿Ninfómano?

No se me había ocurrido antes, pero ahora que lo pienso Edward cambia con respecto al sexo y lo que a eso se refiere, quizás por eso nunca voy a poder entender que pasaba por su cabeza cuando me quito la virginidad en el asiento trasero de su auto.

¡Vamos!

El mismo muchas veces me dijo que lo más importante era que para la primera vez lo hiciera con alguien que de verdad quisiera.

¿Sabría Edward lo que siento por él?

Por tercera vez en lo que iba del día algo externo me saco de mis cavilaciones, esta vez fue el timbre que indicaba que por hoy habían terminado las clases.

- ¿Nos vamos Bella? – cuando lo vi ya tenia su mochila al hombro

- Edward… – aun no sabía muy bien que decirle

- Caminemos – tomo mi mochila como siempre lo hacia y caminamos hacia el estacionamiento – me muero por ver tu auto

- Es algo ostentoso pero mis padres insistieron

- ¿Es el que vimos en Internet? – lo mire y parecía un niño en navidad

- No se – me encogí de hombros para darle suspenso – mira por ti mismo

Ya habíamos llegado al estacionamiento y ahí, al lado de su volvo plateado estaba mi hermoso bebé, recién cuando estaba a unos pocos metros me di cuenta que Edward lo tocaba como si fuera de cristal, no me sorprendería que se le hubiera parado con verlo, después de todo los hombres son así con los auto.

Cuando mas gente quedo viendo el auto me di cuenta que esa parte de mi cambio si había sido como en las películas, me reí por eso, de verdad que esto era difícil, quiero vivir la vida y ser media zorra pero sin ser una zorra por completo.

¿Se puede?

- Veo que te gusto – me miro y sus verdes orbes brillaban con mucha emoción

- Es más hermoso que en Internet – casi se le caía la baba mirándolo

- Lo se – pase mi mano por la negra pintura, parecía un espejo de lo brillante que era

- Nos iremos en el

- ¿Qué? – lo mire sin entender

- Que nos iremos en el a mi casa – se encogió de hombros – después vengo a buscar mi volvo

- Edward…

Aquí íbamos de nuevo.

¿Es negador o que?

Maldito día, me lo he pasado entero tratando de sicoanalizarlo y ni cerca he llegado.

- Bella – gire mi vista y me encontré con Riley - ¿Te paso a buscar a las ocho?

- Yo…

- Bella viene a comer a mi casa… lo siento amigo – le dio un golpe en el hombro sin dejar su sonrisa

- A las ocho esta bien Riley – ignore a mi amigo y le sonreí a Riley

Él me sonrió de vuelta y se fue sin mirar a Edward.

- Bella…

- No Edward – le tome las manos y las junte con las mías

Este era un gesto muy común en nosotros, era como nuestra propia manera de decirnos que lo que estaba saliendo por nuestros labios era importante y que más valía poner atención.

- Voy a salir con Riley hoy… por favor dile a Esme que mañana paso a verla

No me dijo nada, así que bese sus manos unidas y me apresure a subirme a mi auto.

Definitivamente analizar a Edward Cullen era caso perdido.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Lo siento peor no pude subir mas porque hoy se titulo una de mis mejores amigas, subire lo mas pronto posible todos los capitulos pero quiero ir siempre uno adelantado en el Blog.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

Estaba agotada, me deje caer en mi cama y cerré los ojos, me mantuve quieta unos segundo y cuando los volví a abrir el desastre que había dejado en mi cuarto seguida donde mismo, era como si me closet hubiera sufrido una devoción de ropa, cada prenda de vestir que he ido coleccionando a través de los años estaba regada por algún lugar.

¡No tenia nada que ponerme!

Estaba con mi bata puesta después de un relajante baño, ya me había embetunado de crema y ya estaba maquillada.

¡Pero aun estaba desnuda!

Bueno, solo con la ropa interior, que gracias a mi madre si era decente, un hermoso encaje negro.

Volví a cerrar los ojos y rece porque cuando los abriera mágicamente apareciera algo _"usable"_ para mí.

Bufe, sabia que eso de las hadas madrinas y esas cosas no existían, pero es que no tenia mas opciones.

Volví a repasar mentalmente mis _opciones_.

Opción uno, el mismo jeans que había usado hoy, era el único ajustado que tenía, para arriba tendría que ponerme un top rosado _"niña"_ que era lo único mas ajustado que había en mi closet, claro que el escote era redondo y no dejaba nada bueno que ver… el ajustado era solo porque me quedaba chico.

Opción dos, un vestido algo hippie que no resaltaba ninguna de mis curvas y que mas encima que hacia ver mas baja porque llegaba hasta los pies.

Bueno, dos opciones y ninguna me convencía, agarre la almohada y ahogue un grito, de verdad que quería salir con Riley y sentirme sexy, de verdad quería que quisiera meterme mano en el auto.

- Si me escucharas cuando te hablo no tendrías que pasar por esto

Me senté de golpe en la cama y me lleve una mano al pecho cuando vi a mi madre sentada a mi lado y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¿De que hablas mamá? – trate de que mi voz no sonara tan patética

- De que si me hubieras hecho caso una de las tantas veces que quise comprarte ropa decente no estaría tu cuarto así – volteo y repaso el desorden de su alrededor

- No tengo problema de ropa – negué fervientemente

- Bella – me dio esa mira de _"se de lo que estoy hablando"_ - ¿Tienes una cita? – solo asentí sin mirarla - ¡Con Edward! – la emoción en su voz me molesto un poco

- ¡NO! – la mire con furia contenida – con Riley

- No lo conozco – supe que estaba tratando de pensar si de verdad no lo conocía

- Es un chico de la escuela… y… – me sonroje un poco – ayer me dio una rosa por mi cumpleaños y hoy me invito a salir

- Bien – se levanto de la cama – toma – me tendió una bolsa con la marca de Channel en ella y una caja de zapatos bastante mas grande de lo normal

- ¿Qué es? – lo tome con algo de renuencia

- Mi regalo de cumpleaños

- ¿Cómo…?

La abrí y ahí había un outfit completo, consistía en un vestido morado ancho y cortísimo con un cuello algo desbocado, de estos que si o si se tienen que usar con algo debajo, para eso venían unas calzas negras y bien cortas, además venia un abrigo largo negro que se notaba que se ajustaba a las curvas por el cinturón que traía, para completar, en la caja venían unas hermosas botas Jimmy Choo con un hermoso taco finísimo que me dio algo de miedo.

El solo imaginarme con todo puesto me alegro bastante.

- Una madre siempre lo sabe todo – Salí de mi entonación para tirarme a los brazos de mi madre y abrazarla

- Bueno… te dejo vestirte – me separo y ya se había dado vuelta cuando se volvió a girar – te recomiendo ese colgante de mariposa que te regalo Edward para navidad

Edward, todo iba tan bien pero me lo tuvo que recordar, moví mi cabeza insistentemente hasta borrar los recuerdos de mi amigo, pero sabia que no era posible aunque por lo menos se aplacaron un poco.

No demore en estar lista, me mire al espejo y la verdad es que me encanto lo que vi, las mangas del vestido era algo largas pero el escote desbocado le daba el toque, aunque lo mejor, sin ser vanidosa, eras mis níveas piernas que se dejaban ver… la verdad es que si fuera lesbiana me fallaría.

Mi cabello me lo volví a alisar, me gustaba como me quedaba así, el maquillaje lo mantuve suave, no quería parecer una puta de burdel. Cuando abrí el cofre donde guardaba mis alhajas me dio algo de nostalgia ver que la mayoría de esas cosas eran regalos de Edward, desde el collar que me hizo con fideos cuando éramos pequeños hasta el hermoso y elegante colgante de mariposa que puse sobre mi cuello.

Volví a mirar mi outfil completo y me sentí aun mejor que esta mañana.

Hoy si o si me fajaba a Riley.

Baje al primer piso y cuando iba a mitad de la escalera sonó el timbre, sonreí por lo que venia.

- Hola… venia a buscar a Bella – reconocí la voz de Riley

- Ahhh si, ella… – era mi mamá, así que apure el paso antes que dijera algo indebido

- Hola – me plante frente a muy sexy Riley

- Estas…

- Los dejo solos… eh – miro a Riley – Bella no tiene hora de llegada… adiós hija

Me sonrojo el ver la intención de mi madre de que saliera, pareciera como si me estuviera ofreciendo.

- Estas malditamente sexy – me susurro mas de cerca

- Igual – lo mire de arriba a bajo sin ninguna pena

- El Jefe Swan… - vi un dejo de miedo en su mirada mientras mirada a dentro de la casa

- Tranquilo – me acerque para hablarle al oído – hoy tiene guardia… toda la noche

- Bien

Me tomo de la mano y me dirigió hacia su auto, un hermoso Aston Martin amv10 color gris, la verdad es que se parecía un poco al mío pero tenia el color del auto de Edward.

Acá vamos de nuevo… ¡Maldito Edward!

- Es hermoso – hable cuando estuve frente a el

- Regalo de navidad – sonrió a la vez que me abría la puerta, en cuanto subí corrió a subirse él

- Parece que eres un niñito de papi – la verdad es que no sabia nada mucho de la familia de Riley

- Mis padres están separados… vivo con mi papá porque mi mamá lo dejo para casarse con un jeque árabe o algo así – le resto importancia – y como nunca me viene a ver me envía estos _presente_ – reconocí la ironía en su voz por lo ultimo

- Lo siento – me disculpe por mi intromisión

- Tranquila… lo disfruto… además mi papá también hace lo suyo – se giro a mirarme despegando la vista de la carretera – es como una competencia entre ellos… de la cual salgo ganando yo

- Me gusta eso – le sonreí devuelta

- ¿Qué cosa? – volvió a fijar su vista en la carretera

- Que no te eches a morir… cualquiera aprovecharía esa oportunidad para sensibilizar a la chica y que ella por pena le haga una buena mamada

Me sorprendí por mis palabras, pero me salieron tan naturales y en tanta confianza con Riley que me gusto.

- No es precisamente una mamada en lo que estoy pensando – poso una mano en mi muslo desnudo y la movió suavemente

Mis bragas se mojaron de inmediato, pensé que me iba a acariciar mas arriba pero justo la retiro de golpe.

- Ya llegamos – me sonrió – parece que necesitas aire – vi la burla en sus ojos y eso solo me dio mas ánimos

- Parece que necesitas una ducha fría – me le acerque mucho y frote con mi mano derecha su semi erecto miembro

Me retire enseguida y salí del auto, ahí me di cuenta que estábamos en el restaurante mas lujoso de Port Ángeles, volví a agradecerle mentalmente a mi mamá por mi vestuario.

- Bienvenidos – una estupenda pelirroja nos saludo a la entrada

- Hola… reservación a nombre de Biers – la sonrisa que le dio a la puta pelirroja estoy segura que la hizo empaparse

- ¡Claro! – revisó en su libreta – el apartado – su alegría decayó al leer lo ultimo

- Si… con mi novio tenemos muchas _cosas _que hacer – le tome la mano a Riley y le di una sonrisa a la putita

- Si – ahora parecía estúpida – pasen por acá por favor

Nos ubicó en nuestro lugar y la verdad es que si era bastante apartado.

- Su mesero vendrá enseguida – sin esperar respuesta se giro

- Tranquila – Riley tomo mi mano por encima de la mesa – ya sabes con quien me iré a casa – me guiño un ojo y casi me arrojo a su cuerpo en ese mismo segundo

- Hola, bienvenidos… ¿Qué desean para cenar? – levante mi vista rogando que no fuera lo que estaba pensando, pero no…

¡Puta suerte!

Ahí, delante mío no estaba nadie más ni nadie menos que Edward Puto Cullen.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? – se que por mi tono y mi rostro él se entero que no me estaba haciendo ninguna gracias

- Cullen – por primera vez vi a Riley bastante mosqueado

- Ya saben – el muy puto se relajo y se apoyo en la mesa ya que no habían mas sillas – Carlisle dice que debo hacer algo con mi vida – se encogió de hombros – así que aquí me tienen – se señalo – un trabajador mas

- Bien – le sonreí maquiavélicamente, dos pueden jugar el juego – yo quiero fetuccinis con camarones – no necesite ver la carta porque no era primera vez que venia, el maldito parado frente a mi me había traído un par de veces y otro par mis padres

- Bellita – negó con la cabeza mientras anotaba – es demasiado costoso para que se lo hagas pagar al pobre de Riley

- Tranquilo Cullen – intervino – yo si se tratar a la mujeres… no solo se meterme en sus pantalones – cerro la carta que _"estaba leyendo"_ y le sonrió – lo mismo para mi – le estiro la carta y eso solo provocó un gruñido de Edward

- ¿Algo mas? – ahora si que estaba molesto

¡Bien merecido Cullen!

- Si, un Cabernet de diez años

- Vaya – su sonrisa burlona volvió – parece que tu si que quieres meterte en los pantalones de alguien

Eso de verdad me enfureció pero tenía el remedio indicado.

- Tranquilo – le sonreí a mi amigo – ando con vestido… y – fije mi vista en Riley mientras que pasaba la lengua por mis labios – eso ya lo hablaremos después

- Enseguida viene su orden

No dijo nada más y salio echando fuego, con Riley nos miramos y estallamos en carcajadas.

Edward no volvió, era más que obvio que esto era algo maquinado por él, pero no terminaba de entender porque, volví a sacar esos pensamientos de mí y me concentre en el gran hombre que estaba frente a mí.

Comimos y bebimos con mucho agrado, la verdad es que Riley era mucho mejor de lo que pensaba. Cuando me di cuenta ya habíamos acabado la botella de vino, menos mal que mi madre me había acostumbrado a acompañar mis comidas con una copa así que no se me subió mucho, ya estábamos listos para irnos.

- Eres realmente hermosa – solo nos faltaba la boleta

- Y tú eres realmente sexy

Recordé un capitulo de Friends donde Rachel mostraba sus tácticas de seducción en la primera cita, así que decidí probar a ver si funcionaba, tome por sobre la mesa su mano y comencé a acariciarla mientras mantenía mi vista en él, ya no me servia la técnica de la familia porque ya me había contado todo, pero aun así decidí arriesgarme.

- Mmm – medio gimió – fijo su vista al lado y vio al camarero, no Edward, acercarse – ahí vine

- Bien… eso si – el camarero solo dejo la boleta y se fue – a la próxima invito yo

Trate de sonar firme ya que no me había dejado pagar nada.

- Eso esta bien

- ¿En serio? – me sorprendió que accediera tan fácil Desprez de lo que me había costado inútilmente tratar de convencerlo de compartir la cuenta

- Si – se levanto y me ayudo con mi silla – porque eso querrá decir que habrá una próxima cita

Me ayudo con mi abrigo y nos encaminamos a la salida, en cuanto nos subimos al auto mi celular sonó, era un mensaje y sabía muy bien de quien.

_**No te acuestes con él xfis.**_

_**EC**_

Sonreí al verlo y me apresure a contestarlo.

_**Okis.**_

_**BS**_

- ¿Algo importante? – me pregunto mi acompañante

- Nada – negué y guarde mi celular

- Sabes – volvió a poner una de sus fuertes manos en mi muslo y esta vez sabia que esto seguiría – por acá hay un mirador muy lindo… ¿Te gustaría conocerlo?

- Me encantaría – ahora fue mi turno de acaricias su muslo

El auto llego a rechinar de lo rápido que aceleró Riley, no creo que hayan pasado mas de cinco minutos cuando estacionó, no se venia ni un alma cerca, solo una hermosa vista de Port Ángeles.

- Pasemos al asiento trasero – no espere su respuesta y me pase yo misma

- ¿Segura? – llego a mi y solo atine a callarlos con mis mismos labios

El beso comenzó pútamente caliente, su lengua se adentro en mi boca sin piedad y eso solo me hizo gemir, al ser mi escote algo desbocado, solo tuvo que correrlo un poco para dejar libres mis redondo pechos, los que no tardo en llevarse a la boca.

- Mmm Riley – se sentía demasiado rico

- Mierda Bella… tus pechos son tan duros que quiero comérmelos – me lamió el pezón derecho mientras peñisco el izquierdo

- Chúpalos entonces… yo después te devolveré el favor – me miro y me relamí para darle a entender lo que quería decir

- No quiero que me la chupes – volvió a adentrar su lengua en mi garganta en un fogoso y caliente beso – quiero cogerme tus hermosos montes

Con ambas manos masajeo mis pechos y entendí perfectamente lo que quería. Sus palabras y la visión de lo que venia fue tan caliente que lo agarre del cuello y ahorra fui yo la que lo beso, sus besos era suaves y duros a la vez, una extraña y mágica combinación.

- Mmm – una de sus manos levanto mi corto vestido y bajo las calzas que cubrían mi centro – estas muy mojada – adentro en dedo en mí y gemí más alto aun

- Solo por ti baby – lleve mis propias manos a mis pechos y los masaje

- Eso cariño – incluyo otro dedo – tócate

- Riley… - gemí su nombre al sentir como peñiscaba mi clítoris – eso… si…. justo… ahhhhhh

- ¿Así? – metió otro dedo mas - ¿Te gusta que te masturbe?

- Oh si baby – lo mire directo a los ojos – dame duro… fuerte

Aumento tanto el ritmo hasta que me corrí muy fuerte, era mi segundo orgasmo y me dolió mucho que fuera mejor que el primero, pero no era momento para lamentarse… Riley necesitaba correrse urgentemente.

- Ven cariño – le moví el dedo índice para que se acercara a mi

- ¿Qué quieres Bellita? – llego a mi altura y me beso mientras yo le bajaba los pantalones

- ¿No querías cogerme los pecho? – lo separe un poco y junte mis pechos para indicarle donde lo quería

- Ahhh si nena

No demoro en llevar su duro pene a la unión de mis pechos, era primera vez que se lo veía y solo tenia uno mas para comparar pero puedo decir que estaba muy bien dotado, tanto que me dieron ganas de metérmelo hasta el fondo de la garganta.

Por los gemidos de Riley supe que estaba gozando mucho, así que no aguante las ganas y saque la lengua, entre embestida y embestida algo alcanza a lamer.

- ¡Mierda nena! Sigue así… saca tu rosada lengua

La estire un poco mas y junte aun mas mis pechos dándome ligeros tirones en los pezones, basto solo una embestida mas para que Riley se viniera realmente duro, y a pesar de que quede bastante enchastrada me gusto mucho haber sido yo la causante de semejante eyaculación.

- Bella – me miro y vio su semen sobre mi mentón y pecho – lo lamento… de verdad – vi que de verdad estaba arrepentido y me gusto su preocupación

- Tranquilo – volví a sacar mi lengua y lamí lo que estaba a mi alcance

- ¡Mierda! – se tiro encima mío y devoró mis labios – te juro que te fallaría acá mismo

- Hazlo – de verdad que yo también lo quería

- No – negó mientras acario mis cabellos, me pareció un gesto bastante intimo y lindo – mereces algo mejor que el asiento trasero de un auto

Algo dentro mío se rompió, literalmente se rompió.

No pude pensar mas porque justo en ese momento mi celular volvió a sonar con el mismo tono de antes, lo tome y lo abrí aun con las palabras de Riley resonando en mi cabeza.

_**Gracias por no dejarlo cogerte.**_

_**EC**_

Si tenía rabia, ahora tenía más, pero esta era una Bella muy distinta a la de ayer.

_**Tranquilo… solo fajamos y me cogió los pechos no el coño.**_

_**BS**_

Sonreí bastante satisfecha, ahora si que mi noche estaba completa.

* * *

**Hola**

**otro capitulo mas**

**Besos, Joha!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

- Mmm Bella… así cariño – puso sus manos enredadas en mis cabellos y comenzó a marcarme el ritmo – adentro… bien adentro

Gemí por la excitación, si la primera vez me dio asco hacerlo ahora me había vuelto casi una adicta, la sensación de sentir que tienes el completo poder sobre un hombre, que se rinde sin dudas a tus caricias, es simplemente lo máximo.

Aumente el ritmo de mi boca, su pene me llego prácticamente hasta la garganta, sabia muy bien que esta era la señal de que estaba cerca.

- Si cariño – soltó mi cabello y dejo caer sus brazos – ya casi… ¡BELLA!

Su líquido caliente paso de largo por mi garganta, así que no tuve que hacer mucho esfuerzo para tragarlo, era el sabor del poder… el poder que tiene una mujer sobre un hombre.

- Genial – su voz aun estaba algo agitada – es la mejor mamada de mi vida

- Ahora no te quejas de que fajemos en el auto – me acomode mejor sobre mi asiento y me reí de su expresión

- Cariño – se acomodó su ya mas flácido miembro dentro de sus pantalones y se acerco a mi – es que sigo creyendo que es muy poco… intimo… sobre todo – se giro y miro por la ventana del auto – si estamos en el estacionamiento del colegio

- Si – me acerque y quedamos casi pegados – pero es mas excitante – le pase la lengua por la labios y me baje del auto

- ¡Ey! – me agarro por la cintura y me apego a su pecho

- ¡Riley! – me queje cuando rozo su miembro en mi trasero - ¿No tuviste suficiente? – lo mire con una ceja encarada

- Nunca de ti cariño – beso mi frente y se me hizo de lo mas tierno - ¿Paso a buscarte a las ocho hoy?

- Nop – negué con la cabeza – hoy voy a comer donde Edward

- Pero Bella… - se iba a quejar así que lo corte a tiempo

- Riley – me gire y quedamos de frente – sabes que Edward es mi amigo… y Esme hace días que me esta invitando… además – lo vi con intenciones de hablar así que me adelante – sabes que esto – lo apunte a él y a mi – es sin compromiso

- Lo se – se paso la mano por su cabello

- Riley – pase mi mano por su ceño fruncido – amo estar contigo lo sabes – le di una sonrisa para tratar de borrar su expresión – pero no estoy para relaciones… quiero vivir la vida… mira – sonrió aun mas y vi un brillo en sus gemas azules – que te parece si esta semana invitas a salir a alguien… hoy es viernes y estaría bien que no te quedaras encerrado en casa

- Bella…

- No – me puse de puntillas y roce mis labios en los suyos – no quiero que dejes de ser tu… se que antes de que empezáramos a… – busque alguna palabra adecuada – _conocernos_, tu eras muy bueno para tener citas así que – me encogí de hombros – creo que te hará bien

- Esta bien – bufo

- Bien

- Pero – me apunto con el dedo – la sorpresa que te tenía hoy queda para mañana – vio mis intenciones de hablar – sin excusas

- Sin excusas

Nos besamos profundamente antes de entrar al colegio, nos habíamos saltado una clase para poder darnos un poco de placer en el auto de Riley, habían pasado dos semanas desde nuestra primera cita y la verdad es que habíamos salido bastante después de eso pero aun no llegábamos a _"concretar"_ así que sabia muy bien por donde iba su sorpresa de mañana, él había dicho que quería que esto fuera especial, ya le había dicho que no era virgen pero me respondió que mas allá de eso y porque él tampoco lo era, por ser nuestra primera vez juntos nos merecíamos mas que el asiento trasero de un auto, aunque no se quejaba de ninguno de los orgasmos que le había dado en ese asiento.

Me reí por lo mucho que había cambiando, a pesar de todo lo que llore por Edward, porque tengo que reconocer que después de esa cita con Riley, seguí llorando por Edward, creo que he comenzado a entenderlo, el sexo era algo completamente maravilloso y moría por probar la rica polla de Riley en mi interior.

Con Edward las cosas estaban algo raras pero estaban.

_**Flash Back**_

_Era la décima vez en lo poco que iba del día que agarraba mi teléfono para marcarle a Edward pero me arrepentía, desde mi cita con Riley no había dado señales de vida y eso me tenia algo contrariada, Edward me confundía mucho, por un parte estaba ese hombre que me arrebato mi virginidad en el asiento trasero de su volvo, que es un verdadero asco con las mujeres y por la otra aquel chico de cabellos cobrizos que me consoló cuando mi perrito Miky se murió y yo pensé que era el fin del mundo, aquel que estuvo conmigo cuando terminó mi serie favorita donde al final el príncipe muere y la princesa se queda sola, llore tanto porque pensaba que los príncipes no ya existían y eso para una niña de 10 años es lo peor del mundo, pero ahí estuvo él acariciando mis cabellos y diciéndome que él era un príncipe que siempre estaría conmigo._

_Creo que ese día me enamore de Edward._

_Si ponía en una balanza las cosas malas y buenas de Edward, definitivamente ganaban las buenas, aunque las malas eran mas que nada una y bien grande, pero aun si él era mi mejor amigo y lo extrañaba._

_Agarre mi chaqueta y las llaves de mi auto, esto tendría que arreglarlo yo misma._

_Después de todo… ¿No somos siempre las mujeres las más maduras?_

_Aunque reconozco que ese ultimo mensaje que le mande iba con algo de malicia… bueno, con algo mas que un poco._

_Estacione frente a la casa de Edward pero no vi su auto donde siempre lo estacionaba, aun así me baje, quizás estaría por llegar. Toque el timbre y Esme fue la que me abrió._

_- ¡Bella! – me abrazo como si no me viera en años – tanto tiempo querida – me separo un poco y beso mi frente_

_Ese era un gesto muy maternal que tenia conmigo desde que nos conocimos con Edward y nos volvimos amigos._

_- ¿Cómo estas Esme? _

_- Bien… ¿Y tu? _

_- Bien_

_- Pasa, pasa – se hizo a un lado y me dejo la pasada - ¿Quieres un poco de pastel?... lo acabo de hacer_

_No me dejo ni contestar cuando se encamino a la cocina así que la seguí, Esme no había tenido mas hijos después de Edward y siempre había querido una niña, así que cuando me conoció inmediatamente me dijo que yo seria como su hija._

_- ¿Por qué no habías venido?... ¿Peleaste con Eddie?_

_Eddie, solo a Esme le permitía usar ese diminutivo, sabia que a ella la hacia feliz así que no decía nada._

_- Es que he estado algo ocupada – me senté en una de las sillas _

_- ¿Un chico? – se giro solo para mirarme y sonreír_

_- Algo así – me sonroje un poco al pensar en Riley_

_- Se nota… estas mas linda… mas alegre… pero…_

_- Pero… - la incite a seguir_

_- Hay algo que te preocupa – puse frente a mí un trozo de ese pastel que solo a ella le quedaba como a los dioses y un vaso de chocolatada _

_- Como me conoces Esme – me lleve el vaso de leche a la boca… perfecta como siempre_

_- Y supongo que ese algo tiene que ver con mi hijo – se sentó en el asiento que estaba frente a mi_

_- Si – probé el queque ahora – pero es algo tonto… a todo esto – eché un rápida ojeada por la casa - ¿Dónde esta?_

_- No se – se encogió de hombros – recibió una llamada y salio corriendo_

_- Seguramente una de sus amigas – dije con algo de desgana que esperaba Esme no se diera cuenta_

_Esme sabía muy bien como era su hijo y a pesar de que no le gustaba del todo, lo aceptaba._

_La merienda estaba realmente rica, así que me la comí con mucho agrado._

_- ¿Sabes? – se me acerco como si me fuera a decir un secreto – él puede estar con quien quiera… pero yo ya se quien será la madre de mis nietos_

_Con la sonrisa y mirada que me dio supe muy bien por donde iba, pero no dije nada, sabia que era mejor que Esme se quedara con sus ideas, aunque esas ideas yo también las compartiera, mas de alguna vez he soñado como seria mi vida con Edward._

_¿Dejare de amarlo alguna vez?_

_De verdad espero que si porque ya comprobé que él jamás me amara a mi._

_Fije mi vista en el reloj y vi que ya iban a ser las ocho de la noche y en mi casa servían la cena a las ocho y treinta._

_- Esme… me tengo que ir – tome las cosas que había ocupado y las deje en el lavavajillas_

_- Esta bien_

_- Dile a Edward…_

_- ¿Qué me diga que?_

_Me gire y ahí estaba mi amigo, aunque su expresión aun estaba algo sombría, vi claramente el inicio de una de sus sonrisa._

_- Que te dijera que había venido a verte – me apresure a responder_

_- Bien… - se cruzo de brazos en un gesto muy él_

_- Edward – lo reprendió su madre_

_- Tranquila mamá… con Bella vamos a subir a mi habitación… ¿Esta bien?_

_- Claro – Esme frunció el ceño – siempre suben… ¿Por qué no estaría bien?_

_¿Fu idea mía o Edward estaba sonrojado?_

_Me apresure en llegar a su lado y deje de lado el resto de mis ideas, había venido a algo y quería concentrarme en eso._

_- Vamos – puso su mano en mi espalda baja para guiarme y me sentí igual de enamorada que hace una semana_

_Llegamos a su cuarto y estaba todo igual que siempre, así que para que todo fuera normal hice lo que siempre hacia, me tire sobre la cama y después de unos cuantos rebotes puse mis brazos debajo de mi cabeza._

_- ¿Por qué estas enojado? – fui directo al grano, ya habíamos perdido varios días molestos - ¿Por qué estabas de camarero ese día? – mejor todo junto así comienza a responder_

_- No estoy enojado y estaba pagándole el favor a un amigo_

_- Sabes que no te creo ninguna de tus dos respuestas ¿Cierto? – me senté un poco mas para mirarlo mejor_

_- Lo se – se paso una mano por el cabello – hay muchas cosas que…_

_- Lo se – se sentó a mi lado – pero creo que aun no es tiempo de hablar algunas cosas – lo mire directo a los ojos y se que supo a lo que me refería – pero… extraño a mi mejor amigo_

_- Yo también te extraño_

_- Edward… no quiero que te metas en exceso en mis relaciones… yo no lo hago con las tuyas_

_Se que fue un golpe algo bajo lo ultimo pero ese punto si era necesario aclararlo ahora._

_- Lo se – me acario la mejilla – tratare de portarme bien_

_No aguante mas y me tire sobre él, y como de costumbre me tiro como un saco de papas en la cama y comenzó a hacerme cosquillas._

_Quizás no aclaramos todas las cosas pero ya íbamos mejor encaminados… ya habría tiempo para el resto._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Iba caminando cuando una mano que conocía muy bien me tomo del brazo y me tiro a un salón vacío.

- Edward…

- Recuerda que hoy vas a cenar a mi casa – me fije bien en su rostro y había algo extraño en el

- Lo se – le apreté una de sus mejilla porque sentí que el momento se estaba poniendo algo tenso

- Bien – lo sentí respirar mejor

- Ahora será mejor que vayamos a clases

- Bien… nos vemos a salida – salio primero y yo lo seguí enseguida

El resto de las clases pasaron mucho mas rápido, se que Edward sabia o suponía de donde venia y que había estado haciendo pero honro su palabra y no se metió, así que eso me dejaba muy contenta con respecto a como íbamos avanzando en nuestras diferencias.

Ya había llegado al estacionamiento cuando James se paró frente a mí, James no era feo, de hecho era muy guapo, pero no era el tipo de chicos que se me acercaban, él era más de salir a fiestas y tener muchas citas, aunque debo reconocer que desde que decidí cambiar recibo más halagos y muchas mas miradas.

- Hola Bella – me sonrió de una manera que me dio algo de escalofríos, era como si estuviera bien más allá de mí

- Hola – le sonreí también peor más que nada por ser cortés

- ¿Quieres salir hoy? – fruncí el ceño, de verdad no me esperaba esto y menos de él

- ¿Me estas invitando a salir? – me cruce de brazos y espere su respuesta

- Si – creo que trato de poner su pose de ganador – no eres para nada la chica que me imaginaba

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – entrecerré los ojos en su dirección

- Te vi salir de auto con Riley… sonrojada y feliz – agrego lo último demasiado cerca de mí

- Lo se – me acerque mas a él pero solo para confundirlo – le estaba haciendo sexo oral – susurre casi en su labios

Pudo jurar que trago en seco, dudo mucho que se hubiera imaginado esa respuesta mía y de verdad que me gusto mucho ver su rostro tan contrariado.

- Oh nena…

- Oh nene – me aleja un paso

- Creo que tu y yo podremos pasarlo muy bien – me tomo de la cintura y me apego a su cuerpo

Sentí a la perfección su erección rozar mi vientre y la verdad es que se notaba muy bien dotado, James no era mi tipo pero quizás en algún momento podríamos pasarla bien así que decidí no cerrar del todo esa puerta.

- Lo siento cariño – puse mis manos en su pecho y lo aleje un poco – pero por ahora no – me encogí de hombros – quizás mas adelante

Me puse de puntillas y le di un casto beso en su mejilla aunque un poco más cerca de sus labios, no espere su respuesta y me aleje hacia mi auto. Ahí sobre el capo estaba parado Edward.

- ¿Vamos? – le mostré las llaves de mi auto

- Vamos – me sonrió sin decir nada mas y se subió a su auto

Yo iba detrás de Edward y no demoramos mucho en llegar a su casa, aunque a su ritmo de manejar no demoraríamos nada en llegar a Chile.

Entramos a la casa y estaba vacía así que subimos directo a su cuarto, seguramente Esme estaba comprando las cosas para la cena.

- Así que James – se dejo caer en su cama y yo a su lado

- Me invito a salir

- ¿Cuándo van a salir?

- Le dije que no – me pare para buscar el control remoto – no me gusta

- Bien

- ¿No te agrada James? – sabia que a Edward le agradaba James pero aun así pregunte mientras me sentaba en la cama

- Sip – se encogió de hombros – pero pensé que estabas con Riley

- No exclusivamente… de hecho – me cruce de piernas a lo indio – hoy tiene una cita

- ¿Así que tienen una relación abierta? – se sentó también y quedo frente a mi

- Sip – me rasque mi nariz y cerré los ojos, la alergia me estaba matando, cuando los abrí me encontré con Edward demasiado cerca

- Bien

Y sin dejar pasar ni un segundo más sus labios chocaron inesperadamente con los míos.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Chicos, si alguien quiere hacerme portadas para mis historias son mas q bien recibidas**

**Adelanto HOT de Resiste en el Blog**

**Besos, Joha!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

Sus manos buscaron ansiosas cualquier contacto con mi cuerpo, y en cuanto rozo la primera porción de la piel desnuda de mi espalda perdí todo rastro de cordura, se sentía mil veces mejor que la primera vez y aunque me duela, mejor que Riley también.

Su lengua no dejo de batallar con la mía, recorrió cada cavidad de mi boca con ella, parecía que me estaba haciendo el amor y se definitivamente era demasiado excitante para mi propio bien.

- Edward – jadee en cuanto bajo su boca a mi cuello

- Déjate llevar…

Con dedos expertos apretó los botones ya excitados de mis pechos y me arranco un gemido bastante audible y caliente, sin querer me encontré buscando mayor fricción, levante las caderas y me tope con su durísima excitación, si estaba mojada, ahora estaba prácticamente goteando.

- Mmm – deslizo sensualmente su lengua hasta el lóbulo de mi oreja y exhaló todo su aire ahí

- Sabes… hace mucho que me muero por repetir

Sus palabras me dejaron algo helada, me hicieron recordar la primera vez, pero eso era algo que nunca iba a borrar, era algo con lo que iba a tener que aprender a convivir, así que rápidamente aleje esos pensamientos de mi y me concentre en como sus dedos me dejaron solo con mi sujetador puesto.

Sentí la frescura que comenzó a dejar su lengua que jugueteaba con mis pezones aun por encima de mi ropa interior, pero aun así, con tela de por medio se sentía muy bien.

- Estas excitada – baje la mirada y clavo sus ojos en los míos mientras corría a un lado la ropa y lamia mi ahora desnudo pezón

- ¡Oh Edward! – lo agarre del cabello y lo anime a seguir – así me gusta bebé… chupame los pezones…

- Mmm – escuche un gruñido desde su pecho y ahora sus succiones eran mucho mas fuerte y animadas

- Cariño… enrosca tu lengua… - lo hizo pero me dio una mirada algo interrogante – ahora el otro

Lo agarre del cabello y lo anime a que me hiciera lo mismo en mi otro pecho.

- Si cariño – acaricie sus cabellos – si me haces llegar te daré la mejor mamada de tu vida

Se separo bruscamente de mi e inmediatamente sentí la falta de su calor sobre mi cuerpo, me incorpore apoyando mis codos en la cama y lo mire mientras pasaba sus manos repetidas veces por sus cabellos, era un claro gesto de que algo le molestaba.

- ¿Qué pasa cariño? – me acerque gateando hasta él

- Nada – bufo y se alejo un poco – es que… ¡Aggg!... se lo chupaste ¿Cierto?

Me miro directamente a los ojos y vi toda la furia que trataba de contener, analice un segundo sus palabras e inmediatamente supe a que se refería.

- Si – me encogí de hombros – creo que eso ya lo suponías

- Si pero… – se levanto y yo lo seguí, ni siquiera me preocupo mi desnudes - ¿Puedes taparte siquiera? – bajo la mirada para no ver mis desnudos pechos

- ¿Por qué? – le reste importancia – ya me has visto desnuda – me acerque coquetamente a él – me has chupado los pechos… y te a gusta… ¿No?

- Bella – se giro y ahora vi un dolor en sus ojos que me dejo helada – esta no eres tu… ¿Qué te paso?

- Tú – se lo escupí con los resentimientos que me quedaban

- ¿De que hablas? – entrecerró los ojos y vi que no se estaba haciendo el tonto

- Nada – me senté en la cama y busque mi top para tapar un poco mi cuerpo

- Bella – se agacho frente a mi y me obligo a mirarlo a los ojos – Yo….

- No importa – le sonreí – eso ya no importa

Me tire a devorar sus labios como una sedienta de sexo, esta vez no espere por su respuesta, fui yo misma la que introdujo la lengua en su boca.

Sus manos ahora más tímidas buscaron el borde de mi pantalón y lo delinearon hasta rozar mi ropa interior.

Me separe de él dándole una buena vista, nuevamente, de mis pechos mientras volvía a dejarlos desnudos, me acosté en la cama y lo llame con mi dedo, él me dio una sonrisa de costado y supe que ya estaba totalmente compenetrado en esto, así que para excitarlo un poco mas comencé yo misma a masajearme los pechos, mordí mi labio inferior y pase mi lengua por ellos.

Estaba demasiado excitada y necesitaba tenerlo dentro mío, los dedos de Rilay eran exquisitos y su lengua aun mas, pero una polla es una polla.

- Te necesito – tire de ambos pezones a la misma vez – adentro… ahora

- Tus deseos son órdenes

A la velocidad de la luz se despojo de su ropa dejándome ver en primera fila su tan bien formado cuerpo, todos estos años de ejercicio definitivamente tenían sus frutos, estaba tan bien marcado que me daban ganas de lamerlo. Y como ya no soy esa chica tímida, me incorpore y lo deje caer ahora a él a la cama, me puse a horcajadas sobre su muy erecto pene y pase mi lengua por todos sus abdominales.

Sus gemidos fueron mi pago, estaba excitado y era por mí.

- Exquisito – llegue a sus pezones y los lamí y mordisquee

- ¡Bella! – me di cuenta que tenia sus manos aferradas a las sabanas de la cama

- Eso bebé – llegue hasta sus labios y también les di una rápida lamida – grita mi nombre

Yo misma me despoje de mi tanga y adentre su miembro en mi cavidad, como solo lo había hecho esa vez aun me sentía algo estrecha así que el roce fue definitivamente exquisito, pareciera que un demonio lujurioso me había invadido porque comencé a montarlo como nunca pensé hacerlo, sus manos se aferraron a mis caderas y guiaron un poco mis movimientos, mientras yo no dejaba de masajear mis pechos, cualquier placer extra era bienvenido.

- ¡UYYY BELLA!

Me bajo tan rápido y fuerte sobre su miembro que lo sentí casi hasta la garganta, se notaba porque Edward era considerado como la mejor polla de toda la secundaria de Forks.

- ¡Edward!

Llegue a mi orgasmo y par de embestidas después él me acompaño, se derramo dentro mío y sentí como su calido liquido invadía todo mi interior.

- ¡Mierda! – me saco de golpe de encima suyo y comenzó a dar vueltas como loco por todo el cuarto

- ¿Qué paso? – el ego que había ganado había vuelto a decaer cuando lo vi en esa situación

- ¡No me puse el puto condón!

- Ahhh eso – me relaje y me deje caer en la cama – estoy tomando la píldora

- ¿Por qué no me sorprende? – dijo sarcástico

- Porque en mi primera vez, mi _"compañero"_ – enfatice la palabra – tampoco se puso el puto condón

- ¡MIERDA! – me miro mas calmado pero aun así preocupado - ¿No…?

- No – negué con la cabeza – no estaba en mis días fértiles

La verdad es que no me había acordado hasta varios días después de ese detalle, así que algo bueno tengo que haber hecho en mi vida para no haber estado en mis días fértiles justo cuando paso todo eso.

- Vamos cariño – lo tome de la mano – estuvo rico – le sonreí

- ¿Rico? – me miro casi horrorizado

- Si… - me levante y comencé a vestirme – estuve pensando… si esto se vuelve a repetir lo mejor es abrir un nuevo archivo

- ¿Un nuevo archivo? – me gire a verlo y también se estaba vistiendo – no entiendo

- Mira – me senté a su lado en la cama – yo te amo – ese te amo ya no dolió como antes – eres mi mejor amigo – hizo una pequeña mueca con sus labios – y de verdad que coges como los dioses pero no quiero mezclar las cosas así que – me encogí de hombros – después de que follemos lo mejor es olvidarlo y seguir como siempre… total – me levante y prepare para las palabras que iba a decir – no tenemos esa clase de sentimientos por el otro

- Pero tú… - lo corte, lo que menos quería era que me recordara mi estúpida confesión de amor

- No – negué y le di mi mejor sonrisa – solo estaba confundida… tu eres alguien sin quien no puedo vivir… eres mi mejor amigo

Me acerque a él y le di un casto beso en su mejilla, poco a poco estaban comenzando a superar a Edward como hombre y no quería retroceder lo poco avanzado, y es que él tenia razón en su forma de pensar, tengo solo 16 años y mucho por delante.

Lo más probable es que siempre Edward ocupe el lugar de mi primer amor y quien quita que algún día pueda pasar algo más, pero ahora quiero disfrutar la vida sin amarrarme a nada ni a nadie.

Después que estuvimos totalmente vestidos y que arreglamos un poco el cuarto, eso si, tuvimos que abrir la ventana porque el olor a sexo se notaba a kilómetros, bajamos a comer, Esme ya tenia todo listo, una hermosa mesa y una exquisita comida como siempre.

- Esme siempre todo impecable – la alabe

- Mi madre es la mejor cocinera – Edward se le acerco y la estrujo en sus brazos

- ¡Ey! – me queje con una sonrisa – pero mi madre es la mejor repostera

- Eso si – me dio la razón mi amigo – no hay como los postres de Renné

- Bueno niños – Esme se soltó de la jaula de Edward – ahora siéntense que Carlisle ya esta listo

Entramos al comedor y Carlisle estaba que se echaba sobre la comida, era muy chistoso verlo tan ansioso.

- ¿Hambre? – lo piqué

- Siéntense niños – nos rogó con los ojos

- ¿Cómo estas papá?

- Bien – no siguió hablando porque estaba ocupado llenando su plato

- Esme sabes que amo las papas a la crema – le sonreí

- Por eso las hice cariño

- Yo y mi estomago te lo agrademos mucho

Todos nos reímos por mi comentario, comimos entre muchas bromas y algunas anécdotas del hospital de Carlisle.

- ¿Y como es que sus padres la dejaron? – pregunte aun extrañada

- No se – Carlisle se encogió de hombros – pero con una autorización firmada no hay nada que podamos hacer

- Jessica esta loca – bufo Edward

- Pero lo más bien que estuviste con ella – trate de controlar el veneno de mi voz pero no pude

¡Juro que trate!

- En todo caso – intervino Esme cuando vio la mirada que me dirigió su hijo – pienso que es muy niña para aumentarse el busto

- Y no solo eso – ahora hablo el jefe de familia – el numero de implante que pidieron es totalmente absurdo

- Yo también me pondría – declare mirando mis pequeñeces – pero mas adelante… cuando vea que ya no me crecen mas

- No necesitas operarte Bella – el tono de voz de Edward fue casi demandante

- Bueno – le sonreí – eso lo veré cuando llegue el tiempo – bufo por lo bajo y como buena inmadura que aun soy le saque la lengua

- Tengo algo que decirles – interrumpió Carlisle – recibí una llamada hoy…

El sonido de mi celular corto el ambiente, así que me apresure a sacarlo y cuando vi quien era conteste sentada en la mesa sin importarme con quien estaba.

- ¡Hola! – mi alegría me puso eufórica

- _¿Cómo estas?_

- Bien… ¿Y tu?

- _Bien_ – escuche como reía – _estoy en el aeropuerto… voy para Forks_

- ¡Ahhhh! – grite sin ninguna vergüenza

- _Llego mañana así que espero que me vayas a buscar_

- Obvio

- _Nos vemos Bells_

- Nos vemos

Corte el teléfono aun riendo.

- Bueno – me gire a mirar a Carlisle, le sonreí y él me sonrió de vuelta – veo que Bella ya sabe

- Siii – chille - ¡Bree se viene a Forks!

- Exacto – miro a su hijo – tu prima llega mañana hijo

Todos miramos a Edward que bufo por lo bajo y comenzó a jugar con su comida, mi mejor amiga llegaba a Forks, mi mejor amiga, la prima de Edward, o como él decía, su rival, según él ella le quitaba protagonismo.

¿Pero es que Edward nunca se iba a enterar de lo mucho que significa para mí?

* * *

**Hola!**

**Chicos, tres cosas.**

**Uno, sigo aceptando portadas para mis fics**

**Dos, recuerden el adelanto de Resiste en el Blog**

**Tres, estoy escribiendo un ONE sin personajes de Crepusculo asi q espero su apoyo :)**

**Bueno, eso seria, los espero en mi Blog.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

Estaba muerta, cansadísima, me dolía todo el cuerpo y no era precisamente por la actividad que había tenido con Edward ayer, era mas que nada por todo el estrés que se me estaba acumulando, por fin era sábado, hoy llegaba Bree, eso de verdad me tenia muy contenta, hace mas de un año que no veía a mi amiga y en estos momentos la necesitaba mucho.

Esta saliendo de un relajante baño cuando mi teléfono celular comenzó a sonar, no me apresure en contestarlo porque sabia por el sonido que era solo un mensaje de texto, cuando lo abrí me encontré con algo que había olvidado.

_**Bells, recuerda que hoy te daré tu sorpresa, para a buscarte a las 8.**_

_**Besos Riley.**_

Sonreí al pensar en lo que me esperaba hoy, de verdad que tenía mucha curiosidad por como seria estar con él.

Mire la hora en el celular y este recién marcaba las 11 de la mañana, Bree llegaba a la 1 así que aun tenia tiempo para arreglarme, por supuesto que mi amigo vendría a buscarme, aunque no le gustara volver a ver a su prima. Esa era una conversación pendiente con Edward, a pesar de que le he preguntado muchas veces el porque de su rencor no termina de darme una respuesta concreta y eso de verdad me molesta, siento que hay algo que me esta ocultando.

Me pare en seco mientras me embetuna con crema cuando una horrible idea me cruzo por la cabeza

¿Será que hay entre ellos?

¿Alguna relación incestuosa?

No me sorprendería de Edward, lamentablemente, pero de Bree… ella es la única en este mundo que sabe lo que siento por mi mejor amigo y se supone que ella es mi mejor amiga, así que si se acostara con Edward estaría rompiendo alguna clase de código entre amigas ¿no?.

Sacudí un par de veces mi cabeza para alejar esas idea, no me hacia muy bien estar dándome manija con ideas que no me llevaban a nada.

Termine de arreglarme, puse un poquito mas de esmero porque quería que Bree viera parte de mi cambio, se que le agradaría ya que mas de alguna vez me había insinuado que me escondía bajo mis ropas y que sabia que mi cuerpo estaba bien formado.

- ¡Bella! – bufe, ese _Bella _me tenia harta

Amo a mi madre, pero ¡Vamos!

¿Qué le cuesta subir a hablarme en vez de gritarme?

Me levanto y acuesto con sus gritos, peor aun así la quiero.

Me eché un poco de perfume, tome mi bolso y baje.

- Estas hermosa bebé – Renné se me acerco y me dio un beso en la frente – veo que estas muy contenta – me miro a los ojos y sonrió

Ella misma me había llevado ya un par de veces en estas semanas de compras, poco a poco mi closet estaba cambiando, amaba que mi madre me entendiera sin hacer preguntas, porque ni una sola vez me había preguntado el porque de mi cambio de look.

- Si – le sonreí de vuelta – extraño mucho a Bree

Escuche un bufido y recién ahí gire mi vista para encontrarme con Edward sentado en el sofá.

- ¿Nos vamos? – se puso de pie y comenzó a jugar con las llaves de su auto

- Hola Bella ¿Cómo estas?, Bien gracias Edward – dije todo rápido y con mi mejor tono sarcástico

- Hola Bella – lo vi apretando la mandíbula - ¿Cómo estas amiga?

¿Era idea mía o Edward de verdad estaba de malas?

- Hola – me acerque a él y le di un beso en la mejilla

Pareciera que ese gesto lo relajó un poco porque cuando lo volví a mirar me regalo una de sus típicas sonrisas.

- Vamos ¿si?

Solo asentí con la cabeza y lo seguí mientras mi madre se despedía con la mano.

Nos subimos a su auto sin decir una sola palabra, sin darme cuenta comencé a jugar con mis manos, estaba nerviosa, quería preguntarle a Edward si se había acostado con Bree pero no quería parecer una novia celosa, jamás le había preguntado por sus conquistas y no quería empezar ahora que ya hemos tenido sexo.

- Deja de pensar tanto y dispara

Me gire a mirarlo y a pesar de tener los ojos fijos en la carretera pude ver por su perfil como una coqueta sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

- No… es solo que – separe mis manos y pase una por mis cabellos para sacar los que había caído en mi rostro – no quiero que te enojes o pienses mal

- Vale – soltó el aire que tenia contenido – tiene que ver con Bree

- Sip – remarque bien la p y me acomode mejor para verlo – quiero saber porque te llevas tan mal con ella

- No me llevo mal – lo vi como comenzaba a tirar de su cabello, estaba nervioso

- Si no me quieres decir no importa – me cruce de brazos y fije mi vista en la ventana

- No te enojes – no necesite mirarlo para saber que había vuelto a endurecer sus facciones

- No me enojo… solo no te rogare mas… es tu problema si no quieres contarme

- ¿Mi problema? – levanto un poco la voz, pero solo un poco

- Si… porque te advierto que mi cabecita da para muchas conjeturas – me gire a mirarlo y procure en clavarle mis ojos en los suyos

- Así que supongo que estás ideando cosas estúpidas como siempre

- ¿!Ahora soy estúpida! – me removí un poco mas en el asiento, estaba comenzando a enojarme de verdad

- No… solo tus conjeturas… apuesto que estás pensando es idioteces como que Bree me mato a Miky – Miky era su perro, murió cuando teníamos 14 y a pesar de que ya éramos grandes Edward lloro mucho – o que me acosté con alguna de sus amigas - ¡Rayos! que no fuera por ahí porque iba a adivinar - ¿Es eso verdad?

Se giro hacia mí y ya no había ni un solo dejo de enojo, ahora estaba totalmente contento como si hubiera descubierto la cura para el sida.

- ¿Qué? – entrecerré los ojos - ¿Qué es lo que pienso? – lo desafié

- Piensas que me acosté con Bree

De solo ver y escuchar la forma en que lo dijo supe que era mentira, él no se había acostado con ella porque o si no lo hubiera negado, no le gustaba que yo supiera que tantos coños habían acogido a su polla.

- No era eso – me enfuruñe como todo una niña, odiaba ser tan transparente para él

- Y si no era eso… ¿Qué es entonces? – me desafió con la mirada, así que tenia que hacerlo quedar mal

- Pienso que no se soportan porque tu – lo apunte – estas secretamente enamorado de mi y Bree también… así que entre los dos luchan por mi amor

Me largué a reír por la gran estupidez que había salido de mis labios, pero cuando sentí mi carcajada sola me di cuenta que faltaba la de Edward, cuando gire a verlo estaba con las manos apretando el volante y la vista perdida en la carretera.

- ¡Vamos! – lo golpee en el brazo – no era para que te enojaras, si solo era una broma para distender el ambiente

- Lo se – una sonrisa algo rara apareció en sus labios

- Se que no piensas en mi en ese sentido – trate de tranquilizarte – ya hablamos eso, no quiero que ahora no podamos decirnos bromas

- Esta bien – comenzó a relajarse

- Se que algún día me lo dirás – ahora yo me puse seria – esperare a que estés listo

- No es tan fácil – se rindió

- ¿Es algo familiar? – mi tono de voz ahora era totalmente de comprensión

- Algo así – arrugo la frente, eso solo lo hacia cuando estaba pensando mucho sobre algo

- Esta bien – le sonreí – yo también te tengo secretos – le saque la lengua y me reí

- ¿Así? – me siguió el juego - ¿Cómo cual?

- Como que hoy me acostare con Riley – levante ambas cejas en su dirección

- ¿Te das cuenta que eso ya no es secreto?

Me golpee en la frente en un gesto bastantemente dramático y comenzamos a reír juntos.

- Bueno – me encogí de hombros – no me gusta tener secretos contigo – iba a hablar pero lo interrumpí – y no te estoy reprochando nada – me sonrió y respiro hondo - ¡Llegamos!

Chille cuando Edward aparco el auto en el aeropuerto, estaba a unos momentos de ver a mi mejor amiga, todavía era temprano así que tenia tiempo para hablar con ella antes de mi cita con Riley.

Nos bajamos y yo ya estaba buscando el vuelo cuando Edward aun venia caminando, estaba en hora, así que en unos diez minutos saldría del embarque.

- ¡Estoy emocionada! – le di un pequeño empujón a mi amigo

- Me alegro

Paso uno de sus brazos por mis hombros y aunque mi corazón se acelero no fue como antes, creo que por fin estaba superando mi amor por Edward y podríamos ser totalmente amigos sin mis tontos sentimientos de por medio.

Ahora que lo pienso ese era un secreto que le tenia, aunque no lo era tanto, le confesé esa noche que lo quería pero después lo desmentí, quizás algún día le diga a Edward Cullen cuanto lo amé… claro que para eso tendría que dejar de amarlo por completo.

- ¡Bellita!

Gire mi vista buscando a la dueña de esa voz, entre toda la gente se venia abriendo paso una pequeña chica que cargaba un enorme carro con maletas.

- ¡Bree! – me solté del brazo de Edward y salí a su encuentro – te extrañe amiga – en cuanto la tuve cerca la apreté a mi cuerpo

- Yo también – era un poco mas baja que yo así que quedaba apretada a mi pecho

- ¿Cómo estas amiga? – me separe para verla mejor pero sus ojos vagaban por mi cuerpo – ¿Te gusta mi nuevo look? – le sonreí para demostrarle que estaba bien

- Te ves muy sexy – me hizo una asentimiento – mejor que si lo hubiera hecho yo – ya varias veces ella misma se había ofrecido para realizarme un New Look – es sexy pero sigues siendo tu… perfecto

- Gracias – me sonroje un poco

- Así que ya no eres virgen – la mire con los ojos muy abiertos por su confesión, porque no tenia una pizca de pregunta en su tono - ¿Fue con Edward?

La hice callar y la moví porque estaba comenzando a llamar la atención.

- Tenemos mucho que hablar – declare firme

- Bien – me apunto con uno de sus delgados dedos – pero quiero la versión extendida

- Lo prometo – levante la mano en señal de promesa

- Ahora – me puso de puntillas buscando algo - ¿Dónde esta el _coso_ que tengo por primo?

- ¿Coso? – la mire con el cejo entrecerrado

- Claro… coso… porque su _coso _parece ser lo único que funciona

- Supongo que por _coso_ te refieres a la enorme serpiente que escondo en mis pantalones – me gire para mirar a Edward que tenia una sonrisa de suficiencia dibujada

- No primito – le golpeo levemente el hombro – eso seria _cosito_ minúsculo

- ¿Es _cosito_ Bella? – me miro sonriendo aun mas

- Ya saben como son las cosas – levante ambas manos – no tomo bando por ninguno de ustedes dos – los apunte a ambos

- Bien – bufo Bree – por _coso_ me refería a tu cerebrito – le pincho con un dedo en la cabeza – ya me dijo mi padre que estas en el cuadro de honor nuevamente – se giro hacia mi - ¿Puede ser mas nerd?

- Los nerd no tienen sexo… y yo tengo mucho – se apresuro a responder Edward

- ¿Nos podemos ir? – ambos me miraron – creo que todo el aeropuerto se entero de la vida sexual de Edward

- Vamos – mi amigo se dio media vuelta y comenzó a avanzar

- ¡EY! – el grito de Bree se escucho muy fuerte – ¡Lleva mis maletas!

- Vamos – me puse a su lado – yo te ayudo

- Gracias – me sonrió

Comenzamos a avanzas y Edward ni se inmuto, parece que esto iba a dar para largo, y yo necesitaba la razón del porque se llevaban tan mal.

Si o si lo iba a descubrir.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Ya deje el adelanto de mi nuevo ONE en el Blog x si quieren pasarse.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

- Bueno – Bree se sentó en su cama, la que siempre usaba cuando se quedaba en la casa de Edward – cuéntame todo

- Bien – me senté a su lado – todo comenzó en mi cumpleaños

- Buen regalo – se burlo sonriendo

- Déjame hablar – la regañe

- Ese día me acosté con Edward pero – respire hondo antes de continuar – no todo fue como yo soñé… yo pensé que el me amaba como yo pero…

- Solo fue sexo para él – bufo molesta y se acomodo mejor cruzando sus piernas a lo indio

- Y bueno, Riley ha estado ahí para mi y la verdad es que me ha dado cuenta de lo mucho que me estaba perdiendo o sea – también me acomode mejor – Edward fue mi primer amor pero no me podía quedar pegada en él… además, prefiero tenerlo como amigo a arriesgarme que algo salga mal y perderlo para siempre

- Pero lo sigues amando – afirmo

- Siempre lo voy a querer – me toque con una mano el corazón – tiene un lugar en mi corazón que nadie va a ocupar nunca, es mi mejor amigo

- O sea…

- O sea que lo amo pero ya no como antes – me encogí de hombros – quizás siempre lo vi como el único hombre de mi vida y por eso lo idealice tanto pero Riley – me puse un almohadón en el rostro – es todo un amor… se porta muy bien conmigo

- Pero a él no lo amas

- Pero lo quiero mucho – la contradije riendo – y hoy veré que tan bueno es en la cama

- Bella – Bree tomo mis manos entre las suyas – solo ten cuidado, esta bien que pruebes para que así cuando te decidas por alguien estarás segurísima

- Bien, gracias amiga – me tire para abrazarla y caímos acostadas sobre la cama

Nos quedamos riendo unos minutos hasta que la puerta siendo abierta nos interrumpió.

- Mi madre dice que bajen a comer

Solo escuche la voz de Edward porque cuando me gire ya no estaba, mire a Bree y ella solo rodó los ojos.

Antes de que se fuera Bree las cosas entre ellos eran tensas pero ahora ya estaban pasando de castaño oscuro y ya no era la curiosidad de saber el porque de su enojo, ahora era una necesidad por mi salud mental, estos desplantes de Edward estaban afectándome mucho.

- Menos mal que bajan – se rió Esme que estaba dejando una bandeja con carne en la mesa – ya es momento de comer

- Las amigas estaban poniéndose al día – se burlo Edward con ahora un poco mas de humor en su voz

- Si – hablo Bree mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos por mi hombros – había muchas cosas de mujeres – le dio una fugaz mirada a Edward – que hablar

- Extrañaba a mi amiga – hable yo

- Yo soy tu amigo – susurro Edward pero lo alcance a escuchar

- Lo se – me acerque a él y lo apreté en un fuerte abrazo – y te quiero mas – le susurre al oído

Nos sentamos a comer, Carlisle estaba de turno en el hospital así que solo fuimos nosotros cuatro.

- Así que Aro llega mañana – comentó Esme

- Si – hablo Bree – papá no se vino conmigo porque aun le quedaban unas cosas por arreglar… ya compro una casa

- Sabe que no es necesario – movió la cabeza negando Esme – Aro es hermano de Carlisle, corresponde que se queden acá… sobre todo si son solo ustedes dos

- Tranquila Esme – le resto importancia mi amiga – sabes que ahora venimos para quedarnos y papá cree mas conveniente tener su propia casa – se encogió de hombros – total en algo tiene que gastar el dinero que le deje el abuelo Marco

- Podría comprarse otra hija por ejemplo – volvió a hablar bajito Edward

- ¡Edward! – lo reto Esme

- Tranquila Esme, el abuelo Marco le dejo la misma cantidad a Carlisle y quizás él también piense en cambiar de hijo

Mi amiga hablo de tan forma que todos comenzamos a reír.

Luego de comer me excuse para irme a mi casa, tenia que prepararme para mi cita con Riley, Bree quiso acompañarme para ayudarme a escoger mi vestuario.

- ¡Vaya! – fue lo primero que dijo mi amiga cuando vio mi closet

- Sip – recalque la p – mi madre me ha ayudado mucho en esto

- Renné es grosa

- Lo es – me reí mientras ella sacaba y sacaba cosas de dentro

- Listo – mire el desorden y sobre la montaña de ropa había un conjunto de ropa interior de encaje negro con un porta ligas

- Esto es – lo tome en mis manos – muy sexy

- Si y veo que Renné lo compro recién porque aun estaba en la bolsa… ahora – me arrebato la ropa de mis manos – ve a bañarte que yo busco la ropa

Me bañe lentamente y me depile con mucho cuidado, ahora si que iba a haber mas que sexo oral y quería darle una muy buena impresión a Riley.

No me demore mucho, cuando termine salí y mi cuarto volvió a estar ordenado, solo estaba la ropa que iba a utilizar.

- Riley llegara en medio hora – hablo Bree mientras rebuscaba en los cajones de mi cómoda

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – me puse la ropa interior aun con la toalla puesta, mi pudor era algo que aun me quedaba

- Porque te mando un mensaje de texto – tomo el celular y fijo su vista en el – _"Bells, en media hora estaré ahí para hacerte gritar como nunca. Besos Riley"_

Me reí por la voz que puso mi amiga, entre osca y caliente, pronto ella se unió a mis risas y así termine de vestirme.

Para esta ocasión me había elegido un sencillo vestido verde, me llagaba un poco mas arriba de la rodilla y tenia un escote que solo insinuaba lo necesario, para acompañar eligió unos precios Manolo negros con los bordes verde, los accesorios era pocos, solo una pulsera y unos pequeños aros.

- No te elegí collar para que no perdieras – hablo

- ¿Cómo?

- Ya sabes – se encogió de hombros – cuando lo estés montando ni te acordaras de los accesorios

- Bree – me reí mientras intentaba terminar de maquillarme

En unos minutos mas estuve totalmente lista, así que baje para esperar a Riley.

- Te ves hermosa – me alabo mi amiga

- Gracias – le sonreí justo cuando sonaba el timbre

- Ve por él zorra – me dio una palmadita en el trasero y se fue a la cocina a esconderse

- ¡Hola! – abrí la puerta de golpe

- Hola preciosa – se me acerco y me dio un beso en la mejilla

- Tu estas muy guapo – lo escanee bien y la verdad es que estaba muy sexy

- ¿Nos vamos? – me puso su brazo para que lo tomara y no dude ni un segundo en hacerlo

- ¿A dónde vamos? – le pregunte cuando ya íbamos en camino

- Sorpresa

Riley manejo hasta Port Ángeles, cuando llegamos allá aparco en el mejor hotel que había, yo no había venido nunca pero si se que mis padres pasaron su ultimo aniversario acá porque no pudieron salir de la ciudad por mas días.

- Hola – saludo Riley a la recepcionista – tengo una reserva

La zorra no demoro en darle la tarjeta de nuestra habitación, eso si antes se aseguro de mostrar sus usados pechos a mi acompañante.

- ¡Zorra! – bufe cuando estábamos en el ascensor

- ¿Celosa? – paso un brazo por mis hombros – no tienes porque – lo mire casi asesinamente – total sabes muy bien con quien estaré esta noche

- Ahh – me solté de su agarre – ni siquiera una cena o algo… eres igual a todos

Me cruce de brazos bastante mosqueada y ni siquiera sabia de que.

- Vamos – mire a Riley y tenia una sonrisa plantada en su rostro

Metió la tarjeta en la puerta y lo que vi me dejo completamente anonadada.

- Por supuesto que no quiero llegar y follar – me abrazo desde atrás mientras yi aun estaba mirando todo embelesada – si fuera así ya habría pasado

- Esto es… - no encontré palabras para describir nada

- Supongo entonces que te gusto

- Supones bien

Me gire y casi me devoré sus labios, la habitación estaba completamente decorada, había pétalos de rosas por todos lados, velas prendidas y una mesa con la cena, en otra mesa había una botella de champaña en un cubo con hielo y un bol con muchas fresas.

Todo de la forma romántica cliché, pero de la forma en que muchas soñamos como a definición romántica de una noche de pasión.

- Me encantaría hacer el amor contigo… pero lo que pase estará bien – me susurro cuando dejamos de besarnos

- Si antes tenia ganas de estar contigo ahora no te imaginas cuanto lo deseo

Nos volvimos a besar pero esta vez de una manera demandante, necesitaba sentirlo mas cerca asi que pase una de mis piernas en forma de gancho para acercarlo más a mi, él me tomo desde mi trasero y me apego a su ya viva erección.

- Dios – bajo su boca por mi cuello – no sabes hace cuanto tiempo que espero esto

- Me lo imagino – conteste con los ojos cerrados, solo disfrutando de sus caricias

- No… no te lo imaginas – se separo un poco de mi para mirarme directo a los ojos

- Riley…

- Bella – puso un dedo en mis labios – hace mucho que me gustas… es verdad… no tienes idea cuanto te deseaba antes de que me atreviera a hablarte y ahora que te tengo aquí conmigo es como si mis sueños se hicieran realidad… Bella yo…

- Shuuu – puse yo ahora uno de mis dedos en sus labios – no digas algo que después te puedes arrepentir

- No me arrepentiré – sonrió – pero no diré nada que pueda incomodarte… aunque – tomo una de mis manos y la llevo a su corazón – se que sabes lo que iba a decir

No supe que contestar así que solo atine a volver a besarlo.

Esta vez el beso fue lento y con mucho cariño, pero rápidamente se volvió más fogoso, ambos estábamos ya ardiendo así que la ropa comenzó a sobrar en nuestos caminos, nos desvestimos sin despegar nuestras manos ni nuestros labios del cuerpo del otro.

- Bella – mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja – eres hermosa

De pronto tuve un flash de Edward pero rápidamente lo deseche, este no era momento de pensar en mi mejor amigo.

Mas pronto de lo que me imagine estuve acostado sobre la cama con Riley sobre de mi, ambos desnudos y con las manos mas desesperadas que nunca, él llevo dos de sus dedos hasta mi intimidad.

- Estas muy mojada

Le sonreí por preocuparse de que estuviera lo suficientemente lubricada para que no me doliera, y es que no necesitaba que me dijera ni una palabra para saber cuales eran sus intenciones.

- Riley – chille y me apegué a su cuerpo cuando movió los dedos – ahí!

- Mmm nena… pronto sentirás algo mejor

Estiro su mano hasta el velados de donde saco un condón y se lo puso.

- Riley – lleve mis manos a mis pechos y los masajee un poco, se estaba demorando mucho – te necesito – me removí algo inquieta en mi posición

- Ya voy cariño – volvió a ponerse sobre mi cuerpo pero no dejo caer ni un solo gramo de su peso en mi

Esta vez fui mas rápida y rodee sus caderas con mis piernas creando una exquisita fricción entre nuestros sexo.

- ¿Estas segura? – lo vi estaba realmente preocupado

- Por supuesto

Lleve mi mano hasta nuestros sexos y yo misma me metí su gran pene en mi interior, era una sensación exquisita, trate con todas mis fuerzas no compararlo con Edward pero fue imposible, una parte de mi lo hacia.

Me concentre en disfrutar, cosa que no fue difícil gracias a Riley.

- Oh Bella… siempre soné con esto… contigo y…. ¡OH! – aumento considerablemente el ritmo de sus embestidas

- ¡Riley! – chille y enterré mis uñas en su espalda

El orgasmo no demoro en alcanzarnos a ambos, cayo rendido sobre mi cuerpo pero rápidamente rodó hacia un lado y me atrajo a él.

- No comimos la cena – habló

- Más tarde

Me acurruque a su pecho y pronto deje de tener conciencia sobre el resto del mundo.

* * *

**Hola!**

**En un ratito subo mas capitulos para ponernos luego al dia.**

**Acuerdense de visitar el Blog, deje el adelanto de un ONE sin personajes de Crepusculo.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 9**

Desperté cuando comencé a sentir unos murmullos, mantuve mis ojos cerrados pero agudice mi oído, era Riley hablando por teléfono con alguien.

- ¡_Déjala tranquila!_ – lo escuche y parecía bastante enojado – _yo no soy como tu _– rió – _¿Por qué siempre el león cree que todos son de su condición?_

¿Con quien mierda estaba hablando?

- _Edward_ – bufo y yo preste aun mas atención – _esto ya lo hablamos… cuando te dije que me interesaba Bella tu mismo me dijiste que le vendría bien un buen polvo… ¿Qué ha cambiado en este tiempo?_

Mi corazón se acelero automáticamente, se que lo que estaba diciendo Riley tenia una alta probabilidad de ser verdad, pero eso solo me hizo rememorar ese día en que me entregue a él, o mas bien cuando él quiso que me entregara.

- _Mira _– se oía ya cansado – _lo de Bella y yo va a en serio así que si algo la quieres te pido que no te metas en esto… yo nunca me he metido en tus relaciones, hace dos días cuando te follaste a mi prima no dije nada y eso que es sangre de mi sangre _– unas lagrimas quisieron salir de mis ojos pero las contuve – _tu sabes que no fue agradable verte follándola en la sala de mi casa y no dije nada… no sientes una mierda por ella pero te comprendí… yo a Bella la quiero no voy a herirla… entiende algo_ – endureció su voz – _yo no soy un maldito follador como tu que se coge a todo lo que se mueve_

A pesar de que nada de lo que estaba escuchando era muy nuevo, algo dentro de mi se sintió romper al saber que Edward había estado con Jane, la prima de Riley, era un año mayor que nosotros, y Edward siempre había dicho que era un perra fría y que nunca se la cogeria.

Supongo que poco de lo que Edward dice sobre las mujeres es verdad.

- _Te tengo que dejar… no quiero que Bella se despierte sola… no es correcto para ninguna mujer después de… eso_

Lo siguiente que sentí fueron pasos, pensé en hacerme la dormida pero podía quedarme quieta, a pesar de que tenía los ojos cerrados, cualquiera se daría cuenta de que estaba despierta.

- Escuchaste – suspire cuando sentí hundirse la cama a mi lado

- Si – abrí los ojos y los clavé en Riley - ¿Se acostó con Jane?

- Lo conoces – bufo – no respeta a nadie… se que es tu mejor amigo… también es el mío pero eso no quieta el que sea un maldito infeliz

- Lo se – me entristecí aun mas - ¿él llamo?

- Si – acaricio mi mejilla – parece ser que tu eres la única a la que respeta… se nota que te quiere mucho, te cuida y jamás te haría daño

Si antes me sentía herida ahora estaba destrozada, Edward había sido un maldito perro conmigo, me había arrebatado mi virginidad en el asiento trasero de su auto, casi se podría decir que me obligo a mamarle la polla y abrirle las piernas, ya no pude contener las lagrimas y una rodó por mi mejilla.

- Tranquila cariño – limpio con su dedo mi mejilla – sabes que no lo odio

- Yo…

- Ven – se acostó bien y atrajo mi cuerpo al suyo – en el fondo Edward es una buena persona amor

- Riley – me separe un poco y lo mire hacia arriba – yo… no…

- Lo se – beso el tope de mi cabeza… pero quiero que sepas que yo siento algo fuerte por ti – mantuvimos nuestros ojos unidos en un contacto pleno – no te diré que te amo porque aun no es así… pero si te quiero – rió - ¡Dios! Se que te quiero y que podré amarte pero no quiero que te asustes

- Dame tiempo – acaricie su mejilla

- El que quieras

- ¿Saliste ayer? – lo interrogue arqueando una ceja

- Yo… - no pude evitar reírme al verlo sonrojarse

- Esta bien pero quiero que sepas algo

- ¿Qué cosa? – frunció un poco su ceño

- Saldré con James – hable con firmeza

- Pero James… él es un maldito… solo le interesa follar y…

- ¿Y? – me encogí de hombros – no quiero que me veas como una perra pero no eres el único con el que follo – su rostro se entristeció bastante pero era necesario aclarar esto – esto es lo que puedo darte – nos señale - ¿te basta?

- Si – no lo pensó, solo respondió

- Bien – aumente considerablemente mi sonrisa

Lo separe bruscamente de mi y lo deje sobre su espalda en la cama sin darle tiempo me puse sobre él pero al revés, deje mi ya húmedo coño sobre su boca y quede frente a frente a su media hinchada erección.

- ¿69? – gimió

- ¿No quieres? – me medio gire solo para poder mirarlo y lamerme los labios

- Mmm

Moví mi coño sobre su boca pero solo para que lo rozara, lamí su polla desde la base hasta la punta pero sin tocarlo más.

- ¿Quieres o no? – volví a preguntar

No me contesto nada, solo metió su lengua en mi coño y comenzó a lamer con mucha prisa, la noche anterior sentí que quería hacerme el amor, hacerme sentir bien y demostrarme lo mucho que decía quererme, ahora se notaba notablemente la diferencia.

Yo no quise quedarme atrás así que me metí su ya ahora muy dura polla en mi boca, gemí por como su dedos ahora entraban y salían de mi y por la sensación de sentir mi boca llena, se sentía putamente genial estar haciendo esto, dando y recibiendo placer de esta manera.

- Quieta – gimió Riley – se que quieres mas pero mantén tus caderas quietas

- ¡Mierda Riley! – lamí sus testículos – chupame el coño… ¡Ahora!

Su lengua volvió a adentrarse en mi y yo lo seguí, chupe, lamí, succione y mordí a la par de Riley, no se bien cuanto tiempo paso, pero cuando sentí que mis paredes se comenzaban a apretar en contra de sus dedos aumente el ritmo de mi boca y comencé a utilizar mis manos para acariciar sus testículos.

Mientras su leche pasaba directo a mi garganta sentí como me corría muy fuerte, tanto que tuve que afirmarme de sus piernas para mantenerme.

- ¡Mierda! – exclamó – te has superado nena

Me tomó como pudo y me apego a su pecho pero esta vez cara con cara.

- Se me novia – murmuro mirándome directamente a los ojos

- No – fui firme

- Algún día – me apretó y escondí mi cara en su pecho

- Estoy rota – murmure y espero que no me haya escuchado

.

.

.

El domingo pase el día entero con Bree, Edward me llamo un par de veces pero preferí no contestarle, después de haber escuchado la conversación que tuvo con Riley el sábado sentía que si hablaba con él terminaríamos peleando y como estaban las cosas entre nosotros en este momento no creo que hubiera sido lo mejor.

El lunes me arregle con un poco mas de esmero, después de haberlo pensado muy bien ayer me decidí por pasar un buen momento con James, elegí una minifalda negra con tacones no tan altos y un top de tiritas azul, el conjunto no era llamativo por colores pero si por la piel que dejaba a la vista.

Llegue al colegio y deje mi bebé estacionado en el lugar que ya estaba acostumbrando a usar en este ultimo tiempo, en cuanto me baje pude sentir varias miradas sobre mi que me hicieron sonreír.

- ¡Swan! – escuche un grito de mujer llamándome así que me gire

Frente a mi estaba una muy encabronada Jane, la mire de abajo hacia arriba y su cuerpo parecía temblar.

- Jane – le sonreí - ¿deseas algo? – pregunte solo por ser la prima de Riley pero en el fondo tenia ganas de pegarle un puñetazo en su perfecta cara

- Si – se me acerco amenazadoramente – aléjate de Edward

- No entiendo – me cruce de brazos – Edward es mi mejor amigo – la mire desafiante

- ¿Un amigo con el que te acuestas? – por su sonrisa supe que creía tenerme en sus manos

- ¿Te importa?... Edward se ha cogido a casi todos los coños de esta escuela

- Te lo advierto – me apunto con su dedo – mantente alejada de él… lo quiero para mi

- Jane – la llame cuando la vi con intenciones de irse – ¿Ya terminaste con James?

- ¿Qué te importa a ti? – se cruzo de brazos y ahora ella me escaneo

- No se – me encogí de hombros – es que me invito a salir y no se si aceptar – la mire con una gran sonrisa para que entendiera a que me refería

- ¡Zorra! – gruño

- Se que él que fue tu primer amor… que triste – le sonreí – te antiguo amor quiere meterse en mis pantalones… y él actual también – me le acerque y le susurre al oído – de verdad que debes ser muy mala en la cama

Antes de que pudiera responder nada me aleje dejándola sola y muy encabronada, si hasta podría jurar que se puso a gritar.

En cuanto entre a la escuela, aun riendo, me dirigí a mi casillero y me encontré a quien menos quería ver en este momento.

- Hola – trate de darle mi mejor sonrisa

- ¿Por qué ayer no me contéstate el teléfono? – prácticamente gruñí

- Te acostaste con Jane – levante la mirada y la clave en la suya – te acostaste con ella un día antes de acostarte conmigo… y encima te crees con el derecho de reclamarle a Riley porque esta conmigo

- No entiendes – se comenzo a tirar el pelo – yo… no… es que… ¡Agggg!

- No – me puse seria frente a él – él que no entiende eres tu – lo apunte con mi dedo

- Bella yo…

- Siempre has sido un puto maldito, pero comigo siempre habías sido el mejor amigo, mi ángel guardian… ¿Qué mierda te paso?

- Nada – quito su rostro de confusión y puso uno serio

- Bien… pero no quiero que vuelvas a opinar sobre las pollas que se me ocurren follar

- Esta no eres tu – escupió

- Esta es la que tú hiciste de mi – le sonreí – ¡Una Zorra!... ¿No así como te gustan?

* * *

**Hola!**

**Adelanto de Rescatame en el Blog.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 10**

Quise decir tantas cosas más pero era tanto lo que tenia dentro de mí que nada salía.

- ¿Por qué? – susurro con el rostro bajo

- Ya me hiciste esa pregunta – trate de sonar tranquila, cosa que no estaba – Edward… – respire un poco para controlar mi furia – tengo 16 años… quiero tener sexo, tener amigos… quiero mis propias experiencia

- Pero…

- ¿Con cuantas minas te has acostado? – puse mis manos en mi cintura y lo mire desafiante

- Bella…

- ¿Ves? – lo apunte – yo solo he estado contigo y con Riley y…

- Así que te acostaste con Riley – sus expresiones se endurecieron al segundo

- Eso no es lo importante – le reste importancia – lo que importa es que quiero mas experiencias

- ¿Y para eso te vas a acostar con todo el instituto? – alzo un poco su voz atrayendo varias miradas a nosotros

- ¡NO! – exclame furiosa porque no me entendiera

- Ven – tomo mi mano y me metió a un cuarto pequeño

Cerró la puerta detrás de nosotros, el espacio era muy reducido y había escasa luminosidad, era el cuarto del aseo donde venían las parejas a tener un poco de sexo.

- ¿Tantos me extrañabas?

Me acerque mas a su cuerpo y apegue mis pechos al suyo, me puse de puntillas dejando mis labios a la altura de los de él, esperaba que me besara o algo pero parecía inmune a mis encanto.

¡Pésimo golpe a mi ego!

- No es el momento – hablo serio

- Bueno – bufe y me aleje de él – mira… no se que mas quieres hablar de esto… aclarando las cosas estamos así – comencé a enumerar con mis dedos – nos acostamos juntos… me dejaste en claro que no quieres una relación conmigo – iba a hablar peor no lo deje – me costo entenderlo pero lo estoy logrando… con Riley tenemos una buena relación, abierta… y quiero vivir mi juventud… ¿Algo que agregar?

- No – podía ver a la perfección su mandíbula apretada – veo que tienes todo claro

- Se que todo es culpa mía – baje un poco la vista – debería haber sabido desde un principio que ese día de mi cumpleaños solo me estabas haciendo un favor… prefiero mil veces haber tenido mi primera vez contigo que con cualquiera otro que en 10 años mas ni voy a recordar su nombre

- ¿Me quieres? – su pregunta me saco un poco de mi monologo

- ¡Claro! – le regale un sonrisa y él me acompaño – eres mi mejor amigo

- No me refiero a ese sentido – volvió a estar un poco mas serio - ¿Me amas como hombre?

- No lo se – me encogí de hombros, prefería ser sincera ahora para poder resolver todos estos agujeros que estaban entre nosotros

- Pero ese día…

- Lo siento – le sonreí – te idealice mucho y no eres perfecto – aumente mi sonrisa para quitarle un poco de importancia al asunto – así que creo que solo era un amor infantil… eso si – quise agregar al verlo mas serio – siempre tendrás un lugar muy importante en mi corazón

- Reaccione tan mal ese día… no debería haber sido así… te merecías mucho mas y yo solo hice que todo fuera peor… mas difícil…

- Para – lo corte, enganchamos nuestras miradas y tome fuerza para seguir hablando – no te voy a negar que casi llegue a odiarte… me dolió mucho todo pero… bueno – me encogí de hombros – creo que nunca la primera vez es perfecta

- Pero…

- Prefiero que lo olvidemos y sigamos adelantes… ya le hemos dado suficientes vueltas a esto

- Te amo – hablo sincero

- Yo también te amo

Nos acercamos al mismo tiempo y nos fundimos en un fraternal abrazo, mas pronto de lo que quise me separo de su pecho pero solo para dejar un casto beso en mis labios.

- Bueno – le sonreí coquetamente – esto no quita que como buenos amigos no podamos disfrutar cuando se nos plazca

- Vamos a clases – me solté aun sonriendo

- Claro – conteste más entusiasta – aunque ya tendremos que esperar a la próxima hora para entrar

Quedaban solo diez minutos para acabar la primera hora, la que por supuesto nos perdimos, pero nos sentamos en unas bancas y hablamos de trivialidades como siempre lo hacíamos cuando queríamos matar el tiempo.

Mi próxima clase era con Emmett así que como mi asignatura preferida era Literatura me acerque al salón unos minutos antes de que sonara la campaña.

- Que alegría que nos acompañe señorita Swan – el profesor McCarty estaba sentado en su escritorio ordenando unos papeles

- ¿Le molesta que llegara antes? – deje mis cosas y me senté en la primera fila

- Para nada – iba a hablar cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir

- Permiso profesor – levante la vista para encontrarme con una casi desnuda Lauren

- Pase señorita

- Emmett… - iba a seguir hablando y estoy segura que se le quería insinuar a Emmett, así que cuando vi su cara de terror me aclare la garganta

Lauren no pudo decir nada más porque siguió llegando gente al salón y pronto empezó la clase.

Saque mi cuaderno y mi lápiz y puse mi atención completa a lo que decía Emmett, estaba hablando sobre "La niña en la palomera" un libro que hablaba de la relación entre una chica menor de edad y hombre ya adulto y como este la ayudaba en todo sentido.

Eso era algo que nunca me había planteado, digo, me encantan los hombre, sobre todo ahora… pero no se si seria capaz de estar con alguien demasiado mayor que yo, creo que de hecho la idea me da hasta algo de asco.

Para empezar los hombres llegan a una edad en que ni se les para.

¡AGG!

El solo pensar en tener una flácida y arrugada polla en mi interior me hizo tener escalofríos.

- Eso es todo – volví de mi ensoñación y me fije que Emmett me miraba fijamente – recuerden la composición para la próxima clase

Me apresure a guardar mis cosas, no quería llegar atrasada a la próxima clase.

- Señorita Swan – me hablo el profesor cuando ya iba en la puerta – quédese un momento por favor – me vio dudar – le daré un pase

- Zorra – me gire y vi como Lauren me miraba con asco mientras pasaba por mi lado y salía del salón

- Lo siento profesor – me apresure a hablar – se que me quede un poco aturdida y no le puse atención peor…

- Tranquila – me cortó, puso una de sus enormes manos frente a mí mientras se sentaba sobre su escritorio

- Es que… - volvió a poner su mano frente a mí

- ¿Qué libro discutimos hoy? – me miro fijamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos

- La niña en la palomera – me apresure a contestar

- ¿Y que opinas de ese libro?... Porque lo leíste ¿No?

- ¡Claro!... hace como dos años

- Bien – me regalo una hermosa sonrisa – Dame una opinión superficial sobre el libro

- Bien – acomode un poco mis ideas – pienso que Anita es una chica con las que muchas nos podemos identificas… yo muchas veces me identifique con ella – él me miro entrecerrando los ojos – no me malentienda… mis padres me dan mucho amor y cosas materiales… pero también muchas veces he sentido no encajar y mas de alguna vez soñé con que llegara ese hombre, no mayor eso si – aclare – que aunque me tuviera que encerrar en una palomera en cierta forma me diera mi libertad… se que es un pensamiento demasiado rebuscado peor…

- No – se apresuro a cortarme – de hecho siento que lo que dices es exactamente lo que yo diría – lo mire sin entender mucho – ya te conté como era de marginado en mis tiempo escolares… así que también me he sentido mas de alguna vez como "El niño en la palomera"… porque por mas desencajado que me sienta nunca he llegado a sentirme como niña

No pude más y estalle en carcajadas, él no dudo en seguirme y así comenzamos a reírnos como locos, cuando me vine a dar cuenta, Emmett me estaba mirando demasiado fijo y algo se removió en mi interior.

- ¿Pero que tiene de malo lo del hombre mayor? – habló de pronto

- Es que no se – arruge la nariz – como que no me da pensar en mi con un viejo

- Bueno, un viejo no peor… alguien un poco mayor no esta tan mal ¿No?

- No

El ambiente de torno se puse demasiado tenso que me vi obligada a cortarlo.

- Bueno – trate de recobrar la compostura – creo que es hora de que me vaya… ya llego tarde a mi siguiente clase – trate de ponerle algo de humor

- Espera – se bajo de la mesa y se planto frente a mi – el sábado iré a una exposición de libros… hay muchos clásicos… algunos desconocidos y nuevos… y me preguntaba si - ¿Era idea mía o vi un sonrojo en sus mejillas? – se que no es correcto… pero me preguntaba si te gustaría acompañarme

- Por supuesto – lo tenía tan cerca que mi corazón comenzó a bombear más rápido de lo debido

- Bien – me miro directo a los ojos y dio un paso hacia atrás – ¿nos juntamos allá o te paso a buscar?

- Nos juntamos allá – prefería no tener que darle explicaciones a mis padres

- Mañana te doy la dirección

- Claro – tome con fuerza mi mochila y retrocedí otro paso – nos vemos Emmett

Me gire y me apresure a salir de ahí, algo extraño había pasado y de verdad que no tenia intenciones de saber que… aunque sabia a la perfección que me comería la cabeza por un muy buen tiempo.

- Así que supongo que solo estas viviendo tu juventud – Edward paso un brazo por mis hombros en un gesto de lo mas normal en nuestra amistad

- ¿Por qué? – lo mire hacia arriba

- Es parte de la vida tener algún enamoramiento por un profesor – sonrió burlón… como mi amigo

- ¡No tengo ningún enamoramiento por nadie! – defendí arduamente mi postura

- Claro pequeña – me apego más a él y me dejo frente a mi próxima clase - ¿Comemos juntos?

- Como siempre – le sonreí

- Te amo pequeña

- Y yo a ti

Por primera vez decir esas palabras no dolían como antes, Edward Cullen es mi mejor amigo y eso nunca iba a cambiar.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Chicos, el adelanto de Caminos Encontrados esta en el Blog y mañana subo algun capitulo nuevo y el adelanto de MOV alla mismo.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 11**

Entré al salón sin mirar a nadie a mi alrededor, me sentía demasiado bien conmigo misma y me di cuenta que estaba sonriendo como estúpida cuando sentí mis mejillas tirar mucho mi piel.

Me senté al final del salón, esta clase era de matemáticas y la verdad es que estos temas ya los había visto en un curso que hice el verano pasado, aunque… la verdad es que este año estaba bastante adelantada, mientras todos disfrutaban de sus vacaciones, bebían alcohol y tenían sexo yo estaba estudiando.

O sea, amo estudiar, pero para eso esta el año escolar, también es importante divertirse, es parte de la juventud.

Moví mi cabeza un par de veces, eso ya era cosa del pasado, ya había entendido que cada parte de la vida es importante.

De pronto sentí una presencia al lado mío pero no quise levantar la vista, por lo menos iba a fingir escribir, tampoco es que quisiera estropear mi reputación con los maestros, que ahora amara el sexo no quiere decir que dejara de amar los estudios.

- Veo que estas muy concentrada – levante la vista pero la mantuve al frente – quizás podrías explicarme… - rió – yo no entiendo nada

- ¿Qué quieres James? – gire a mirarlo y apoye mi cabeza en mi mano, le di una sonrisa que me devolvió sin pensarlo mucho

- Estas hermosa – me miro todo lo que pudo por estar sentada

- Gracias – me mordí el labio por costumbre pero me pareció escucharlo gemir con mi gesto

- ¿Saldrás conmigo el sábado?

- No me has invitado – me encogí de hombros – así que…

- Yo no invito a salir – me tomo el mentón y levanto un poco mas mi rostro

- Entonces – con mi mano saque la suya de mi mentón – lo siento… no puedo aceptar algo que no me has pedido

Volví mi vista al frente con una gran sonrisa cuando lo escuche bufar, James podía ser interesante para coquetear un momento y hasta quizás un buen polvo, pero hasta ahí… había escuchado suficiente sobre sus desequilibrios y cambios de estado de animo como para involucrarme con él.

- ¿Prefieres estar en tu casa sin hacer nada antes que una buena follada?

Su pregunta me hizo reír a carcajada, tanto que llame la atención de todo el salón.

- ¿Algo que aportar señorita Swan? – el profesor se veía confuso al tener que llamarme la atención

- Si – recompuse mi rostro y sentí a James tensarse – el coseno del ángulo es el cateto adyacente partido por la hipotenusa… no el opuesto

El rostro del profesor giro de golpe a la pizarra y en un rápido movimiento corrigió lo escrito, sentí a muchos bufar porque no me hayan atrapado en algo y que más encima corrigiera al profesor.

- Muchas gracias señorita Swan

- De nada profesor – le sonreí

Como dije, que ahora disfrutara del sexo no significaba que dejara de ser la Isabella Swan de siempre, ahora era una versión mejorada.

- Bella…

- James – lo interrumpí – para el sábado tengo ya planes fijado que no voy a cambiar – lo mire ahora seria

Tampoco es que iba a perder mucho tiempo discutiendo esto con él, era solo una diversión nada más.

El resto de la clase me dedique a poner atención a ver si le encontraba algún otro error al profesor, me agradaba mucho el señor Cole, era el único que no se molestaba o sentía humillado cuando lo corregía y eso que había muchas veces que no lo hacia.

De un momento a otro mis pensamientos viajaron a Emmett y en la cita del sábado.

¿Por qué era una cita?

¿O no?

Quizás Edward tenía razón y si tenía una especia de enamoramiento por él, bueno, eso lo descubriría el sábado.

El timbre sonó mas rápido de lo que pensé, así que sin siquiera mirar a James me apresure a la salida, en cuanto puse un pie fuera del salón sentí como me tomaban del brazo, levante la vista para encontrarme con Edward, pero este Edward era un Edward distinto, su sonrisa y sus ojos los había visto en algunas ocasiones.

Era su rostro de sexo.

¿Acaba de tener sexo?

Me sentí celosa pero trate de controlar mis emociones rápidamente, estábamos bien como amigos y no tenia intenciones de arruinarlo todo.

- ¿Con quien follaste? – me puse a su lado y él seguía sin moverse

- Con nadie – rápidamente sus expresiones se volvieron serias, lo que decía era verdad

- Entonces… - lo apunte - ¿Por qué tienes cara de sexo?

- Ahhh – volvió a sonreír – porque estuve pensando

- Bien… me alegro por ti… ¿En que pensabas? – apreté con fuerza mis libros sobre mi pecho

Seguíamos sin movernos y el pasillo ya había quedado vacío, era la hora del almuerzo y todos debían estar en la cafetería comiendo, donde nosotros también ya deberíamos estar.

- ¿No quieres saber en que pensaba? – aumento considerablemente su sonrisa

Nada bueno en él.

- Edward…

- Bien – me corto – hay una experiencia que no has vivido

- Hay muchas

- Pero esta la vivirás ahora mismo

Tomo mi mano y comenzó a tirarme por el pasillo, se apresuro al cuarto de aseo donde habíamos hablado en la mañana y poco a poco comenzaba a comprender que experiencia iba a vivir.

Mis bragas se mojaron en cuanto entramos al reducido espacio.

- ¿Sexo en el cuarto de aseo? – lo mire sobre mis pestañas cuando nuestros cuerpos chocaron

- No cariño – paso sus manos por mis costados haciéndome gemir – sexo rudo en el cuarto de aseo

Era oficial, estaba goteando de lo excitada que me tenía mi mejor amigo.

Nos acercamos al mismo tiempo y juntamos nuestros labios en un beso cargado de excitación, nuestras lenguas comenzaron a bailar entre ellas y nuestras manos salieron a la acción inmediatamente, el espacio era lo suficientemente reducido para que estuviéramos muy pegado.

- Mierda – gimió cuando baje mis labios a su cuello y lo comencé a morder – la he tenido dura toda la mañana pensando en esto

- Mira

Deje de besarlo y tome su mano derecha para llevarla hasta mi coño, lo hice que me tocara por encima, pero fue suficiente para que viera como me tenia.

- Estas empapada – gimió cerrando los ojos

- Y solo tú me pones así

Fui sincera, con Edward me mojaba sin que siquiera me tocara.

Volvimos a besarnos pero esta vez nuestras manos se apresuraron a nuestras ropas, agradecí mi buena ocurrencia de ponerme falda, así que solo hizo falta que Edward bajara mis bragas, también corrió un poco mi top para llegar a mis pezones que estaban duros esperando su toque.

Comencé a gemir y removerme buscando contacto pero Edward me mantenía quita, eso me molesto un poco.

¡Yo también quería tocarlo!

- Mierda Edward – me solté de su agarre – quiero tocarte también – me queje como niña chica

- ¿Si?

Me sonrió torcidamente y acto seguido imito mi reciente gesto y llevo mi mano a su pene que esta durísimo, pero no me bastaba tocarlo por encima de la ropa, quería sentir su carne en mi mano, ¡Dios!... lo quería sentir en tantas partes.

- Date vuelta – no me dejo terminar de sacarle el pantalón

- Pero…

- ¡Date vuelta! – esta vez rugió un poco

Lo hice sin pensarlo mucho, pero en cuanto estuve de pecho a pared sentí toda su rica polla en mi culo y fue genial, me moví buscando mucha mas fricción.

- ¡Quieta! – ordenó tomando mis caderas – apoya las manos en la pared

Lo hice sin chistar, esto prometía mucho.

- Empuja tu rico culo hacia mí

En cuanto lo hice los dos gemimos porque el roce fue mucho mejor.

Sentí como desabrochaba sus pantalones y los bajada, también lo sentí sacar un condón… estaba desesperada, lo necesitaba con urgencia.

- Riley no te follo aquí ¿Cierto? – paso un dedo por mi culo y di un respingo por la sorpresa

- No – gemí más cuando metió su dedo, pero solo un poco, me dolió y lo saco enseguida

- Ahora no es momento – tomo mi cabello y acerco mi rostro al suyo – no dejes que te folle ahí… yo lo haré cuando sea el momento – solo asentí y él sonrió

Su polla comenzó a tantear mi coño que estaba aun mas mojado, si fuera posible, rozo mi clítoris y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo descomunal para quedarme quieto.

- ¿Fuerte o suave? – me pregunto

- Dijiste sexo rudo – trague el nudo que tenia en mi garganta - ¿Te arrepentiste?

- No debiste decir eso

Me penetro tan duro que sentí que me partía al medio, eche el culo mas hacia atrás y lo sentí aun mas adentro, sus embestidas eran duras y contantes, sus manos estaban aferradas a mis caderas para que no se movieran, pero los gemidos de ambos era un cosa incontrolable, gritábamos como locos sin ningún filtro.

- Eso nene… dame duro… métemela hasta el fondo – me aferre aun mas a la pared

- ¿Así?... ¿Te gusta como te la meto?... ¿Riley te la mete así?

- No… - mordí mi labio para no decirle que ninguna polla nunca iba a ser como la suya

- Eres toda una perra cuando quieres – volvió a tironear de mi cabello pero esta vez cuando estuvimos cerca me beso con furia

Nuestras lenguas iban a la par de sus embestidas así que no demoramos nada en alcanzar el ansiado orgasmo.

- ¡Bella mierda….!

- ¡Edward!

Cayo sobre mi espada y me volvió a besar pero esta vez lentamente, como queriéndome demostrar algo.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Bueno, subi dos juntos.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 12**

- Déjame ver si entiendo… te metiste con Edward en el cuarto de limpieza y follaron como dos conejos faltos de sexo… ¿no?

La mire con los ojos abiertos, había sido algo mas que follar como conejos, no se porque pero con Edward siempre todo iba a ser algo mas, bueno… por algo es mi mejor amigo.

- Si lo pones así… – Suspire – ¡NO!... fue mas como una fabulosa conexión entre dos mejores amigos

- ¿Somos mejores amigas?

- Si Bree – aclare lo obvio

- ¿Y follamos como conejas?... ¿es necesario que cojamos como locas para conectarnos?

La volví a quedar mirando con los ojos abiertos.

Después de salir del colegio la llame para que fuera a mi casa y poder contarle lo que había pasado con Edward, ella era la única con la cual podía hablar esto, porque era obvio que con él no iba a hablar después de tener sexo.

- Mira – me acomode sobre mi cama – tu sabes lo que sentía por Edward – bufe por tener que explicar esto por segunda vez en el día – pero ahora las cosas son distintas… digamos que disfrutamos de rico sexo pero sin comprometer nuestra amistad

- Amiga – cambio su expresión a una mas seria – créeme que esto va a cambiar las cosas

- ¡No! – fui firme y le regale una amplia sonrisa

- ¿Y porque estas tan segura?

- Porque ya estuve ahí

- Si ya se que follaste con Edward – puso cara de asco – no necesito que me digas como o donde te la metió

- No hablo de eso – tome un cojín y se lo arroje en el rostro

Me miro seria y me lo arrojo de vuelta, ambas sonreímos cuando nos volvimos a ver.

Extrañaba mucho a mi amiga.

- Entonces explícate mejor – se reacomodo

- Hablo de que ya estuve en ese lugar – hice un gesto con la mano – el lugar de la chica enamorada de su mejor amigo… ya sufrí, llore y reí… ya entendí

Hable orgullosa de mi, me sentía tan madura de poder hablar de temas que un momento fueron tan dolorosos.

- Si – aumento tanto su sonrisa que me asusto y me obligo a deshacer la mía – tu estuviste ahí – me apunto – pero Edward no

Abrí la boca un par de veces pero ningún sonido salía de ella así que me decidí por cerrarla.

- No – negué con mucha efervescencia – eso no es así

- Amiga – se me acerco bastante – algún día me darás la razón

Decidimos dejar el tema por ahora y nos dedicamos a conversar de cosas más triviales, como que mañana comenzaba el colegio y que como su papá aun no llegaba tendría que depender de Edward para ir y volver del colegio, cosa que no le agradaba para nada, llego la hora de la cena y para nosotras no se había sentido el tiempo que habíamos estado hablando.

- ¿Te quedas a cenar?

No me pudo contestar porque la puerta de mi habitación se abrió para dejar pasar a mi mamá.

- Hila… Bree... abajo esta Eddie y dice que lo enviaron por ti

- Pero Bree se iba a quedar a cenar – reclame como niña chica

- Tranquila… - le resto importancia haciendo un gesto con su mano – ya invite a Eddie y acepto con mucho gusto… así que bajen que la cena ya esta servida

Mi mamá salio de la habitación y con Bree nos quedamos mirando.

- ¿Piensas decirle alguna vez a tu mamá que Edward ODIA que le digan Eddie?

- No – me encogí de hombros – es problema de él

Riendo bajamos y nos encontramos con mis papas y Edward sentados en la mesa y la comida ya servida.

- Hija – mi padre y Edward se levantaron mientras con Bree tomamos asiento

- Primito – saludo Bree a Edward – es muy amable de tu parte venir a buscarme… Eddie

Vi a Edward apretar los dientes con lo ultimo y eso hizo sonreír a Bree.

- Bree cariño – hablo mi mamá - ¿Cuándo llega Aro?

- Debería haber llegado un día después que yo pero tuvo algunos problemas y se demorara unas semanas mas

- ¡Fabuloso! – bufo por lo bajo Edward

- Por lo menos sabe que estoy en buenas manos en la casa de mis tíos… y Eddie – miro sonriendo a Edward – es un amor de primo conmigo

- Me alegra mucho que ustedes tres sean amigos – acoto mi padre

- Pero me gustaría que Esme fuera mas mi consuegra – el tono de voz de mi madre era como si tuviera un gran dolor

- ¡Mamá! – chille roja como un tomate, no quise ni voltear a ver a Edward – sabes que con Edward somos amigos

- Bah hija – me hizo un gesto despreocupado con la mano – déjame soñar… además… ¿no me vas a decir que Edward no esta muy fuerte?

Mire a Edward y nunca en mi vida lo había visto tan rojo, si parecía que podía calentar la Antártida solo con sus mejillas.

- Bueno... – interrumpió mi padre – déjenme pensar que mi hija no pensara en hombres hasta los 40

Después de eso, la cena paso mas rápido de lo esperado y pronto estaba despidiendo a mis amigos en la puerta.

- Mañana comienzo el colegio – me recordó Bree antes de subirse al auto – recuérdalo

- Créeme que me acuerdo – habíamos estado gran parte de la tarde hablando de eso así que era imposible que se me olvidara

- Adiós Bella – Edward se me acerco corriendo y deje un dulce beso en la comisura de mis labios – sueña conmigo – susurro en mi odio peor mas que un susurro parecía una invitación a violarlo ahí mismo

- Tu también – lo abrace y procure que mis pechos rozaran el suyo

- ¡Vamos! – volteamos al auto y Bree había comenzado a tocar la bocina

Dormí de una sola vez, me desperté solo cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar, así que me hice el ánimo para levantarme. El baño me hizo fabuloso así que no demore nada en estar lista.

Tome mi auto y me apresure a llegar al colegio, quería estar ahí para cuando llegara Bree.

Estacione en el lugar que estaba al lado de donde acostumbraba a ponerse Edward y baje para esperarlos recargada en el capo de mi bebé.

- Se que no tengo derecho a reclamarte nada… pero una llamada o un mensaje no te matarían

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, sabia que algo se me había olvidado en estos días y era llamar a Riley, recién ahora me vine a dar cuenta que ayer no lo había visto por el colegio y ni me había preocupado por lo que le pudo pasar.

- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento – me gire y le regale mi mejor carita de niña buena – pero hoy ingresa Bree al colegio y estuve ayudándola todo el día de ayer

Eso no era totalmente cierto pero no quería decirle que me había olvidado de él después de que tuviéramos sexo.

- ¿Tu mejor amiga Bree? – asentí con una sonrisa por haberlo convencido - ¿La prima de Edward

- La mismita

- Bueno… - se rasco la cabeza y lo note un poco avergonzado – no quise celarte ni nada pero…

- Riley – me acerque a él y deje un beso en sus labios – fue mi culpa – le sonreí – y prometo que te lo recompensaré

- Bien – afianzo mi cintura – pero puedo ser muy exigente

- Y yo muy complaciente – le sonreí coqueta – ahora cuéntame porque no viniste ayer

- Ah… eso – se puso colorado y yo sonreí al verlo tan indefenso – es que mi mamá no se sentía muy bien – bajo tanto la mirada que me preocupe – y me tuve que quedar a cuidarla porque su esposo esta de viaje de negocios

- ¿Esta enferma?... ¿Es grave?

- Bueno – aclaro su garganta y su tono ya era un escarlata intenso – digamos que se le pasara en 8 meses

- No… - quería reírme pero me contuve

- Si… esta embarazada

- ¡Vas a tener un hermanito! – me colgué de su cuello y antes que me diera cuenta sus labios ya estaban danzando con los míos

Sus manos se posaron en mi trasero y me levantaron un poco hasta que enrede mis piernas en su cintura, el beso sin querer se fue trasformando en algo mucho mas caliente, así que buscando algo mas moví mis caderas y note lo duro y listo que estaba para mí.

Juro que lo hubiera subido a mi auto para terminar esto pero un aclaramiento de garganta me devolvió a la realidad.

- Supongo que este es Riley

Me baje de Riley y le di una sonrisa a Bree.

- Si… Riley – lo mire – ella es Bree

- Hola – le tendió la mano – Bella me ha hablado mucho de ti

- También me ha hablado mucho de ti

- ¿Alguien habla de mi?

Recién ahí me fije que detrás de mi amiga de encontraba Edward.

De manos cruzadas, con sus gafas puestas y apoyado en su volvo.

Definitivamente Edward Cullen era un pecado que te invitaba a perderte en él.

- Por supuesto – llegue a él y me lance a darle un beso en la mejilla – jamás podría olvidarme de ti

- Me alegro – me sonrió y le sonrió a Riley – ¿así que tendrás un hermanito?

- Ya vez – se levanto de hombros – parece que mi madre con su esposo si tienen sexo después de todo

Todos reímos por la cara de asco de Riley y a mi me sorprendió bastante no ver ni un dejo de mala onda entre él y Edward, pero mas que nada me encanto verlos así de bien, como antes.

- Bueno – se encogió de hombros mi amigo – concordemos que el sexo es demasiado bueno para dejar de hacerlo

- Si pero – saco la lengua como simulando vomitar – no cuando son tus padres… en todo caso – su rostro paso rápidamente a una gran alegría – se nota que Carlisle es alguien fogoso… apuesto que los ruidos en la noche se escuchan en cuadras… ¿Sientes cuando tus padres tienen sexo Eddie?

- Agg – mi amigo se puso casi tan blanco como un papel – te juro que pusiste imágenes en mi cabeza… te golpeare Riley

- Bueno chicos rudos – intervino Bree – tengo que ir a la oficina a buscar mi horario así que nos veremos por ahí

Bree se dio vuelta dejándonos a los tres solos pero no fue para nada un momento incomodo.

- ¿Todo bien con Riley? – le susurre a Edward - ¿Ya no estas celoso?

- Para nada

Y mientras Riley se adelantaba a entrar al colegio una traviesa mano de Edward se colo por mi trasero dando una buena agarrada que hasta saco un gemido de mi garganta y para colmo se puse detrás mío y me mostró lo duro que estaba.

Definitivamente Edward NO estaba celoso.

Estaba MUY caliente.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Chicos, acabo de dejar el adelanto en el Blog x si quieren pasar a verlo y hoy subo el cap completo de Resiste.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 13**

- Entonces… ¿Salimos hoy?

- No lo se – suspire – traje mi auto y…

- Pero te puedo acompañar a dejarlo y de ahí nos vamos… por favor – me miro con esos ojitos resplandecientes esperando por mi respuesta – me lo debes

- ¡Ey! – le pegue en el brazo – eso es un golpe bajo… Riley… sabes que lo siento

- Lo se… pero ahora quiero que me lo compenses yendo conmigo al cine

- Riley – lo mire entrecerrando los ojos - ¿de verdad me estas invitando porque quieres ir conmigo o porque no quieres llegar a tu casa?

- Bells – tomo mis manos a través de la mesa – sabes muy bien que pasar contigo todo el tiempo es un regalo para mi y… - se ergio un poco – si con eso consigo salir un poco de mi casa… mucho mejor

- ¿Cuánto tiene tu mamá? – me concentre nuevamente en mi comida

- Como tres meses… esta con todos los vómitos y eso – hizo un gesto de asco

- Bueno amigo – levante la vista y me encontré con Edward – agradece que es tu madre y no tu novia… ¿Cómo te verías de papá?

- ¿Dónde estabas? – lo mire entrecerrando los ojos, ya estaba por terminar la hora del almuerzo

- Por ahí - se pasó la mano por sus cabellos y no parecía como si acabara de tener sexo, pero su sonrisa indicaba otra cosa

Lo mire y todo su semblante siempre parecía recién acaba de tener un orgasmo, pero en este momento no pude saber si había tenido o no.

- Solo te pregunta – tome un poco de mi jugo – no es como si no supiera que te encanta meterte a los armarios a tener sexo a la hora del almuerzo

- Si amiga – se echo hacia atrás en la silla – no hay como tener rico sexo a la hora del almuerzo

- Parece que tu no cambias Eddie – se burlo Riley y quise fulminarlo con la mirada

- ¿Te cuento algo amigo? – Edward se acerco más a Riley y pareció susurrarle

- Cuéntame

- El mejor sexo que he tenido fue el de ayer a la hora del almuerzo… la chica tenia el mejor coño que me a apretado nunca… se movía demasiado rico para ser verdad y ¡Dios! – yo estaba tan flipada que no podía moverme – tenia la boca mas sucia que he visto nunca

Los colores subieron inmediatamente a mi rostro, me sentía caliente y no era precisamente porque quisiera tener sexo, era por la furia que sentía bullir dentro de mí. En mi mente me imaginaba aplastando la cabeza de Edward, tomándolo a él y poniéndolo delante de un tren, o mejor, dejándolo eunuco y sin posibilidades de tener nunca mas un orgasmo.

- Creo que no es de machos hablar de los polvos… menos en la mesa y mucho menos frente a alguna mujer – me cruce de brazos y fulmine a mi amigo con la mirada

- Tranquila Bellita – me apretó una mejilla – seguro que la polla de Riley te satisface… así que mejora un poco el ánimo

- Bueno – interrumpió Riley – de verdad que creo que eso es algo que no necesitamos hablar

- ¡Vamos chicos! – rió Edward – no es como si no supiera que ustedes tienen su vida sexual bien activa… somos amigos… los amigos hablan de esto

- Bueno Eddie – me burle – porque mejor no nos cuentas de cómo estuvo tu reciente polvo

- Decente – se encogió de hombros – la chica era muy buena para gritar… casi me dejo sordo – lo mire fijamente y odie verlo tan relajado – además no me gustan mucho las rubias y operadas

- El día que te enamores hermano no te importara nada de eso – hablo Riley

- Dudo que Edward se enamore – hable con rabia – él no parece ser la clase de los que se comprometen

- No Bella… yo la meto y doy placer

- Ok – deje a un lado mi bandeja – parece ser que la platica esta demasiado subida de tono para mi – me levante y fulmine a los dos hombre con la mira peor la fije en Edward - ¿Dónde esta Bree?

- Follando, estudiando… no se – se encogió de hombros

- Deje de ser tan ordinario – le pegue suave en la cabeza – aprende a hablar con una dama

- Lo siento amigo – me sonrió y paso su lengua por sus labios – es que la chica de ayer me dejo cachondo de verdad… siento que no se me baja

- ¡Ug! – resople – mejor me voy

- No me dijiste si íbamos al cine – me interrumpió Riley

- Si Riley – dije cansinamente – iremos al cine y tendremos rico sexo en público

Me gire hacia Edward y le sonreí coquetamente, Riley no se percató de nada pero mi amigo si.

No voy a negar que me dio mucha rabia saber que Edward había bajado su matinal calentura con alguna rubia operada, toda la mañana había tenido la esperanza de que se me apareciera por algún pasillo y volvería a arrastrarme al armario de aseo para tener algo de sexo, pero no… claro, ayer ya lo habíamos hecho y él no repetía así que se busco a la rubia operada para que lo satisficiera.

Llegue mucho mas temprano a mi siguiente hora, pero la verdad es que no quería toparme con nadie, saque un cuaderno y me puse a tirar rayas sin sentido, me sentía algo deprimida pero trate de que no se me notara.

- ¿Qué hizo mi primito?

- ¿Dónde estabas? – levante la vista para ver a mi amiga sentada a mi lado

- Por ahí – se encogió de hombros

- ¿No estabas teniendo sexo no?

- No – negó con la cabeza – algunos lo trataron pero no quiero dar la imagen de rapidita

- O sea que esperaras hasta… - la mire con los ojos entrecerrados

- La próxima semana creo que esta bien

- Parece que lo de ustedes es genético

- ¿Qué cosa? – me miro sin entender mis palabras

- La adicción al sexo – hable como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

- No… Edward solo es así de raro y yo lo haga para molestarte – se encogió de hombros – pero en ningún caso es genético, Carlisle y Esme son muy discretos

- Eso es verdad – suspire – entonces… ¿Dónde estabas?

- Ahhh – se estremeció – la señora Cope me mando a llamar porque le llegaron unos informes de mi escuela anterior y ahí salía que me hicieron el test de Elisa entonces quiso comprobar con la enferme que estoy bien, me sacaron sangre y eso

- ¿Tienes SIDA? – hable bajo, a mi no me molestaba pero parecía ser algo que no era necesaria hablar fuerte

- No – negó – pero hubo una partusa en mi escuela anterior y el director decreto que todos nos hiciéramos los exámenes

- Definitivamente ustedes los Cullen tienen un serio problema con el sexo

- Bellita – chillo y me estremecí por su cambio de tono

- Bree – hable con cierto miedo

- ¿Con cuentas personas has tenido sexo en los últimos tres días?

- Ok – me rendí – entiendo en algo tu punto

- Y ese seria…

- Que somos adolescentes y experimentar es normal – había dicho ya tantas veces la misma frase que ya la repetía de memoria

- ¿Qué pasa? – su expresión había cambiado por completo y ahora me miraba seriamente

- Nada – suspire y me relaje en la silla

- Bella… te conozco demasiado bien así que mejor habla antes que le pregunte a tu otro mejor amigo – mi rostro se desencajo inmediatamente – así que esto tiene que ver con Edward ¿No?

Odiaba tanto ser un libro abierto que me enfuruñe conmigo misma.

- Edward solo es… Edward… lo quiero y lo acepto como es

- Pero…

- Pero a veces me gustaría que el Edward que mas quiero reemplazara al que mas odio

- ¿Sabes que eso no es posible no?

- Claro – puse las manos sobre la mesa y me gire a mirarla - pero soñar es gratis

- Nunca dejes de soñar amiga – se las dio de gran sabia – nunca – me sonrió y gruñó un ojo

El resto del día pasó muy rápido y antes de que me diera cuenta estaba aparcando en mi casa, me baje del auto y el auto de Riley estaba estacionado detrás mío.

Me acerque a la ventanilla del pasajero y el la abrió para que me apoya.

- Le avisare a mi mamá que voy a salir y vuelvo

- Te espero hermosa

La sonrisa de Riley era tan tranquilizadora y hermosa que me hizo sonreír y espantar la depresión que estaba cargando este día.

- ¡Mamá! – grite en cuanto abrí la puerta

- ¿Qué pasa hija? – salio de la cocina con las manos llenas de harina

- Voy a ir al cine

- ¿Con Edward?

- No… con Riley

- Bueno… solo trata de no volver tarde – vi una expresión cruzar su rostro que conocía demasiado bien

- Llamare cuando este a 5 minutos de acá – la mire seria y con el ceño fruncido

- Tú me entiendes mi niña – se rió con ganas

- Solo no me gusta escuchar a mis padres tener sexo – dije con cara de asco

Me gire sobre mis talones aun escuchando la risa de mi madre, eran tan relajada y despreocupada que hasta me daba un poco de envidia, bueno, a la yo de antes, porque ahora me sentía mucho mas su hija que antes.

- ¿Lista? – Riley me miro en cuento subí al auto

- Muy lista – le guiñe un ojo

Llegamos al cine y Riley en todo momento se comporto como el mejor de los caballero, me abrió la puerta denla auto y mantuvo su mano en mi cintura todo el tiempo para guiarme.

- ¿Qué película quieres ver? – pregunto mientras mirábamos la cartelera

- Una de acción

- ¿De verdad? – me miro sonriendo - ¿No prefieres una de amor?

- Nop… prefiero una de acción

- De verdad eres la chica perfecta – tomo mi rostro con sus dos manos y beso mis labios, pero se separo demasiado rápido - ¿Va enserio eso que dijiste de tener sexo en publico?

- No lo se – me encogí de hombros y me apegue mucho mas a él – depende que tan dispuesto estés

- Oh nena – se refregó sobre mi y sentí su potente semi erección - ¿Qué crees?

- Creo que será mi primera follada en público

* * *

**Hola!**

**Bueno, aca nuevo capitulo viejo jajajaj**

**Besos, Joha!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 14**

Entramos a la sala de cine aun con la calentura latente, así que nos ubicamos en los asientos más lejanos y solitarios, sinceramente no creo que me atreva a montarlo en público pero quizás masturbarnos estaría bien.

Las luces se apagaron por completo y al segundo siguiente comenzó la película, no puse ni siquiera atención al nombre porque tenia una calentura que bajarme, una calentura con nombre y apellido…

… Edward Cullen.

Guié mi mano hacia la entrepierna de Riley y comencé a frotar suavemente su zona, sentí como dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás y reprimió un gemido.

- Eres una nena traviesa – su mano ahora paso por mi costado hasta llegar a mi sexo

- Si cariño – me acerque a él y pase mi lengua por su cuello – pero te encanta esta nena sucia

- Si…

Sus manos siguieron hacia mi sexo sacando cualquier barrera de ropa que estuviera entremedio, mas pronto de lo que pensé sus dedos estaban penetrando en mi cavidad con un ritmo muy marcado, deje de masajear su miembro para tratar de controlar los espasmos que estaban invadiéndome.

- Tan húmeda – susurro en mi oído – siempre prepara y lista para mi – mordió mi lóbulo

- Sigue – moví mis caderas para animarlo

- Pero tu también – tomo mi mano y la puso sobre su muy dura polla

No dije nada, solo me apresure a desabrochar lo justo y necesario sus pantalones, metí la mano y cuando me encontré piel con piel con su erección comencé a masturbarlo.

- Eso nena… me gusta como me la tocas – ahora mordió mi cuello y yo gemí aun mas fuerte

- ¿Así? – me mordí el labio y continué con un ritmo mas fuerte aun – ¿Te gusta duro y rápido?

- Me gusta como lo haces, me gusta todo lo que haces tú

Lo vi a los ojos y como me asusto un poco lo que vi en ellos acelere el ritmo hasta dejarlo callado, bueno, gimiendo mi nombre.

Unos fuertes pero controlados orgasmos nos invadieron al mismo tiempo, sude un poco al tener que controlar mi grito, porque a pesar del poco espacio y lo rápido de la situación fue algo potente.

- Bella – me abrazo y hundió su rostro en mi cuello – si solo me dejaras decirte todo lo que quiero

- Riley…

- Lo se – beso mi cuello – esperare hasta que un día estés lista, se que un día estarás lo suficientemente prepara y serás tu misma quien me pida que te lo diga

Me separo un poco y beso gentilmente mis labios.

- Mi dulce Bella – susurro acariciando mi rostro

- Voy al baño – comencé a arreglarme mas la ropa

- Voy contigo – lo vi con ánimos de levantarse

- No… solo espérame aquí – me agache y le di un beso en la comisura de los labios

No es que quisiera escapar de Riley… en realidad si, pero es que me gustaría tanto que dejara las cosas en el plano sexual, pero no, siempre tiene que sacar a colación sus sentimientos por mi y eso solo logra que me haga sentir aun mas como la mierda.

Llegue al baño y recargue mi cabeza en el frío azulejo, cerré los ojos y pensé en que era lo que estaba haciendo mal, pero es que tampoco encontraba que estuviera haciendo algo mal porque le había aclarado todo a Riley desde el principio pero aun así no me podía sentir muy bien conmigo.

Llevaba unos segundos en la misma posición cuando sentí que me tapaban los ojos y la boca y me metían adentro de un cuarto de baño, como no podía gritar comencé a patalear y dar manotazos.

Mi corazón estaba latiendo a mil por hora, me iban a violar en un baño publico y yo nada iba a poder hacer, me dejo con mi espalda pegada a su pecho y cuando me removí para soltarme sentí como un bulto chocaba contra mi trasero, un bulto que sabia perfectamente que era.

- Por favor – solloce – no me haga daño – tenia mucho miedo y las lagrimas caían por mis ojos

- Pensé que eras una pequeña zorra que le gusta que la masturben frente a mucha gente

A pesar de que reconocí la voz, el miedo dio paso a una profunda ira.

- Te voy a….

- ¿Me la vas a chupar? – restregó su erección sobre mi trasero – porque si no es para meterte mi polla o gritar mi nombre es mejor que no abras esa linda boquita tuya

Con un dedo delineo mis labios pero no me dejo moverme, aun me tenia de espaldas a él.

- ¿Me vas a obligar a tener sexo contigo? – hablé con firmeza – ¡eso es violación!

- ¿Si? – su tono de voz era de completa burla

Sus manos dejaron de afirmarme y bajaron por mi vientre hasta que encontraron mi sexo, aunque ahora me podía mover no lo hice, me sentía paralizada y muy excitada.

- Pequeña zorra… están completamente mojada – mordió mi cuello – aun hay residuos de tu reciente orgasmo…

- No…

Un gemido ahogo en mis labios cuando me penetro con tres dedos de una sola vez.

Instintivamente mis caderas comenzaron a seguirle el ritmo, quería mas, mucho mas.

No sentí ni cuando se bajo el cierre ni cuando se bajo los pantalones, solo fui conciente de cuando su enorme polla penetro mi muy necesitado coño, la posición y el poco espacio hacían que lo sintiera aun mucho mas adentro y era lo mas putamente erótico que había hecho hasta ahora.

- Siiiii – chille

- Sabia que te gustaría – pego una sonora palmada en mis nalgas y yo solo le gemí en respuesta

No se cuantas embestidas le siguieron hasta que terminamos.

Cuando nuestras respiraciones se normalizaron un poco sus manos comenzaron a hacer pequeños círculos sobre mi cuerpo que estaba completamente vestido.

- Lo siento – me apretó mas fuerte a él – quiero hacer las cosas bien y cada vez las estoy haciendo peor

- Lo se – hable con dureza

- Bells

- Edward – me solté de su agarre y me gire a mirarlo - ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? – tome su rostro en mis manos y lo mire directo a los ojos

- No lo se…

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Lo vi bajar la mirada y supe que estaba nervioso porque comenzó como loco a pasar las manos por sus cabellos.

- Te seguí – susurro

- ¿Por qué? – ahora mi voz ya era mucho mas calmada

- Porque… ¡No se! – levantó la voz – es que sabia que venia con Riley pero… yo… no se

- Estas celoso – le sonreí – Edward – volví a tomar su rostro en mis manos – porque comienza un… - fruncí el seño – algo con Riley no quiere decir que dejaremos de ser amigos… tu hace mucho que tienes tus aventuras y no me puedo quejar de que me hayas dejado botada mucho tiempo

- Pero…

- Ya hablamos sobre… esto – nos apunte a ambos, mas que nada a lo que acabábamos de hacer – y esta bien… digamos que es un plus a nuestra amistad… pero para la próxima trata de que no sea en medio de una cita – me puse de puntillas y bese sus labios – ahora será mejor que me vaya con Riley

No lo deje decir nada mas, porque había algo en Edward que necesitaba aclararse, no voy a negar que me gusto mucho mas su polvo que el de Riley pero ya se estaba arriesgando mucho.

Sinceramente creo que aun se siente culpable por la noche de mi cumpleaños y la culpa no creo que lo lleve por ningún camino bueno.

Volví a mi lugar y justo cuando me senté al lado de Riley comenzaron a pasar los créditos, lo mire y sonreímos.

- Lo que si puedo decirte es que al final mueren todos… llegaron unos extraterrestres secuestraron a todo el mundo y la tierra quedo despoblada e invadida

- Creo que no es nada que me hubiera gustado ver – fruncí el ceño

- ¿Por qué demoraste tanto? – acaricio mis mejillas

- Temas de mujeres – sabia que ese era el comodín clave para que un hombre no preguntara mas

- Bien… ¿Tienes hambre?

- Mucha – me tome el estomago con las manos y le hice un puchero

Riley me llevo a comer comida rápida y me encanto porque hace mucho que no comía unas ricas papitas fritas.

- Tu si que salen económica y fácil de agradar

- ¿Qué puedo decir? – me encogí de hombros y suspire – soy una chica fácil – le guiñe un ojo y mordí una papita

- Eres hermosa – vio que me puse seria y rápidamente cambio el rostro – estaba pensando que este sábado podrías acompañarme a la finca del esposo de mi madre… podríamos invitar a Bree y Edward

- Me encantaría pero no puedo – recordé la salida que tenia con Emmett

- ¿Saldrás con alguien? – pregunto como no queriendo parecer interesado

- Un amigo… nada más – se lo aclare porque sabía que iba a estar dándole vueltas

- Bien – vio que estaba ya vacío mi plato – mejor nos vamos porque ya es muy tarde

- Tienes razón – me limpio los dedos que me habían quedado todos grasosos

Después de unos cuantos besos y otra que otra manoseada en su auto, me baje y llegue a casa, todo estaba en silencio así que me apresure a mi cuarto, no quería encontrarme con sorpresas, estaba tan cansada de pensar que a penas toque la almohada me quede dormida.

.

.

Me desperté al día siguiente con energías renovadas y una muy buena idea rondando en mi cabeza, hace mucho que no despertaba a Edward con unos hot cackes hechos por mi así que me apresure a hacer unos cuantos y corrí a su casa, sabia muy bien como entrar sin tener que golpear la puerta.

En cuanto entre a la casa Cullen encontré todo ordenado y en silencio, mire el reloj de la pared que tenia Esme y vi que marcaba las 6.34 de la mañana, aunque era día de clases aun así era temprano y aun no había nadie rondando por la casa.

Cuando estuve frente a su puerta arregle un poco mi apariencia, pero como aun traía piyama no es mucho lo que pude hacer, el venia con piyama era parte de la tradición así que no quise romper nada.

Abrí la puerta con mucho cuidado, las cortinas de Edward eran muy oscuras y a pesar de que el sol estaba iluminando afuera, aquí adentro no se veía nada, me acerque con cuidado a su cama y el plato que llevaba en mis manos se me resbalo al llevarme las manos a la boca cuando un sonó chillido salio de ella.

- ¿Qué? – un dormido y desnudo Edward fijo su vista en mi

- Yo – me agache a recoger el plato – no sabia que estabas acompañado – señale la desnuda espalda de mujer que estaba a su lado

- Bella… no es lo…

- Tranquilo – le trate de dar un sonrisa pero que salio como mueca

- Bells

- Mejor me voy

Tome el plato con los arruinados hot cackes y salí muy rápido, aunque tenia ganas de llorar no lo hice.

Edward Cullen nunca iba a cambiar.

Y yo tenía que terminar de meterme en la cabeza que solo era mi mejor amigo.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Chicos, he visto q hay nueva gente leyendo, bienvenidos y mil gracias por leerme, esto es para ustedes, por ustedes escribo, bueno y porq lo amo jajajaja.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 15**

Baje calmadamente las escaleras porque no quería parecer una novia celosa que acaba de enterarse que su amado novio la estaba engañando.

Dolía como la mierda lo que acaba de ver pero eso no lo tenía que saber nadie.

- ¡BELLA! – respire antes de voltearme, sabia lo que se venia ahora

- Lo siento… de verdad que si hubiera sabido que…

- No – llego corriendo a mi lado – yo anoche me emborrache y no sabia…

- Edward – puse mi mejor sonrisa sin que se notara qe no tenia ni una pizca de alegría – te conozco – le quise dar un juguetón golpe en el hombro pero solo su roce me hizo retroceder – soy yo – me apunte – mejor anda y no dejes sola a tu nueva conquista

Le guiñi un ojo y me gire antes de mandar todo a la mierda y largarme a llorar como una nenita.

Menos mal que me casa estaba tan cerca porque sinceramente no creía que mis piernas dieran para mucho más. Subí corriendo las escaleras y me refugie en mi cama, unas solitarias lagrimas salieron de mis ojos pero controle el llanto mayor, sabia que si lo dejaba salir ya no podría pararlo y la hora de entrar al colegio se estaba acercando, si faltaba seria demostrarle algo a Edward que por nada del mundo le dejaría saber.

Me levante de golpe y me desvestí con algo mas de rabia y fuerza que siempre, ya había tenido una decepción por parte de Edward y comparando, esto no era nada.

Me acicale con mucho ahínco y como ya me había acostumbrado, para subir mi ego y no pensar en cosas que me hacían mal, busque un atuendo que me hiciera sentir mas mujer y para esta vez elegí un vestido, era sencillo, un Versace negro con azul eléctrico y cierres atravesados que combine con unas bajas sandalias con un poco de tacón, como era corto use las tiras de las sandalias y las amarre un poco mas arriba, me mire al espejo y la verdad es que me veía bastante bien, decidí dejar mi cabello suelto porque tampoco quería parecer de esas estúpidas chicas que creen que van por la pasarela en el colegio, me veía bastante bien, arreglada pero no en exceso, justo lo que quería lograr.

Baje y ya no había nadie, mis padres seguramente ya se habían ido, no tenia ganas de comer mucho así que solo me tome un vaso de leche, me lave los dientes y tome las llaves de mi bebé para partir rumbo al purgatorio.

Llegue y como siempre el estacionamiento estaba lleno, ni bien puse un pie fuera de mi auto, varias miradas se giraron hacia mi, los murmullos tampoco se hicieron esperar así que levante la barbilla y me dispuse a caminar en dirección al colegio.

No alcance ni a dar dos pasos cuando mi mejor amigo se paro delante mío.

- Estas… - bajo la mirada y me escaneo por completo, por esto mismo es que me esmere tanto en arreglarme – hermosa

- Gracias – le sonreí y me puse de puntillas para besar su mejilla - ¿Vamos a clases?

Le ofrecí mi brazo y no dudo en tomarlo.

- Bella… de verdad que lo que paso en la mañana…

- Edward – me voltee a verlo – no tienes que explicarme nada

- Pero ayer nosotros…

- ¿Y? – me encogí de hombros – yo estuve con Riley también – eso no era del todo verdad, porque mas sexo que el que tuvimos en el cine no habíamos tenido – y no me ves queriéndote explicar nada… mira – me le acerque para que mi voz no se dispersara – tienes la mas rica polla que he probado… pero eso no quita que seas mi mejor amigo y que te conozca como te conozco – le guiñi un ojo y creo que comprendió lo que le decía

- ¿Asi que no tienes ni siquiera curiosidad por saber quien estaba en mi cama?

Lo vi a los ojos y tenia esa puta mirada que solo es capaz de darme, quería pegarle por hacerme dudar de lo que acaba de decir, pero no le daría el lujo de que me viera preocupada por quien lo montaba cuando no estaba conmigo.

- ¿Importa? – me encogí de hombros - ¿Es tu novia o alguien especial?

- ¡Claro que no! – hizo una mueca de asco que me indico que no era así – pero la conoces y no creo que te agrade saber quien es

No voy a negar que comenzó a picarme el bichito de la duda, pero me mantuve lo mas estoica que pude.

- Yo…

- ¡Chicos! – la voz de mi amiga me salvo de cometer el peor error hasta ahora

- ¡Bree! – chille emocionada porque interrumpiera nuestra conversación

- Bella – llego hasta nosotros y me dio un abrazo – Edward – escupió su nombre en cuanto lo vio

- Me voy

La voz de Edward fue tan dura y se giro tan rápido que quede media grogui viéndolo irse, si antes me sorprendía un poco y sobre todo me molestaba y me intrigaba la relación de Edward y Bree hoy había sido la gota que derramaba el vaso.

No había que ser un genio para ver que el cambio de actitud de Edward fue cuando llego mi amiga.

- ¿Qué pasa con Edward? – prácticamente le gruñí

- Bella – cerro los ojos – de verdad que no creo que quieras saberlo – lo abrió y vi en ellos un dejo de lágrimas que comenzaban a formarse

- Bree

- No… - retrocedió un paso y se alejo de mi cuando vio mis intenciones de tocarle el hombro – no puedo

Se giro y me quede sola en medio del pasillo, la gente siguió pasando a mi alrededor pero yo aun no podía moverme, no entendía nada de lo que acaba de pasar pero si se que me dolía mucho el corazón y hasta el alma, porque lo que pasaba no era para nada algo bueno.

- Ven… vamos a clases – no necesite girarme para saber quien era

- Yo…

- No se bien que te pasa pero se que no estas bien… siéntate atrás así nadie se dará cuenta

- No – levante la vista para verlo – tu clase es mi favorita

- Lo se – me guiñó un ojo y me dio esa sonrisa que me hacia olvidar que era mi profesor y solo dejaba a un niño frente a mi

- Gracias por no preguntar

- No hay de que – cuando nos íbamos acercando al salón dejo caer su mano que estaba en mi espalda – si quieres hablar sabes donde estoy

Me quede parada mientras Emmett entraba al salón, respire un par de veces antes de entrar, me senté al frente y por una hora y media se me olvido cualquier otra cosa y en mi mente solo estuvo Elizabeth Bennet y Fitzwilliam Darcy acompañados de la sexy voz de mi profesor favorito, ya de por si amaba Orgullo y Prejuicio pero escuchar algunos diálogos junto a las oportunas opiniones de Emmett, que por cierto, muchas coincidían al cien por ciento conmigo, era sencillamente mi cielo personal.

Podría haberme quedado la vida entera con los ojos cerrados escuchando, pero la maldita campana me saco de mi ensoñación, cuando me di cuenta el salón estaba prácticamente vacío así que me apresure a guardar mis cosas, cuando levante la vista solo quedábamos Emmett y yo, y él me miraba con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

- Lo siento… nunca pensé ver a mi mejor alumna dormida en clases… eso quiere decir que estoy siendo un poco aburrido – lo vi y los ojos prácticamente se me salieron al escuchar tal blasfemia de sus labios

- ¡Estas loco! – chille y cuando me di cuenta de lo fuerte que había hablado me tape la boca y me le acerque para hablar mas bajo – no estaba dormida – aclare ofendida – estaba tan concentrada que tuve que cerrar los ojos… tu voz es tan sexy que…

Volví a abrir los ojos cuando vi su sonrisa y me di cuenta de la estupidez que acaba de decir.

- ¿Sabes? – me puse el bolso al hombro – creo que hoy amanecí un poco tarada así que mejor me voy

Me di vuelta pero una gran mano me atrapo antes siquiera de dar un paso.

- ¿Sexy voz? – su tono no era para nada de enfado así que respire mejor

- Yo…

- No te avergüences… me halaga enormemente que digas eso de mi

- Te lo dicen todos los días – hable entrecerrando los ojos

- Pero no es lo mismo que escucharlo de tus labios

Su mano se acerco peligrosamente a mi mejilla y la acaricio, esa sensación de confort volvió a invadirme así que cerré los ojos y disfrute de su toque.

Lo sentí mas cerca mío, su respiración casi se colaba por la mía, pensé que faltaba poco para sentir sus labios sobre los míos pero solo los sentí en mi mejilla, aunque con ese roce basto para que mojara mis bragas.

- ¿Nos vemos el sábado?

- El sábado – le sonreí y salí de ahí antes de cometer una locura

El día paso bastante raro, no tenia muchas ganas de ver a Edward ni a Bree, a Riley no lo había visto tampoco pero había grandes posibilidades de que no haya venido por cuidar a su madre, así que para no ser desconsiderada le mande un mensaje de texto.

_**No te he visto en todo el día.**_

_**¿Estas con tu mamá y hermanito?**_

_**Bella**_

No tardo nada en sonarme el celular indicándome un nuevo mensaje de texto.

_**Iba camino al colegio cuando me llamo**_

_**no se siente nada de bien así que me quede.**_

_**Riley**_

Me sentí algo mal por todos los problemas que estaba teniendo su mamá, no había que ser un experto que un embarazo a su edad era de alto riesgo y si el padrastro de Riley andaba lejos eso debía tener de muy bajo animo a su mamá, pensé en que a mi no me gustaría estar sola en una situación así.

_**¿Te puedo ir a ver cuando salga?**_

_**Te llevare los apunto si quieres.**_

_**Bella**_

Me sentí bien por pensar en Riley para algo mas que para dejar de pensar en Edward, después de todo era una demasiado buena persona como para no tratarlo bien.

_**Eres un sol, te esperare.**_

_**Besos, Riley**_

No le quise contestar nada mas porque no lo sentí necesario, así que solo me dedique al resto de mis clases, a la hora del almuerzo prácticamente me encerré en la biblioteca para no tener que ver a mis amigos, sentía algo raro entre ellos y esa sensación me indico que era mejor evitarlos.

Cuando sonó el timbre que anunciaba nuestras libertad me apresure a llegar a la biblioteca, le llevaría a Riley un libro para un trabajo de biología que había que hacer, se que me agradecería mucho el no tener que venir él a buscarlo en horario extra.

Me apresure al estante donde estaba el libro, siempre cuando se daba un trabajo Asia no demoraban mucho en agotarse, así que cuando lo encontré me sentí el ser mas afortunado al ver solo dos libro, uno para él y otro para mi… perfecto.

Me metí por un pasillo algo solitario, aquí acostumbraban a venir ciertas parejas a hacer cosas indebidas, o sea… tener sexo, aunque parecía que tenia mas suerte aun porque no escuche ningún sonido extraño.

- ¡Déjame! – me pare en seco al escuchar esa voz

Mi corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido y me acerque aun mas a donde provenía la voz que estaba segura era de Bree, parecía que mis pies me llevaban por si solos.

- ¡NO! – deje de caminar al reconocer la voz de Edward y un sollozo se escapo de mi

Mi mente comenzó a procesar tan situación y no quería pensar en ninguna porque todas me llevan a mi solo, sin amigos y con un corazón demasiado destrozado.

- ¡Quiero que me dejes tranquilo! – por fin llegue a donde estaban y vi como Edward zamarreaba a Bree

- Y yo quiero que dejes de ser un cabrón – se soltó de su agarre

- Eres una zorra – gruño Edward

- Y yo pensé que tu había cambiando… pero anoche me quedo claro que sigues siendo igual de adicto al sexo… pensé que se te había pasado ese fetiche por amarrar a la mujer a tu cama

Aunque el tono de Bree era de burla en mi solo provocó un profundo agujero.

- Habla la zorra que le gusta que se lo meten por adelante y por atrás – sonrió Edward – lo mas bien que te gusta gritar como toda una perra

- ¡No te metas! – urgió Bree

- Entonces tu deja de meterte en mis sabanas – un sollozo se me escapo y tuve que taparme la boca para que no me escucharan

- Eso lo haré cuando dejes de meterte en las mías… o que – se encogió de hombros y cruzo sus brazos – ¿Te enamoraste de Bella?

Abrí más los ojos al escuchar mi nombre.

- Bella no significa nada para mi… solo es un rico coño que no quiero perder

Era oficial, Edward Cullen si fue capaz de destrozarme, solo que esta vez ya ni siquiera tenia una amiga en la cual apoyarme.

Bree y Edward eran amantes y yo solo era una estúpida en el medio.

Decidí ser valiente y enfrentar esto, yo no había hecho nada malo, pero Bree sabia muy bien mi relación con Edward y él sabia que los mejor amigos son sagrados.

- ¿Se acostaron? – hice el mayor esfuerzo porque mi voz saliera entera

- Bella – susurro Edward mientras Bree solo me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos

* * *

**Hola!**

**Chicos, estoy a full, hoy tuve clases todo el dia y mas encima trabaje despues, recien vengo llegando y estoy muerta asi q por eso no subo tan seguido.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 16**

Sabia que tenia que darme media vuelta e irme, ya me habían humillado demasiado las dos personas que mas quería en la vida, así que no se porque seguía ahí parada.

Vi el rostro de Bree y aunque tenia unas enormes ganas de golpearme, me desconcertó mucho sus ojos prácticamente anegados de lagrimas.

- Bella – volvió a hablar Edward

Cuando quiso acercarse a mi instintivamente retrocedí un paso.

- No Bella… de verdad… - mientras Edward trataba de explicarse Bree lo único que hacia era sollozar

- No… - puse mis manos por delante para que no se me acercara

- No Bella – se trago el sollozo Bree – se que lo que escuchaste es…

- No – comencé a negar y apreté mis puños para no llorar – ustedes no tienen idea de nada

- Es que lo que escuchaste no es lo que piensas – hablo Edward – se que parece… - hizo una mueca extraña

- Yo me voy – me di vuelta pero demasiado rápido sentí que me tomaban del brazo

- Por favor… déjame explicarte

Aunque no tenia porque, algo en el rostro de Edward me dijo que tenia que escucharlo, así que con mucho pesar me gire, me cruce de brazos y espere.

- Esta bien – mire por un segundo al suelo – los escucho

- Bella…

- ¿Era Bree la que estaba en tu cama esta mañana? – casi no reconocí mi voz por lo filosa de ella

- No – hablo con firmeza

- Entonces – mire a Bree que estaba detrás de Edward y con la mirada gacha – ¿Tu tienes algo que decir? – me dirigí a ella

- Yo… - se que esta no era la situación mas cómoda pero el nerviosismo de Bree era enorme

- ¿A que se referían con eso de meterse entre las sabanas?... yo… ¿Se están acostando?

- Bella, cariño – Edward tomo mis manos – nada es lo que parece… eso te lo juro

- Entonces Edward – lo mire a los ojos – explícame como son las cosas porque en este momento siento que las dos personas que mas quiero en el mundo se han estado burlando de mi por mucho tiempo y créeme cuando te digo que esto duele mas que la mierda – me toque el pecho ya con las lagrimas amenazando con salir de mis ojos

- Yo… - Edward se giro y le dio una rápida mirada a Bree – en este momento no puedo explicarte mucho pero…

- No – me solté bruscamente de su agarre – tengo que ir a ver a Riley

- Bella…

Escuche como Edward me llamaba pero estaba vez no detuve mi paso, seguí caminando hasta que llegue a la salida de la biblioteca y recién ahí pude dejar salir todo el dolor y frustración que tenia dentro mío.

Me apresure a llegar a mi auto porque sabía que si me demoraba mucho más podrían salir y encontrarme en el estacionamiento.

Maneje rápido y con las ventanas abajo para poder despejar mi mente, iba a ir donde Riley y él no se merecía cargar con mi desgracias, ya mucho tenia con los malestares de su madre, se suponía que yo iba a hacerle compañía no él a mi.

En pocos minutos me estacione afuera de la casa de Riley, después de tomar un par de respiraciones me baje y toque la puerta.

- Te demoraste – vi el rostro de Riley e inmediatamente sonreí

Estaba todo nervioso y se notaba su alegría por verme, aunque se que gran parte de esa alegria estaba segura era por ya no tener que estar solo con una mujer embarazada.

- Hola – le sonreí – no sabia que estabas desesperando por verme

- No te ofendas – se hizo a un lado y yo entre a la casa – pero en estos momentos me alegro de ver a cualquier persona que no este embarazada

- ¡RILEY TRAE MI HELADO!

Reí al ver el rostro de miedo de Riley al escuchar el grito de su madre.

- Veo que esta en la etapa de los antojos – acote mientras lo seguía a lo que suponía yo debía ser la cocina

- Si – hizo una mueca de asco – y de cosas que estoy seguro se arrepentirá

Me fijo que abrió el refrigerado y después de sacar el helado saco el Ketchup, una involuntaria arcada se me formo y ahora fue su turno de reír.

- ¿Ves lo que quiero decir? – me mostró ambas cosas

- As-que-ro-so

- Lo se – salimos de la cocina y entramos al comedor – mamá – ahí sentada en el sofá estaba una hermosa mujer de unos 40 años, rubia y con un muy lindo y cuidado cabello aunque se notaba algo incomoda

- Menos mal – estiro sus manos como niña chiquita

- Saluda a mi amiga mamá… o si no, no te daré nada – en ese momento unos ojos azules iguales a los de Riley se clavaron en mí

- Hola linda – su sonrisa fue tan sincera que me obligo a sonreírle de vuelta - ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Isabella pero todos me dicen Bella – me acerqué y le di un beso en la mejilla - ¿Cómo lleva su embarazo? – se senté en un lugar al lado de ella

- Mal – se quejo – odio vomitar, odio comer cosas que después me arrepentiré, odio gritarle a mi pichoncito, odio muchas cosas, pero amo estar embarazada – me miro con una mueca algo extraña – se que es raro pero ya lo entenderás cuando te toque

- Bueno madre – Riley dejo en la mesa de centro la asquerosa combinación – con Bella iremos a estudiar a mi cuarto ya que me perdí las clases de hoy

- Lo siento – demasiado rápido sus ojos se inundaron de lagrimas y empezaron a salir – yo… no… te… pedí… que… te quedaras – sus sollozos eran tan profundos que me asustaron

- Madre – con voz cansina Riley se acerco a ella y la abrazo – sabes que todo lo hago porque te quiero… ni Phill ni yo nos sentimos obligados a estar contigo

Algo en lo que dijo Riley me hizo pensar que ese ya era un discurso ensayado, y no era algo muy loco de pensar.

- Vamos Bella – cuando su madre dejo de llorar me tomo de la mano y prácticamente me arrastro de ahí

- Eres un pichoncito tan lindo – me burle de él cuando llegamos a su cuarto

- No se lo digas a nadie por favor – suplico con sus manos juntas

- Tranquilo – lo relaje y ahí pude apreciar su cuarto

Era el típico cuarto de un adolescente de 17 años, tenía afiches de autos, mujeres y grupos musicales en sus paredes, una computadora, un equipo de música y un LCD.

- Hermoso cuarto – me senté en la cama – te traje los apuntes y el libro de biología para que hagas el trabajo que dejo el profesor

- Eres un sol – se sentó a mi lado

Cuando me gire a mirarlo fue demasiado rápido y atrapo mis labios en los suyos, el beso no era exigente ni lujurioso, era de esos besos de Riley que me asustaban porque sabia que él quería algo que yo no le podía dar.

- Bella – junto su frente con la mía - ¿Me vas a decir que es lo que te tiene así?

- ¿Qué? – abrí los ojos para mirarlo

- Algo te paso hoy te conozco

- Riley – suspire – algo paso pero de verdad no quiero hablar… créeme que ya nada mas podrá hacerme daño – le di una sonrisa que no me llego a los ojos – ya me cure de espantos

- Bells… sabes que cuentas conmigo… para lo que sea

- Lo se… te quiero mucho – lo abrace y se que entendió que mi querer era simplemente de amigos

- Créeme que yo te quiero más

- Bien – me separe de él antes que las cosas se confundieras – mejor te comienzo a explicar las cosas

Estuve con Riley toda la tarde, no tenia ganas de dejarlo porque me hacia bien estar con él, y sabia que apenas estuviera sola vendrían todos los recuerdos de lo pasado con mis dos ex mejores amigos.

Pensé toda la noche en la traición de Edward y Bree pero después de darle muchas vueltas hasta los llegue a justificar, sobre todo a él, después de todo es lo que siempre hace y quizás hasta con Bree sea distinto… quizás la ama.

Pero a ella, no podía justificarla, sentía como si se hubiese burlado de mi, ella conocía muy bien mis sentimientos y dudas con respecto a Edward, me daba mucha rabia pensar en las veces que se debe haber burlado por desear al hombre que estaba con ella, a lo que no le encontraba mucho explicación y hasta me hacia sentir peor era a porque no me dijo nada cuando le conté que me había acostado con él, quizás hasta se burlaron juntos de mi.

Me desperté sin saber a que hora me había quedado dormida, pero el sueño que tenia me indica que no había sido muy temprano, pensé seriamente en no ir al colegio pero eso seria demostrarle a ellos dos que lo que paso me afecto y nos les daría ese lujo.

Me levante con nuevos ánimos y me vestí con mucho esmero, les demostraría que lo que paso ayer no me había afectado, aunque sabia muy bien que eso era mentira.

Llegue al colegio y no estaba el volvo de Edward, respire tranquila y entre rápidamente al colegio.

- Te veo con mejor ánimos – sentí como Riley me abrazaba

- Si – me puse de puntillas y deje un casto beso en sus labios – decidí no amargarme por cosas sin sentido

- Mmm – me tomo por las caderas – si te pido que saltes la primera clases… ¿Lo harías?

Lo mire y decidí mandar a la mierda todo, merecía un poco de diversión.

- Depende de para que sea – quise molestarlo un poco

- Tú – apunto a mi pecho – y yo en el cuarto que esta en el patio trasero – se acerco y me susurro al oído – hay una cama

- Mmm – fingí pensarlo

- ¿Si? – froto en mis nalgas y su erección ya era prominentes

- Quiero que me hagas olvidar hasta mi nombre

Sin decir mas me tomo de la mano y me arrastro hasta el cuartucho que me había dicho, jamás había pasado mas allá del patio y me di cuenta que no éramos los únicos que íbamos para allá, estaba demasiado bien cuidado todo.

A penas atravesamos el umbral de la puerta me colegio de sus hombros y devoré sus labios.

- Vamos a la cama – susurro

Demasiado rápido quedamos desnudos disfrutando de la fricción que nos entregaban nuestros cuerpos. Los gemidos por parte de ambos inundaron todo el ambientes aumentado la excitación que cargábamos, demasiado rápido sentí su pene penetrarme y me deje llevar por el placer que me estaba produciendo, no pensé mucho y solo me deje hacer.

Cuando nos corrimos recién vine a caer en cuenta de que el lugar donde estábamos tenia una pizarra en la cual había algunos nombres anotados, desde mi lugar vi claramente.

Edward Cullen

- ¿Es por turno? – hable alto

- Si – susurro Riley aun agotado – espero que no te sientas mal

- Para nada – si pudiera fulminar la pizarra ya lo hubiera hecho - ¿Nos tenemos que ir?

- No se – se levanto y se apoyo en sus codos para mirar la pizarra – es el turno de Edward – algo dentro mío se estrujo – pero hace mucho que no usa su turno… no se que le pasa

Trate de que eso no significara nada para mi pero mi estúpido cerebro pensó en posibilidades que no podían ser ciertas.

- Mejor nos vamos – se levanto – en todo caso tenemos que ir a clases

- Si – lo mire y le sonreí – vamos – le di un beso en los labios y me comencé a vestir

Apenas estuvimos vestidos salimos de la casita, todo por ese sector estaba desolado, pero seguía siendo propiedad del colegio, no alcanzamos a dar ni un paso cuando una figura se para frente a nosotros.

- Bella – susurro

- Bree – gruñí

- Yo…

Pensé rápidamente en la pizarra, este era el turno de Edward, seguramente se venían a encontrar y eso definitivamente era algo que yo no quería ver.

- Vamos Riley… parece que Bree viene a esperar a alguien

- ¡NO! – me detuvo ella – hablemos por favor

- Yo… - vi la confusión en Riley

- Anda – lo anime dándole una pobre sonrisa – después te alcanzo

- Bien – beso mi frente – adiós Bree – paso por su lado y quedamos completamente solas

- Lo de ayer no es lo que piensas… de hecho estas demasiado lejos de la verdad

- Entonces ilumíname – me cruce de brazos

- Bella… yo nunca me he acostado con Edward… nunca me he acostado con ningún hombre

- ¡MENTIROSA! – rugí – tu me has contado que no eres virgen… tu misma me contaste que has tenido muchas aventuras

- Bella – tomo mis manos entre las suyas – yo nunca he estado con ningún hombre porque no me gustan… yo te amo… yo siempre te he amado a ti… soy lesbiana… - lagrimas comenzaron a salir por montones de sus ojos – Bella… ¿Quieres ser mi novia? – me quede dura sin poder moverme solo pude seguir escuchándola - … prometo darte lo que nunca nadie podrá darte nunca… ¿Qué dices?

* * *

**Hola!**

**Bueno aca dejo otro capitulo.**

**Recuerden pasarse por el Blog.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 17**

- Bree – cerré los ojos por un segundo y los volví a abrir para mirarla – yo no soy lesbiana – hable despacio y bajo

- Lo sé – me acaricio un mechón de cabello – pero puedes probar

- A mí me gustan los hombre – me toque bastante incómoda la frente – eso lo sabes

Esta situación era muy difícil, estar con Bree antes era algo de lo más normal, pero ahora estaba bastante incómoda, no sabía que mas decirle.

O sea…

¿Qué le dices a tu amiga lesbiana que te acaba de confesar su amor?

Me senté en un banco que había cerca porque sinceramente sentía mis piernas cada vez más débiles y caerme no era algo que me gustaría.

- Mira Bella – se sentó a mi lado – yo sé como son las cosas, te he escuchado hablar muchas veces y se a la perfección lo que sientes – yo solo fui capaz de mirarla

- Entonces…

- Entonces dame una oportunidad – acaricio mi mejilla y por instinto me corrí un poco

- ¿A… que te refieres? – mi voz titubeó un poco

- Me refiero a que me des una oportunidad… tu quieres probar cosas nuevas y yo quiero que veas tus posibilidades antes de decidir

- ¿Quieres que me acueste contigo? – creo que cualquier ciego se hubiera dado de cuenta del temor que irradiaba mi voz

- Podemos empezar con un beso… veras como mis labios son más suaves – paso su lengua por ellos y no pude evitar mirar lo rosado que eran – no hay prisa

- Pero…

- Bella – tomo mis manos y las apretó – yo sé muy bien lo que sientes por Edward y que estas en el proceso de disfrutar de la vida, así que déjame mostrarte algo totalmente nuevo, se que puede que te guste

- ¿Un beso?

Pensando bien, un beso no era algo tan alarmante, quizás era una experiencia interesante, o sea, los labios de las mujeres son mucho más suaves que los de los hombres, así que puede que la experiencia sea buena.

En cuanto a sexo, no creo, tengo la teoría de que una mujer no te puede hacer nada que un hombre no, o sea un dedo o un consolador no se compara ni de cerca con una dura y gruesa polla.

- Solo un beso – me sonrió – no te pido nada más por ahora

- Bien – mi corazón latía a mil por hora, no estaba segura de haber tomado la mejor decisión

Solo cerré los ojos y espere.

Sentí una cálida mano sobre mi mejilla y poco a poco sentí como mi aliento se mezclaba con otro, solo fue un roce primero, nada más, pero mis labios cosquillearon, iba a replicar pero esos labios volvieron a tocar los míos pero esta vez de manera más fiera, yo mantenía mis labios juntos pero un calor me embargo por dentro y me obligo a abrirlos, en cuantos los separa la lengua de Bree aprovecho de entrar y comenzar a jugar con la mía.

Un vergonzoso gemido se me escapo cuando sus manos se aferraron a la parte trasera de mi cabeza apegando así aun más nuestras bocas.

El aire poco a poco comenzó a faltarme y supe que era hora de dejar el beso, pero cuando iba a correrme sentí como una mano presionaba mi pecho y le daba un fuerte tirón a mi pezón.

Gemí alto y enrede mi lengua en la suya, mis manos que hasta el momento estaban quietas a mis costados subieron hasta enredarse en sus largos cabellos, la apegue aun mas a mí y mientras seguía estimulando mi pezón me deje rendir.

Mas pronto de lo que pensé sus labios bajaron por mi cuello y en ese momento abrí los ojos de golpe y me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Aunque se sentía muy bien sabía que no era lo que quería, así que mis manos que estaban en sus cabellos bajaron hasta sus hombros y la separaron un poco de mi.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Bree aun tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba sonriendo

- Yo… eso era todo… un beso – abrió los ojos y pude ver muy bien como se decepcionaron

- Pero…

- Bree – me levante y le sonreí – dijimos que sería solo un beso… por favor no hagas esto incomodo, somos amigas

- Tienes razón – se levanto y quedo a mi altura, aunque ella es un poco más baja – no hare esto mas difícil para ambas

- Gracias – le sonreí

- Pero si quieres mas de eso – miro hacia la banca – solo debes pedírmelo, porque por lo que me han dicho hago un sexo oral mejor que cualquier hombre – me guiño un ojo dejándome completamente helada

- Ok – conteste por decir algo

- ¡Ahora vamos a clases!

Tomo mi mano y me dirigió de vuelta al colegio.

El resto del día me lo pase con la imagen de los labios de Bree sobre los míos, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo me había gustado bastante.

- ¿Estás bien? – mire a mi lado y ahí estaba Riley

Esta era la última clase y la compartía con él

- Si – le sonreí

- ¿Quieres escaparte a la cabaña? – levanto las cejas sugerentemente y logro sacarme una sonrisa

- Eres un adicto al sexo – lo pique

- Tu también – me acaricio la mejilla derecha

- Aunque me encantaría otra sesión de sexo hoy tengo que ir a hablar con Edward

Después de la explicación de Bree era más que claro que había metido la pata con Edward así que como la mujer que soy iría a su casa a pedirle perdón.

- Ahora que lo mencionas no lo he visto por aquí – miro alrededor del aula como buscándolo

- Si – suspire – es que peleamos

- Ah – asintió – con razón – rio – me encantaría tener una mejor amiga como él te tiene a ti – vi en su rostro total tranquilidad

Recién ahora vine a pensar que Riley no tenía ni una idea de lo que pasaba entre Edward y yo, para él solo éramos dos mejores amigos y dudo mucho que supiera de cuantas veces he follado con los dos en el mismo día, menos que estuve o estoy enamorada de él, y pensándolo bien es mejor que eso quede así.

- Me tienes a mi – le sonreí

- No cariño – susurro cuando vio que la profesora nos daba una aterradora mirada – con los amigos no se folla

Y volvió a pensar en lo mismo, pero como llegaron los pensamientos los aleje.

La clase termino y Riley me acompaño al auto.

- Te veré mañana – acaricio mi mejilla y dejo un casto beso en mis labios

- Hasta mañana

Apenas abrí la puerta para entrar a mi auto, sentí como la voz de Bree me llamaba.

- ¿Me llevas? – había llegado corriendo a mi lado

- Claro – le sonreí tratando de dejar de lado mi incomodidad por tenerla cerca – en todo caso voy a tu casa

Me subí a mi lado mientras ella rodeaba el auto y subía al asiento del copiloto.

- Lo sé – me sonrió cuando estuvo sentada – sabía que irías a disculparte con él

- ¿Cómo está? – aunque tenía mi vista fija en la carretera la vi sonreír

- Mal – me gire a mirarla y tenía una mucho más grande sonrisa

- Todas las veces que los escuche pelear fue por… - hice un ademan con la mano porque no era algo que quisiera poner en palabras

- Edward siempre lo ha sabido – sentí como su semblante cambio – y él cree que te hago mal, cree que te llevare por el mal camino, aparte – su voz se animo un poco mas – esta celoso… aunque no quiera reconocerlo

- Los dos son mis mejores amigos – aunque lo dije en voz alta era algo que yo también necesitaba recordarme

- Pero con Edward si coges

La mire asombrada pero cuando estallo en carcajada supe que era solo una broma así que no tarde en unirme a su alegría, cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos fuera la casa Cullen, así que aparque junto al volvo de Edward.

- Bien – suspire al bajarme – a hablar con él

- No es mal tipo – susurro Bree y yo inmediatamente puse toda mi atención en ella, después de todo era muy raro escucharla decir un cumplido a su primo

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – aunque yo mejor que nadie sabía que Edward era un excelente hombre, dejando de lado su parte seductora y folladora claro esta

- Porque aunque ha estado muy mal desde que pelearon no ha tenido ni una sola vez la intención de decirte los motivos – me sonrió mientras dirigía su vista hacia la venta de Edward en el segundo piso – él podría muy bien haberte dicho todo y de tal forma en que yo quedara como la peor, pero no lo hizo, se ha aguantado porque en el fondo en un buen tipo

- No entiendo algo – también le di un rápido vistazo a su ventana – aunque hemos peleado antes nunca había faltado tanto al colegio

- Ah – me sonrió de tal forma que supe que algo mas estaba pasando – pero Edward no ha faltado por la pelea, Edward ha faltado por otra razón – me movió las cejas a la vez que se apresuraba a entrar en la casa

Entre siguiendo con la duda a flor de piel, en cuanto puse un pie en la casa note que algo raro pasaba.

Mire por todos lados pero aparentemente todo se veía normal, me fije mejor y me di cuenta que el cuerpo de Edward estaba rendido en el sofá, parecía muy cansado, no creí que se hubiera ido de juerga así que algo mas tuvo que ser.

- Tu lo despiertas – me apunto – yo me voy a mi cuarto

- Chau Bree

- Bye Bells

Bree desapareció por la escalera y yo me acerque a mi amigo, estaba profundamente dormido pero aprecie muy bien sus ojeras, lentamente lo moví pero no reacciono ni de cerca, así que fui un poco más osada y comencé a dejar besos por todo su rostro.

Lo sentí removerse y llegue a sus labios, saque mi lengua y los lamí un poco, sentí cuando desperté pero aun así no abrió los ojos, así que solo roce mis labios por su mejilla.

- Abre los ojos – me aleje de él – tenemos que hablar – me senté en el suelo y quede a la misma altura de su rostro

- Bree hablo contigo – se estiro un poco y me miro fijamente

- Si – me rasque la nariz nerviosa – lo siento – hice una mueca y él solo me sonrió

- ¿Cómo estás? – se giro aun acostado y me miro fijamente

- Bien – le sonreí no muy convencida – aunque es algo nuevo que tu amiga te diga que te ama

- Bree no es mala – ame que la defendiera

- Lo sé… estamos bien… aunque – dude sobre si contarle o no

-¿Qué? – me miro serio, creo que sabia por donde venia

- Yo… y ella… - tartamudee como tonta

- ¿!SE ACOSTARON! – se sentó de golpe en el sofá

- No – me reí un poco de su rostro de pánico – solo nos besamos – me encogí de hombros

- ¿QUE? – me pare y me senté a su lado pero aun así quedamos frente a frente

- Tranquilo – le puse la mano en el hombro – aun no me vuelvo lesbiana

- Bien – me miro con los ojos entrecerrados y de pronto una picara sonrisa apareció en sus labios – entonces podemos seguir con nuestro trato

- Por supuesto – la verdad es que ya echaba de menos estar con él, de pronto recordé la cabaña – podemos usar tu turno en la cabaña

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – la gélida mirada que me dio me dio un poco de susto

- Yo…

- Fuiste con Riley – desvió la mirada y bufo

- Si – no tenia caso mentirle

Me acerque y le di un casto beso en los labios para que no se mosqueara tanto.

- Ahora – le sonreí grande – dime porque has faltado al colegio

- Ah eso – lo vi enrojecer y eso si que era algo extraño – yo… - bajo la mirada y comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos – me quede cuidando a mi madre

- ¿Está bien? – Esme nunca se enferma, eso sí que era raro

- Si… ella esta… – se rasco la cabeza y comenzó a tirar de sus cabellos

- Edward – llame su atención al verlo tan disperso - ¿Qué le pasa a Esme?

- Está embarazada

* * *

**Hola!**

**Bueno, nada mas q decir aparte de q se pasen por el Blog, deje el adelanto de Resiste.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 18**

- ¿Sabes? – lo mire entrecerrando los ojos – creo que mejor me voy a mi casa – fingí que tomaba mis cosas del sofá

- ¿Por qué? – exclamo algo más serio y yo me reí

- Porque como está la cosa creo que en cualquier momento Charlie vuelve a embarazar a Renée

No aguante mas y me seje caer al sofá riéndome sueltamente, en un momento gire hacia Edward y estaba muy serio mirándome, pero después de dos segundos mirándome él también estallo en carcajadas.

Hay que reconocer que esto era chistoso, o sea, la mamá de Riley y la mamá de Edward.

- Así que por fin tendrás el hermanitos por el que casi te mataste – me burle de él

- Ni me lo recuerdes – bufo y se cruzo de brazos

_**Flash Back**_

_Hace una semana que Edward andaba muy mal, hace un mes que lo conocía y sabía muy bien que esta "depresión" era en serio, no sé que le había dado pero insistía en que quería un hermanito, que ya era grande y lo necesitaba._

_Sinceramente yo creo que lo quería para quitarle los juguetes y para que sus padres lo dejaran tener novia, porque esa era otra estúpida idea que no se le iba de la cabeza._

_Estaba sentada en el pórtico de la casa Cullen cuando vi llegar a Esme y Carlisle, Edward había entrado al baño hace unos minutos y aun no salía._

_- Hija – Esme corrió a abrazarme_

_- Hola Esme – me sonroje cuando apretó un poco mis mejillas_

_- ¿Dónde está mi hijo? – miro hacia atrás mío y frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que estaba sola - ¿Te dejo sola?_

_- Hola cariño – llego Carlisle y beso mi mejilla_

_- Hola – le sonreí_

_Cuando fuera más grande me casaría con Edward, estaba segura que sería igual de hermoso que su padre, no pude evitar sonrojarme cuando me beso y con Edward me pasaba lo mismo._

_En poco tiempo nos habíamos vuelto los mejores amigos._

_Inseparables_

_- ¿Edward? - pregunto lo mismo que Esme, es que era raro vernos separados_

_- Fue al baño – me encogí de hombros – íbamos a jugar a la pelota así que lo estoy esperando – me rasque la nariz y le sonreí mostrando mis dientes dispares_

_- Voy a buscarlo_

_- ¡ACA ESTOY!_

_Antes que Esme diera un solo paso la voz de Edward resonó en el patio, nos miramos entre todos buscando de donde venia hasta que se me ocurrió alzar la vista._

_- ¡Allá esta!_

_El tono de pánico en mi voz fue evidente._

_Edward estaba sobre el tejado del segundo piso, no era para nada alto pero me dio mucho miedo verlo ahí parado._

_- ¡No te mates! – chille ya casi con lagrimas en mis ojos_

_- Hijo – la voz de Carlisle era demasiado monótona para la situación - ¿Qué haces ahí?_

_- ¡NO SE ACERQUEN! – puso una de sus manos frente a él_

_- Eddie – susurro Esme – porque mejor no bajas y hablamos_

_- ¡NO!... Quiero que me escuchen, tengo una sola condición para no matarme_

_- ¿Y qué es lo que quieres?_

_Quería golpear a Carlisle._

_Su hijo amenazaba con matarse y él ni se inmutaba._

_Le di una mirada gélida a su padre y me enfoque en mi mejor amigo._

_- Por favor Eddie, no lo hagas – recién ahí me di cuenta que estaba llorando a mares – yo… - puse una mano en mi pecho para decirle que lo amaba y que algún día nos casaríamos_

_- ¡NO! – chilló – quiero que me prometan que tendré un hermanito_

_- Hijo – Esme estaba mucho más nerviosa que Carlisle y se acerco a él – baja y hablamos mejor de esto_

_- ¡Prométanlo o me mato!_

_- Eddie yo…_

_Antes que pudiera abrir la boca, un grito desgarrador de Edward resonó en mis odios._

_En ese momento deje ver la luz, si él moría yo moría con él._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

- Dos meses de yeso – bufo y yo reí mas

Me dio una mirada amenazadora entrecerrando sus ojos, de pronto su expresión pasó a una de verdadera alegría.

- Por lo menos yo no termine con desmayado y con un ataque de histeria

- ¡Esta preocupada por ti! – chille molesta

- Aun recuerdo como pedias que te llevaran a mi tumba – rio aun mas

- Eres un tonto, yo de verdad estaba preocupada – me puse seria al recordar cómo se me rompió el corazón al pensar que lo había perdido

- ¿Desde ese entonces me amabas no?

Toda la sala se sumió en un profundo silencio, casi podía sentir mi corazón martillear, nos miramos fijamente aguantando la mirada del otro, pero en un momento me rendí y la abaje, no quería decirle la verdad pero tampoco mentir, a estas alturas que él lo supiera ya no importaba.

- Si – suspire

- Bien – ambos nos giramos hacia la voz de Bree, venia bajando las escaleras

Apuro el paso y se sentó entre los dos.

- Ahora nosotros tres vamos a aclarar un par de cosas – nos miro intercaladamente – aprovechando que estamos en confesiones – me miro guiñando un ojo

- ¿Qué quieres aclarar? – hablo Edward

- Dudas, por ejemplo Bella – me apunto – estoy segura que aun tiene duda sobre "las sabanas" – hizo las comillas en el aire – que mencionamos ese día en la biblioteca

- Eso – apunte a Bree – aclárenme eso – me cruce de brazos y espere

- Bien – comenzó Edward – desde que descubrí que Bree… - se quedo callado – que a ella… - se rasco la cabeza bastante nervioso

- ¡Lesbiana! – bufo Bree

- Eso – lo note bastante incomodo – bueno, desde que supe le dije que tendría que meterse en las sabanas de los hombres y no de las mujeres y Bree me respondió que ella no se metía en las mías y que con eso me tendría que bastar, no sé cómo – se encogió de hombros – pero ahora cada vez que me refiero a su lesbianez – ambas reímos por la palabra inventada, Edward nos miro fulminándonos así que nos dejamos de reír – en fin – suspiro – jamás me acostaría con ella – la apunto e hizo el gesto que siempre hacia a su prima

- Y yo menos contigo

- Bien – hable yo – recapitulemos – tome aire y prepare mis dedos – Bree es lesbiana – levante un dedo – Yo estaba enamorada de Edward – levante otro – me acosté con Edward – seguí – y ahora Bree dice que esta enamora de mi

- Lo estoy – me miro con esos ojitos pero luego sonrió – ¡se te olvido que nos besamos! – exclamo con entusiasmo

- No me gusta lo último – Edward volvió a su expresión de asco

- Bien, esto no está en la mejor situación pero creo que la podremos resolver, hemos pasado por tanto – suspire – pero aun me queda una duda – mire a Edward con mi corazón a full - ¿con quién dormiste ese día que te encontré?

- Eso Eddie… ¿Quién era?

- Yo – bajo la mirada pero aun así pude ver su sonrojo – no lo se

- ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? – chille

- Es que ese día estaba enojado contigo, me fui a un bar y tome mucho, la chica esta dice que a penas la vi me lance sobre ella y bueno – se encogió de hombros – ni el hombre me dijo

- ¿Por lo menos te cuidaste? – pregunto con ironía Bree

- ¡Claro! – vi el tono ofendido en él – eso es algo que nunca se me olvidaría ponerme condón

- Ey – le pegue en su hombro – conmigo no siempre te acuerdas

- Porque tú estas limpia cariño – acaricio mi mejilla y me dio un piquito

.

.

.

Las cosas con Edward y Bree habían mejorado considerablemente, ahora yo andaba mucho mejor por la vida, me hacia mal estar mal con ellos pero sobre todo con Edward.

No habíamos vuelto a costarnos y es que a pesar de querer vivir mi juventud, tampoco me hacía mucha gracia estar acostándome todos los días con Edward y Riley, desde ese día en la cabaña que no tenía sexo.

Ahora estaba nerviosa.

Quizás hoy cambiaba eso.

Mire mi reflejo y suspire, estaba lista para mi cita con Emmett, aunque trate de no hacerme ideas falsas, algo me indicaba que con él podría haber algo más que una relación alumna-profesor.

Mire mi reloj de muñeca, tome perfume, me lo rocié y salí, estaba justo en la hora.

Habíamos decidido juntarnos en a una cuadra de mi casa, en una pequeña plaza, porque sinceramente no confiaba en que mis padres no lo vieran y conociendo a Charlie pondría el grito en el cielo.

Llegue a la plaza y no alcance a sentarme en la banca cuando sentí que me tocaban el hombro.

- Hola – sonreí a penas lo vi

- Hola – me sonrió de vuelta

- ¿Llegaste recién? – me aferre a mi cartera

- No, o sea – se rasco la cabeza – es que no quería que llegaras antes así que llegue un poco antes

- Eres muy amable

- Gracias… - miro su reloj – la exposición comienza en media hora, pensé que después podríamos ir a comer… ¿Te parece?

- Me fascina la idea – le sonreí como una estúpida

- Entonces tenemos un plan

Nos miramos fijamente hasta que después de un largo silencio que nos sumió en la quietud, se movió para acercase a mí y dejar un casto beso demasiado cerca de mis labios.

- ¿Lista? – extendió su mano y no dude en tomarla

Definitivamente estaba lista.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Chicos, necesito su ayuda, estan plagiando Sexcall asi q les pido q pasen por el Face del blog donde esta el link y me ayuden a denunciar.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 19**

Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ver el auto de Emmett, pero ahora que lo tenía en frente supe de donde venia toda esa aura de imponencia que tenia, eso mismo irradiaba su camioneta Audi q7 negra, tenía todo el misterio y gracia de su dueño, parecían una pareja hecha en el cielo.

Me dirigí a la puerta del copiloto, pero Emm como todo caballero se apresuro a abrirme la puerta, ya adentro hizo lo más tierno del mundo, se apresuro a abrocharme el cinturón.

- Es un poco complicado – se excuso cuando lo vi con algo de asombro

- Gracias

Mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al tenerlo tan cerca, era obvio que nuestra relación profesor y alumna había mutado significativamente.

Emmett rodeo la camioneta y se apresuro a subirse.

- Pongamos algo de música – me sonrió y prendió la radio

- ¿En serio? – chille cuando Justin Bieber comenzó a sonar – ¿Tienes la fiebre de Bieber?

Aunque hubiera querido evitarlo no hubiera podido ocultar la burla de mi voz, es que ver a Emm cantando "Baby" era todo un cuadro.

- ¡Ey! – se quejo – es el artista más escuchado de los últimos tiempos

- ¡Mentira! – volví a chillar, ¿Por qué chillaba tanto?, parecía tarada – en todo caso ese vendría a ser el lugar de Lady Gaga

- Claro – note un dejo de burla en su voz así que lo mire con los ojos entrecerrado – Gaga – lo dijo con acento en la última "a" aludiendo a locura, que acompaño con un gesto circular de su dedo sobre su sien

- ¿Qué tiene de malo ser diferente? – me encogí de hombros defendiéndola

- Nada, ser diferente no tiene nada malo, ahora – dejo de hablar por un momento – Lady Gaga esta mas allá de ser diferente

- ¡Claro! – me cruce de brazos enfurruñada – como si el niño Bieber fuera muy normal… o será… ¿Le viste el pelo? – apunte a mi cabeza – cree que es sexy y es la cosa más ridícula del mundo

- ¡Cierto! – sonrió y despego un segundo la vista de la carretera para mirarme – porque vestirme con unos trozos de rico lomo crudo es muy normal

- ¡Es moda! – sinceramente también encontraba eso ridículo pero no lo admitiría ahora

- Bellita, Bellita, Bellita, creo que te conozco algo para saber que eso ni tú misma te lo crees

- Tienes razón – bufe – pero aun así es mejor la música de Lady Gaga que del niño Bieber

- Ok – me sonrió y metió un CD a la radio

Ahora por los parlantes comenzó a sonar Journey, pero no era la versión original.

¡Era Glee!

- ¿Glee? – le pregunte

- ¿Qué? – se encogió de hombros – son buenos covers

- Toda la razón, creo que es lo mejor paras evitar peleas, tiene de todo

- Exactamente

En cuantos los últimos acordes de la primera canción terminaron el auto de Emm detuvo su movimiento.

- Llegamos – me miro sonriendo

- ¿Acá es?

Mis ojitos deben de haber brillado cuando se posaron en la pequeña e iluminada galería, se veía poca gente y se notaba que el barrio no era de lo mejor, pero había muchos grafitis por todas las paredes dándole un aire demasiado bohemio al barrio.

No espere porque me abrieran la puerta, me baje aun admirada por todo, era el típico barrio donde soñé que los escritores de cientos de libros dejaban volar su imaginación.

- Veo que te busco – la mano en mi espalda baja me hizo girar la vista hacia Emmett

- Es magnifico

- Ven – tomo mi mano y una cosquilla me recorrió toda mi espalda – por dentro es aun mejor

Y tenía razón, ni bien entramos note como todo el ambiente se concentraba, había pinturas, fotografías y hasta escritos.

Seguimos recorriendo todo el lugar hasta que de pronto nos topamos con una especie de mini escenario.

- Bien amigos – había un chico con un micrófono hablando – ahora que nuestro orador se ha dignado a parecer podemos comenzar con la lectura

¿Habría lectura en vivo?

Di una especie de brinquito de la emoción.

- Bueno – la voz de Emmett interrumpió mis pensamientos – creo que tendrás que esperarme un momento

Soltó mi mano y para mi gran sorpresa se subió al escenario.

Quede el shock viendo como mi cita se subía con gran confianza al escenario y agarra un libro de la pequeña mesa ratona, no alcance a ver el titulo pero no bien comenzó a hablar reconocí los diálogos.

Cien años de soledad.

Era mi libro favorito y estaba segura que Emmett lo sabía, no escuche que estaba diciendo pero el movimiento de sus labios y el sonido de su voz basto para dejarme totalmente absorta en el momento.

Solo los aplausos me volvieron a la realidad, cuando fije mi vista en Emm lo vi mirándome y sonriendo, le devolví la sonrisa y murmure un "gracias", él entendía muy bien a que me refería.

- Eso fue hermoso – susurre cuando lo tuve cerca

- Tú eres hermosa

Lo mire directo a sus ojos y la conexión que sentía con él se hizo más fuerte y estrecha, vi como lentamente comenzaba a acercarse a mis labios y solo pude cerrar los ojos para disfrutar del momento.

Delicadamente sus dientes atraparon mi labio inferir, lo supuse como una forma de darme la oportunidad para correrme, pero me quede ahí esperando porque entendiera el mensaje, y lo hizo, sus labios pronto comenzaron a moverse sobre los míos, yo no dude en segundo en seguirlo. Lleve mis manos hacia su pecho y pude comprobar lo que siempre supuse, era malditamente bien formado, acaricie su pecho hasta dejar mis manos en sus anchos hombros. Sentí como sus manos se paseaban por mis costados hasta quedar enganchadas en mis caderas, justo en ese momento nuestras lenguas se encontraron reconociéndose enseguida.

No me importaba nada, ni donde estábamos ni que él fuera mi profesor, esto era putamente excitante y exquisito, ni siquiera con Edward lograba la conexión que tenía con Emm.

¡PUTO EDWARD!

Cerré con fuerza los ojos al darme cuenta que no podía estar con nadie sin que algún recuerdo relacionado con mi mejor amigo me invadiera.

- Bien – se separo de mi quedando aun demasiado cerca – creo que esto podría costarme el puesto

- No creo – lo mire y tenía su hermosa sonrisa plantada en su rostro – podríamos decir que yo te acose

- ¿Qué intestaste violarme? – se burlo

- Bueno – me encogí de hombros – no sería la primera

- ¡Ag! – saco la lengua en señal de asco – ni me recuerdes esas cosas

- ¿Qué? – lo mire con duda - ¿Trataron de violarte? – quise que la pregunta saliera seria pero salió con total ironía

- Eso te lo cuento más tarde

Paso sus manos por mis hombros y comenzamos a disfrutar por completo de la exposición, Emm fue explicándome cada obra, un cosquilleo desconocido me revolvió al escucharlo hablar con tanta pasión del arte, conocía demasiadas cosas y me contaba cada historia detrás de cada obra de arte.

- Mira esta pintura – puse toda mi atención en unas manchas negras con unos destellos blancos – el pintor acaba de perder a su esposa cuando la pinto, de hecho todo lo negro lo pinto después de su muerte, puede parecer solo un recuadro negro pero si miras de cerca – nos acercamos un poco mas – veras su dolor en cada trazo, el pintor estaba cayendo en un profundo pozo sin retorno, pero una noche sintió como si el alma de su esposa de hablara, diciéndole que tenía que volver a pintar porque el mundo no podía quedar sin conocer al gran artista que era, así que ahí fue cuando tomo el blanco y pinto los destellos – puso su mano a una distancia de la pintura pero sin tocarla – puede que para muchos no signifique mucho, pero ni bien la vi supe que esta pintura tenía algo de fondo… representaba la esperanza… la luz de la vida

Todo el momento estuve mirándolo totalmente absorta, era magnifica su pasión cuando hablaba.

Seguimos disfrutando un poco mas y Emm siguió relatándome algunas historias, cuando ya habíamos dado dos vueltas completas, me guio a la salida, pensé que me llevaría a un restaurante elegante, pero en cuanto me acerque al auto me detuvo.

- Comeremos ahí – me apunto un pequeño pero pintoresco lugar – a menos que prefieras otra parte

- ¡No!... es perfecto

Entramos al lugar y parecía una propia galería, las paredes estaban atestadas de obras de arte, pinturas que traspasaban su historia hacían que no pudiera apartar mi vista de las paredes.

- No quiero decirte que comer pero tengo que recomendarte que pruebes la "BoyToy" – hizo las comillas en el aire

- ¿Y eso es…? – lo anime a continuar

- La mejor hamburguesa de la vida – frunció un poco el ceño y me preocupe – a no ser que no quieras algo con tantas calorías

- No, es perfecto, de hecho creo que tenía un antojo de hamburguesa

La mesera llego y saludo a Emm como si lo conociera de antes, él me aclaro que siempre que podía se daba una escapadita para acá, así que ya sabían lo que pedía.

La orden no se demoro nada en estar sobre nuestras mesas, tengo que reconocer que se me salieron las pupilas al ver el tamaño de la hamburguesa, no era grande pero era muy alta, Emm me animo y me mostro como comerla, después de que me diera ánimos me la lleve a la boca y la probé, sabia exquisito y valió completamente la pena que quedara toda sucia.

- Ven – con una servilleta limpio mi nariz – ahora si

- ¿Me vas a contar esa historia de cuando casi te violan?

- Ah sí – lo vi estremecerse – hace un par de años trabajaba en otra escuela y había una chica llamada Rosalie, era sencillamente despampanante, rubia y llena de curvas, ya varias veces en clases había sentido como se me tiraba pero yo había egresado hace poco y meterme con una alumna no era ni de cerca una de mis prioridades, una tarde me ofreció hacerme una mamada

- ¿¡QUE! – escupí un poco de la soda que estaba tomando

- Sip – afirme con la cabeza – yo gentilmente le dije que no me interesaba, la deje sola y me fui al baño, no quería masturbarme ni nada – aclaro cuando me vio encarar una ceja – en fin – suspiro – mientras estaba adentro ella entro totalmente desnudas, se agacho frente a mí y quiso llevar mi "coso" – bajo la vista avergonzado y yo no pude evitar reír – me asuste tanto que termine por darle un rodillazo, la pobre chica quedo inconsciente, así que tuve que taparla con mi saco y despertarla, casi me amenazo con denunciarme por acoso, yo era tan joven que me dio miedo y renuncie

- Y así es como llegaste a nuestras escuela – aclare

- Exacto

- Bien, entonces tendré que pedirte el número de la tal Rosalie

- ¿Y para qué? – encaro una ceja

- Para agradecerle por enviarte acá y permitirme ser la primera en seducirte – me acerque más hacia él - ¿Soy la primera o no? – no es que fuera celosa pero me dio curiosidad

- La primera y la única

Le sonreí y vi como sus labios volvían a posarse sobre los míos, sonreí sobre sus labios al sentirlo así cerca de mí y solo para mí.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Graxxxx a todos por el apoyo con lo de Sexcall, la chica dijo q iba a dejar de publicar.**

**Ahora, en unos minutos subo el adelanto de Rescatame al Blog.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 20**

- Supongo que nuestra relación profesor-alumna ha variado un poco

Se separo de mí pero dejo sus manos en mis mejillas y las acaricio con sus pulgares.

- Sip, pero ha cambiado para bien

- No puedo estar más de acuerdo contigo… pero… ¿Dónde nos deja esto?

- En…

Las imágenes de Edward y Riley vinieron a mi mente, sabía que quería disfrutar de mi juventud, pero andar con tres personas al mismo tiempo estaba cambiando la situación.

Una cosa es pasarlo bien y otra muy distinta ser promiscua a este nivel, el solo pensar en que cada uno se acueste con tres mujeres mas eso crea una conexión de fluidos bastante grande, si me contagiara de alguna ETS sería una cadena demasiado grande.

Pestañee algo asqueada de pensar en las ETS pero a pesar de estar divagando no estaba muy lejos de la realidad.

- Yo se que tienes algo con Riley y no te estoy pidiendo que lo dejes ahora pero… siento que de verdad me gustas mucho y no me gustaría tener que compartirte – tomo mis manos entre las suyas y las apretó un poco – no necesitas contestarme ahora

- Me gustas mucho – acaricie el dorso de sus manos – y no quiero mentirte… estoy en una etapa en la que quiero disfrutar de mi juventud y el estar encasillada en una relación no es mi prioridad por el momento

Me gustaría mentirle y decirle que quiero estar con él solamente pero esto iba mas allá, sinceramente no quería estar en una relación seria y sabia que Emm al ser mayor quería cosas para las cuales quizás yo no estaba preparada aun.

- Te entiendo – aflojo el agarre de mis manos y sentí un pequeño vacio en mi pecho – yo pase por eso y sé que es una etapa que tienes que vivir… quizás en algún momento estés preparada para una relación más seria – levanto sus manos y volvió a acaricias mis mejillas – si estoy soltero aun búscame

Eso sí que me dejo helada.

¿Si está soltero aun?

Recién ahí caí en cuenta de que quizás esta experiencia mía estaba haciendo que me perdiera de oportunidades también importantes.

Digo, el conocer a los padres, la primera cita, los primeros te amos, la primera pelea, todo eso también es parte de la experiencia que todos debemos vivir en nuestra juventud.

He estado tan encasillada y ciega tratando de disfrutar para olvidar lo que paso con Edward que me he olvidado de otras cosas.

Una solitaria lágrima se escurrió de mi ojo izquierdo y su contacto con el frio hizo que volviera a la realidad para encontrarme con Emmett mirándome muy interesado.

- Estoy muy confundida – murmuré, sentía que las lagrimas que tenia contenida se querían escapar pero hice lo posible para contenerlas

- Lo sé – abrió sus brazos – ven acá – me invito a sentarme en sus piernas

- Lo siento – me aferre a sus anchos hombros – yo de verdad…

- Tranquila – beso mi cabeza – piensa bien lo quieres y cuando decidas algo búscame, yo estaré ahí para lo que sea

- Eres demasiado bueno Emmett McCarty – me separe un poco de su agarre para mirarlo a los ojos

- Y tú eres un ángel Isabella Swan

Lentamente y sin perder de vista mis ojos se me acerco, sus labios se posaron en los míos, ninguno trato de profundizar el beso, solo nos acariciamos los labios para demostrarnos que estaban ahí para el otro.

Más que cualquier beso este parecía tener un significado extra y eso hizo que más lagrimas salieran de mis ojos, estaba demasiado confundida y aunque me confundiera aun mas necesitaba a mi mejor amigo.

Necesitaba a Edward Cullen.

- Ahora te llevare a tu casa… ¿Si? – se separo de mi pero deje un tierno beso en la punta de mi nariz

- De acuerdo

Emmett deje un par de billetes en la mesa y me ayudo con mi chaqueta.

El viaje hasta Forks fue demasiado callado, más de alguna vez abrí la boca para decir algo pero mi mente estaba procesando tantas cosas al mismo tiempo que preferí quedarme en silencio antes de agrandar mis dudas.

- Supongo que nos veremos el lunes – gire para ver a Emmett y tenía la vista fija al frente

- Si – desabroche el cinturón de seguridad y tome mi bolso – Emm – giro a verme – no sabes cuánto me gustas… dame un poquito de tiempo por favor

- Lo tienes – me sonrió pero sin mucha alegría – y si no resulta estaré esperándote para ser amigos, después de todo – se encogió de hombros – es demasiado difícil encontrar a alguien que disfrute de Gabriel García Marques y Lady Gaga al mismo tiempo

Sonreí por sus ocurrencias, este era el Emmett que tanto me gustaba, otra punzada me atravesó el pecho así que decidí dar por terminada la cita.

- Adiós – me estire para dejar un casto beso en sus labios

En cuanto estuve abajo vi como su camioneta se perdía calle abajo. Mire mi casa y el camino a donde Edward, no tuve que pensar mucho qué camino tomar.

Demasiado rápido estuve donde mi amigo, pensé en tocar la puerta pero me arrepentí en cuanto estuve frente a la puerta, no tenía ganas de ver a nadie más que a Edward, ni siquiera a Bree.

Mire la ventana de Edward hacia el segundo piso y tenía la tenue luz que acostumbraba a usar cuando leía.

Agarre un banco que estaba en el suelo y lo arrime a la pared, me costó un poco pero logre enchancharme en unas protecciones y luego con algo más de esfuerzo pude apoyarme en el árbol que estaba cerca de la ventana de Edward, después de un gran golpe de suerte pude afirmarme sobre la cornisa de su ventana, de reojo lo vi acostado en la cama, solo, así que empuje un poco la ventana para entrar, quería darle una sorpresa.

- ¡Hola!

Trate de hacer una gran entrada y sorprender a mi amigo per la sorpresa me la lleve yo.

Edward estaba acostado en su cama sin pantalón y con su duro miembro entre sus manos.

- ¡AHHH! – cerré los ojos y me tape la boca para no atraer al resto de la casa a mirar semejante espectáculo.

- ¡Bella! – chillo y abrí un ojo para ver como se cubría con una sabana

- Lo siento – me destape los ojos porque aunque se le viera algo no era nada nuevo para mí – entre por la ventana – la apunte

- Si me di cuenta

Sonreí al ver lo colorado y nervioso que estaba Edward, no siempre lo encontraba en situaciones embarazosas así que aproveche un poco el momento.

- Te ves bonita – me escaneo un poco

- Si – baje la mirada para verme el conjunto. Un poco de nostalgia me dio acordarme el porque me había arreglado tanto – vengo de una cita

- ¿Con Riley? – se acomodo en la cama para quedar sentado

- No – suspire para darme confianza – con Emmett

- ¿Emmett? – entrecerró los ojos confundido pero su rostro paso de la confusión a algo parecido a la rabia cuando comprendió - ¿Te estás tirando a tu profesor?

- ¡NO! – me levante ofendida – solo me llevo a una exposición

- ¿Lo besaste? – ahora fueron mis mejillas las que se tornaron rojas

- Si – murmure bajo con la esperanza que no me escuchara – pero no me acosté con él – el aclarar eso me hizo ver lo que ya había comprendido

Esto de estar con uno y con otro no era muy yo.

- ¿Te gusta? – bajo el tono de su voz

- Si – lo mire fijamente – por eso vine… me pidió que fuéramos algo mas… así como exclusivos

- Riley también te lo pidió – iba a preguntarle como lo sabia pero esa era obvio

Los amigos se cuentan todos y es más que seguro que Riley buscara un aliado como Edward. Sonreí al pensar en lo tonto que había sido, parte de la razón por la que no quería formalizar con nadie era por el hombre que tenia frente a mí.

- Es distinto… hoy me di cuenta de algo – tome aire para seguir hablando – creo que estoy lista para tener una relación y con Riley no me siento cómoda a ese nivel – sonreí sin humor – se que dije que quería vivir la vida pero también quiero tener a alguien que me acaricie con amor, que me diga que me veo bonita aunque este recién despertando – suspire – quiero lo que cualquier chica de 16 años quiere… quiero enamorarme

- Yo…

Pasaron un par de segundos pero nada salió de los labios de Edward, sabía que este no era un tema en el cual fuera expuesto así que preferí hacérselo más fácil.

- Se que tu no compartes mis ideas – le di un pequeño empujón – tu eres de esos que no tendrá pareja hasta que sientas que tus testículos se quedan sin espermatozoides para procrear

Espere alguna risa de su parte pero cuando vi su rostro tan serio me preocupé, inmediatamente yo también puse mi mascara de seriedad y pensé algo inteligente para decir, lamentablemente nada venia a mi mente.

- ¿Por qué Emmett? – hablo por fin

- ¿Por qué no? – me encogí de hombros – es maduro, tenemos mucho en común y dice que me quiere, además yo también lo quiero

- ¡PERO NO LO AMAS! – se pudo de pie dejando caer la sabana

Estaba desnudo ante mí pero no provocó nada en mi cuerpo, quede helada por su tan sorpresiva reacción

- Pero con el tiempo quizás…

- ¡DIJISTE QUE ME AMABAS A MI! – se dejo caer a mi lado y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos

- ¿De qué viene todo esto? – mi amor por él no era algo que quisiera recordar en estos momentos, ya muchos procesos he tenido que vivir para olvidar aunque sea un poco su tan hiriente rechazo

- Tu dijiste que querías internarlo conmigo – apego su frente a la mía

- Y tu dijiste que no – se que soné fría pero esto me estaba haciendo daño

- Yo – hasta pude sentir el rechinar de sus dientes de tanto que los apretó – estaba mal… no lo pensé bien… ahora… no se… muchas cosas han cambiado… quizás…

- Espera – me separe un poco de él para verlo a los ojos – no entiendo lo que…

- Se mi novia – quede con los ojos abiertos sin poder pestañear

* * *

**Hola!**

**Ya esta el adelanto de Rescatame en el Blog.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 21**

- ¡LOCO! – me separe de él de golpe dejando un gran espacio entre nosotros – estás loco… yo… - tartamudee – no entiendo… - me lleve las manos a mis cabellos y comencé a revolverlos – Estos loco – lo apunte ahora riéndome como tonta – estás loco o eres malvado

De la risa desesperada pasa a un llanto bastante histérico y algo raro, yo estaba confundida y me confundía aun más que Edward se quedara en silencio.

- Bella – se acerco a mi pero por inercia retrocedí unos pasos - ¡Mierda! No te alejes

- Pero tu… ¡No puedes hacerme esto!

Agarre fuerza de no sé donde, y me aferre de sus brazos para zarandearlo un poco, esto era algo totalmente bizarro y malvado incluso más que lo que había pasado en mi cumpleaños, Edward sabía muy bien lo que yo sentía por él, o por lo menos tenía una noción porque a estas alturas ni siquiera yo sabía que sentía por mi mejor amigo y esto que acaba de pasar me hacia poner en tela de juicio.

- ¿Por qué no me crees? – lo mire con detención y para mi sorpresa no vi burla en él

- ¿Por qué tendría que creerte? – contraataque – después de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros te pido que me des una sola buena razón para considerar siquiera lo que me acabas de decir, porque para mí esto es solo una maldad tuya

- Te quiero – se acerco a mí y me sentó al borde de la cama – sabes que te quiero ¿No? – acaricio mi cabello y tomo todo para dejar mi rostro totalmente despejado. Yo solo asentí mirándolo – entonces… si sabes que te quiero… ¿Cómo puedes pensar que esto es una maldad?

- Poque una vez ya me rompiste el corazón – las lagrimas que tenia contenidas salieron de a poco, aunque trate de contenerlas no pude

- Amor – beso castamente mis labios – yo solo quiero que estemos juntos – pego su frente a la mía y cerré los ojos con fuerza – me a costado mucho entender que me pasa, y es mi error por haberme involucrado contigo – abrió los ojos y nos quedamos enganchados – yo sabía desde el principio que si me metía contigo no podría salir tan fácil – una sonrisa sin una pizca de humor salió de él – tú no eres como el resto – con sus dos manos acaricio mis mejillas – por eso es mi error haber dejado que te metieras en mi corazón

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? - mi voz salió mucho más baja de lo que pensé

- Que te quiero, eres buena, mi mamá te adora, te conozco de siempre, se cómo eres y sé que puedo amarte – me miro nuevamente a los ojos – por favor… dame una oportunidad

- No entiendo por qué haces esto… es por ¿celos o envidia o algo?... no te entiendo – me separe un poco de él para respirar mejor

- Bells – tomo mis manos entre las suyas – amor… dame una oportunidad… a la primera dejare que me patees las bolas

- ¿Me serás fiel?

Hasta yo misma me sorprendí por mi pregunta, porque claramente estaba considerando su loca propuesta.

- Por ti hare lo que quieras… por ti hare lo que nunca he hecho – rio un poco más alto – por ti dejare de ser el Maldito Cullen

- Edward – suspire profundamente – no hagas que me arrepienta porque si esto sale mal perderemos mucho más que un buen polvo

- Lo sé – inhalo aire de forma exagerada – estoy muy nervioso – rio

- Yo también

Nos miramos como dos niñitos que estaban a punto de darse su primer beso.

Poco a poco nos acercamos hasta que quedamos con nuestros labios unidos pero solo por un roce, no sé quien fue el que dio el primero paso, pero nos besamos como nunca antes lo habíamos hecho, su tibio aliento se coló por mis labios llegando hasta mi lengua y demostrándome que este era un beso con algo más que lujuria o buena amistad, este era un beso que marca un inicio con Edward, con inicio que cuidaría con mi vida.

- Entonces… ¿Eres mi novia? – se separo dejando un mínimo espacio entre nuestros labios

- Si – susurre casi sin fuerzas

Me tomo en brazos y me sentó sobre él en la cama, enrede mis manos en su cuello y me rendí a todo, ya estaba jugada, Edward me había demostrado mas de alguna vez que era un maldito incapaz de amar, y como le dije, ahora estaba arriesgando mucho más que mi corazón.

Sus manos se posaron en mis caderas y me acomodaron de tal forma que su duro miembro rozo de manera fantástica mi húmedo centro, quise obtener algo más de fricciona si que me aferre a sus hombros y comencé a removerme para calmar el calor que se estaba formando en mi sexo, el saberlo aún desnudo desde abajo no ayudaba mucho, mi ropa seguía siendo un impedimento que quería sortear cuanto antes.

- Amor – corrió mi cabello y dirigió sus labios a mi cuello – así – tomo mis caderas y me las movió el mismo – así de rico… se siente… OHHH

- Yo… quiero…

- Si… lo se

Se separo solo un poco de mi cuerpo y en un solo movimiento me dejo en su misma condiciones, desnuda, pero a él aun le quedaba la camisa, y su pecho duro y marcado no era un espectáculo que quisiera perderme así que cuando lo tuve totalmente desnudo no demore en paseas mis manos por todas sus curvas y saborearlo.

- Edward – llegue hasta su V que se marcaba tan malditamente bien – enséñame algo nuevo… una nueva posición

Hace unos días había estado pensando en nuevas posiciones, en una revista de mi mamá vi un artículos sobre las distintas formas que había para hacer el amor y como el placer de cambiar hacia mejor y más placentero el acto.

- ¿Algo pervertido? – conocía demasiado bien su tono

- Algo rico – me removí y sentí como su miembro quería colarse por mis pliegues

- Bien

Me tomo en brazos y me llevo hasta el centro de la cama, se acostó y me puso sobre él, pero esta vez no era como cuando lo montaba, me acordé que la había visto, era "el sometido" así que como entendí a dónde íbamos ayudé a Edward y me puse en posición, me afirme de sus piernas y me levante un poco para que me penetrara.

-¿Ya lo había hecho así?

- No – negué ansiosa por qué tenerlo luego dentro de mí

- Pero conoces…

- Una revista

No necesite decir nada más para que me tomara y me bajara sobre su rica polla, estaba tan duro que casi rodé mis ojos hacia atrás de mi cabeza, me aferre con fuerza a sus duras piernas y comencé a balancearme, definitivamente esta posición hacia que lo sintiera mucho más adentro.

- Oh mierda – gemí con ganas – te siento putamente adentro

- Estas… demasiado caliente y estrecha – me dio un golpe en mi culo, tanto que hizo que me agachara quedando pegada a sus piernas – ahí… mueve esas ricas tetas

Hice lo que me pidió, moví mis pezones sobre sus muslos provocando ricos gemidos de su parte.

- Afírmate

No dude de sus palabras así que me aferre a sus piernas y me prepare para lo que venía, me tomo firme por las caderas y comenzó a moverse frenéticamente.

Esperaba que siguiera embistiéndome pero dejo de hacerlo, me tomo por las piernas y se para conmigo sin salir de mi, de pie tomo mis piernas y comenzó a embestirme, dejándome caer cobre su polla que entraba y salía con mucha facilidad, la posición era un poco incomoda pero muy erótica y especial, la gravedad hacia que mi cuerpo callera sobre toda su erección dándonos placer a ambos. Está llegando mi orgasmo y no quería venirme sola.

- Ya casi – alargue la i porque prácticamente se me quedo pegada

En una embestida mas alcance mi esperado orgasmo, no si fue por la posición o por nuestra nueva relación pero este definitivamente fue el mejor orgasmo de mi vida.

- ¡BELLA! – grito a pulmón abierto dejando entrever que también había alcanzado la cima

Me deje caer hacia atrás y sentí como me rodeaba con mis brazos y me acomodaba sobre su pecho, cerré los ojos y no los volví a abrir, necesitaba descansar mi cuerpo y mi mente, así que me deje caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

- Te juro que esto va a funcionar

Lo último que sentí fue un beso que dejo en mi cuello.

Sentí pequeñas caricias en mi espalda, y mientras volvía a la realidad todo lo pasado en el día de ayer cayó sobre mí, ahora era novia de Edward y eso era algo grande.

- Se que estas despierta – murmuro sobre mi espalda

- Tengo hambre – justo cuando hable mi estomago rugió

- Hace cinco minutos que Esme bajo a hacer el desayuno así que ahora debe tener todo un gran banquete esperando

- Vamos – Salí de las sabanas y sin importarme mi desnude comencé a buscar mi ropa para vestirme

Bajamos y como Edward predijo, Esme ya tenía todo un gran banquete esperándonos.

- Hola Esme – la saludo como siempre lo hacía cuando me quedaba en la casa

- ¿Bella? – el rostro compungido y rígido de Esme era de espanto y si a eso le sumamos que dejo caer el plato que tenía en sus manos, era de preocupación

- Si – trate de sonreír – soy yo – le fruncí el ceño - ¿Por qué?

- Porque anoche – apunto a Edward – yo escuche… y pensé…. – apunto a Edward y a mí simultáneamente

Era obvio lo que tenía a Esme así.

- Somos novios madre – mi novio salió de atrás mío y me abraso

- ¡AHHHH! – de la sorpresa paso a una alegría infinita y corrió a abrazarnos – Estoy tan contenta

- Madre… por favor… estas embarazada – bufo Edward

- Cierto – ahora fui yo la que me colgué de ella - ¡felicidades!

- Gracias – bajo la mirada y acaricio su poco prominente vientre

Me quede con ellos, Bree y Carlisle no demoraron nada en bajar y aunque tenía algo de miedo por la reacción de Bree ante la noticia de mi reciente noviazgo pero todos lo tomaron tan bien que solo cuando mi madre llamo histérica a mi celular me acorde de que tenia padre y que se me había olvidado decirles donde estaba.

Me hubiera gustado que mis padres se enterar por mí de mi noviazgo pero gracias a una muy entusiasme Esme, que se lo atribuyo a su embarazo, arrebato mi teléfono para hablar con su amiga y contarle todo, no sé en qué momento Edward me pidió matrimonio porque nuestras madres ya estaban reservando el lugar y planeando todo.

- Siento que no somos los únicos felices con la noticia – me abrasó desde atrás y puso su mentón en mi cabeza

- ¿Eres feliz? – voltee a mirarlo

- Mucho

Se agacho para besarme nuevamente y yo solo pude sonreír.

Pase todo el domingo con mi novio, que bien que se escuchaba eso, mis padres llegaron a almorzar, parecía ser que Esme necesita a mi padre acá para celebrar la noticia, todos se veían tan contentos, yo también lo estaba pero necesitaba hablar con mi amiga para poder disfrutar de todo mejor, aunque aún me quedan un par con los que hablar mañana en el colegio.

- Hola – encontré a Bree sola en la cocina

- Hola – me sonrió

- Por lo que paso con Edward yo quería decirte que…

- ¡Ey! – volteo a verme – está todo bien… se que estas con él porque lo quieres, siempre lo has querido así que si tu eres feliz yo lo soy, además – se encogió de hombros – mi propuesta sigue abierta

- Eres mi mejor amiga – la abrace con fuerza

- Ahora somos algo así como cuñadas – ambas nos miramos y sonreímos

Volvimos tarde a mi casa, para mañana Edward dicho que pasaría a buscarme, yo pensé que era un gesto muy lindo pero cuando dijo que necesita demostrarle a unos cuantos que ahora tenía dueño, tuve que darle un paralé y aclararle que aunque fuéramos novios eso no le daba derecho a que me tratara como un objeto, fue nuestras primera mini discusión, pero lo solucionamos con un beso, tierno y casto porque toda nuestra familia estaba mirándonos.

Me acosté con una gran sonrisa, todo estaba en su lugar y era lo que siempre soñé.

Antes que el despertador sonara yo ya estaba en pie y lista para bañarme, me esmere mucho más en mi atuendo, elegí una mini de jean y un top sin mucho escote, ya mostraba todas mis piernas así que tape un poco mi pecho, no quise ponerme tacos así que combine todo con mis convers.

Baje antes de lo previsto y comí un cuenco con cereal y leche, no quería ver a mi madre y sus delirios de boda, sentía que si todos seguían opinando sobre esto no iría muy bien, así que prefería que mantuviéramos nuestras cosas en la privacidad de la pareja.

Salí apenas oí la bocina del volvo de mi novio.

- Eres mala – fue su saludo

- Porque – me subí y él arranco

- Porque harás que golpee a unos cuantos – acelero al fondo

- Mejor – me encogí de hombros – así otras cuantas saben que estas ocupado

- No te defraudare – tomo mi mano y me miro serio

En unos minutos más llegamos al colegio y por la hora ya estaba todo lleno de estudiantes renuentes a entrar.

- Bien – suspire para mí – acá vamos

- Todo saldrá bien

Edward se bajo y rodeo el auto para abrirme la puerta, en cuanto tome su manos para bajar me tomo por la cintura y me apego al auto, pensé que quería provocarme pero sus labios buscaron los míos enseñándoles a todos que ya ninguno de nosotros estaba solo.

- ¿Bella? – se separe de golpe de Edward al reconocer a esa voz - ¿Qué significa esto?

- Significa que somos novios Riley

Mire como la cara de Riley era de total desconcierto, pero esto era mi culpa por no haber hablado antes con él.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Espero q les guste el cap jajaja**

**Bueno, pasen a visitarme al Blog.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo**** 22**

- Riley – quise dar un paso hacia él pero Edward me agarro firmemente por la cintura

- Me dijiste que no querías una relación – el dolor y decepción que vi en sus ojos me hizo sentir la peor zorra del mundo

- Escúchame Riley – como pude me solté del agarre de Edward – esto no es lo que parece

- Parece que son novios – su decepción se estaba transformado en rabia

- No parece – intervino Edward – somos novios

- Riley… prométeme que me dejaras hablar contigo tranquilamente – me acerque mas a él para que Edward no escuchara

- ¿Hay alguna explicación para esto?... te dije que te amo y a ti no te importo

- Créeme cuando te digo que me importa mucho – puse mis manos en mi pecho – solo deja que hable contigo… ¡prométemelo!

- No te debo nada – no me gusto la forma en que me vio

- Riley…

- Tengo clases

No me dejo que le dijera nada más y se dio media vuelta para entrar al colegio, yo me quede parada mirando como su figura se perdía entre los demás estudiantes, sabía que esto iba a ser difícil y me hubiera gustado haberlo hablado con él antes que nadie, por lo menos eso se lo debía.

- Vamos amor

Parte de mis remordimientos se dispersaron cuando los dedos de Edward se entrelazaron con los míos y me dio esa cálida sonrisa que solo él sabía darme, afiance su agarre y juntos caminamos por entre la gente que no dejaba de mirarnos y murmurar sin importarles que pudiéramos escuchar.

Ir de la mano de Edward por los pasillos del colegio siendo su novia era mi sueño desde que descubrí que lo quería como algo más que un amigo, de hecho creo que lo sueño desde antes, desde que su mirada jade se cruzo con la mía, desde que me sonrió por primera vez y mi corazón se desboco sin saber por qué.

Iba tan ensimismada en mis sensaciones que no me di cuenta cuando alguien me tomaba de brazo y tiraba de mi haciendo que trastabillara con mis propios pies.

- ¿Pero qué mierda? – menos mal que Edward había alcanzado a tomar, mire hacia atrás y entendí todo - ¿Qué mierda te pasa? – aunque quise empujarla me contuve

- ¿Qué haces de la mano de mi Edward?

La poca furia que tuve se esfumo dando paso a una alegría pura, y es que había que reconocerle a Jane que cuando quería podía llegar a ser muy chistosa.

- Mierda Jane – hablo mi novio mientras apretaba el puente de su nariz – si no fueras tan estúpida pensaría que estás loca

- ¿!QUE! – tuve que taparme los odios para protegerlos de su chillido tan agudo

- Es tonta – me cruce de brazos sonriendo, la mire de arriba abajo y afirme con la cabeza – definitivamente esta rubia perjudica al resto

- ¿Me estas ofendiendo? – aparte de todo lenta

- Jane no tengo nada en tu contra pero me gustaría mucho que dejaras de molestar a mi novio – puse mis manos en mi cadera y la mire desafiante

- ¡Él no es tu novio! – apunto a Edward – conozco a Edward y sé que es incapaz de tener una novia, solo folla a todo lo que tenga falda sin compromiso de por medio

Cerré los ojos por un segundo, quería golpearla y golpear a Edward, pero él tenía un enorme pasado y no podía amedrentarme cada vez que este salía a luz, si quería que esto funcionara tenía que empezar a tratar de la mejor forma con estas situaciones y con zorras como Jane.

- Jane, deja en paz a mi novia – hablo tranquilamente Edward – ahora nos vamos porque nosotros si tenemos que ir a clases ya que a diferencia de ti no podemos chupársela a los profesores para aprobar las materias, habemos personas que si tenemos que estudiar

- Uno estudia para no tener que casarse con un viejo verde que use tu cuerpo a cambio de joyas – la mire de arriba abajo – algunas queremos que nos valoren por algo más que por qué tan estrecha estamos

Sabía que ahora no era la de antes, pero tener a Edward a mi lado y defendiéndonos de esta manera me daba confianza para hablar como nunca antes lo había hecho.

- Pero Edward – se acerco a él poniendo sus manos en su pecho, pero inmediatamente Edward la repelió – nosotros teníamos algo

- Querido – puso un gesto de lo mas meloso y acaricio sus mejillas – tú tienes algo con todo el mundo, te di uno de tus mejores orgasmos, considera eso el pago por tus servicios

Tomo mi mano y nos dirigimos hacia nuestro salón, hoy teníamos la primera hora juntos así que no tendríamos que separarnos por ahora.

- Yo no le dije a Riley que su pago eran todos los orgasmos que le había dado

Realmente no estaba enojada ni nada, pero me pareció oportuno aclararle que no era muy lindo escuchar por ahí sobre los orgasmos que había proporcionado al cuerpo estudiantes femenino, porque aunque sabía de algunas de sus aventuras estaba segura de que había muchas más.

- Entiendo tu punto – su voz sonó bastante más fría

- Ninguno es un santo así que creo que sería bueno dejar el pasado donde pertenece

Entramos a clase de la mano y sonriendo, aun faltaban algunos minutos para que llegara el profesor, no puedo creer que llegáramos tan temprano. No quise decir nada pero sé que Edward quería que Riley nos viera, aunque en el fondo quiero pensar que quería presumir de su novia… su primera novia.

- Soy tu primera novia – murmure cuando nos sentamos, estábamos en los primeros asientos, Biología nos encantaba a ambos

- Y yo el tuyo – acaricio mi rostro

- Es hermoso compartir una primera vez juntos para los dos

Si a alguien le quedaba alguna duda sobre mi relación con Edward ahora ya no la tenía, porque inesperadamente tomo mi rostro y metió su lengua hasta el fondo de mi garganta, no fue un beso muy tierno pero si muy, pero muy caliente. Sus manos se fijaron en mi cintura y apego mi cuerpo al suyo todo lo que las sillas le permitieron.

- Esto está bien – susurro al apegar nuestras frente

- Creo que a nadie le queda duda de que saliste del mercado – sonreí acariciando sus mejillas

El profesor llego y nuestros toqueteos tuvieron que quedar de lado, nos dedicamos a poner atención a lo que hablaba, Edward cambiaba en clase de biología, desde pequeño que quiere seguir los pasos de su padre y ser doctor, así que para él era muy importante aprender todo sobre el cuerpo humano.

_**Flash Back**_

_Hoy nos habíamos encerrado en a habitación de Edward porque me dijo que me __tenía un nuevo juego que enseñar, según él era algo muy entretenido que había visto jugar a sus padre la noche anterior._

_Estábamos sentados sobre su cama pero ninguno decía nada._

_Esme había ido con mi mamá a comprar al supermercado y nos dijeron que no podíamos hacer ninguna maldad así que esperar que no me metiera en problemas, hace unos meses que nos conocíamos pero éramos grandes amigos._

_- ¿Y el juego? – le reclame cuando lo vi sin intenciones de moverse_

_- Ah __sí – se paro y fue hacia uno de sus cajones_

_Volvió hacia mi y traía una cosa rara en sus manos parecía como un collar pero algo le colgaba, se lo puso en el cuello y si le quedo como un collar._

_- ¿Qué es eso? – lo apunte_

_- Es algo que mi papá usa para curar a la gente – se encogió de hombros_

_- ¿A que jugaremos? – lo mire expectante_

_- Al doctor – hizo un gesto como si yo fuera tonta, no me gustaba cuando lo hacia así que le saque la lengua_

_- ¿Yo __seré la enferma? – me apunte_

_- Obvio – volvió a rodarme los ojos – mi papá le dijo a mi mamá algo de estudiar la anatomía pero no sé qué es eso_

_- Yo tampoco… pero sé que cuando se estudia es cuando se lee – me encogí de hombros_

_- Pero ellos no tenían libros anoche – se rasco la cabeza – mi padre tenía su bata y esto – me mostro la cosa rara_

_- ¿Y donde está la bata?_

_- Me queda muy grande – se sonrojo_

_- Eres un nenito – lo apunte riéndome_

_- Soy más alto que tu _

_- ¡Yo soy niña! – lo dije esperando que eso aclarara todo_

_Con Edward siempre peleábamos pero nunca nos enojábamos, me gustaba mucho eso, según mi mamá era porque estábamos destinado o algo, pero no tenía idea que quería decir, no peleábamos porque seremos los mejores amigos y estaremos siempre juntos._

_- Bueno niña, acuéstate y yo te reviso – me recosté y él puso ese collar en mi cuerpo_

_La verdad es que el juego no era muy entretenido y me aburrí muy rápido._

_- Esto no es divertido – me queje_

_- Si… creo que la parte divertida es esa de la anatomía porque mi mamá se reía mucho_

_- Podemos decirles que nos digan cómo se hace_

_- ¡Sí! – chilló – así jugamos a eso… ¿Me dejaras estudiar tu anatomía?_

_- ¡Obvio!_

_- Yo seré doctor cuando grande – la forma en que lo dijo dejaba claro su firmeza_

_- Edward, tienes seis, aun eres muy chico para decirlo_

_- ¿Cómo tu sabes que te gustas los libros? – me lo dijo con algo de rabia pero tenía razón, yo ya sabía que quería algún día escribir un libro_

_- Tienes razón – murmure con las mejillas carmín – ¿Y cuando seas doctor de verdad querrás igual estudiaras mi anatomía?_

_- Siempre voy a querer estudiar tu anatomía_

_**Fin Flas Back**_

- Podrías dejarme estudiar tu anatomía a la hora del almuerzo

Me gire bruscamente a mirar a mi novio, tenía una de esas sexosas sonrisas que ponía cuando quería sexo.

- ¿Me leíste la mente? – lo mire entrecerrando los ojos

- Creo que a estas alturas no es difícil saber lo que estas pensando – sonrió y yo lo imite, estamos demasiado compenetrados en algunas cosas

Y quizás lo de la hora de almuerzo no era una idea muy loca, solo lo hemos hecho una vez desde que formalizamos y mi cuerpo ya esta comenzado a extrañar el suyo.

Salimos de biología y caminamos tranquilo hacia mi siguiente clase, me tocaba con Emmett y no sabía bien como verlo, o sea, nos habíamos besado y hablado demasiadas cosas personales como paras mirarlo como a cualquier otro profesor.

Edward se quedo conmigo afuera del aula, pero yo sinceramente quería estar sola cuando Emm llegara, porque siempre llegaba antes.

- Te vendré a buscar a la salida

- Creo que ser llegar a la cafetería – me burle

- Ahora que tienes un novio que cargue tu mochila no tienes porque dañarte la espalda

- Esme estará muy orgullosa de su pequeñito – lo apreté de las mejillas y bese sus labios

Iba a ser solo un casto beso pero él me tomo por la cintura estrechando nuestros cuerpos, la ferocidad y pasión no se hizo esperar y nuestras lenguas se entrelazaron no queriendo soltarse.

En un ágil movimiento me apego a pared y sacando la zorra que llevo dentro enrede una pierna en su caderas, nuestros sexos se tocaron y ahí supe que tenía que parar, yo podría ocultar mis bragas mojadas, pero la enorme erección que estaba teniendo Edward no era algo que no se viera.

- Este no es lugar para que hagan estas cosas

Me quede helada, conocía muy bien esa voz.

- Perdón profesor

Edward separo su cuerpo del mío dejando que Emmett me viera por completo, sus ojos se agrandaron y me recorrieron como tratando de comprobar que era yo.

- ¿Bella?

Primero Riley y ahora Emmett, creo que ser una zorra no es el mejor negocio.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Bueno, ya me falta menos para alcanzar al Blog, asi q seguire subiendo, solo q no quiero agobiarlos con las alertas de caps q ya leyeron.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 23**

- Profesor McCarty – sonrió Edward – lo siento pero solo venia a dejar a mi novia a clases, ya me voy

Me tomo por el rostro y me apego a él, yo no sabía qué hacer así que solo me quede quieta sin siquiera poder responderle el beso.

Edward sabía muy bien de mi cita con mi profesor y de todo lo que paso y podría haber pasado entre nosotros, así que esto era una clara señal de mi novio marcando terreno, podría decir que me siento como una cosa ante esto pero la verdad es que es lindo saber que provocas celos y estas actitudes en alguien y más aun si ese alguien es tu novio.

La voz de Emm me saco de mi letargo y después de pestañear un poco pude volver a la realidad, Edward ya se había ido y mi profesor de literatura estaba mirándome fijamente.

- Veo que te decidiste – entro a aula y yo lo seguí como un zombi

- Emmett yo… lo siento pero ese día fui a hablar con él y de pronto me pidió que fuera su novia y yo…

- Te entiendo – se sentó en su escritorio y la sonrisa cálida que me regalo me hizo creerle que todo estaba bien – él es el amor de tu vida, está bien

- Pero yo…

- Ey Bells – se estiro un poco y rozo con sus dedos mi mejilla – estamos bien, y no por esto dejaremos de ser amigos ¿No?

- Tienes razón – le sonreí más tranquila

- Y como los amigos se dan regalos te traje uno – rebusco entre su maletín que traía

- No es necesario – le aclare apresuradamente

- Bien mira – tenía un libro en sus manos pero lo mantenía apegado a su pecho así que no podía verle el título – este libro pensaba dártelo para sobornar un poco – me sonrió mostrando todos sus sexys y tiernos hoyuelos – pero como veo que eso ya no es posible ahora te pido que lo tomes mas como algo ilustrativo

- ¿Me estas regalando el kamasutra? – me acerque a él para susurrarle porque no quería que nadie me escuchara

- ¡No! – chilló sonrojado – es más bien como un libro erótico

Extendió ante mí un libro donde la portada era bastante sugerente, claramente los protagonistas estaban desnudos.

- "Secretos y Pasiones" – leí el titulo

- La historia de un hombre mayor y una chica que recién está conociendo la vida – juro que hice lo posible peor no pude evitar que mis bragas se mojaran un poco, es que su mirada y su voz invitaban a pecar

- Y supongo que querías que practicáramos algunas de estas ideas - alce el libro ante nuestros ojos

- Uno nunca sabe – se encogió de hombros – además – se me acercó un poco mas – no creo que estés para siempre de novia

Como si los hubieran llamado los primeros alumnos entraron al aula, solo alcance a sonreírle a Emmett y dirigirme a mi puesto, esta vez me senté en la última fila porque por primera vez no iba a ponerle atención a la clase de mi profesor favorito.

El aula se termino de llenar y Emmett nos hizo a todos sacar nuestro ejemplar de "La casa de los espíritus" ya lo había leído un par de veces y otro par vi la película así que yo saque mi nuevo regalo.

Mientras todos leían la vida de Clara, yo me fui al Londres de 1880 donde una Pamela demasiado distinta a las jovencitas de alta sociedad volvía a su casa después de estar fuera una larga temporada estudiando, cuando Peter descubre sus revistas "coquetas" no pude evitar sonreír, pero en cuanto él mismo lleva la mano de la tímida Pamela a su entrepierna sentí como un calor recorría toda mi espina dorsal, esta subiéndome la temperatura notablemente.

- Señorita Swan – deje caer torpemente sobre la mesa el libro que antes estaba en mis manos – como la veo tan interesada en la clase - ¡Maldito! Sabía muy bien lo que estaba leyendo - ¿Qué le parece a usted que Esteban decida tomar a Clara por esposa después de que originalmente él quería a su hermano Rosa?

- Esteban lucho mucho por ser alguien para poder pedir la mano de Rosa y creo que cuando se entera de su muerte eso solo gatilla que sus ansias por crecer aumenten, así que son las circunstancias las que lo unen a Clara – respire un poco y sonreír a ver la boca abierta de todos los que pensaban que no podría responder – la llega a amar tanto que creo que ese era el destino de ellos

- Pero Esteban no es el mejor esposo para Clara – me rebatió

- Esteban tenía demasiado conflictos internos y lamentablemente se da cuenta demasiado tarde de sus problemas, tiene que esperar a golpearla y que ella decida dejarle de hablar para poder ver las cosas un poco más claras – sonrió con suficiencias viendo a Emmett – y después de todo – me encogí de hombros – hace lo correcto al final

- Se nota que se leyó el libro – se dio vuelta pero demasiado rápido volvió a mirarme – y que también vio la película – pensó por un momento y sonrió con arrogancia – supongo que se refiere a cuando Esteban ayuda a su hija Blanca a salir de prisión cuando habla de que Esteban hizo las cosas bien

Le sonrió aun con más arrogancia, no me pillaría en esta.

- Profesor – soné ofendida – es a Alba – vi como asintió – la hija de Blanca quien va a prisión, en el libro por lo menos, en la película en cambio es Blanca quien corre con esa suerte – me cruce de brazos – así que como estamos leyendo el libro y nos referimos a él sería correcto la mención de Alba y no Blanca en prisión

- Muy bien señorita Swan

Le dio una rápida mirada al libro que estaba en mi banco y siguió con su clase.

De fondo escuchaba como seguían debatiendo sobre la vida de casados que llevaban Estaban y Clara y sobre la hermana de este.

Yo me volví a enfrascar en mi propia lectura pero demasiado pronto tuve que dejarla de lado porque estaba creando una piscina en mi entrepierna y no quería que todos vieran como me excitaba como un simple libro.

Supongo que Emmett quería excitarme lo suficiente para que decidiera saciar me hambre con él, pero lástima, porque en este momento solo podía pensar en cómo la enorme polla de mi novio me satisficiera en la hora del almuerzo, creo que después de todo, escaparme a darme un polvo con mi novio es lo mejor que puedo hacer cuando tengo una hora disponible, además creo que Edward estaría muy complacido además.

Emmett nos dio la tarea de traer leído tres capítulos más para la próxima clase, así que supongo que por lo menos yo no tenía tarea. Me apresure a guardar mis cosas y salí antes de que aula se vaciara porque no quería estar mucho con él sabía que sería algo peligroso así que mejor evitar la tentación.

Edward tenia matemáticas así que corrí a su aula, no alcance a llegar porque lo vi a mitad del pasillo, de lejos vi su hermosa sonrisa, así que no lo deje ni hablarme cuando lo arrastre hacia la sala de música que era la más lejana y solitaria del colegio.

Después de todo ¿Quién toca piano a la hora de almuerzo?

Creo que hoy nosotros lo tocaríamos pero de otra formar.

- Veo que te gusto la idea de saltarte el almuerzo – me apego a su cuerpo y vi lo rápido que reacción ante la idea

- Si – lo empuje hasta que su espalda toco el piano – creo que sería bueno para nuestra salud un poco de ejercicio

Devoré su boca con ansias, y como nunca antes siquiera de que se juntaran nuestras lenguas lleve mi mano a su entrepierna y sentí lo duro y enorme que estaba su pene, listo para mí y por mí.

Edward no perdió tiempo y me elevo de una sola vez para posarme sobre el piano, abrí las piernas y mi novio no tardo en tomar posición entre ellas, su polla se sentía tan preparada y lista para mí que me removí un poco para calmar el ardor que tenía en mi coño.

- La tienes enorme – murmure mientras los labios de Edward hacían su trabajo en mi cuello

- Gracias – sonrió sobre mi piel

- Quiero que me la metas duro y hasta el fondo – lo tome del rostro y me metí mi lengua hasta su garganta

Fue un beso totalmente pasional pero yo quería mas, estaba muy caliente y hace mucho así que necesitaba algo que me calmara.

- Ey – me sonrió viéndome - ¿Por qué tanta emoción?

- Un libro… caliente… - murmuré

- Veras que la realidad es mejor que la fantasía

Demasiado rápido me comenzó a despojar de mis ropas pero nunca sin dejar de besar cada centímetro de piel que quedaba al descubierto, sus labios y sus manos sabían hacer demasiado bien el trabajo, Edward era todo un experto en el arte de amar y yo sabía que a la única que se entregaba de esta forma era a mi así que eso subía un poco mas mi ego.

Yo estaba ya desnuda pero él seguía vestido y yo quería deleitarme con sus abdominales de acero así que sin su mismo cuidado lo deje como dios lo trajo al mundo ante mí.

- Eres perfecto – lleve mi boca a su pecho y mordisquee un poco sus tetillas, un gemido de sus labios me indico que le encanto - ¿Te gusta? – con mi lengua delineé la otra mientras manteníamos contacto visual

- Me gusta todo lo que me hagas

Ahora fue él quien se llevo a la boca mis pezones, los succiono y lamio haciendo que me acercara demasiado a mi orgasmo.

- Eso – lo tome de la cabeza y lo apegue mas a piel – así de rico bebé

- Más rico es follarte

Se separo de mi y corrió a su pantalón para ponerse un condón, iba a comenzar a tomar pastillas porque quería sentirlo piel con piel sin preocuparme de nada, pero por ahora estaba bien.

- Abre – indico mis piernas – le hice caso y de una sola vez estuvo adentro - ¡Rico!

Cerró los ojos y empezó a moverse, no tardamos en buscar nuestro propio ritmo así que las olas de placer y los gritos envolvieron todo el ambiente, estaba cerca pero necesitaba algo más. Abrí los ojos y mire a los de mi novio, no tuvimos que hablar para entendernos.

Sin salirse de mi me tomo por las caderas y me levanto, se salió justo lo necesario paras girarme y dejarme de espalada a él, entendí enseguida así que me apoye en el piano y empine lo más posible mi culo.

- Quiero estar aquí – sentí la punta de su polla en mi culo, gemí un poco por placer y por dolor – pronto – se froto lo necesario para que pudiera meter la punta

- ¡Edward! – mis gemidos seguían siendo de placer y dolor

- Ahora no – giro mi rostro para besarme – pero pronto

Con su lengua jugando con la mía volvió a estar dentro de mi coño embistiendo como poseso, a mi pesar tuve que dejar sus labios porque el placer era demasiado y necesitaba afirmarme del piano para controlar mis espasmos, deje caer mis codos y confié en los movimientos que estaba realizando Edward.

- Ya… casi… ¡OH EDWARD! – cerré los ojos con fuerza – ESTOY TAN CERCA

- Eso nena – me dio una palmadita que me hizo abrir los ojos – apriétame duro

Lo hice, lo apreté y me corrí duro, mi cuerpo ya sin muchas fuerzas se dejo caer un poco pero Edward no me dejo y me afirme por los cabellos para seguir embistiéndome un poco más, lo sentí más duro y grueso y con eso volví a explotar a la vez que él lo hacía.

- Hice que te corrieras dos veces – susurro abrazado a mi espalda

- Eres un dios del sexo – me gire para que quedáramos de frente – te quiero – decir te amo para mí en estos momentos seria mentira, pero si lo quería como a nadie

- También te quiero – beso castamente tus labios – ahora dime – corrió los sudorosos cabellos de mi rostro - ¿De dónde sacaste ese libro?

Sabía que mis probabilidades de decirle que me lo regalo Emmett y salir de aquí sin pelear eran nulas así que hice lo que creí lo mejor para ambos, le di me mejor sonrisa y mentí.

- De internet – me encogí de hombros

- Bendito sea el internet

Nos vestimos enseguida porque ya habíamos tentado demasiado nuestra suerte al haber hecho el amor en una escuela abarrotada de alumnos, las probabilidades de que alguien nos viera ahora eran mayores y ninguno quería correr ese riesgo ahora.

- Bien novia – me tomo por la cintura ya ambos vestidos – hoy tenemos una cita

- ¿La tenemos? – lo mire alzando una ceja

- Obvio – me beso la punta de la nariz – los novios tienen citas ¿No?

- No se – reí rodeando su cuello – eres mi primer novio

- Así que como somos primerizos en esto creo que tendrás que ayudarme – me removió un poco

- Creo que lo que elijas será perfecto

- ¿Cine e ir a comer? – se notaba no muy convencido – ¿Es lo típico no?

- Mientras sea contigo será perfecto

Nos abrazamos y tomamos de la mano para salir del aula, podría acostumbrarme a tener un novio y más aun si es Edward Cullen, mi mejor amigo y el amor de mi vida.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Otro cap mas, algunos me han preguntado si esta historia es distinta y no es asi, es la misma q borre.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 24**

Estaba demasiado nerviosa, me sentía como si fuera virgen de nuevo y esta fuera la noche en que dejaría de serlo.

Mi cuarto era un total caos, lleno de mi ropa vieja y de la nueva, habían muchas cosas lindas sobre mi cama pero no sentía nada lo suficientemente especial para mi primera cita con mi novio así que frustrada me recosté sobre todo el montón de ropa, cerré los ojos por unos segundos y espere que cuando los abriera mágicamente apareciera ante mí el conjunto perfecto.

¡Vamos!

Nunca he sido una fanática de la moda ni algo parecido pero no podía ir a mi primera cita con Edward con cualquier cosa, necesitaba verme linda, sexy, hermosa, perfecta y eso era algo muy difícil de conseguir.

Creo que medio dormite porque en un momento sentí como que iba sobrevolando Forks, y eso de ninguna forma podía ser real, abrí los ojos y si, ya no estaba tan claro como cuando cerré los ojos, el inexistente sol ya estaba aun más inexistente, o sea, la claridad se había ido.

¡Mierda!

Me levante de golpe, eso solo significaba que era tarde y que estaba atrasada.

- Relájate – me lleve una mano al corazón del puro susto de ver a Bree sentada a mi lado – aun tienes algo de tiempo

- Me asustaste – me queje

- Exagerada – se dejo caer acostada en la cama – no me puedes tratar mal porque hoy soy tu hada madrina

- No te entiendo

Me estire junto a ella y quedamos las dos viendo el techo, se hizo un momento de silencio hasta que me amiga decidió volver a hablar.

- Supongo que no saber que usar en tu cita

No tenia que extrañarme que supiera de mi cita, Bree siempre sabia todo.

- ¿Y porque supones eso? – pregunte irónicamente, era obvio que no sabía que ponerme, mi propio closet me había vomitado en la cara

- Ok – se levanto de golpe – no estoy para tus ironías – se cruzo de brazos y me miro, rodé los ojos y me senté en la cama – ahora lleva tu flojo trasero al baño y procura depilarte bien porque no creo que te guste que tu novio te toque las piernas y se encuentre con tus pelos

- ¿Sabes? – me levante de golpe y puse mis manos en mis caderas – eres una mala

- Lo sé – movió sus cejas juguetona – pero aun así soy tu mejor amiga… ahora – miro el camino al baño

Solo refunfuñe un poco y agarre la toalla para entrar al baño, le di un rápido vistazo al reloj de pared y tenía una hora antes de que llegara Edward, eso no era mucho en realidad así que preferí apurarme un poco. Ya estando dentro de la ducha decidí hacerle caso a Bree y me depile, no tenía muchos vellos pero los pocos que tenia los elimine por completo, en poco tiempo estuve lista y salí del baño.

Mágicamente mi cuarto estaba todo ordenado, solo sobre la cama estaba un hermoso vestido que no sabía que tenía, de hecho, estaba segura de que no era mío.

- Eso no es mío – lo apunte

- Si lo es – mi amiga rodo los ojos – yo te lo regalo

- ¿Por qué? – ok, no estaba siendo agradecida

- Cávala – se encogió de hombros – es tu primera cita y quise regalarte algo lindo

- ¿Sabes? – la mire sonriendo – eres mi mejor amiga

- Eso también lo sé – se giro y se fue hacia la puerta – ahora mejor vístete antes que llegue tu novio – hizo una pausa y me sonrió – mucha suerte en tu primera cita

Salió del cuarto y yo no pude estar más contenta, tenía mi mejor amiga y mi mejor amigo que ahora es mi novio, quizás en algunos momentos de mi vida me queje por no tener tantos amigos, pero los que tengo valen por diez así que eso es más que suficiente.

No demore mucho en estar lista, el vestido era rojo, hasta la rodilla, entallado y con pabilos, la verdad es que era bastante sencillo pero la tela un tanto torneada y un tanto entramada le daba un toque único al vestido. Decidí usar un collar con un dije del símbolo de la paz negro y tacones negros para darle un toque más sobrio al conjunto. Cuando estuve lista y vi la hora note que estaba justo a tiempo, así que me roce un poco de perfume y baje para esperar a Edward, no quería que se encontrara con mis padres, porque últimamente su euforia por mi reciente noviazgo los sobreexcitaba un poco.

Sentí el rugir de su volvo y me apresure a salir para ahorrarme las alegrías por nuestra primera cita, así que cuando Edward se bajo del auto yo ya estaba esperándolo.

- Se supone que tienes que esperar adentro – se quejo en cuanto llego a mi lado

-No – negué con la cabeza también – no quiero pensar en cuanto nos pueden retener mis padres, no me escucharon salir y es mejor que nos vayamos antes que se den cuenta

- Te entiendo – se apresuro a mi lado y me ayudo a subir al auto, en menos de dos segundo ya estaba sentado en su lugar – Esme llego a ayudarme a vestir – sonrió mientras arrancaba el auto - ¡Hace años que me visto solo!

- Renée ni apareció por mi cuarto, pero creo que es porque mi papá se lo impidió, aunque si apareció Bree y ahora que lo pienso – me quede callada y medite por medio segundo, ¡Bree odia comprar! - ¡Maldita Renée, se metió sin que me diera cuenta!, y más encima utilizo a mi amiga

- ¿Así que mi suegrita es muy inteligente?

Le sonreí mientras él mantenía la vista fija en el camino, sonaban muy bien palabras como esa de su boca.

- Si, mi madre sabe hacer las cosas y yo también

No quise pensar mucho en a donde me llevaba, quería que eso fuera sorpresa así que ni siquiera le pregunte. Escuchamos música, nos reímos y hasta me conto un chisme que había traído su padre del hospital, resulto que la madre de Jessica estaba armando un gran revuelo porque los implantes que le había puesto a su hija "_accidentalmente_" habían explotado, estaba tratando de culpar a los médicos, pero cuando le dijeron que su hijo conto que el "incidente" había sucedido mientras estaba masturbando a un chico con ellos mientras otro se los chupaba hizo que la señora esta amenazara con poner una demanda por calumnias, solo después de que entro a ver a su hija y ella con mucha pena le confirmo lo ocurrido es que la señora se pudo calmar, pobre de ella de pensar que su hija aun es virgen cuando a pasado por las manos de todo el instituto.

- ¿Probaste sus nuevos pechos antes de la explosión? – bien, no era una pregunta del tipo que le haces a tu novio pero necesitaba saberlo

Mas bien, necesitaba saber hace cuanto que no metía su hermosa polla dentro de alguna vagina infectada.

- Ok – suspiro con pesadez – desde que estuvimos juntos por primera vez – volteo solo un segundo a mirarme – solo estuve con esa chica de la que no recuerdo nada

- ¿Nadie más?

Eso era raro, hasta yo he tenido más sexo que él en el último tiempo, pero tengo que reconocer que mi ego femenino se regodeo con la información.

Antes de que pudiera preguntar nada mas, ya Edward se había estacionado, pensé que en algún restorán pero no, me equivoque, estábamos en una pista de patinaje sobre hielo.

- Bien – yo se que nunca has tenido una cita, yo tampoco, pero si se algo – nos miramos fijamente - nunca lleves a la chica a una muerte segura

- Yo lo veo de otra forma – se bajo rápido del auto y lo rodeo para abrirme la puerta – veo una muy buena oportunidad de que pases en mis brazos

Bien, tenía que darle un muy buen punto a mi novio.

Edward se encargo de pagar y conseguirnos los patines, no era tan raro ver una pista de patinaje sobre hielo en Port Ángeles, no era tarde, recién las 7 de la tarde así que había bastante gente que llenaba la pista.

Mientras esperaba porque Edward llegara es que me di cuenta que mi vestuario no era para nada adecuado para el lugar.

- Bien, acá están los tuyos – me tendió unos azules ya algo viejos patines, la verdad es que se notaba que estaban más que usado, pero ni siquiera eso podía echar a perder esto

- Vamos a tener que irnos – me odio por arruinar el momento – no estoy vestida adecuadamente – aclare antes de que preguntara

- Eso tiene solución – a su lado tenía una mochila que extendió ante mi – pensé en todo – me guiño el ojo

Abrí la mochila y ahí había un cambio de pantalón y top, así que lo bese y corrí al baño a cambiarme, estuve lista es menos de cinco minutos y me apresure a volver a su lado.

- Deberías haberme dicho que me cambiara cuando me viste – me queje

- No pude, te veías demasiado exquisita – me rodeo con sus brazos y me hizo sentarme en la banca

El mismo Edward se preocupo de ponerme los patines, sin importarle las miradas curiosas que nos daba la gente que estaba por ahí. "Primara cita" escuche murmurar a alguien, pero aunque fuera nuestra primera cita sabia que Edward siempre era un completo caballero.

A penas pise el hielo me resbale, pero mi novio se apresuro a afirmarme y no me soltó mas, nos reímos mientras Edward me hacia avanzar poco a poco por el resbaló hielo.

- ¿Ves? – sonrió – lo estás haciendo excelente

- Por lo menos no he tocado el hielo con mi trasero

Con algo de dificultad seguimos avanzado por la gente que parecía burlarse de mi mientras hacía piruetas y patinaba sin siquiera resbalarse, aunque todo eso a mí me importaba una mierda, Edward me tenia bien firme y yo sabía que no me soltaría.

En un estúpido movimiento quise hacerme la experta y trate de soltarlo pero a penas nuestras manos se dejaron de tocar caí al suelo, claro, no sin antes arrastrar a mi novio conmigo. Ahí estábamos los dos, sobre el muy frio hielo, pero apenas nos miramos nos largamos a reír sonoramente, Edward con gran agilidad se levanto y me levanto a mí, ya de pie nos abrazamos y antes de que pudiera decir nada, me beso.

Sus cálidos labios contrarrestaban cualquier frio que pudiera sentir, aunque ese frio viniera de mi ahora muy mojado trasero, la gente nos miraba, de eso estoy segura peor con los labios de mi novio sobre los míos, nada me podio importar menos.

- Veo que es verdad lo que se rumorea por ahí

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, sabia de quien era esa voz, hace mucho que no la escucha, mas bien, desde que me había dado vuelta la cara de un cachetazo hace ya mucho tiempo.

- Así que después de todo yo siempre tuve razón – volvió a hablar

- Kate – murmuro Edward

Miedo, tuve mucho miedo, Kate era una chica que aunque nunca llego a ser novia de Edward, ha sido por la única que mi amigo a demostrado verse abatido cuando la relación o lo que sea que tenían se ha acabado, ella venia a un colegio de Port Ángeles y por eso la relación se les hizo más complicada y mucho más aun cuando lenguas viperinas comenzaron a expandir rumores sobre que a mí me encantaba chupársela a mi amigo entre clases, nada más lejos de la realidad, bueno… por lo menos en ese entonces, porque ahora la cosa es muy distinta.

Aun recuerdo como estaba casi en un estado catatónico cuando terminaron, eso me hizo pensar en que si la quería, de hecho, hasta pensé en ese entonces que la amaba. Después de eso es que Edward cambio un poco conmigo y un mes después sucedió el desastre de mi cumpleaños, ahora que lo pienso, quizás su subconsciente se estaba vengando de mi por haber arruinado sus posibilidades con Kate.

- Por fin la zorra escondida salió a mostrar su careta – veneno, veneno el puro es el que estaba destilando

- Lávate la lengua antes de hablar así de mi novia – gruño Edward

- Kate… - me atreví a hablar – yo nunca estuve con Edward antes, pero ahora las cosas son distintas y te voy a pedir que por favor no nos molestes – ok, se que soné demasiado tranquila pero es que si me exaltaba después no podría volver a estar bien

- No tienes ni idea de lo que me hiciste – me miro con dolor – para Edward siempre fuiste su prioridad

- Yo…

No sabía que decir así que mejor cerré la boca.

- Kate – suspiro mi novio – esto no tiene caso, yo te quise mucho pero tú nunca confiaste en mi – la verdad es que me dolió mucho escuchar el dolor de sus palabras

- Edward – Kate movió repetidas veces la cabeza negando - ¿Eres tonto o no lo recuerdas?

- ¿Recordar qué?

- Que en la última noche que pasamos juntos fue el nombre de esta – me apunto – el que murmuraste al llegar al orgasmo – me quede helada, todos los quedamos helados y fue por algo más que el frio – fue por eso que termine contigo, y no te hagas el tonto porque sé muy bien que estabas consiente cuando gritaste el nombre de la que siempre dijiste era tu mejor amiga y nada mas

Bien, si había algo que no esperaba de mi primera cita era todo esto, una sonrisa enorme se dibujo en mi rostro de pura felicidad.

- No te rías – se acerco a mi – porque Edward es un maldito y te apuesto lo que quieras en que no tardaras nada en darte cuenta que no eres a la única a quien se folla, Edward es un cabrón con ganas y te destrozara el corazón como a todas nosotras

* * *

**Hola!**

**Ya falta menos**

**Adelantos en el Blog.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 25**

- Vamos

Sentí como una mano me tomaba del codo y tironeaba un poco de mi, estaba casi en estado de shock, sentí la tensión de Edward pero lo único que podía ver con claridad era como los inexpertos patinadores pasaban por mi lado, sentí la brisa helada producto del hielo, pero aun así no pude salir de mi letargo, era demasiada información en tan poco tiempo.

De reojo pude apreciar como un chico que no debía sobrepasar los 18 años hizo unas piruetas de gran complejidad en comparación con otros como yo que no podíamos ni caminar un poco. Mantuve mi vista en él y lo vi tomar un poco de velocidad pero justo cuando iba a doblar cayó en seco sobre el hielo, el golpe resonó tan fuerte que pestañe y pude volver mi vista a Edward

- ¿Estás bien?

Muda, así estaba, así que solo asentí y puse mi mayor atención en no caerme, Edward me guio con mucha dulzura hacia afuera de la pista y me sentó en una banca, volví a mirar a la pista y repase con mucho cuidado el lugar peor no había ni rastro de Kate, así que eso quería decir que ya se había ido, pude respirar un poco mejor.

- Bella por favor, yo…

- ¿Me quieres? – me gire y pude encararlo bien

- Sabes que si – acaricio mis mejillas

- No me refiero a como tu amiga – me aleje un poco de su toque - ¿Es verdad lo que dijo Kate? – no podía verme pero podría jurar que mi mirada era suplicante, necesitaba una respuesta y rogaba porque fuera la que yo quería

- ¡Claro que no! – su seguridad hizo mella en mi corazón, sentí hasta los pedacitos cuando se rompieron

Baje la vista para que mi novio no viera como las lágrimas comenzaron a bañar mi rostro, alguna parte de mí si creyó que Edward pudo sentir deseo por mí en otro tiempo y que pudo confundir mi nombre en el momento de tener sexo, pero eso pasaba en las películas, no en la vida real.

Me mordí el labio y tome varias veces aire, vi hacia mis patines y pequeñas gotas estaban cayendo por ellos, pensé que eran del agua producto del hielo de la pista pero no, eran mis lágrimas que los estaban rodando.

- Amor – tome mi rostro pero yo no quise abrir los ojos – te juro que lo que dijo Kate es mentira – apreté mis ojos con más fuerza, no había necesidad de hacerme más daño – yo nunca te engañaría, me costó mucho darme cuenta de lo que tenia al lado y te juro… – apoyo su frente en la mía – te juro que hare todo lo posible por hacerte feliz… por favor no llores amor

Lo vi a los ojos y lo que vi me sorprendió mucho, sus orbes verdes reflejaban una total sinceridad, algo que yo tenía que confirmar, ya estaba cansada de los malos entendidos.

- Eso lo sé – acaricie sus arrugas de la frente y las suavice – a lo que me refería es si es verdad eso de la última noche, que dijiste mi nombre

Su cuerpo se alejo considerablemente del mío, no quería pensar nada sobre ese gesto, así que solo espere por su respuesta.

- Yo… - bajo la mirada y yo tome sus manos para apretarlas y decirle silenciosamente que podía decirme lo que quisiera – es verdad – por fin me miro – hace algunos días que había comenzados a tener ciertos pensamientos sobre ti, se acercaba tu cumpleaños y sabia que ya estabas grande, Riley comenzó a preguntarme más sobre ti y eso no me gusto para nada, yo solo… - suspiro pesadamente – no sé lo que paso solo sé que comencé a verte mas como mujer y menos como mi hermanita

Acaricio mis mejillas e instantáneamente una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro. Quizás no era justificación pero eso me daba una mejor idea sobre lo que paso en mi cumpleaños.

- Por eso te portaste así conmigo en mi cumpleaños – afirme – el "incidente" – dibuje las comillas en el aire – con Kate fue dos semanas antes de que cumpliera los 16

- Lo que paso ese día es algo que aun no entiendo por completo, ya te dije que no quería verte con nadie mas y Riley de verdad que consigue sacarme de mis casillas – tomo mi mano derecha y se la llevo a la boca para besar el dorso

- Edward – tome su rostro entre mis manos con un poco mas de fuerza – habrán mas incidentes como este lo sé, así que solo quiero que ambos estemos seguros de lo que tenemos, no puedo decirte que te amo igual que ese día porque algo importante de mi murió en la parte trasera de tu auto, pero cosas como las de hoy hacen que el sentimiento comience a renacer como antes – bese sus labios castamente y me aleje un poco – así que por favor, hablemos de esto, ante cualquier que la sinceridad vaya por delante

- Te aseguro que se que mate algo con mis acciones y que hare de todo para resarcirme – tomo un profundo respiro y clavo sus ojos en los míos, tenían un brillo distinto – puede que tu aun no estés segura pero yo si – cerré los ojos por un segundo y volvió a abrir – Te amo Isabella Swan y hare que tu vuelvas a amarme

Me hubiera gustado decirle que también lo amaba, pero no pude, no estaba segura como antes y no quería que sonara presionado o a mentira, así que solo me colgué de su cuello y busque sus labios, el frio de la pista de patinaje sobre hielo se esfumo solo con el rozar de nuestros cuerpos, tener a Edward a mi lado, aunque fuera solo con un beso era suficiente para derretir cualquier cosa.

- Ahora vamos a la segunda sorpresa de la noche – me sonrió cuando nos separamos – ya se nos hizo tarde

De la misma forma que al principio, fue Edward quien me quito los patines, un gesto sencillo pero que para mí fue demasiado tierno. Él mismo se encargo de devolverlos y pagar lo que se debía, habíamos estado solo la mitad del tiempo en la pista pero aun así le cobraron la hora completa. Pude ver mejor el lugar y me di cuenta que las parejas de enamorados y los grupos de amigos eran los que más abundaban, sonreí ante ello, yo tenía todo ello junto, mi mejor amigo y a mi amor, todo en un solo hombre.

- ¿Lista?

Tome su mano y me guio hasta el volvo, como el caballero que es obvio que abrió mi puerta pero esta vez también se preocupo de abrochar mi cinturón de seguridad.

Manejo con mucha prisa así que apenas tuve tiempo de ver la luces pasar por la ventana, no sabía a dónde me llevaba pero confiaba plenamente en él así que solo tome su mano que estaba en la palanca de cambio y le sonreí.

En la radio sonaba una canción que aunque no tenía mucho contenido el estribillo me dejo pensando.

_S__i solo amigos_

_si acepto mi destino_

_pues no puedo vivir sin ti_

_voy a seguir a tu lado_

_siempre iré con cuidado_

_hasta que sientas algo por mi_

_seguiré__ en tu camino, contigo_

_y el tiempo dirá si seremos solo amigos_

Me asalto una duda, así que como estábamos en la noche de confesiones aproveche.

- Prométeme que si sale mal algo en nuestra relación seguiremos siendo amigos

- Siempre – tomo mi mano que le tenía agarrada y volvió a besar su dorso – pase que lo que pase siempre seremos los mejores amigos, pero tengamos fe – despego su vista un poco de la carretera y me miro para sonreírme – se que todo saldrá bien

- Yo también

No demoramos mucho más en llegar a nuestro destino, era un hermoso mirador que dejaba ver toda la bahía de Port Angeles, mire tratando de reconocer el lugar, se me hacía demasiado conocido, así que aunque me costó un poco rebusque en mi mente hasta encontrar lo que buscaba, acá había venido en mi primera cita con Riley, acá mismo habíamos fajado.

Mire a Edward e inmediatamente supo que algo andaba mal.

- Conozco este lugar

- Viniste con Riley – vi como sus mano apretaban con fuerza el volante – lo sé, él mismo me lo conto

Ok, no quería saber las cosas que hablaban ellos de mí.

- Yo también he venido con otras chicas y hemos tenido sexo en el asiento trasero – miro hacia al asiento que obvio que ciertas imágenes vinieron a mi – por eso mismo te traje aquí

- ¿Algún fetiche raro?

- Al contrario – con ya el motor apagado se giro a mirarme – quiero que borremos malos recuerdos, quiero que borremos la noche de tu cumpleaños, que tu borres a Riley y yo quiero borrar a todas las que pasaron por acá

- ¿Todas? ¿Cuántas son con exactitud?

- No quieres saberlo

Me sonrió y no me molesto su respuesta, ya sabía que eran muchas y era mejor no saber el número exacto, quizás así mantenía la fantasía que solo era yo.

En un ágil movimiento Edward se paso hacia el asiento trasero, supongo que era un poco de practica peor aleje esos pensamientos y lo seguí, él estaba esperando por mi así que cuando llegue me recosté en el asiento, puso su cuerpo sobre el mío dándome calor pero no sofocándome.

Nuestros labios volvieron a la carga y se buscaron sin contemplaciones, esta vez fue todo mucho más calmado que antes dejando de lado cualquier sexo salvaje que pudiéramos haber considerado, fue con amor. Lleve mis manos a su nuca y masajee sus cabellos mientras mi lengua se enredaba en la suya, el solo contacto de nuestras bocas provoco que me excitara y por inercia eleve mis caderas buscando un poco de fricción.

- Mi amor – llevo sus labios a mi cuello y estimulo ese lugar con su lengua

Yo por mi parte, acelere solo un poco el acto, tampoco es que quisiera que nos descubrieran en esto.

Desabroche su camisa solo lo necesario para introducir mis manos y deleitarme con sus músculos, lo escuche gemir y cambio de escenario, lo recosté y me puse a horcajadas sobre él, así sería más fácil debido al reducido espacio.

Edward me desnudo en poco tiempo así que lo imite y termine por sacar sus pantalones, su potente erección salto feliz cuando se vio libre de su trampa así que decidí consentirla un poco llevando mis manos a ella y acariciándola.

- Amo cada vez que me tocas – apoyo su frente en mi pecho – eso cariño – movió un poco sus caderas y yo también buscando fricción

- Edward… yo… ahora

- Lo se

Se separo unos centímetros de mi y estiro su mano para alcanzar sus pantalones, supuse que iba a buscar un condón, pero yo quería sentirlo sin nada de por medio.

- Edward, sin condón por favor

- Es lo que más quiero pero… – vi la indecisión en su mirada

- Me estoy cuidando… pastillas – aclare

- Es la mejor noticia que me has dado

Tomo mis piernas e hizo que quedara a horcajadas sobre él, me alzo un poco del trasero y me penetro de golpe, no sé que fue pero juro por mi alma que lo sentí más adentro que nunca, era como si partes de mi cuerpo que no sabía que tenía salieran a encontrarse con el pene de Edward, no sé si fue mi punto G pero debía estar muy cerca.

- Estas… exquisita

- Lo sé… tu también – deje caer mi cabeza hacia atrás ofreciéndole mis pechos

Por supuesto que no dudo en tomarlos y apego mi pecho al suyo, bajo un poco la cabeza y se demoro mis pezones, enredo su lengua de tal forma que aumento el placer que me estaban dando sus embestidas.

- Ya…. ¡OH EDWARD! – era mucho placer y no podía mas

- OH SI – tomo mis caderas y guio un poco mis movimientos – móntame así de rico

Le hice caso y aumente desenfrenadamente mis caídas, eso pronto nos llevo al orgasmo, solo que el de Edward termino como siempre soñé, con un "Te amo".

Nos vestimos rápidamente y nos fuimos más rápido aun, quizás podía parecer poco romántico, pero me basto la mirada que me dio mi novio para que todo fuera especial, nos fuimos todo el camino a Forks escuchando música melosa y con nuestras manos entrelazadas.

Tengo que reconocer que la cita fue bastante más rara de lo que me imagine que seria, pero con Edward podía esperar cualquier cosa, total, al final todo resultó más que perfecto, eso compensaba cualquier cosa.

- Llegamos – aparco fuera de mi casa

Las luces de la sala estaban apagadas pero la de la habitación de mis padres estaba prendida, recién pasaban de las 12 de la noche, demasiado tarde para un día de escuela.

- Muchas gracias por todo – lo bese en la frente

- Dame un bese como corresponde

Me atrajo hacia él y busco mis labios, no fue un beso demasiado caliente, pero si excitante.

- Mañana paso a buscarte… te amo

- Adiós

Me baje y quede mirando como el auto de mi novio desapareció, se que pronto también podría decirle esas dos mágicas palabras.

Me voltee con una sonrisa y entre a mi casa, solo esperaba no tener el interrogatorio de mi madre ahora.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Chicos, acabo de dejar el adelanto del capitulo 40 en el Blog.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 26**

No quería moverme peor hace más de cinco minutos que había sonado mi despertador, si no me despertaba ahora no podría prepararme con tiempo, hoy tenia clases con Emmett y tendría que haberme releído los tres capítulos que dio como tarea, generalmente lo hubiera hecho aunque fuera repetido, pero no tuve tiempo ni siquiera de acordarme así que me tendría que conformar con las tres veces que ya leí el libro.

- Parece que tu noviazgo te está sentando de maravilla – mis padres ya estaban sentados en la mesa desayunando

Yo ya había bajado lista con mis cosas para esperar que mi novio pasara por mí, me senté frente a mi madre y tuve que bajar la vista porque sentí que estaba penetrándome con la suya.

- Tranquila – volvió a hablar – no pienso preguntarte por tu cita con Eddie

Rodé los ojos, esa era su típica posición de ofendida, pero era demasiado temprano, o tarde para caer.

- Edward te vendrá a buscar – por fin mi padre encontró su voz

- Sip – me serví un vaso de leche y me tome la mitad de un solo sorbo

- Parece que me voy a ahorrar mucho en bencina

Si, esas son las cosas que ve mi padre, tuve que sonreírle, él era así.

- No – negué – me dijo que tenía que pasarle la mitad del dinero para la bencina

- ¡Mentira! – chilló mi madre – ahora mismo llamare a Esme, seguro que ella no sabe

Ya iba a buscar al teléfono cuando me di cuenta así que me apresure a detenerla.

- Es broma mamá – la tranquilice – solo estaba haciéndole una broma a mi papá

- No me gustan esas bromas – me regaño – a veces los hombres tienen actitudes medias raras y tú no tienes porque aguantarlas

- En eso estoy con tu madre

- ¿Actitudes raras? – fruncí el ceño

- Hija – mi mamá se sentó frente a mí y se puso seria, era obvio que iba a hablar de algo importante así que me acomode mejor – quiero que sepas que por mucho que conozcamos a Edward hay cosas que no debes aguantarles – supongo que vio mi cara de desconcierto porque se apresuro a aclarar – cosas como que te golpee – jadee solo de la sorpresa – puede que no sea común pero pasa

- Yo he visto muchos casos – comento mi padre – no tienes una idea de cuantos noviazgos se basan en la violencia, no solo física, también sicológica y para ambos lados, por eso es importante que tengas en consideración que nadie está libre de que le pase

- Pero Edward nunca me golpearía – de eso estaba segura

- Lo sabemos, y puede que Edward no sea tu único novio o puede que alguna vez se de alguna situación difícil… no se – mi madre se encogió de hombros

- Bella, cualquier cosa que consideres incorrecta quiero que no dudes en acudir a nosotros

- Así lo hare papá

Justo en ese momento sonó una bocina así que tome mis cosas y me despedí de mis padres.

Quizás la charla había sido demasiado corta peor fue muy intensa y me dejo pensando, esas eran cosas que yo nunca me había planteado peor yo sabía que pasaban y como me dijeron, nadie estaba libre.

En cuanto salí mi dulce novio estaba con la puerta de su volvo abierta para mi, todo un caballero, quizás el nunca me golpearía pero eso no quería decir que nadie lo haría.

- Te ves hermosa novia

- Gracias novio

Me puse de puntillas para besar sus labios y él inmediatamente tomo mis caderas para apegarnos más, puse mis manos en su pecho antes de que llegáramos tarde al colegio.

- Te amo – beso mi mejilla rápidamente y sin dejarme si quiera reaccionar me ayudo a entrar al auto

El camino al instituto estuvo tranquilo, pero aun me desconcertaba un poco escuchar de los labios de Edward esos _"Te amo"._ Era algo que tomaría tiempo en que me acostumbrara pero ya lo haría.

- Por fin puedo ver a mi mejor amiga – a penas baje del auto Bree me estaba esperando

- Lo siento – corrí a abrazarla – he estado algo ocupada

- Lo sé – me sonrió – y te perdono solo porque me encanta verte feliz

Me hizo sentir un poco mal su tristeza evidente, costaba un poco saber lo que ella sentía por mi y no poder hacer nada.

- En la tarde vamos al centro comercial y no acepto un no por respuesta

- En la tarde llevare a mi novia a tomar helado – sonreí ante lo niño que podía ser Edward

- Iremos al centro comercial – le hable a Bree y ella le saco la lengua a Edward antes de entrar al colegio

- Pero…

- En la noche nos tomamos un helado – lo tranquilice

- Pero yo quería…

- ¿Y si te dejo que lo tomes de aquí? – pase la mano por mi cuello hasta llegar a mi escote

Lo escuche tragar seco y nos encaminamos a nuestras clases.

En la primera hora nos tocaba separados así que Edward me fue a dejar y después él se dirigió a su clase, me toco soportar una que otra mirada de alguna de las viejas conquistas de mi novio pero sabía que era algo que iría en disminución así que solo hice oídos sordos.

- Yo escuche por ahí que Eddie solo le está haciendo un favor porque tal parece ser que tiene alguna enfermedad y pronto se va a morir

Estupideces, solo estupideces salían de la boca de estas chiquillas sin nada más que hacer.

- Mi hermano me dijo que Bella se estaba acostando con Riley y que mas encima le había pedido a Edward que hicieran un trió…

Cerré los ojos y respire hondo.

- Además me contaron que Bree está enamorada de ella

Ok, eso sí es verdad pero no voy a dejar que anden hablando solo por hablar de mí, así que me gire y le di una mirada a la chica, era morena y menudita, creo que se llamaba Ángela.

- Sigue hablando de mi y te juro que me acostare con Ben… ese es el nombre de tu novio ¿No?

La chiquita tembló de miedo, jamás lo haría pero eso ella no lo sabía.

- Y además hare que Edward le diga a todo el mundo que te pagaba porque se la chuparas… así que será mejor que dejen de hablar de nosotros o las cosas comenzaran a ponerse feas

Casi la escuche llorar pero es que ya estaba harta, apoye los codos en la mesa y sostuve mi cabeza, es probable que esto tuviera más consecuencias aun pero ya me estaba cansando.

La clase terminó más rápido de lo esperado para mi suerte así que tome mis cosas y salí pitando de ahí, tome mi blackberry y le teclee un mensaje a Edward.

_**Termine antes **__**así que me voy a mi siguiente clase.**_

_**Nos vemos, besos Bella.**_

Cuando llegue al aula ya habían un par de compañeros y Emmett aun no se encontraba ahí así que me apresure a tomar asiento al final de la sala, no estaba de ánimo para conversar con él, no me sentía para nada bien con lo que acaba de hacer, seguramente esta chica Ángela no tenia mas culpa que las otras que si habían pasado por la cama de Edward pero justo me la tuve que agarrar con ella.

No sé bien en qué momento comenzó la clase pero ni me preocupé de poner atención, solo me quede con la vista al frente y intercalando la mirada entre Emmett y el libro de "La casa de los espíritus" que estaba abierto sobre mi mesa, en eso el sonido vibrador de mi celular me alerto.

Lo saque antes de que alguien se diera cuenta y me fije que era un mensaje.

_**No **__**sabía que te ibas a acostar con Ben y que yo**_

_**le pagaba a Ángela para que me lo chupara.**_

Enterré mi rostro entre mis manos, había cometido el peor error de mi vida y la puta de Ángela no se pudo quedar callada.

_**Tenía**__** rabia, se que hice mal, de verdad que lo siento.**_

Rápidamente volvió a sonar el celular.

_**Todo bien, siempre te sube el **__**ánimo saber que **_

_**tu novia defienda **__**así. Te amo.**_

Por lo menos Edward no estaba molesto, cuando me vine a dar cuenta la clase de Emmett ya había terminado, llevaba toda la mañana en el colegio pero estaba en cualquier lado menos poniendo atención, recogí mis cosas con calma y sin mucho ánimo, pero cuando iba saliendo vi que ya se habían ido casi todos.

- Avísame si Edward quiere que se la chupe – cerré los ojos antes la voz de Jane

Había olvidado que estaba en esta clase, pero como no tenia ánimos de pelear más y menos de decir nada por miedo a lo que pudiera salir de mi boca, así que solo suspire y espere a que saliera.

- No hagas caso – voltee hacia Emmett

- Cometí un grave error – me deje reposar sobre el marco de la puerta pero sin salir

- Escuche por ahí que te ofreciste a tener sexo con Ben

Cerré los ojos nuevamente y solloce sin llorar, tenía mucha rabia de lo que había dicho pero mas aun de que no se pudiera hacer nada en este colegio sin que fuera de dominio popular.

- Debo decirte que creo que Ben termino con Ángela

- Gracias – deje caer con fuerza mis brazos – ahora me siento peor, te juro que yo no quería que esto pasara – me sentí pésimo

- Es mentira – me sonrió – solo te lo dije para comprobar y recordarte que no eres mala persona, solo reaccionaste mal pero nunca le deseas mal a nadie

- Tienes razón – baje la cabeza

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos segundos, ya era hora que me fuera así que levante la vista para mirarlo.

- Me voy

- Espera – me tomo del codo - ¿Te gusto el libro?

El libro, solo leí un poco en clase y después lo olvide, de hecho creo que se quedo en mi casa.

- Esta bueno, pero no leí mas

- Me acorde de ti con el

- Emmett – suspire – no fue muy correcto que me regalaras un libro como ese

- ¿Cómo?

- Erótico, me regalaste un libro erótico y eres mi profesor

- Yo creo que eso es algo que no corresponde

Cartón lleno, ahora solo me faltaban más problemas.

- Edward – susurre y me apresure a su lado – no es lo que parece – voltee a ver a Emmett que estaba demasiado tranquilo para mi gusto

- Señor Cullen es de mala educación meterse en conversaciones ajenas

- No son ajenas cuando intentas meterte en los pantalones de mi novia

- Esa es una acusación demasiado grave – puto Emmett que seguía igual de relajado

- Mejor nos vamos

Puse mis manos en el pecho de Edward para sacarlo del aula pero no se movió ni un centímetro.

- Bella – me rugió – esto es algo entre él – lo apunto – y yo

- No tengo tiempo para su desplante de hombría señor Cullen – junto todas sus cosas y paso por su lado – si quiere poner alguna queja en dirección siéntase en libertad de hacerlo

Emmett salió y yo mire como Edward retrocedía unos pasos, tome mi mano y comenzó a tirar de mi pero alcance a reaccionar y soltarme, ya estábamos a la mitad del pasillo.

- ¿Dónde vamos?

- Vamos a que pongas una queja en contra de ese pervertido – aun no estaba tranquilo, se veía demasiado exaltado para mi gusto

- No – mire hacia todos lados y teníamos un par de miradas sobre nosotros así que baje el tono de voz – no puedo hacer eso

- ¿Por qué? – apretó tanto los dientes que le rechinaron

- Porque lo podrían despedir

- Eso es justo lo que quiero – tomo con demasiado fuerza mi brazo – así que mejor sería que me hicieras caso

Me dolió tanto su agarre que no pude evitar pensar en las palabras de mis padres esta mañana, me quedaría un moretón estaba segura.

¿Podría considerarse un golpe esto?

- Me duele – me queje

- Y a mí me duele que aceptes regalo de ese

- Ed…

- ¡No! – me soltó de golpe – elige… vas conmigo a denunciarlo o terminamos

* * *

**Hola!**

**Chicos, prometo que el proximo capitulo nuevo lo subire aca como recompeza por mi estupidez de borrar la historia.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 27**

- Pensé que ya habíamos pasado por esto – hable con mucha pena

- ¡No!... yo te dije que te amo y tu no, te espero pero después sales con esto… ¿Cómo quieres que no desconfié

- Yo…

Mire a mi alrededor y me encontré con los ojos de Riley, me estaba mirando con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios que no me gusto para nada.

Volví a recorrer el lugar y Riley no era el único mirando, parece que nadie tenía nada más que hacer que vernos a nosotros, así que tome la mano de Edward y lo guie hacia una parte del patio que estaba vacía.

- ¿Qué…?

- Acá nadie nos ve – declare – yo…

- Nada… te abrí mi corazón, no te pido que me digas que me amas porque sé que te hice mucho daño y que no es fácil para ti, pero lo único que te pido es que no me hagas esto – tome sus cabellos entre sus dedos y tiro ligeramente de ellos

- ¿Qué te hago? – entrecerré los ojos en su dirección

- ¡ESTO!... comerme la cabeza

- Edward – comencé a negar mientras me apoyaba en un banco – no porque tu hayas sido de una forma yo seré igual

- No – sonó demasiado firme para mi gusto – se que se profesorcito quiere algo mas contigo

- ¡Mentira! – me sentí algo mal porque sabía que Edward llevaba mucha razón – lo que Emmett ve en mi es una amiga

- ¡Una amiga con la que quiere acostarse!

- ¿Por qué todo se resume a sexo para ti?

- ¡No todo! – se dejo caer en el suelo a mi lado – solo que se como somos los hombre y veo muy bien con los ojos que te mira – suavizó su mirada y con eso yo suavice mi rostro – y no quiero que nadie te mire así

- Ok – me rendí – puede que Emm tenga una idea errónea de mi pero eso no quiere decir que yo le vaya a dar alas… estoy contigo

- No quiero que le hables mas… quiero que vayamos y pongas una queja en su contra

- No voy a hacer eso – hable demasiado lento, este no era un tema que quisiera discutir porque sabía muy bien cómo iba a terminar

Edward me miro por largos segundos que se me hicieron eternos, yo le sostuve la mirada lo más que pude hasta que no pude más y pestañeé.

- Entonces creo que este ha sido el noviazgo más corto de la historia

- ¿De verdad vas a terminar conmigo por esto?

Sabia como era Edward y sabia que todo lo estaba diciendo en caliente, ya pensaría las cosas y se arrepentiría, por eso mismo sabía muy bien que no tenia mayor caso decirle las tantas cosas que me estaba guardando, gritaríamos y pelearíamos por cosas sin sentirlo, mejor era esperar a que se nos bajara la calentura y hablar las cosas con calma.

- Termino contigo porque no me amas como yo a ti

Me quede con la boca abierta luchando por decir algo, pero él fue demasiado rápido sin darme tiempo para decir algo.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y espere unos segundos a que se me pasara el dolor que se me instalo en el pecho pero al ver que después de unos minutos seguía ahí decidí que el patio trasero que llevaba a la "cabaña" no era el mejor lugar para eso, así que mire mi reloj y vi que ya todos debían estar en clases, con mucho sigilo entre a los pasillos donde estaba mi casillero y saque mis cosas, ya era tiempo de irme a mi casa aunque esta vez tendría que hacerlo caminando porque me había venido con Edward.

No me demore mucho en tomar todo y encaminarme fuera del colegio pero no alcance a dar ni dos pasos cuando un auto que conocía demasiado bien se paró a mi lado.

- Tu casa está lejos y no creo que quieras caminar todo

- Creo que me va a hacer bien caminar – trate de ignorarlo y seguir caminando pero volvió cortarme el paso

- Bells… no seas así… somos amigos ante que todo

- No lo se

- ¿No sabes si somos amigos?

- Dímelo tu – me gire y lo encare - ¿Somos amigos?

- Sabes que te quiero y quiero tenerte en mi vida de la forma que sea

- Riley – suspire – no sé si sea buena idea con Edward…

Me quede callada suspirando, como si el tiempo estuviera de acuerdo con mi melancolía, soplo un fuerte viento que revolvió todo mi cabello sobre mi rostro.

- Si no quieres hablar no te voy a obligar, pero deja que te lleve

- Esta bien

El frio viento vaticina que se asomaba una tormenta y lo que menos quería era añadirle un resfrío a mi vida, así que contra lo que quería me subí al auto de Riley.

Él cumplió su palabra y no intento para nada sobre Edward, solo hablamos de trivialidades y por unos momentos me hizo olvidar lo que estaba pasando en mi vida, eso lo había olvidado de Riley, era una muy buena compañía y no me había gustado alejarme de él luego de que me volví novia de Edward, pero también sabía cuando difícil era todo para él.

- ¿Cómo está tu mamá?

- Bien – inmediatamente le cambio la voz dulcificándosele – esta mas gordita ya

- ¿Cuánto tiene?

- Cinco meses

- ¡Oh! – yo pensaba que tenía menos – que bueno

- Si…

Mas rápido de lo que esperaba llegamos a mi casa, no quería darle explicaciones a mi madre del porque había llegado tan temprano pero su auto estaba estacionado y no me iba a quedar otra que charlar con ella.

- Muchas gracias – demasiado rápido mi mano tomo la manija de la puerta

- Adiós

Vi como Riley se me acercaba pero alcance a correr el rostro para que sus labios presionaran en mi mejilla, sabía que no era buena idea venirme con él, pero en cuanto lo mire supo que había cometido un error.

- Perdón… yo…

- Me tengo que ir

No le di tiempo para replicar e inmediatamente me baje de su auto, casi corrí a mi casa sin mirar atrás, entre y cerré la puerta con un golpe algo fuerte que llamo la atención de mi madre.

- ¿Quién…?... Bells… ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

- No quería estar en el colegio – tire en el sofá mi bolso y me deje caer yo también

- Supongo que mi papel como mi madre me obliga a castigarte pero en lugar de eso te preguntare que te pasa – se sentó a mi lado y dejo sobre la mesa de centro el paño de cocina con el que se venía secando las manos

- Edward termino conmigo

- ¿Por qué? – su voz tan relaja me hizo mirarla

- Celos – murmure

- Supongo que eso demuestra que de verdad te quiere

La mire entrecerrando los ojos, ella era mi madre y tenía que estar de mi lado ¿no?

- No, eso demuestra que proyecta en mi sus propias inseguridades, como sabe que él no puede ser fiel es que piensa lo mismo de mi

- Puede ser pero… lo conozco desde muy chico y se como es… Esme también lo sabe, a veces las madres nos hacernos las tontas no mas pero sabemos cómo son las cosas y se como ha sido Edward pero también sé que hace algún tiempo ha cambiado mucho

- Lo sé – me unid mas en el sofá – pero eso no justifica que me cele de esa forma

- ¿O sea que la ruptura es definitiva?

- No – hable segura – cuando se le pase lo amurrado hablare con él

- Me parece – se quedo callada un segundo hasta que recordó algo – casi se me olvida decirte que mañana no iras al colegio

- ¿Y por qué? – fruncí el ceño

- Porque tu padre tiene una fiesta este fin de semana a la que tendremos que ir así que mañana iremos a comprar los vestidos

- Tengo unos cuantos vestidos que ponemos – no quería ir de compras y menos faltar al colegio, necesitaba hablar con Edward – en todo caso podemos ir después del colegio

- Mañana es viernes y tenemos poco tiempo así que nos iremos temprano, además – me apunto – tu padre me entrego su tarjeta así que no se te ocurra decirle que no necesitas ropa porque capaz y te cree – me apunto amenazándome mientras volvía a la cocina

- ¡Pero no necesito ropa! – le grite en su dirección

- ¡Una mujer siempre necesita ropa! – me grito de vuelta

.

.

.

Me dolían los pies y ya había ideado demasiadas formas de cometer un parricidio y no ser descubierta, mi madre definitivamente dejaba de ser el ella con la tarjeta sin límite de mi padre y con un objetivo por delante.

La fiesta era mañana por la noche y era de etiqueta, era una fiesta de toda la policía de los alrededores, pero además estaban invitados lo mejor de la sociedad de Forks y demás pueblos, así que supongo que Edward también iría, después de todo el Doctor Cullen era muy renombrado en todo Forks.

Después de un par de horas había logrado conseguir el vestido que según mi madre era perfecto, verde fuerte, hasta la rodilla, apegado al cuerpo y con un escote recto, bastante simple pero elegante, juvenil y hermoso, nunca había pensado en ese color para mí pero sinceramente me favorecía bastante.

Para los accesorios elegí los plateados, zapatos de tacón, cartera y un par de aros largos, sin colgante porque eso ya recargaba mucho el atuendo.

Bueno, creo que si sumamos a todo eso el atuendo de mi madre, creo que se justifica a la perfección que hayamos llegado a casa pasado las 9 de la noche. No había recibido ninguna llamada de Edward así que a pesar de mi cansancio le pedí a mi padre que me dejara en su casa.

- ¿Si todo sale mal me avisas que te venga a buscar?

- Ok

Le sonreí y me baje del auto, me apresure a la entrada de la casa y toque el timbre.

- ¡Bella! – me recibió Esme

- Hola – mire su pancita que a penas y se notaba - ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien – llevo sus manos a su vientre y me indico que pasara – supongo que vienes a ver a Edward

- Si – recorrí el lugar pero parecía ser que no había nadie

- ¿Dónde está?

- No ha llegado – vi algo de preocupación en su rostro y es que las clases ya habían terminado hace mucho

- ¿Y Bree?

- Llego Aro así que hoy se mudo con él

- Oh que bueno

Anote mentalmente hablar con mi amiga cuando arreglara todo este lio con Edward.

- Supongo que Edward está por llegar, ya…

El ruido de unas llaves intentando meterse en la cerradura nos hicieron desviar la atención a la puerta, mientras la puerta se abría se escucharon unas estridentes risas, inmediatamente mi corazón comenzó a bombear con ganas.

- Sabes… yo puedo darte muy rico sexo…

Cerré los ojos al reconocer la voz de Edward, mire bien y vi como se venía sosteniendo de Jane.

- Creo que eso será muy buena idea – contentó la muy puta

Sin percatarse de que los estábamos viendo, la rubia puta le metió la lengua hasta la garganta, hubiera interrumpido el toqueteo que empezó entre ellos pero me quede helada viendo como se comenzaban a despojar de sus ropas sin ver si alguien los estaba mirando.

- ¡EDWARD! – el grito de Esme nos trajo a todos a la realidad

Pero yo no me quede ahí, todo estaba demasiado claro, había visto bien y nadie me estaba contando nada, Edward era el mismo y no había cambiado.

Tome rápidamente mis cosas y aprovechando el aturdimiento de Edward pase por su lado y salí de la casa.

Corrí por unas tres cuadras cuando por fin pare y deje soltar todas las lagrimas que estaba conteniendo, me agache un poco para no perder el equilibrio y trate de respirar un poco mejor porque ya estaba sintiendo que me ahogaba.

Con las manos aun temblando saque mi celular para marcar el único numero que se me vine a la cabeza.

- ¿Hola?

- Emm – lloriquee - ¿Puedes venir por mi?

* * *

**Hola!**

**Uno mas o menos jajajaja**

**Besos, Joha!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 28**

Me senté en la berma aun tiritando un poco, el celular se me movía mucho por los sollozos y no entendía nada de lo que me estaba diciendo Emmett.

- Bella… cariño… tranquilízate por favor… - respire hondo cerrando los ojos y tratando de controlarme un poco

Lo peor de todo es que sabía que algo así iba a pasar, aunque quise confiar en Edward en el fondo siempre supe que para él no era llegar y estar en una relación, no dudo de su cariño por mí, pero sea como sea, malentendido o no, él prefirió ahogar sus penas en alcohol y juntarse con una cualquiera antes de gritarme, reclamarme, seguir peleando o lo que sea que se hiciera en estos casos.

O sea, una simple discusión no puede terminar en esto, él borracho en su casa, lo más probable es que siendo severamente regañado por Esme mientras yo estoy sentada en la cuneta de una solitaria calle muerta de frio rogándole a mi profesor que venga por mí, a un profesor que rechace por estar con Edward, pero que pese a todo tiene la delicadeza de cogerme el teléfono un día viernes a las 11 de la noche.

- Bella, cariño, por favor, concéntrate y dime donde estas

- En… - mire a mi alrededor y busque alguna seña de donde me encontraba, como había salido corriendo no me percate de la dirección que había tomado – creo que en la cuadra siguiente al parque

- Bien, solo quédate quieta que en unos minutos estoy ahí

Corte sin siquiera darle las gracias por tomarse la molestia de venir por mí, lleve mis manos a mi cabeza y la afirme, por ahí había escuchado una vez que la primera es para los vivos, la segunda para los tontos y la tercera para los…, lo que sea peor que todo, a mí ya me había pasado dos veces con la misma persona y lo peor de todo es que no podía jurar que no me pasaría una tercera vez.

Había cambiado mi ropa, deje de lado mis preciadas coverse por estilizar un poco mas mis pies, trate de usar el pelo más suelto para no parecer una loca que no se baña… hice de todo, todo lo que podía hacer por ser mejor para mí y para que Edward viera que no era la misma niña tonta e inocente que perdió la virginidad en el asiento trasero de su auto… pero parece ser que aunque me maquille mas y me vista con ropas mas ajustas sigo siendo la misma niña estúpida que fui el día de mi cumpleaños.

Edward era la contaste de mi vida, algo así como un tótem capaz de volverme siempre a la realidad y al momento indicado, cada vez que me perdí o me sentía poca cosa él estaba ahí para sostener mi mano y secar mis lagrimas… que lastima, sabía que esto iba a pasar, me lo anunciaron años de libros, series y películas pero aun así no aprendí hasta que me paso, perdí a mi mejor amigo por no querer perder la oportunidad de sentirme querida como mujer… por querer ser su mujer.

- Bells… amor

Levante mi rostro rápidamente al escuchar la voz de Edward pero me equivoque una vez más, ante mí y totalmente empapado estaba Emmett.

¿Cuándo se largo a llover?

Con un lento movimiento lleve mis manos a mi rostro y me di cuenta que mis salas lagrimas se habían mezclado con la fría lluvia.

- Oh por Dios, estas tiritando

Rápidamente me ayudo a ponerme de pie y me rodeo con una chaqueta que a pesar de estar mojada no lo estaba tanto como mi ropa.

- Tengo… frio

Mis sientes castañearon y recién ahí vine a darme cuenta que la fría tormenta estaba haciendo mella en mi cuerpo.

- Ven

Sentí como tomo mi mano y como me condujo hasta que me dejo sentada en lo que supuse era su auto, me hubiera gustado verlo pero mis lágrimas mezcladas con el agua de lluvia creaban una cortina casi perfecta.

- No te pediré que me digas que paso – ya estaba en el asiento de copiloto y un ruidito me indico que había prendido la calefacción – pero solo quiero saber si estás bien

Tome una bocanada de aire y me gire a verlo, se notaba que de verdad estaba preocupado así que me obligue a encontrar mi voz.

- Estoy… decepcionada – suspiré para no seguir llorando – tenias razón – le di una sonrisa que más que nada se parecía a una mueca de Chandler de Friends

- Edward – murmuro a la vez que volvía su vista al frente

- Todos tenían razón… no estábamos listos para una relación… yo no debería haber dejado que esto llegara hasta acá – apreté un poco más hacia mi cuerpo su ya mas cálida chaqueta

- ¿Qué te hizo?

- Nada – me encogí de hombros – solo que no estamos listos para una relación más allá de la amistad

No sé porque pero sentía que tenia la misma responsabilidad que él en esto, yo sabía cómo serian las cosas y no las detuve así que no podría culparlo, no podía estar con él pero tampoco podía odiarlo, después de todo Edward es solo un chico que aun está tratando de conocerse, así como yo también quería hacerlo.

- No sé si es porque te conozco a ti o porque lo conozco a él que se que hay algo mas – por su mirada supe que eso era todo lo que iba a agregar – así que… ¿Dónde vamos?

- Siento haber interrumpido tu viernes por la noche – comencé a juguetear con las largas mangas de la chaqueta

- Tranquila – se encogió de hombros y vi aparecer la sonrisa que tanto me gustaba de él – estaba doblando mis bóxers así que… - se encogió de hombros

- ¿Doblas tus bóxers?

Y es por eso que llame a Emmett antes que a Bree o a mis padres, sabia casi con certeza que era el único capaz de sacarme una sonrisa como la que estaba formándose ahora en mi rostro.

- ¡No me mires así! – ni siquiera me había dado cuenta cuando puso en marcha el coche – pero es que mi mami siempre me los doblaba y ahora ya me acostumbre, además, así ocupan mucho menos espacio

- ¿Qué tantos bóxers puedes tener? – me recargue sobre el asiento para mirarlo mejor

- Si quieres puedo modelártelos uno por uno – movió las cejas de manera juguetona

- Ahora estoy soltera – me gusto poder bromear con un dolor tan reciente – así que puedes seguir probando – le cerré un ojo

Manejo por unos minutos más hasta que se paro en un bar que parecía no ser muy concurrido, pero aun así no me dio mala espina.

- ¿Pensé que íbamos a mi casa? – lo mire

- Y yo pensé que te gustaría quitarte un poco esos ojos de pena antes de llegar a tu casa – abrió la puerta y se apresuro a abrir la mía – digo, para que tus padres no hagan preguntas

Tome su mano y juntos entramos al bar, por dentro era otra cosa, tenía una onda ochentera en todos los rincones, quizás no había vivido en esos años pero por mis padres tengo una cultura bastante retro.

- Este lugar es genial – lo recorrí con la mirada

- Lo se – me tomo de la mano y me guio hacia una mesa – por eso es mi bar favorito

Nos acomodamos en unos sillones esponjados y nos quedamos ahí esperando hasta que una mesara vino a tomar nuestras orden, me decidí solo por una cerveza a lo que Emm se sumo, no quería nada para comer pero mi dulce profesor dijo que no era bueno beber con el estomago vacio así que le agrego a nuestra orden una de esas típicas tablas de bares con papas fritas, quesos, aceitunas, etc.

- ¿Ese es un afiche de Candy?

Me levante para ver un afiche que colgaba a unos metros de nuestras mesa y comprobé que era una foto de Candy y Anthony se veían tan lindo y felices y no pude evitar recordar que comparaba a Anthony con Edward cuando me entere que ese era su segundo nombre.

- Si, mire – me apunto a una pared más lejana – allá hay uno de Robot

Recorrí nuevamente el lugar y estaba lleno de afiches por el estilo. Tuvimos que sentarnos porque llego nuestra orden.

Si la primera vez que salí con Emm la había pasado bien lo de hoy era otra cosa, me había sacado de una posible depresión y me había llevado a recuerdos de mi niñez, tenía mucho más que agradecerle a mi profesor de literatura además de los conocimientos que me daba en clases.

Conversamos de todo un poco pero sin volver a tocar el tema que nos había unido esta noche, era tan fácil estar con él que hasta podía parecer extraño.

- Bueno, esa vez termine con una fractura en la muñeca y todo por pensar que si era irrompible – se rio dándole el ultimo sorbo a su cerveza – me acostumbre a que todos pensaran que tenía una fuerza descomunal pero esa gigantesca roca no pensó lo mismo

Lo seguí en sus risas, me hubiera encantado conocer a ese Emmett mas niño.

- Bueno – me acerque un poco más a la mesa – yo me hacia esos cachitos raros que tenia serena, estuve con esos por lo menos un año hasta que me di cuenta que no era rubia y que nunca iba a alcanzar ese largo

- Entonces veo que los dos nos parecemos en haber creído que éramos una especie de súper héroes

- Parece

Terminamos de comer y tomar lo que nos quedaba y ahora si que nos encaminamos a mi casa.

No sé cómo y no quise preguntar pero Emm sabia mi dirección, aunque pensándolo bien es la casa de Jefe Swan así que se podría decir que toda la población de Forks tiene la obligación de conocer su dirección.

- Muchas gracias por traerme – susurre recordando a Edward

- Cuando quieras cariño – acaricio mis mejillas

Nos sonreímos una vez más y me baje antes de que confundiéramos lo que estaba tan bien hasta ahora.

En mi casa estaban las luces prendidas de la cocina así que me saque la chaqueta, la deje en el sofá y fui a ver a mi mamá que estaba esperando que hirviera la tetera.

- Hola mamá – le sonreí

- Hola Bella – a penas la vi supe que ya sabía lo que había pasado, después de todo era lógico que Esme llamaría - ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien – sonrió con sinceridad – ahora me voy a acostar

La salude con la mano y me apresure a las escaleras, muchas cosas habían pasado hoy así que hice lo de los sucios y no me bañe, solo me puse mi piyama y en cuenta mi cabeza golpeo la almohada caí en un profundo y reparador sueño.

.

.

.

Me senté de golpe en la cama cuando sentí que una almohada llega en el pleno de mi rostro.

- ¿Qué…? – aunque me costó enfocar un poco la vista pude ver una menuda figura sentada en mi cama

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que terminaste con Edward y que iras a la fiesta de hoy con Emmett?

- ¿De qué estás hablando Bree? – aunque me refregué los ojos solo logre aclarar mi vista pero no mis ideas

* * *

**Hola!**

**Uno mas.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 29**

- Eres lenta – aunque tenía solo un ojo abierto vi como me rodo los ojos

- Vengo recién despertando – me estire y volví a dejarme caer sobre las aun tibias sabanas en la que no pude evitar refregarme – más tarde hablamos

Estaba cayendo nuevamente en la inconsciencia cuando otra almohada impacto en mi cabeza, iba a golpear brutalmente a Bree, ahora mi adorado sueño se había ido y dudo mucho que regresara.

- Ok – me senté con los brazos cruzados – termine con Edward porque nos dimos cuenta que no servimos para estar juntos, que así solo nos estamos haciendo daño y… - pensé en lo siguiente que había dicho – y no voy a ir a ningún lado con Emm, no sé de donde sacaste eso

- Me lo dijo tu mamá – me apunto – cuando llegue me dijo, y cito textual… - tocio para lo que supuse era imitar la voz de mi madre – "Dile a mi hija que se levante luego porque tiene que arreglarse temprano, ese adorable chico que la trajo anoche va a pasar a buscarnos a las 8"

Dibujo las comillas en el aire en todo momento y eso me distrajo un poco del significado de sus palabras, era chistoso verla. Cuando pude procesar sus dichos me di cuenta que habían cosas que no encajaban.

- ¿Cómo supo Renée que Emm me trajo?

- ¿Por qué Emm – hizo una mueca con su nombre. Mala – te trajo?

- Porque – suspire e hice una larga pausa, no era de las que le gustaba decir que había estado llorando sola y deprimida en la calle – ayer cuando vi a Edward con… cuando terminamos – me corregí y rece para que no notara mi cambio, no quería crear más problemas entre Bree y Edward – me sentí muy mal y llame a Emm para que fuera por mi

- Voy a pasar de largo el "Vi a Edward con…" – volvió a hacer comillas en el aire pero ahora imitando mi voz. Maldita Bree que ve todo – y te voy a preguntar directamente porque no me llamaste a mi – cambio tanto su tono de voz como su rostro, esta era la Bree seria, prefería a la entrometida porque cuando se ponía así era grave – soy tu mejor amiga… y aunque sea pesada muchas veces, las amigas estamos ahí para cuando quieres llorar a moco tendido porque te rompieron el corazón… no me quites eso

- Lo siento – murmure – pero es que necesitaba ver a alguien que viera las cosas desde afuera – tome sus manos y le di un consolador apretón – te prometo que la próxima vez que alguien me rompa el corazón te llamare a ti antes que a nadie

- Eso espero – me apunto sonriendo

Pase el resto de la tarde con Bree hablando sobre su primera semana en el colegio, me tuve que disculpar muchas veces por haberla dejado tan sola, pero entendió muy bien que estaba iniciando una relación y que se suponía que debía estar con mi novia.

Sobre Edward casi ni hablamos, lo preferimos así porque ambas sabíamos que sería un tema que me dejaría mal y hoy tenía que estar bien para Charlie.

- Mamá – estábamos sentadas tomando un té antes de comenzar a prepararnos - ¿Me puedes explicar un poco la situación sobre el Profesor Emmett?

Por mucho que tratamos con Bree de buscarle alguna explicación al que hoy fuéramos a la fiesta con mi profesor de literatura no la encontramos, así que no me quedo más que preguntarle a mi madre arriesgando que me preguntara cosas que aun no estaba en condiciones de responderle.

- ¿Estas teniendo algo con tu profesor? ¿Por eso te trajo anoche?

Y ahí están las preguntas que aun no puedo ni quiero contestarle.

- Mamá – le reaproveché pero al ver su mirada supe que no iba a retroceder en esto – no estoy teniendo algo con él, es mi amigo, sé que es raro porque es mi profesor pero sabes cómo amo leer y él es mi profesor de literatura así que tenemos muchas cosas en común como podrás imaginarte

- Pero eso no me responde el porqué te trajo anoche y que es lo que paso con Edward

Bien, lo ultimo pensé que había pasado, pero parece ser que a Renée Swan estas cosas no se le pasaban por alto. Tome el tazón que tenia entre mis manos y lo lleve a mis labios para darle un corto sorbo, cuando lo deje nuevamente sobre la mesa lo gire en mis manos para absorber un poco de su calor peor en la segunda vuelta me percate de la foto que tenia, era una de Edward y yo, habíamos mandado a hacer estos tazones para el día de la amistad, él también tenía uno.

Suspire y volví a alzar la vista, no creo haberme perdido mucho tiempo entre mis pensamientos pero mi madre ya se estaba impacientando.

- Anoche terminamos con Edward porque no somos compatibles como parejas, pero aun así quede mal, vi… - suspire y baje la mirada, ya no tenía caso esconder esto Esme igual se lo haría saber a mi mamá después – vi a Edward llegar con una chica a su casa y eso no me dejo muy bien, me fui llorando y llame a Emmett para que me fuera a buscar, por eso me trajo

- ¿Te estás acostando con él?

Juro que mi boca llego muy cerca del suelo ante la pregunta de mi madre, porque aunque lo pensara esas no eran formas de pregúntale eso a un hijo.

- ¡NO! – hablé fuerte y claro – por supuesto que no, es mi amigo

- Edward también – agrego entre dientes

- ¡Mamá! – traté de relajarme un poco – se que querías que lo mío con Edward funcionara pero lamentablemente no servimos como pareja – me encogí de hombros – lo siento

- Entiendo eso

- Pero por lo menos ahora sabrás que hay una esperanza para cuando a mi primito se le quite lo caliente de la juventud – la seriedad con la que hablo Bree me dejo muda

- Tienes razón Bree – le sonrió mi madre a mi amiga

- Ahora… ¿Podrías decirme porque vamos con Emm en la noche?

- Ah eso – se golpeo la frente mi madre, por lo menos se le había pasado su momento serio y ahora volvía a ser ella – lo que pasa es que el papá de Emmett es amigo de Charlie, fueron rivales cuando iban al instituto, tu padre era el capitán del quipo de futbol del instituto de Forks y el padre de él del de Port Ángeles, se que por algún tiempo siguieron manteniendo contacto, aun lo hacen pero demasiado lejano, así que cuando vio a Emmett anoche supo enseguida que era su hijo – miro hacia arriba como recordando – ahora que lo pienso si son iguales

- ¿Cómo es que vio a Emmett anoche?

Después de que yo entre Emm se había ido enseguida así que eso tampoco me cuadraba mucho.

- Lo que pasa es que como corriste a tu cuarto no lo viste – rodé los ojos ante eso – después de que te encerraras volvió por su chaqueta, pensé que estaba equivocado pero después me di vuelta y la vi sobre el sofá, en eso bajo tu padre y lo vio – se levanto de la mesa sacándonos nuestras tazas – el resto ya te lo conté

- ¿Pero porque va con nosotros hoy? – volví a insistir

- Porque sus padres vienen a visitarlos esta noche y tú padre los invito

- ¿Pero porque viene para acá? – sentí la mirada seria de mi madre nuevamente en mi y me encogí un poco

- Porque así lo quiere tu padre – hablo con voz de madre – como se ahora que es tu amigo espero que te portes bien hoy, sabes que esta cena es muy importante para Charlie

- Lo se

- Bien, ahora que aclaramos todas las dudas – Bree se levanto de su lugar – yo ayudare a Bella a preparase porque después tengo que ir a arreglarme yo

- ¿También vas? – eso no lo sabia

- Si – la note algo nerviosa – mi tío nos invito

Ok, debía suponer eso, Carlisle es casi el único medico de Forks así que es lógico que lo inventen a estas cosas y si no, no importa porque sigue siendo de los mejores amigos de mis padres, así que no debía sorprenderme ver a Edward tampoco.

.

.

.

Me sentía algo incomoda en el vestido, menos mal que ni Bree ni yo somos fanáticas de la moda así que nos fuimos por lo sencillo, deje mi cabello suelto y me puse un pequeño collar de oro blanco que me había regalo de mi padre hace un tiempo, era muy finito así que más que nada le daba algo de brillo a mi cuello, me tuvo que maquillar mi mamá eso sí, porque el delineador quedaba mas como brocha con mi pulso, pero gracias al cielo me hizo caso y me dejo con un maquillaje tenue. Los zapatos eran lo único que o terminaban de convencerme, estaban demasiado altos y aunque sabía que los Jimmy Choo eran súper cómodos aun así eso no me salvaría de darme un golpe.

En fin, estaba lista y sentada en la sala esperando porque llegara Emm junto a sus padres, alce la vista un poco para ver el reloj del DVD que estaba debajo de la tela cuando sonó el timbre, no sé porque pero junto a ese sonido mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápido de lo normal.

Quizás solo eran los nervios de caerme en este vestido.

O quizás era por ver a mi profesor favorito de nuevo, pero no, me iba más por la primera opción

Mi padre como si hubiera tenido un resorte se levantó y corrió a abrir la puerta.

- Eleazar – me gusto ver a mi padre tirándose y enrollando sus piernas en la cintura de un hombre que hasta parecía verse más grande que Emmett

- Charlie Boo – me apretujo también – mira como estas de viejo – la dio una palmadita en el hombro

- Lo dice el que está ahora de la mitad de la estatura de su hijo – lo pico

- Nada que ver – sonrió y pude ver los mismos hoyuelos que tanto me gustaban en mi profesor – Emmy sigue siendo más pequeñito que yo

- Parece que ahora entiendes de donde salí – voltee a ver a mi ahora amigo cerca mío, lo mire de arriba abajo escaneando su nueva pinta, se veía demasiado bien con traje, más serio y sexy

- Y ahora vas a entender de donde salí yo – y justo en ese momento Eleazar le dio un empujoncito a mi padre haciéndolo trastabillar

Reímos por unos minutos mas mientras nuestras madres también se saludaban, se conocían pero no eran tan amigas como nuestros padres, aunque por lo que pude notar congeniaron bastante bien, igual, siendo sinceros, mi madre congenia hasta con quien no quiere.

- Bellita – me llamo mi padre – ¿Te vas con Emmett para que sus padres se vengan con nosotros?

- ¡Claro! – trate de no sonar tan feliz pero no lo conseguí, con Emm tenía mucho más que hablar que con ellos

- Emmett y Bella son amigos – intervino mi madre

- Pensé que era su profesor – frunció el ceño mi padre, estaba más serio de lo normal

- ¡Ey Charlie Boo! Parece que seremos consuegros – volvió a picarlo Eleazar

Antes de que empezaran de vuelta tome la mano de Emm y lo guíe a la salida, la cena se realizaría en el único salón de Forks que por supuesto era el que estaba al lado del colegio.

- Parece que nuestros padres se llevan muy bien – hablo Emm mientras se estaciona, todo estaba tan cerca que en un suspiro ya habíamos llegado

- Si, me alegra ver a Charlie tan feliz, además no sé porque pero mi madre dice que esta cena es muy especial y le hará bien estar junto a sus amigos

- ¿Cómo estas tu? – se giro para mirarme y su humor se había esfumado un poco

- Bien – le sonreí con sinceridad – no excelente pero bien

- Que bueno

A pesar de que había mucha gente conocida en la cena entre del brazo junto a Emmett sin importarme las miradas que sabía nos darían, total éramos amigos y estaban nuestros padres para confirmar que teníamos lazos fuera del colegio.

Aun era temprano cuando llegamos así que con Emm decidimos irnos a la barra mientras nuestros padres saludaban a todo el mundo, yo trate de no mirar mucho por el lugar porque sospechaba que en cualquier momento podría entrar Edward.

- Voy al baño y bailamos… ¿Ok? – me apunto Emm, y es que muchas veces me había negado por miedo a los zapatos

- De acuerdo – asentí

Me reacomode mirando por completo hacia la barra y como se notaba que era bar libre, los pocos barman apenas y podían con todos los pedidos.

- Estas hermosa – susurro esa voz que ya echaba de menos

- Gracias – me gire para encontrarme con un Edward algo más apagado que de costumbre

- Tenemos que hablar – solo asentí y él se sentó junto a mi – Bella lo que viste no significa nada, no paso nada con Jane, solo estaba borracho y ella me llevo a casa… se aprovecho de la situación

- Entiendo – asentí – se que no serias capaz de lastimarme adrede

- Pero aun así no me comporte de la mejor forma – bajo la mirada y supe que algo tendría que haber hecho que no que actuara así, pero prefería no saberlo por el momento

- Supongo que no estábamos listos para ser novios – a pesar de todo lo que lo había pensado, tenerlo frente a mí y decírselo a la cara dolía como la mierda

- Supongo… - suspiro – y creo que aunque se que nunca dejare de ser tu mejor amigo las cosas ya no serán como antes

- Cierto – me abrace a mi misma al sentirme sola desde ahora en adelante

- ¿Puedo darte un abrazo?

Lo vi y note sus nerviosos, para él esto tampoco era fácil así que era mejor no complicarlo más, me levante de un salto de la silla que era bastante alta y me colgué de su cuello.

En cuento sus brazos rodearon mi cuerpo y los míos el de él lo supe, amaba a Edward Cullen y pasara lo que pasara siempre seria así, pero por ahora y quizás en cuanto tiempo mas no podríamos estar juntos.

- Siempre te amara – susurro en mi oído

- Yo también – me dolió decirlo así y trate de no notar su salto pero aun así lo hizo

- Supongo que más adelante…

Se separo para verme y me perdí nuevamente en sus ojos, al verlo directamente a ellos sentía que todo estaba bien, pero no era así, esto ya estaba jodido.

- Ahora si estoy listo para ese baile

Ambos despegamos nuestros ojos de los del otro cuando sentimos la presencia de Emmett a las espaldas de Edward, lo vi cerrar los ojos y temí que lo poco que habíamos avanzado retrocediera ahora, no podía seguir perdiéndolo de tantas formas.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Bueno, hoy subi Rescatame al Blog, mañana sigo subiendo aca.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 30**

- Yo… me voy… prometí que bailaría con mi madre

Edward paso por mi lado con sus manos en los bolsillos y la cabeza gacha, hubiera podido detenerlo y decirle algo, quizás que esto no era lo que él estaba imaginando pero eso no tenía sentido, no tenia porque darle explicaciones y mucho menos de algo que ni yo misma entendía.

Si quería salvar algo de mi relación con Edward, tendríamos que aprender a volver a ser amigos.

- Lo siento cariño – había olvidado a Emmett que estaba frente a mi – no quería…

- Tranquilo – le sonreí de la mejor forma posible – con Edward solo estábamos aclarando algunas cosas

- Si crees que sería mejor que yo me fuera o algo… está bien, no quiero causarte problemas – se acerco unos pasos más hacia mi – odio verte triste así que hare lo que esté en mis manos para alegrar esos hermosos ojos que tienes

¿En que estaba?

Mirar los ojos profundos de mi nuevo amigo me sacaron de cualquier letargo, no se si era cariño, amor o lo que fuera, pero estar con Emm me despejaba por completo, estando con él olvidaba mis problemas casi por completo. Por supuesto que no quería que se fuera, ahora él era mi medicina.

- Entonces… - corrí mi cabello hacia un lado en un gesto que trate que fuera inocente pero incitativo - ¿Bailas conmigo?

Estire mi mano hacia él quien por supuesto no dudo ni un segundo en tomarla.

Con las manos entrelazadas nos dirigimos hacia la pista de baile, estaba sonando una canción lenta, casi igual como en las películas cuando la música cambie en el momento justo. Emmett tomo mi cintura y la acercó un poco hacia él pero solo un poco, no alcanzaba a rozar su cuerpo, a pesar de que era un baile para estar pegados, él prefirió mantener cierta distancia conmigo.

- Estoy completamente segura que nadie te crucificara por tocar un poco mi cadera mientras bailamos una canción lenta – me burle ante su rigidez tan poco común en él

- Yo… lo siento - ¿Acaso vi un sonrojo en sus mejillas?

- ¿Estas sonrojado?

- Es solo que siento que nuestros padres tienen la vista fija en nosotros – se acerco solo lo suficiente para murmurarlo a mi oído

Lo más disimuladamente posible me gire para ver como Charlie y Renée junto a los padres de Emm sonreían en nuestra dirección. Sola la expresión de mi madre no era de completa felicidad, pero supongo que en parte era porque a su lado estaba Esme quien se notaba a leguas poco contenta, pasaba la vista desde su hijo hasta nosotros y solo atinaba a negar con la cabeza.

- La tienen… pero solo porque creen puede pasar algo entre nosotros – suspire un poco – últimamente mis padres se ensañan en eso

- ¿Y puede pasar algo entre nosotros? – su sonrisa que dejaba entrever esos sexys hoyuelos volvió a estar presente

Le iba a contestar cuando la música se detuvo y el animador aviso que la cena se iba a servir así que por favor nos ubicáramos en nuestras mesas. Como Emm y sus padres eran invitados de los míos estaríamos en la misma mesa, y como es obvio los Cullen también, así había sido desde siempre y cambiaria ahora.

- Buenas noches – Emm saludo a los Cullen quienes asintieron con unas sonrisas respondiendo su saludo

- Buenas noches profesor McCarty – le sonrió Esme

- Solo Emmett por favor – corrió mi silla para que me sentara asi que lo hice sin chistar – fuera del colegio dejo de ser profesor

- Y supongo que nosotros dejamos de ser sus alumnos ¿No?

Aunque estuviera calmado en su lugar no podía esperar menos de Edward, él era así y odiaría que se deprimiera o cambiara mucho su forma de ser, solo le quitaría lo puto que tienen… nada más.

- Claro… así que Edward – quise golpearlo por decir su nombre con burla porque eso hizo que mi ex novio apretara los puños conteniendo su rabia – puedes decirme Emmett con toda confianza… o Emm… como me dice Bella

¡Malditos hombres egocéntricos!

Los dos parecían niñitos pequeños jugando a ver quien se quedaba con el premio que por lo que veo ni siquiera era yo, menos mal, solo era una lucha por quien perdía la compostura primero.

- Entonces – intervine a tiempo - ¿Qué vamos a comer papá?

La cena desde ahí paso entre una amena charla entre todos, para rabia de Edward Emmett se llevo demasiado bien con Carlisle y Esme, con Carlisle estuvo hablando mucho sobre algunos ramos de medicina que había tomado en la universidad, de hecho, confesó que aunque fueran carreras totalmente distintas había estado a punto de cambiarse pero que después descubrió que su pasión eran los libros y enseñar.

Por otra parte, más sorprendente aun, Eleazar amo a Edward, literalmente, ya que después de un par de bromas hacia su personalidad un poco promiscua y su tan alta fama en el colegio el padre de Emmett se sintió totalmente identificado con él, comenzaron a intercambiar unas cuantas historias que trate de no prestarles atención. No era mi charla favorita saber en cuantos lados se había follado a un par de zorras mi amigo y ex novio.

En fin, prácticamente quede sola, ya que todos estaban demasiado enfrascados en sus propias charla, por eso me dediqué a comer y a mirar el lugar, craso error porque en mi escaneo del salón me encontré con una mirada que prefería no haber visto.

Riley me miraba y no se veía muy contento, de hecho, su forma de sostener el vaso que tenía entre sus manos me indicaba que estaba un poco tenso y borracho, por eso mismo desvié al instante la mirada.

- ¿Cómo va tu embarazo Esme? – preferí dirigir mi atención a algo más lindo

- Excelente – los ojos de Esme y Carlisle se iluminaron enseguida – Ya tengo tres meses y medio… así que gran parte de los achaques por el embarazo han pasado

- ¿Y qué es? – la mirada de ilusión de mi madre me asusto un poco, sinceramente no me la imaginaba embarazada

- Yo digo que es niñita… pero Edward sigue insistiendo en que es hombre – Carlisle le dirigió una mirada gélida pero divertida a su hijo

- Se demoraron mucho en cumplirme el deseo así que me merezco elegir – mi amigo ya estaba mucho más distendido y eso me gusto

- Tu solo quieres que sea hombre para hacerlo a tu imagen y semejanza – me atreví a bromear con él

- No Bellita… a nuestros hijos los voy a hacer a mi imagen y semejanza

Quede muda y helada, pero pareciera ser que el comentario no paso a mayores en la mesa ya que pronto volvieron a cambiar el tema y yo tuve tiempo para recuperarme un poco mas de mi letargo.

El postre termino y al contrario de cualquier pronóstico inicial ninguno soltó algún comentario ofensivo. Muy pronto la música volvió a sonar y las parejas comenzaron a llenar la pista de baile.

- Vi a una amiga así que voy a bailar… permiso – después de darle un último sorbo a su bebida Edward dejo la mesa

De reojo vi como se acercaba a Jessica, la hija de uno de los colegas de mi padre, ya sabía desde antes que mas de alguna vez se había acostado con ella, trate de que no me dieran celos pero ¡Vamos!... recién llevamos 24 horas de haber terminado.

- Solo está tratando de ponerte nerviosa – gire bruscamente para ver a Emmett mirándome con una profunda sonrisa

- Lo sé – hice una mueca con los labios – lo conozco y conozco su juego

- Bien… entonces no tendrás problemas en dar una vuelta por el jardín conmigo – se levantó y estiro una mano hacia mí que no dude en tomar

Salimos al jardín pasando por varias parejas bailando, entre ellas Edward y Jessica, por un segundo mi mirada se cruzo con la de mi amigo pero solo fue un segundo en el que nos sonreímos en un acto de entendimiento, de no reproches.

La noche estaba estrellada por completo, como nunca en Forks estaba despejado y el perigeo de la luna le daba un toque mágico y romántico a la noche. Un momento perfecto para el romance dirían muchos.

Me recosté un poco en la baranda y aun sin soltar la mano de Emmett aspire el aire, olor a pinos era lo que se olía en el ambiente, nada nuevo para ser Forks.

- ¿Sabes que hace dieciocho años que no se veía la luna tan cerca?

Ese dato había salido en las noticias y periódicos desde hace un par de días pero me encantaba es veta intelectual de Emm así que me hice la loca.

- No lo sabía… hace dieciocho años yo no estaba viva – lo ultimo lo dije para aligerar un poco el ambiente pero tal pareciera ser que falle, por lo menos eso supuse al ver su compungido rostro

- Yo hace dieciocho años si estaba vivo – bajo la vista y soltó mis manos, inmediatamente sentí su lejanía

- Eso no importa – sin importarme nada volví a tomar sus manos y esta vez las apreté con más fuerza, para que entendiera que no lo quería lejos – solo tienes un par de años más que yo – no era tonta para saber que de eso iba todo

- Casi diez años – murmuro esta vez mirándome directo a los ojos

- ¿Consideras que diez años son muchos? – me acerque mas hacia él. Quedando con nuestros labios a solo unos milímetros de distancia

- No

Y eso fue todo, sus labios por fin contaron la distancia que nos separaba y tomaron los míos, con Emmett todo era fácil y parecía correcto, además se sentía bien. Subí un poco mis manos y la enrede en sus cortos cabellos, cerré los ojos y trate de no compararlos con otros, me costó un poco pero aleje esos pensamientos de mi y disfrute de cómo la lengua de Emm penetraba dulcemente en mi boca rogando porque yo lo recibiría… ¿Cómo le diría que no?, de ninguna forma, por eso no dude en sacar la mía y dejarla jugar libremente. El roce de nuestros labios y el contacto de nuestras lenguas nos llevo a gemir, estaba claro que el momento se estaba encendiendo y que lo más conveniente era cortar el beso.

Por lo menos si no queríamos hacer algo privado en público.

- Diez años no me parecen mucho – me sonrió antes de dejar un casto beso en mis labios

- A mi me parece que diez años son mucho… - ambos nos giramos de inmediato hacia la voz que estaba hablando a nuestras espaldas - ¡Si que eres perra Isabella Swan! – el odio en sus palabras me hizo cerrar los ojos para contener las lagrimas que estaban por escaparse

- Riley… - me solté un poco del agarre de Emmett para tratar de de acercarme a él, pero como si me tuviera asco retrocedió

- ¿Por qué me haces esto? – ahora fue él quien avanzo hacia mi - Yo… yo te pedí que estuviera conmigo… te dije que Edward te iba a hacer mal y tu… tu… ¿LO ELGES A ÉL?

Ahora si yo fui la que retrocedí porque me asusto la forma en que su hálito alcohólico golpeo en mi rostro.

- Riley… cálmate

El enorme cuerpo de Emmett se interpuso entre Riley y yo haciendo que Riley se sulfurara aun más.

- ¡YO TENIA QUE ESTAR CON BELLA!... ¡NO TU!

De pronto el cuerpo de Riley se abalanzó sobre el de de Emm, pero por supuesto que a penas y logro moverlo un poco, mi profesor solo lo afirmó asiéndolo de los brazos para evitar que lo golpeara.

- Sera mejor que te calmes

- ¡Tu no la quieres!... ella es solo un juego para ti… yo la amo

Me sentí la peor mierda del mundo, pese a que me había alejado de Riley para que no se siguiera haciendo falsas ilusiones parecía ser que nada de eso había servido, porque aunque quería evitar verlo así, lo estaba viendo.

- ¡Cálmate Riley! – nuevamente gire con brusquedad mi rostro y esta vez para encontrarme con Edward – tu mamá no se siente bien y me mando a buscarte

- ¡TU! – se separo del lado de Emmett y apunto a Edward – tu deberías estar de mi lado… ¡Nos está quitando a Bella!

- No… nadie nos quita nada… ella es suficientemente capaz de decidir qué hacer – quede pasmada viendo a Edward que estaba más tranquilo que nunca

- Pero… ¿POR QUE MIERDA ESTAS TAN TRANQUILO?

- Porque la amo… y lo que ella decida y la haga feliz por mi está bien

Mire a los tres hombres que tenía frente a mí y antes de que ninguno pudiera reaccionar salí corriendo del lugar, si iba a llorar no lo iba a hacer frente a ellos.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Uno mas o menos jajajajaja**

**Besos, Joha!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 31**

Ya había pasado una semana desde la fiesta, las cosas estaban bien dentro de lo que cabe.

Con Riley casi no había hablado, me ignoraba y por más que trate de aclarar el asiento con él me rehuyó, me lo encontré hace dos días en la cafetería y el muy… dejo su bandeja llena y salió dejándome sola y con la boca abierta. Había decidido dejar de intentarlo, si él quería hablar conmigo yo estaría dispuesta pero ya no lo intentaría yo.

Con Emmett las cosas iban mejor, a pesar de que apenas y nos veíamos fuera del colegio seguíamos congeniando muy bien, el lunes me llevo un libro de regalo y esta vez no era nada erótico, era un típico libro para chicas donde una adolecente descubre que es mitad vampiro y se enamorada de un cazador, algo parecido a Buffy pero que me gusto mucho.

Con Edward las cosas iban de mal a mejor, habíamos hablado poco pero aun recuerdo la charla que tuvimos el domingo, no esperaba verlo en la puerta de mi casa pero me alegro mucho.

_**Flash Back**_

_Estaba muerta, había convencido a mis padres que me sentía mal y me habían dejado venirme antes, aunque dudo mucho que me creyeran no dijeron nada. A ellos los sentí llegar como a las 5 de la mañana así que aun estaban durmiendo._

_Ya eran las 3 de la tarde y recién venían despertando, menos mal que tienen una hija hacendosa que tenía listo el almuerzo._

_- Despertaron los bellos durmientes – los mire sonriente al verlos aun casi dormidos_

_- Hiciste el almuerzo hija – mi padre corrió a sentarse, seguramente estaba muerto de hambre_

_- Si, siéntense_

_Había__ hecho pasta con salsa blanca, yo tampoco estaba de mucho ánimo así que me decidí por lo más fácil._

_El almuerzo paso en silencio, solo se escucha el sonido de los cubiertos en los platos y de nosotros masticando, definitivamente teníamos mucha hambre._

_- Al final – le di un sorbo a mi vaso de jugo, ya había terminado de comer - ¿Qué era eso tan importante que iba a pasar ayer?... siento mucho haber ido antes pero…_

_- Esta bien – me corto mi padre – supongo que tuviste tus razones – ambos me miraron como diciéndome que sabían que había algo mas – además, estabas hermosa y creo que en gran parte a ustedes dos – tomo la mano de mi mamá y la mía por sobre la mesa – es que logre todo_

_- ¿Y que era? – ya estaba ansiosa_

_- Me ofrecieron un trabajo en Washington DC… en la Casa Blanca – mi mano que estaba tomada con la de mi papá me cayó casi sin vida sobre la mesa_

_- Eso es lejos – murmure casi sin voz_

_- Era eso u otro trabajo en Forks – inmediatamente puse toda mi atención en mi padre _

_- Ya estamos mayores – se rio mi madre – a ti te faltan pocos años para irte a la Universidad y siempre supimos que queríamos pasar nuestra vejez en Forks así que…_

_- Entonces… - los anime a continuar_

_- Acepte el trabajo en Forks – como loca salta a abrazar a mi padre_

_- Pero… ¿Estás seguro?_

_- Por supuesto – beso cariñosamente mi frente – todos somos felices aquí… ya después tu decidirás donde quieres vivir_

_Mis padres se encargaron de ordenar todo y lavar los platos, dijeron que ya había hecho suficiente con preparar la comida y limpiar la cocina, así que no me quedo más que sentarme frente al televisor esperando que pasaran las horas, era domingo y estaba aburrida. Podría haber llamado a Bree para salir pero no quería hablar de lo de anoche, hoy descansaría y ya mañana enfrentaría lo que paso._

_- ¡Bella! – el grito de mi madre me saco de mis pensamientos – tienes visita_

_Me levante corriendo y llegue a la puerta, ahí estaba Edward esperándome, mi madre silenciosamente nos dejo solos._

_- ¿Damos una vuelta? – estaba afuera así que solo asentí y salí con él_

_Caminamos un par de cuadras hasta que llegamos a un parque, ninguno dijo nada, nos sentamos en __unos columpios que se mecían hasta con el viento._

_- Siento lo de ayer – hablo por fin_

_- No fue tu culpa – le respondí – de hecho creo que actuaste muy bien_

_Es verdad, Edward se había mantenido como todo un caballero, además de algunas cosas que le dijo a Emm durante la cena, cuando paso lo que paso se porto excelente._

_- No debería haber dicho lo que dije_

_Miro al suelo y mi corazón salto, él había dicho que me amaba y sus palabras seguían retumbando en mis oídos, yo sentía lo mismo pero no podía decírselo, siempre lo amaría pero no era nuestro momento._

_- Fue lindo escucharlo – trate de relajarlo con una sonrisa – además – me encogí de hombros – hace bien decir lo que uno siente_

_- Pero no quiero que esto te traiga problemas con Emmett o te confunda más_

_- Edward – suspire – te amo y siempre te amare – acaricie sus mejillas – eres mi mejor amigo y necesitamos recuperar eso, aun somos chicos, esperemos que pase un poco más de tiempo y ya veremos cómo se dan las cosas_

_- ¿No dejaras de ser mi amiga?_

_- Nunca_

_Me abalancé sobre él y lo abrace, solo bese su frente como tantas veces lo hacía antes de que pasara algo entre nosotros. Solo esperaba que de ahora en adelante las cosas comenzaran a cambiar para mejor._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

- Entonces – volví a la realidad con la voz de Edward - ¿saldremos esta noche?

- No puedo – me sonroje y comencé a jugar con mis manos – pero es que Emmett me invito a cenar y yo ya le dije que sí pero…

- Esta bien – me sonrió de la mejor forma que pudo – supongo que ya encontrare algo que hacer – se encogió de hombros y sonrió pícaro

- Mas de una chica debe estar esperando porque Edward Cullen la invite a salir – trate de que no se notaran los pocos celos que sentía

- Esta chica te tiene siempre – guiño un ojo – Esme me está rogando hace días que la lleve al cine, dice que se siente encerrada y sobreprotegida por nosotros así que hoy será un buen día para sacarla

- Dale mis saludos

Ya estábamos por salir de clases, estaban todos hablando mientras el profesor revisaba unos trabajos.

- Ven a almorzar con nosotros mañana – me ofreció

- Me encantaría – justo sonó el timbre así que recogí mis cosas rápidamente y me levante – nos vemos mañana entonces

Bese su mejilla y salí de ahí, había estado a punto de pedirle a Edward que nos olvidáramos de todo y lo volviéramos a intentar pero sabía muy bien que si lo hacíamos ahora ya no habría vuelta atrás así que era mejor que las cosas siguieran así.

Emmett había insistido mucho en que saliéramos hoy, decía que ahora éramos amigos y que los amigos salían así que ante ese argumento no pude decirle nada. Iba a pasar a buscarme hoy a las 8 y ya iban a ser las 5, día viernes y día que salíamos mas tarde.

Casi corrí a mi casa, a penas y tendría tiempo de comer algo y prepararme.

Mi padre estaba mucho más contento con mi madre de que saliera con Emm, pero por mas que les aclare que solo éramos solo amigos, mi padre me dijo miles de veces las virtudes de Emm, ni siquiera le importo el hecho de que fuera mi profesor, dijo que era joven y que la diferencia a penas y se notaba.

Me costó mucho decidir por que ponerme pero al final elegí un vestido un poco holgado de color azul eléctrico tirado a negro que me queda bien pero no era demasiado, elegí esta vez zapatos con plataforma, no quería pasar accidentes. A las 7.57 ya estaba lista y esperando porque llegara Emmett.

- ¡Hija… llego Emmett!

Menos mal que no estaba mi padre, no tenia ánimos para que se pusiera a interrogarlo o decir cosas que me hicieran pasar vergüenza.

Baje y mi madre se reía con Emm, a pesar de que prefería a Edward, mi profesor se había ganado muy bien a mi madre.

- Hola – llame su atención

- Hola – me sonrió y me recorrió con la mirada, nada excesivo – estas hermosa

- Gracias – mire mal a mi madre que estaba parada ahí como estatua - ¿Nos vamos?

- Claro… adiós Renée… prometo no traerla tan tarde

- Tranquilos – le resto importancia – confío en Bella, no tiene toque de queda

- Bien

Emm tomo mi mano y me dirigió a su auto, el mismo me abrió la puerta y me ayudo a entrar.

- Entonces… ¿Dónde vamos a comer? – necesitaba saber si estaba bien vestida

- Estas perfecta – hablo mirándome, ¡Maldición!... ya me sabía leer – además, no te puedo decir, es una sorpresa

Manejo por unos minutos más hasta que aparco en un edificio, lo mire frunciendo el ceño y él comenzó a reír.

- Yo mismo cocine – me guiño un ojo y mi corazón salto de felicidad, era demasiado tierno

Entramos a su departamento y aunque no era gigante era bastante grande para una sola persona, en la mesa ya estaba todo listo para que comiéramos así que no tardamos en sentarme.

La comida era salmón al horno con papas cocidas, nada muy elaborado pero algo definitivamente exquisito.

- ¿De verdad cocinaste tu? – lo mire con los ojos entrecerrados, confiaba en que si me mentía podría descubrirlo

- Obvio – sonó ofendido pero fue solo una exageración suya – vivo solo así que no cocino muero de hambre, algo que definitivamente no me interesa

- Bueno – me encogí de hombros – esto está definitivamente exquisito – apunte el plato con el tenedor

- Lo más especial para mi amiga – me cerro un ojo y volvimos a comer

Emm había abierto una botella de vino que no demoro en bajar, cuando me vine a dar cuenta estaba por la mitad.

- Tengo 16 años – hable con la lengua un poco pesada por el alcohol supongo

- Una copa no es mucho pero nada más para ti – tomo la botella y la dejo sobre una mesa de arrimo que estaba cerca de él

- No estoy muy acostumbrada a beber – murmure

- Mejor, créeme que así es mejor, no es lindo despertarse desnudo con una chica que nunca has visto antes a tu lado – se estremeció por sus recuerdos

- Supongo que hablas por experiencia – lo pique para siguiera hablando, me encantaba escuchar sus experiencias

- No quieres saber – me sonrió mientras tomaba los platos y los dejaba en la cocina

Yo por mi parte me levante y fui al equipo para cambiar la música, tenía muchas ganas de escuchar algo de música más lenta, menos mal que Emm tenía un compilado. Lo puse y cerré los ojos para sentir los suaves acordes

- Amo esa canción… _"Mira mis ojos…"_ – canto junto a la canción mientras me gira para que quedara frente a él

- _"Debes en cuando pienso enloquecer…"_ – esas palabras aunque fueran parte de la canción tenían un doble significado

- _"Mírame…"_ – esta vez sus labios quedaron demasiado cerca de los míos

- Esto no está bien – susurre sobre sus labios

- Ambos lo queremos – con sus manos sobre mis caderas me acerco aun mas a su cuerpo

- Pero… - sus besos delicados comenzaron a bajar por mi cuello haciéndome perder por completo la razón – dijimos que no pasaría nada… que trabajaríamos en nuestra amistad

- La amistad cuando hay este tipo de atracción – el muy maldito embistió sobre mi centro demostrándome que estaba más que despierto – la amistad se sobrevalora

- Pero no quiero cometer los mismos errores de nuevo – la pasión me gano y subí mis manos por sus brazos hasta enredarlas en su cuello

- Cariño… - acaricio delicadamente mis mejillas – dime la verdad… ¿Quieres que pase?

Lo pensé por un momento, desde la fiesta de la semana pasada pensé que las cosas habían quedado claras, pero no pensé que estaríamos en esta situación ahora, era demasiado pronto y yo aun no sabía hacia donde iba.

- Solo siente

Sus labios atacaron definitivamente los míos, no espero nada para sacar su lengua a jugar con la mía, ¡Dios! era malditamente perfecto y teniendo a tantas mujeres dispuestas a que las follaran y después las botaran en el colegio él me elegía a mí, a la simple y para nada interesante Isabella Swan.

Si… definitivamente hoy tendría sexo con Emmett.

Me tomo como si fuera la cosa más frágil del mundo y me alzo lo suficiente para que enrollara mis piernas en sus caderas, inmediatamente su sexo hizo contacto con el mío, lo que nos llevó a ambos a gemir al instante, no pude evitarlo y me removí en busca de un poco mas de fricción lo que provocó que Emm me estampara contra la pared más cerca.

- Mierda… - comenzó a besar mi cuello a la vez que sus manos levantaban mi vestido para tocar más de mí

- Emm… cuarto

Aunque fuera muy excitante, no quería hacerlo ahí, prefería la comodidad de una buena cama. Con pasos un poco trabados logramos llegar al cuarto.

La camisa de Emm ya no estaba su cuerpo y por primera vez me pude deleitar con su magnífico cuerpo, definitivamente era el de todo un hombre.

Mis manos comenzaron a paseare por todo su cuerpo hasta que me encontré con la hebilla de su cinturón, la que no dude en soltar, a penas lo hice desabroche su botón y los pantalón cayeron al suelo revelándome un hombre que pensé ver solo en revistas.

Con la misma delicadeza de antes Emm me dejo sobre la cama y me despojo de mi vestido, no llevaba brasier así que quede casi desnudo enseguida. Su boca no tardo en encontrar mis pechos y darles la atención que buscaban, mis sensibles pezones chillaron de felicidad cuando la cálida lengua de Emmett los rozo.

- Oh Emm – enrede mis manos en sus cabellos y lo atraje a mi para poder besarlo nuevamente

- Eres hermosa… ¡Dios!

En un par de segundos ambos estábamos desnudos y Emm no demoro en posarse entre mis piernas.

- ¿Estás segura?... no quiero que después te arrepientas

- No lo hare – le asegure

Me penetro de golpe.

¡MIERDA!

Su polla era monumental y la forma en que se movía era malditamente perfecta, la de toda un experto.

- OHH Emmett… así… justo ahí – deje caer mi cabeza hacia atrás para disfrutar mejor

- ¿Así?... ¿Sientes lo grande que esta mi polla en tu estrecho coño? – alce la mirada para verlo como se le marcaban las venas mientras seguía embistiendo

Me mordí los labios, quería gritar tanto que preferí evitarlo pero no pude, el placer era mucho para ocultarlo.

Me vine antes que Emm pero lueguito me siguió y cayó rendido sobre mi cuerpo. Sus labios buscaron los míos y me beso ya más tranquilamente.

- Eres fabulosa – acaricio mi sudado rostro

- Tu mas – pase mis manos por sus brazos

- Bella… ¿Y ahora qué?

* * *

**Hola!**

**En subo Caminos Encontrados para quienes la leen.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 32**

Desperté al sentir unos tibios besos por toda mi columna, mi traidora mente por un segundo pensé en los suaves labios de Edward pero demasiado pronto me cayó la realidad de que eran los labios de Emmett.

Me había acostado con Emmett.

Un hombre mayor.

Mi profesor.

Quizás por muchas razones esto no era correcto pero se sintió tan bien en el momento que no pude detenerme, tampoco es que lo haya intentado en el momento, es que estar con Emmett fue una experiencia totalmente distinta, con Edward siempre estaba la traba de mi primera vez y mis inseguridades hacia lo que realmente siente hacia mi, incluso después de que me dijo que me amaba, con Riley fue solo sexo, lo quería y lo quiero mucho, pero mas allá de una atracción física o una calentura del momento no pasó.

En cambio Emmett, Emmett es la mezcla perfecta entre jovialidad y madures, justo lo que necesito después de tantos errores cometidos, la atracción sexual esta así que solo faltan los sentimientos, porque aunque me mienta una mil veces, mi corazón solo late por mi mejor amigo.

- ¿Te arrepientes? – murmuro en mi cuello, estaba de boca acostada y aun con los ojos cerrados

- Yo no… ¿Tu?

- ¿Tendría porque arrepentirme? – volvió a dejar besos por toda mi espalda – acabo de hacer el amor con la chica que me trae de cabeza desde hace mucho

- Pero soy más chica que tú – me gire y enfoque la vista en él

- Creo que eso ya lo hablamos – bufo recostándose de espalda

- Pero…

- Nada de peros – puso un dedo en mi boca – no te voy a pedir que seas mi novia ni nada de eso pero creo que una amistad con beneficios sería buena idea para nosotros… digo… estar ahí el uno para el otro cuando nos necesitemos

-No sé si sea buena idea – apoye mi cabeza en mi brazo – ya intente algo asi y…

- Mira – me calló – si no funciona no funciona, sin presiones, solo nosotros… amigos ante todo pero con la puerta abierta – movió las cejas sugerentemente haciéndome reír

- No quiero engañarte – hable más seria – Edward siempre va a ser parte de mi vida y pese a que no me arrepiento de lo de anoche se que él siempre será un tema para y no sé si pueda estar con alguien ahora

- ¿Qué te parece si dejamos fluir las cosas?

- ¿Cómo? – fruncí el ceño

- Que pase lo que tenga que pasar

Aunque no me convencían muchos sus palabras, para mí era lo mismo que una amistad con beneficios pero tampoco podía perder a Emmett, no sabía si me volvería a acostar con él pero creo que dejar fluir las cosas tampoco era una mala idea.

- Bien

Llegue a mi casa cuando el sol estaba saliendo, sabía que tendría problemas porque tenía un mensaje en el celular de mi mamá diciéndome que llegara temprano, era obvio que sabría lo que paso y si me preguntaba tampoco podría mentirle.

Mis padres se conocieron tan joven y han estado toda la vida juntos y aunque se que se aman como nadie eso no quitan que hayan estado separados de palabra por casi un año. Aun recuerdo sus palabras cuando me dijo que su peor error había sido haber asumido, que sabía que terminaría con él porque ese era su destino y no creía amar nunca a nadie más que a mi padre pero que a una parte de ella le hubiera gustado haber probado otros labios siquiera.

En definitiva, Edward, Riley y Emmett son suficientes experiencias para mi, aquí paro, la única posibilidad que le vuelva a abrir las piernas será con sentimientos de por medio.

Entre de puntillas a mi cuarto, recién estaba saliendo el sol así que me apresure a ponerme piyama, después cuando me preguntaran modificaría un poco mi hora de llegada.

.

.

.

Estaba durmiendo cuando un sonido insistente me saco de mi preciado sueño, tome el celular y vi que eran las 2 de la tarde, cuando mi madre estuviera viejita la cuidaría con mucho gusto, solo ella me dejaba dormir tanto.

- ¿Hola? – trate de poner la mejor voz posible

- Amiguita linda – Bree - ¿Cómo estas'

- Durmiendo

- Necesito pedirte un favor – su voz era de ruego

- Solo si me dejas seguir durmiendo – todo el tiempo me mantuve hablando con los ojos cerrados

- Bien… pero necesito que vengas para acá

- ¡Te odio! – solloce – pero como eres mi amiga, te quiero y creo que es importarte iré

- ¡Gracias!

Corto sin dejarme decirle nada, ya encontraría alguna forma de vengarme de Bree, solo la perdone porque hoy era sábado y aun me quedaba el día de mañana para dormir todo el día.

Me levante y me duche, de cochina aun tenía el sudor de la noche pasada, no encontré ningún olor especial, seguramente porque Emm no tenía su olor personal.

No tarde mucho en estar lista y baje para esperar a mi amiga, mi hermosísima madre tenía listo un plato servido para mí. Definitivamente se estaba ganando un viaje por el mundo para cuando trabajara y tuviera el dinero suficiente.

- No te voy a preguntar nada porque creo que no me gustaría saber – me sonrió y se sentó frente a mí para hacerme compañía

- Bien – asentí muy satisfecha

- ¿Hablaste con Bree?

- Si… me llamo al celular – hable con la boca un poco llena

- Llamo primero acá pero prefirió llamarte al celu… ¿Se van a juntar?

- Quiere que vaya a verla – no tenía muchas ganas pero por lo menos tenía mi auto y no tenia que caminar

- Bien… entonces anda a ver a tu amiga – beso mi cabeza y retiro mi plato ahora vacio

Me lave los dientes y me apresure a la casa de mi amiga, ya estaba viviendo con su padre y era solo un par de calles más debajo de mi casa, también estaba súper cerca de la casa de Edward. A penas y conocía al papá de Bree porque nunca estaba cerca.

- Señorita Bella… la señorita Bree la espera en su cuarto

- Gracias – le sonreí a la mucama y subí las escaleras hasta el cuarto de mi amiga

Cuando llegue estaba como loca sacando ropa de su closet, la miraba y desechaba con mucha rapidez, algo extraño ya que nunca en su vida se había preocupado por la ropa que vestía. Llame su atención y me senté en la cama para que me viera.

- Aquí me tienes

- Bien… amiga… necesito pedirte un enorme favor – se sentó a mi lado y solo le pedí silenciosamente que continuara – necesito que me acompañes a un cita tripe hoy en la noche

- ¿Cita triple? – casi chille antes las palabras de Bree – no sé si sería buena idea, además Emmett y yo…

- Bella por favor… - me rogo con las manitos juntas – sabes que por muchos años estuve enamorada de ti – la mire con los ojos entrecerrados sabia que eso era un golpe bajo – por fin ahora conocí a una buena chica que quiero presentarte

- Bree…

No podía decirle que no, solo con ver sus ojos sabía que esto era algo importante para ella, de pronto comencé a analizar sus palabras.

¿Había dicho cita triple?

- Bree… yo voy con Emm, tú con tu novia… ¿Y Edward?

- Ah eso – se dio media vuelta y comenzó a doblar una ropa que tenia sobre su cama, sabía muy bien cuando me evadía y ahora lo está haciendo - ¿Esta de novio?

Trague hondo cuando solté las palabras, hace un poco más de una semana que lo habíamos dejado y sí, yo ya me acosté con Emmett pero era extraño pensar que Edward ya estaba con alguien.

- ¿Importa? – me miro encogiéndose de hombros – ustedes ya lo dejaron y quedaron en ser amigos… y los amigos no se hacen escenas de celos

- No estoy celosa – me voz salió chillona y demasiado alta

- ¿Segura? – me alzo una ceja… ¿Lo estaba?

No estaba segura pero más me valía responder algo luego antes de que pasara más tiempo.

- No estoy celosa – mire a mi amiga de tal forma para que diera por terminado el tema

- Bien… - me miro sin créeme nada, sabia eso – entonces… ¿Me acompañas?

- Hablare con Emmett

Sabía que esto era algo importante para Bree lo note, parecía una personita hiperactiva e irritante que no aguantaría si no conociera como era de verdad mi amiga.

Llame a Emmett y le pregunte si me acompañaba, dejando claro que era una salida como amigos, no tenía intención de crear problemas entre Emm y Edward así que era mejor dejar las cosas desde el principio.

Después de pensarlo mientras me arreglaba con Bree llegue a la conclusión de que quizás estar con otra persona le haría bien a Edward, pero claro que esa persona tendría que pasar por mía probación, después de todo él sigue siendo mi amigo.

- ¿Cómo estoy?

Bree lucia de verdad nerviosa, toda una señorita con vestido y zapatos algo, de verdad se veía ilusionada y eso me hacía muy feliz a mí.

- Hermosa – me acerque y apreté sus mejillas cariñosamente

- Estoy nerviosa – me sonrió y se le noto

- ¿La pasara a buscar o…?

- Nos encontraremos en el restaurant

Bien, con Emmett también habíamos quedado en eso, así que como ya era hora de salir, ajustamos los últimos detalles y salimos camino a esta cita triple que esperaba terminara bien.

Cuando faltaban aun unas cuadras para llegar recibí un mensaje de Emm diciéndome que ya había llegado y unos segundos otro de Edward, con él no había hablado hoy pero supongo que todo está en orden.

Llegamos y Bree tuvo que respirar un par de veces antes de bajarse, justo en ese momento sonó su celular y la escuche hablar sin perder una gigante sonrisa que estaba en su rostro.

- ¿Segura que me veo bien?

- Segura – le sonreí

Nos bajamos y al primero que vi fue a Emm que estaba solo en el estacionamiento apoyado en su auto, me le acerque y me recibió con una gran abrazo.

- Ya te extrañaba – dejo un nada casto beso en la comisura de mis labios, solo le sonreí y negué con la cabeza

- Nos vimos esta mañana – le pegue un golpe en el pecho

No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando sentimos unos pasos acercarse, Bree había desaparecido en la búsqueda de su novia.

- ¿Bella? – era la voz de Edward así que me gire para verlo

- Hola Edward – me acerque y lo abrace - ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien… ¿Y tú?

- Bien

- Hola Emmett – miro por sobre mi espalda y se notaba demasiado relajado

- Hola Edward – Emm se acerco y se estrecharon las manos, por lo menos yo no note ninguna segunda intención

- Miren… quiero presentarles a… - detrás de él apareció una figura bastante menuda y bonita, era pelirroja y con los ojos azules

- ¿Renata? – Emm paso por sobre nosotros y se le tiro encima a la chica abrazandolo apretadamente

- ¡Emmy!

La chica enredó sus piernas en las caderas de Emmett ante mi atenta mirada, cuando logre reaccionar un poco gire a ver a Edward que sonreía demasiado satisfecho y conforme.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Chicos, ahora voy a subir Caminos Encontrados.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 33**

Sabía que algo había aquí pero tampoco quería hacerme ideas porque siempre que lo hacia terminaba súper equivoca, espere pacientemente a que ellos dos terminar su tan efusivo saludos, cuando la chica esta, Renata se bajo calmadamente de las caderas de Emmett y como si no le hubiera bastado le plantó un sonoro beso en ambas mejillas…

… por lo menos fue en las mejillas y no en otro lado.

- Parece que son efusivos los dos – susurro Edward en mi oído, lo mire con los ojos entrecerrados y aumente su sonrisa

- ¡Chicos! – Bree apareció atrayendo toda nuestra atención – Ella es Jessica

Nos presento a una compañera del colegio que en mi vida hubiera pensado podía ser la novia de Bree, más que eso, nunca me hubiera imaginado que era lesbiana, por lo poco que sabia sus padres eran muy conservadores y algo fanáticos religiosos por lo que me había dicho mi madre, así que jugando a sacar conclusiones, dudo mucho que sus padres aprueben la condición sexual de su hija.

Aunque todo lo demás esta demás, como diría una canción conocida, porque ver la sonrisa de mi amiga y sus ojos brillando de esa forma me bastaban para saber que Jessica era la indicada para ella y si la hacía sufrir yo misma la dejaría sin ningún cabello en su cabeza.

- Mucho gusto Jessica – me acerque y le di un beso, preferí presentarme porque más que unas pocas palabras no habíamos cruzado

- Cuida mucho a mi prima – Edward le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla pero su expresión estaba seria – aunque no lo parezca la quiero mucho

Vi como los ojitos de Bree se aguaban un poco, creo que siempre había esperado por un gesto similar de Edward y eso la hizo aun más feliz.

Renta y Emmett se presentaron también y en seguida comenzamos a caminar al restorán, me adelante porque si me quedaba atrás iba a preguntarle a Emmett por Renata y no sé si quería saber todo ahora, prefería saber los datos morbosos al final de la noche.

- Renni – rodé los ojos ante el sobrenombre absurdo que le dio mi cita a la chica esta - ¿Cómo está el mi pequeño Bryan?

- Exelente… pero ya no esta tan pequeño – ya todos estábamos sentados y con Emmett habíamos quedado al frente de Edward y Renata – lo sabrías si fueras mas a casa

Ok, cerré los ojos, no quería hacerme ideas, peor… ¿Mi pequeño Bryan?

¿Emmett tiene un hijo con Renata?

Respire hondo y seguí tratando de seguir adelante con la cena. La mesera llego a tomar nuestra orden y no me paso para nada desapercibido que Renata le diera su opinión a Emmett y Edward a ella. Bree y Jessica estaban en su mundo personal y yo sola.

A mi opinión Renata aun estaba enamorada de Emmett y a Edward le gustaba mucho ella, pero no me cuadraban muchas cosas como… ¿Por qué mi queridísimo amigo la trajo si sabía que iba a estar Emmett?

Los platos llegaron y yo aun estaba callada, así que en cuanto tuve mi carne asada con papas fritas, si hartas calorías, pero no me importaba engordar, me sentía tan ignorada que quizás si subía unos muchos kilos alguien se acordaba que estaba sentada en la misma mesa que ellos.

- ¿Estás bien? – sentí la voz de Emmett pero no quise levantar la vista

- Si – levante la vista para que no insistiera

- Quiero que conozcas a Bryan – su enorme sonrisa se borro cuando vio su rostro tan serio supongo

Es que…

¿Quería que conociera a su supuesto hijo con otra?

Del que nunca me hablo aclaro, y que además es la cita, novia, amiga con ventaja o lo que sea de MI Edward.

¡UGGG!

Malditos hombre, maldita Renta y maldita Bree con su cita triple y maldita yo porque me siento celosa de dos hombres.

- ¿Qué?

- Nada – bufe y volví a poner toda mi atención en mi plato

- Bryan es tan tierno – levante la vista de golpe para ver a Edward… ¿Lo conocía? – tu hermanito es un amor Renata – de pronto fijo la vista en Emm – tu primo te adora Emmett, solo lo vi una vez pero no dejo de hablar de su primo oso

Edward me miro a mi ahora sonriendo aun mas, me costó un poco procesar todas las palabras, si Bryan es hermano de Renata y él es primo de Emmett eso quiero decir que mi querido profesor es primo de la cita de Edward.

¡MIL VECES MALDITO!

Edward estaba haciendo todo esto a propósitos, me conocía demasiado bien para saber que si perdía la tención de alguien también perdía el interés, eso era lo que quería demostrarme, que si perdía el interés tan rápido en Emmett era porque de verdad no me interesaba, ahora me sonreía tan arrogantemente que estuve a punto de saltar sobre la mesa y… no sabía si besarlo por ser tan malditamente malo o golpearlo por lo mismo, es que si, me calentaba saber que se había tomado todas estas molestas por mí.

¿Soy extraña y estoy jodida?

Sip, porque aun sabiendo que Emmett y Renata son solo primos no me gustaba ver como mi profesor estaba más pendiente de ella que de mí y Edward no ayudaba queriendo cortarle la carne.

Quise decirle que no a Bree cuando sugirió ir a bailar pero no me quedo otra que ir, eso sí, estaría solo unos minutos y después alegaría algún malestar y me iría a mi casa a revolcarme en mi propia miseria, bueno, quizás también podría robarle un hermoso cabello a Renni y hacerle un muñeco vudú.

La discoteca estaba rebosante de gente pero gracias unos contacto de Renni conseguimos una mesa en el VIP, seguramente se lo había chupado el guardia la muy puta…

¡AGGG! la odiaba y más encima Edward no dejaba de lamerle las botas como todo un perrito faldero.

En cuanto tomamos asiento, yo pedí permiso y me levante al baño, necesitaba echarme agua en la cara, debía estar roja de furia y no quería explotar arruinándole la cita a Bree, ya que era por ella porque estaba acá, por lo menos su noche estaba saliendo de maravillas.

Camine entre la gente tratando de llegar a los baños pero quede atrapada en un pasillo desde donde podía ver muy bien el VIP, Bree estaba casi encima de Jessica, no se veía nada morboso, por lo menos nada mas morboso que otras parejas que estaban casi sin ropa follando a la vista de todos los espectadores.

No tarde en fijarme que Emmett hablaba con su prima y Edward no estaba por ningún lado, me puse de puntillas para ver mejor pero aun así no encontré a mi amigo.

- ¿Me buscabas? – solté en mi lugar al sentí la voz de Edward en mi cuello

- Queda atrapada aquí – me gire para darle una gélida mirada – quería ir al baño

- Mentira – negó con la cabeza – lo que querías era escapar, seguramente ibas a llegar diciendo que te sentías mal y que te ibas

Puto Edward, me conoce tan bien que no podía engañarlo, aunque tampoco se lo confirmaría.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – tome a Edward del brazo y lo saque hacia un lado mientras todos estaban disfrutando por su parte

- ¿Qué hice?

Puto maldito y su maldita sonrisa moja bragas, pero no, no me iba a engañar ahora, estaba furiosa y sabía muy bien que mi queridísimo amigo estaba al tanto de la relación entre Renta y Emmett.

- Sabias de lo de Renata y Emmett… por eso la trajiste hoy acá

No me dijo nada y por unos segundos me dedique a contemplar a Bree y su novia… de todas las posibilidad jamás pensé que Jessica, la chica tímida del colegio fuera lesbiana y tan desinhibida a la hora de bailar con su novia.

- Edward… - lo apresuré cuando vi que el tiempo pasaba y pasaba y él no me decía nada

- Bien – suspiro – la verdad es que si sabía de la relación de Renta con Emmett… pero no es por eso por lo que la traje hoy acá

Busque algún atisbo de mentira en sus ojos pero no encontré nada, me estaba diciendo la verdad y por su expresión tan seria supuse que se venía algo más serio que no quería decirme.

- ¿Y porque la trajiste?

- Bella… Renata es la chica con la que perdí la virginidad

Me cago en mi mierda, Renta era, es y será el gran amor de Edward, ella era para él lo que él es para mí, un amor que pase lo que pase nunca olvidaras.

- Ohh

Baje la mirada sin querer que viera mi rostro, seguramente demostraba expresiones que no quería que Edward reconociera, ahora los celos estaban muy lejos de mí, lo que sentía era un hueco profundo en mi pecho, se que sueno muy niñita al decirlo, pero pensé que con Edward nos amaríamos como nadie, sin importar con quien estuviésemos, lo nuestro era especial, mi error fue que nunca me puse a pensar que como él era especial para mi quizás también tenía una persona así en su vida.

- Ey – levanto mi vista para que lo viera a los ojos – no es lo que estas pensando… deja de procesar todo

- ¡DEJAME! – lo obligue a que me soltara - ¿Por qué siempre crees que sabes lo que estoy pensando?

Una solitaria lagrima rodo por mi mejilla, me apresure a secarla y rogué porque fuera la única, no quería verme mas vulneraba aun.

- Porque te conozco… te conozco como nadie

- Tú me conocer a mi – lleve mis manos a mi pecho y lo afirme para que no se me saliera el alma – pero parece que yo no termino de conocerte… cada vez que creo que no puedes hacerme más daño te las arreglas para hacerlo

- Yo lo último que quiero es hacerte daño – tomo mi rostro entre sus manos – quiero hacerte ver cuánto te amo

- ¿Y por eso trajiste a tu primer amor?... ¿Por eso quisiste que conociera a la chica que escucho por primeras vez un orgasmo tuyo?

- No… quise que vieras para que entendiera que cualquiera que estuvo antes solo fue un momento, quizás recuerdos o hasta cariño, pero nada más… en cambio tu – contrario a cualquier pensamiento mío, beso castamente mis labios – tu eres mi amor… el único

- Me acosté con Emmett

Sus manos cayeron a mis costados y por primera vez desde que éramos niños sentí como una lágrima bajaba por el rostro de Edward.

- ¿Cuándo?

- Anoche – susurre y abrace mi cuerpo

- En una semana más en Acción de Gracias – alzo la vista hacia mí y sus ojitos están rojos, se me estrujo el corazón, todo era mi culpa – rente una cabaña cerca de Port Ángeles, quería convencerte de que volvieras conmigo

- Edward – negué fervientemente – dijimos que nos íbamos a dar tiempo y no dejamos de hacernos daño

- Tenemos 16 años… creo que es normal, eso me dijo mi mamá… pero ¿Sabes? – me sonrió sin nada de humor – duele como la mierda

- Imagínate si algún día nos casamos – sonreí por la visión tan hermosa – no sería lindo que todo hubiera sido tan plano… si es que algún día tenemos hijos tendremos mucho que contarles y enseñarles

- Yo les diré que no se manden tantas cagadas

- Yo les diré lo mismo – tome su rostro entre mis manos y ahora roce yo sus labios

- Nos vamos a quedar juntos… lo se

- Yo también

Me colgué de su cuello y lo abrace con muchas fuerzas, este era mi amigo, y aunque nos mandáramos una cagada detrás de otra estaba convencida que al final de esta historia todo saldría bien… tendríamos nuestro final feliz… pero para eso… para eso aún queda mucho.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Ya subi Caminos Encontrados.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 34**

Hoy era acción de gracias y pese a todo pronóstico con Edward habíamos decidido usar la cabaña, necesitábamos un tiempo a solas y nuestros padres estaban de acuerdo con eso así que todo estaba listo.

Sabía que había muchas posibilidades de que hoy pasara algo "mas físico" entre nosotros y es que en esta semana habíamos hablado mucho y los sentimientos que creía escondidos estaban resurgiendo. Con Emmett no había pasado mucho mas, quedamos como amigos y ni siquiera roces habíamos tenido, lo había visto en el colegio y ayer habíamos ido a tomar un helado, pero nada más aparte de eso.

Renata era un caso aparte, la odiaba con el alma, dijera lo que dijera me caía pésimo, y más aun al notar como hasta Bree estaba fascinada con ella, si pudiera ya la hubiera golpeado pero la verdad es que no tenia motivos y tampoco quería quedar como loca.

Mi mamá estaba al tanto de todo, amaba poder hablar libremente con ella, aunque claro, ese libremente solo se limitaba al plano sentimental y no al físico, por eso es que sin que ella supiera ayer había ido a comprar un conjunto de ropa interior sexy, con Edward no había decidido nada más que seguir como amigos pero algo así como mi instinto de mujer me incitó a comprar algo sexy, bueno, eso y que Bree me haya arrastrado a comprar un dildo doble a un sex shop, no soy pervertida ni nada pero no me pude resistir a esa ropa interior comestible.

Se sentía igual que cualquiera así que en mi pequeña maleta que llevaba eche un conjunto extra porque había muchas posibilidades que este desapareciera.

- ¿Ya estas lista? – me apresure a guardar las ultimas cosas antes que mi madres viera los aceites que también había comprado ayer

- Si – le sonreí nerviosa

- Llevaba calcetines gruesos porque hace mucho frio por allá… aunque también hay otras forma de calentarse los pies – alzo las cejas y tuve que rodar los ojos

La sonrisa de mi madre me hacia recordar una escapadita que se habían dado mis padres hace casi un año a esas mismas cabañas y lo último que quería ahora era poner imágenes poco agradables para mí en mi cabeza.

- Mamá

- Yo solo digo – se encogió de hombros

- Mamá – suspire y me senté en el borde de la cama - ¿De verdad no les importa que pase acción de gracias fuera de casa?

- Para nada – le resto importancia – cenaremos con Esme y Carlisle y después le enseñare a tu padre a dar las gracias – me guiño un ojo y decidí que era el momento de salir de casa

Baje con mi pequeña maleta a cuestas, solo íbamos a estar afuera dos días así que no era mucho lo que lleva y la verdad es que pesaban mas los aceites que mi ropa.

No alcance a llegar al primer piso cuando sonó el timbre.

- ¡Timbre!

Claro, acción de gracias es sinónimos de deportes y de que mi padre no se levante del sofá ni siquiera para ir al baño.

- ¿Sabes? – mi madre se apresuro a la puerta – deberías levantar tu trasero de ahí y venir a despedirte de tu hija

- Adiós Bellita – sacudió su mano aun sentado sin siquiera voltear verme

Debería haberme sentido mal pero lo conocía y sabía que cuando el partido terminara me llamaría y pediría perdón.

Mi madre abrió la puerta y alcance a correrme a un lado para dejar pasar a Carlisle quien corrió y se sentó junto a mi padre, tuve que reír ante eso.

- ¿Qué paso? Esme me saco cuando iba en la mejor parte

- Oh amigo… ¡Te perdiste un pase histórico!

- Parece que nada cambia – casi se me cayó la maleta cuando sentí el aliento de Edward en mi cuello - ¿Estas lista?

- Muy lista – me puse de puntillas y bese su mejilla

- Mis niños – Esme se acerco y nos abrazo a ambos – se cuidan mucho

- Tu también – le sonreí – mas te vale que cuides a mi sobrinita

- Cuñada – rodo los ojos Esme, antes me hubiera ruborizado peor ahora solo le reste importancia y sonreí

- No comas pavo madre, ya sabes que te da nauseas – la regaño Edward

Nos terminamos de despedir de nuestras madres y solo recibimos un "pásenlo bien" de nuestros padres.

Gracias al de arriba el clima nos acompaño haciendo que los tiempos de viaje se acortaran considerablemente, íbamos con la calefacción prendida y música variada de fondo, era poco lo que habíamos hablado, por lo menos yo estaba algo ansiosa y supuse que Edward también.

- ¿Cómo esta Renata? – quería dejar de lado cualquier atisbo de celos hacia ella así que de vez en cuando preguntaba por ella

- ¿De verdad quieres saber? – me miro sonriente

- Es tu amiga – casi gruñí y me golpee mentalmente por como sonó eso

- Estas celosa – rio más fuerte y no pude controlar mis ganas de golpear su brazo - ¡auch! Eso dolió

- No me molestes

Iba a replicar algo pero justo sonó mi celular, no necesite mirarlo para saber quién era, justo a tiempo como lo había supuesto estaba llamándome mi padre para decirme un montón de cosas que no retuve, entre que me cuidara que si Edward me hacia algo lo llamara enseguida y que le trajera chocolates rellenos me perdí, así que solo le dije que si a todo, le tire un beso y corte.

- Y supongo que ahora es el turno de mi padre

Sonreímos ambos al ver como el celular de Edward sonaba, supongo que las conversaciones fueron similares porque me sonreí y contestaba en monosílabos como yo.

Después de las llamadas no tardamos mucho en llegar a nuestro destino. Nunca ahí estaba aquí y era hermoso, las cabañas estaban nevadas en sus techos y eran de madera completa, sonreí al pensar en la chimenea que debía tener. Edward se encargo de registrarnos y antes de que me diera cuenta ya estábamos adentro. Como lo supuse la chimenea era espectacular y estaba prendida dejando un cálido ambiente a nuestro alrededor.

- ¿Te gusta? – Edward dejo las maletas en el suelo y se acerco a mí

- Es hermoso – la verdad es que era perfecto

- Bells – inmediatamente su gesto cambio y me arrastro hacia unos cojines que estaban acomodados frente a la chimenea – necesitamos hablar

- Es serio – no lo pregunte, lo afirme

- Si… y prefiero decírtelo ahora y que juntos decidamos que vamos a hacer… no quiero que te sientas engañada por si pasa algo – suspiro y bajo la vista

- Edward… - de verdad ya me estaba asustando

- Mi padre… él, recibió una oferta de trabajo – inmediatamente recordé la oferta de mi padre y como me había hecho la cabeza con eso

- ¿Dónde? – sabía que era lejos porque o si no, no tendría esa cara

- Australia

Me tuve que afirmar porque aunque estuviera sentada sentí mi mundo caerse, no podía imaginar una vida sin Edward todos los días en ella.

- Yo…

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – le pregunte ya no pudiendo esconder mis lagrimas

- Tengo que ir… no… no tengo opción – se que aunque estaba tratando de no hacerlo, las lagrimas también lo estaban traicionando

- Yo… no quiero decir nada que después no sienta, solo… - respire hondo, el llanto ya se había apoderado por completo de mi – solo quiero que sepas que pasa lo pase siempre seremos tu y yo – me acerque y tome su rostros entre mis manos, también algunas lagrimas lo habían traicionado – Bella y Edward por siempre

- Por siempre… ¡Dios Bella! – pego su frente a la mía – yo no sé cómo seguir sin ti

- ¡NO! – grité con fuerza – no tendrás que seguir sin mi porque siempre estaré contigo… ¿Entendido?

- Entendido – asintió y sin vérmelo venir rozo mis labios con los suyos

Cerré los ojos y luche con todas mis fuerzas por no pensar en que esta era una de las últimas vez que lo iba a ver en mucho tiempo, Edward era mi todo y lo quería conmigo, a mi lado. Apreté con más fuerza los ojos y entreabrí mis labios para darle paso a su lengua.

- Una última vez – susurre sobre sus labios

- La última vez de esta vida – lo vi a los ojos y como siempre me vi reflejada en ellos – una última vez de la Bella que busca su camino y del Edward pendejo… la próxima vez te juro que será diferente… nosotros seremos diferentes pero los mismos a la vez… te amo Bella – volvió a besar mis labios y luche por no desmoronarme en ese instante

- Te amo Edward, recuerda que eres el amor de mi vida

Lo bese pero no pude mover mis labios, mis lagrimas y espasmos no me dejaron.

- Tranquila amor – me abrazo con fuerza

- Australia esta tan lejos

- Me iras a ver y yo vendré… esto no termina aquí

- ¿Y si te enamoras? – lo mire a los ojos casi con mi corazón en la mano - ¿Y si me enamoro yo?

- Puede que pase pero Bella, podremos conocer a mucha gente, podre estar con más mujeres pero ninguna será mi primer amor… ese lugar es solo tuyo

- Te amo – negué con fuerzas – soy una tonta y debería habértelo dicho hace mucho, es que nunca deje de sentirlo

- Amor…

No lo deje hablar y me senté a horcajadas sobre él, nuestras manos no demorarnos en perderse en el placer que nos producía nuestros cuerpos. Deje a un lado todo lo que se avecinaba y me concentre solo en Edward.

Cuando me tumbo sobre los cojines ya estaba solo en ropa interior y pensé en esos momentos que era muy apropiado mi conjunto comestible.

- Muerde mis senos – lo tome de la nuca y lo inste a que lo hiciera, supe que se había percatado de mi conjunto cuando soltó una sonora risa

- Exquisito, pero no tanto como tu piel

Gracias a un trozo que Edward dejo en mis labios supe que la ropa sabia a fresas, no se lo comió todo pero si gran parte, dejando suaves roces en mis aéreas mas sensibles. Cuando ya no dimos más yo misma termine de desvestirlo para poder unirnos de una vez por todas.

Eso si, no pude contener mis ganas de probarlo, tener su polla dentro de mi boca era algo de lo que nunca me iba a cansar, el sentir el poder de doblegarlo y dejarlo completamente a mi merced era algo sin nombre.

- Oh Bella… tu boca… tu lengua… yo…

Sonreí y esta vez tome sus testículos dentro de mi boca para darle un toque extra.

- Ohh Dios

Con mucha delicadeza me recostó sobre los cojines y se posicione en mi entrada, automáticamente rodee su cintura con mis piernas.

- Te amo

Y con eso sentí como era recibido en mi interior, su enorme verga se amoldaba a la perfección con mi interior, quise contenerme pero una solitaria lágrima se escapo al pensar que no estaría con él así ni de ninguna forma en mucho tiempo más.

- Oh Bella… te extrañaba tanto

- Mi amor – tome su rostro entre mis manos – solo tú y yo… por siempre

- Por siempre

Siguió embistiéndome sin parar, aumentando el ritmo de sus movimientos a cada instante haciendo todo mucho más placentero.

- Edward!

Me deje ir y sentí como su semen se desparramaba dentro de mí, gritando mi nombre me confirmo que también había alcanzado su orgasmo.

- ¿Cuándo te vas?

- En tres días – mordí mis labios para no llorara ahora

- Es poco tiempo – me quede acurrucada en su pecho y lo apreté mas fuerte

- El hospital de donde lo contrataron se quedo sin director, antes era un profesor que tuvo mi papá en la Universidad y murió, siempre dejo claro que él único que lo podía reemplazar es él

- Me parece raro que mi mamá no me haya dicho nada – reflexione

- Nadie lo sabe… por eso es que mi mamá insistió tanto en que viniéramos… supongo que ahora tus papas también lo saben

Nos quedamos abrazados sin decir nada, no quería cerrar los ojos porque sentía que durmiendo perdía el poco tiempo que me quedaba con Edward.

No sabía que se venía ahora así que tampoco era mucho lo que podía hacer más que recordarle hasta que se subiera al avión que siempre lo iba a amar.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Chicos, la editorial Planeta nos regalo un libro para q sorteara en el Blog, para eso les pido a los que son de Santiago que vayan el domingo a la feria del que se realiza en el Parque Bustamente, aun no se bien como se sorteara el libro que creo que sera el mismo domingo.**

**Ojala q los de santiago puedan ir.**

**Dejenme sus opiniones.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 35**

_10 años después…_

- ¡Mami, mami!, levántate ya es la hora

- Mmm

Tome una almohada y tape mi cabeza con ella, no quería levantarme, la noche anterior me había quedado hasta tarde haciendo unos informes que tenía que entregar.

- ¡MAMIIII!

No me quedo otra que abrir los ojos, sabía lo que se venía, si no le hacía caso, mi adorable hija era capaz de gritar hasta que lo hiciera, eso era algo que tendría que hablar seriamente con su padre.

- Cathy – hable suspirando - ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me grites así?

La mire con mi mejor pose de seriedad, no me gustaba regañarla pero a sus 4 años estaba demasiado malcriada.

- Mi papi me dijo que tenía que hacer oír mis deseos

- Tu papi está loco – le sonreí y ella frunció el ceño

- ¡Mi papi no está loco!

- ¿Quién dijo que yo estaba loco?

- ¡PAPI!

Y eso fue todo, mi quería hija se olvidaba de mi en cuanto su padre estaba cerca, creo que tendría que ponerme celosa pero la entendía, Emmett era el juguetón y conciliador mientras que a mí me tocaba el papel de la mamá dura… ¡Típico!

- Gracias por cuidarla anoche Emmett… tenía que terminar esos informes

- Cuando quieras amor – se me acerco y me dio un casto beso en los labios

A pesar de que no estábamos casados y teníamos una relación bastante rara para los ojos de los demás éramos una familia completa, a mis 26 años era madre y abogada pero aun no era esposa, no sé que era, quizás mi subconsciente pero sentía que no estaba lista para el paso.

- ¡Vamos a buscar a Eddie!

Ambos sonreímos ante el entusiasmo de mi hija por ver a Edward, hoy volvía de su viaje de negocios a Londres, viaje que se alargo más de lo esperado, cuando por fin había vuelto de sus estudios en Italia para quedarse lo habían contratado para investigación en Londres, se suponía que iba por un mes pero terminó quedándose casi un año, me agradaba verlo tan compenetrado en su trabajo, después de todo prefirió seguir por la rama de investigación que por la propia medicina.

- Parece que este demonio se muere por ver a su tío Eddie

- ¡SIIII! – levanto los brazos

- Cariño – le hable a mi hija – lo fuimos a ver hace un mes a Londres… ¿Recuerdas?

- Si, y mi tio me compro muchas cosas… me regalo una muñeca y un auto para la muñeca y ropa para la muñeca y…

- Parece que quieres a tu tío solo por lo que te regala – la mire sonriendo

- No – negó sonriente – Eddie es mi mejor amigo

Jadee ante eso, mi Cathy era igual a Emmett por fuera, los mismos ojos azules, el mismo pelo y hasta los mismos hoyuelos pero por dentro era igual a mí, muchas veces me había sorprendido al escucharla decir cosas que yo misma había dicho y esta vez no era la excepción, muchas veces he repetido como Edward es mi mejor amigo y ahora era mi hija quien lo decía.

- Bueno cariño – Emm tomo a Cathy en sus brazos y la saco del cuarto – deja que mamá se arregle, por mientras ve a lavarte los dientes

Cathy asintió y salió, estaba concentrada viéndola cuando sentí la cama hundirse, inmediatamente desvié mi atención a Emmett.

- Es verdad lo que te dije anoche – comenzó – esta es tu oportunidad… habla con él, convive con él como antes y… no se – se encogió de hombros – si decides que quieres estar conmigo te aviso que quiero más… quiero que nos casemos, pero si decides quedarte con él

- Eso es imposible – admite medio sonriente – Emmett, han pasado 10 años desde que estuvimos juntos, tengo una hija contigo y él esta de novio

- Bells – toco mi mejilla con cariño – en estos 10 años no has querido avanzar más conmigo y él tampoco lo ha hecho

- Si quisiéramos estar juntos ya lo habríamos hecho

- Cariño – rio sonoramente – es cierto que se han visto mucho pero generalmente solo en vacaciones o visitas por muy poco tiempo, ahora se viene a vivir acá… ahora será su verdadera prueba

- Adoro a Haley – lo dije como si eso lo explicara todo

- Ve a buscarlo – se levanto de la cama – yo no voy a presionarte

- A veces siento que no me amas – lo escupí con toda la rabia que me daba el que me pusiera en esta situación

- ¿Tu me amas?

- ¡Claro que sí! – era el padre de mi hija, por supuesto que lo amaba

- Si me amaras te hubieras casado conmigo cuando te lo pedí

- ¡Me lo pediste solo porque me embarace!

- No amor – negó con la cabeza – te lo pedí porque de verdad te amo… y ahora porque aun te amo es que te doy opciones… quiero verte feliz

- Soy feliz con ustedes

- Veremos si en unas semanas me dices lo mismo

Emmett se acerco y beso el tope de mi cabeza para después llegar hasta la puerta del cuarto.

- Voy a arreglar unos papeles al colegio, después pasare directo a la casa de Esme y Carlisle

- Ok

Esme y Carlisle volvieron 4 años después de que se fueron, no aguantaron el estar lejos y no se adaptaron, Edward volvió con ellos pero solo por unas semanas porque ya se había ganado una beca para estudiar en Italia. Así han sido estos años, jamás hemos perdido el contacto pero tampoco hemos estado mucho tiempo juntos.

A pesar del tiempo, las desilusiones y los desengaños hemos estado el uno por el otro, no sé cómo pero el día que nació Cathy él estuvo aquí, viajo solo por el día pero vino y estuvo conmigo, ocupando su puesto de mejor amigo como siempre. Yo también siempre estuve para él, hace dos años cuando Haley tuvo un accidente de tráfico y él pensaba que se le iba la vida con ella yo estuve ahí, no me importo viajar a Italia solo por dos días para acompañarlo, era mi deber y quería hacerlo.

Pasan los años y pasan cosas pero nosotros seguimos siendo los mejores amigos que pueden existir.

Sacudí la cabeza y trate de dejar de lado mis pensamientos, me prepare lo más rápido que pude y salí a encontrarme con mi hija quien ya estaba lista y esperando por mí.

No me demore mucho en llegar al aeropuerto, Edward había querido que viniera yo a buscarlo porque decía que quería ver a sus mejores amigas primero que a nadie, por supuesto que eso no le gusto nada a su hermana de 10 años.

Nos bajamos y encaminamos hacia la parte de donde salía la gente.

No voy a negar que estaba algo nerviosa aunque no había pasado mucho desde la última vez que vi a Edward, agarre la mano de Cathy con mas fuerza y nos encaminamos hacia a puerta de salida, por lo menos estaba segura que el avión ya había aterrizado.

- ¿Ya va a salir? – me miro con sus ojitos tan ilusionados que me perdí en ellos, eran tan iguales a los de su padre que me hacían perder el hilo de mis pensamientos

- Si… ya viene

- Lo extraño… – hizo un gesto de disconformidad que era como verme al espejo

- No ha sido tanto tiempo – le di un juguetón empujón

- Pero…

Iba a replicar algo pero sus palabras quedaron atoradas en la boca y se concentro en el grito de Edward.

- ¡CATHY! – no dije nada al ver como Edward dejaba todo botado para correr hacia Cathy y alzarla en sus brazos – oh mi amor… como te extrañe pequeña

- No ha pasado tanto tiempo – me atreví a interrumpir

- Claro – me miro sacándome la lengua – tú tienes a esta pequeña demonio todos los días – apretó sus mejillas haciendo que mi hija riera contenta, de verdad que se habían extrañado

- Bueno, ahora que estamos juntos podríamos movernos porque no me gusta como todos nos están mirando

Y claro, la mayoría estaba pendiente de la escena que seguramente a los ojos de todo el mundo se veía hermosa pero a mí ya me estaba dando vergüenza.

- Tía Alice se muere por verte – agrego Cathy sin moverse

Edward me miro y negué sonriente con la cabeza.

- Alice sigue insistiendo en que le diga tía aunque no se llevaban casi nada de diferencia – le explique a Edward mientras este recogía la maleta que había dejado botada

- Mi hermanita sigue igual que loca desde que la deje la última vez

- Insisto… – ya me estaba cansando repetir lo mismo – no ha sido tanto tiempo

- Todo el tiempo que este lejos de ustedes, – nos señalo a ambas – de mi familia y de Forks, es mucho tiempo para mí

- ¿Y el tiempo que estas lejos de mi?

Ahora fui yo quien dejo todo botado para abrazar a mi amiga que estaba más linda que nunca. Haley era una persona excepcional y pese a que me moría de celos cuando supe de su existencia no pude evitar amarla, ella había hecho de mi amigo una mejor persona y lo mejor de todo es que aunque sabía todo lo que había pasado entre nosotros nunca me dijo un reproche y adoraba a mi hija, de hecho, ella misma solía bromear con la relación que tuvimos Edward y yo.

- Oh Bells… te extrañe tanto – me apretó con fuerza

- ¡Tía Haley! – Cathy está en los brazos de Edward peleando para que la bajara, en cuanto lo hizo se tiro a los brazos de Haley

- Pequeña Cathy… también te extrañe… te trajimos muchos regalos

- ¡Dios! – bufe… todos me la tenían tan malcriada que me daban ganas de golpearlos, después era yo la que tenía que lidiar con sus berrinches

- ¿Y Emmett?

Sonreí ante eso, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, Emm y Edward eran muy buenos amigos y nadie ni siquiera sospecharía que alguna vez fueron algo así como rivales.

- Mi papi está trabajando

- Tu papi es un sacador de vuelta – Edward se agacho a su altura y le toco la punta de la nariz

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Eso significa que tu papi trabaja mucho para darle lo mejor a tu mami y a ti

Y ahí va otro punto para Haley, no sé de dónde saca tantas ideas para intervenir de la mejor manera y en el mejor momento.

Haley tomó la mano de Cathy y ambas comenzaron a caminar hacia el auto, entendía muy bien lo que pasaba, este era el momento a solas con Edward.

- Ya deberías pedirle matrimonio… no vaya a ser cosa que se te adelantes – bromee con mi amigo

- Lo hice – suspiro derrotado

- ¿Y qué dijo? – y ahí está, la sensación de vacío volvía a mi

- Que no – me sonrió con amargura y yo no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando

- Pero…

- Dice que… - comenzó a pasar las manos frenéticamente por sus cabellos, algo no iba bien – dice que lo hago por compromiso y que…

Sus mejillas se colorearon y apretó con fuerza el carrito donde ahora llevaba sus maletas, carrito que debo suponer había traído su novia.

- Pero no lo haces por compromiso

- No… o sea yo…

- Edward… ¿Qué pasa?

Nos detuve un momento y logre que enfocara su vista en mí.

- Dice que lo nuestro no ha acabado – jadee cuando entendí que se refería a él y a mi – dice que ahora volvemos a vivir cerca y que es distinto a como han sido estos 10 años… dice que solo se lo pedí porque nos veníamos para acá y que era mi salvavidas… dice que…

- ¿Haley estuvo hablando con Emmett?

- No se… ¿Por qué? – se veía igual de confundido que yo

- Porque Emmett me soltó un discurso parecido anoche… dice lo mismo, que lo nuestro no está concluido

- ¡Pero si lo está! – ok, me molesto un poco su entusiasmo – tú tienes una hija con él, una familia y yo quiero formar una con Haley… tenemos nuestra vida por separados… seguimos siendo amigos pero lo de nosotros como pareja ya terminó

- Claro…

Lo mire con la duda impregnada en el rostro, podrían haber pasado 10 años y demasiadas cosas pero no sabía si las cosas con Edward algún día podrían terminar por completo.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Chicos, lo siento, no alcance a subir el cap nuevo aca pero si prometo el siguiente primero para FF, el cap 40 ya esta en el Blog.**

**Jajaja, justo coincide con este que creo tanta polemica, creo que deberian leer este primero en todo caso para ver que en 5 capitulos cambiaron mcuhas cosas y creo q para bien.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 36**

- Bella…

- No – me aleje cuando quiso tomarme el brazo – tu novia y mi hija nos están esperando

Llegamos al auto y Cathy iba demasiado entretenida hablando con Haley así que ambas se sentaron en el asiento trasero obligando a Edward a que fuera en del copiloto. No quise ni mirarlo de reojo, siempre cuando pensaba que tenia las cosas claras con respecto a nosotros algo pasaba y me hacia volver hacia atrás.

- ¿Vamos directo a casa? – no quise mirar a Edward así que mantuve mi vista al frente

- Si, tu mamá les preparo una comida

- ¿Nosotros nos vamos a quedar a comer mami? – mire por el espejo retrovisor a mi hija

- Si cariño… después tu papi nos va a buscar y vamos a ir a comprarte la mochila que te prometimos

- ¡YUPI!

Sé que no hice bien, con Emmett apenas y teníamos una relación de pareja, éramos mas bien dos amigos que viven juntos, tienen una hija y comparten la cama mas de pensado pero en cuanto a sentimientos amorosos casi no teníamos. Esperaba que mi comentario golpeara el ego de Edward, que viera que él no era el único bien, que se diera cuenta que el tiempo había pasado para los dos y que así que él quería pedirle matrimonio a Haley yo también tenía a alguien… ¿Infantil?, si, lo sé y eso me da tanta rabia porque pensé que había dejado esa atapa atrás.

- ¡Llegamos!

Cathy salió volando del auto arrastrando a Haley y Edward se bajo para ir directo a la maletera donde había guardado sus cosas, me quede un segundo mirándolo y no pude evitar volver al momento en que todo se termino por romper entre nosotros.

_**Flash Back**_

_Estaba ahogada, era tanto lo que había llorado que ya sentía que no me iban a quedar mas lagrimas, maldito Edward, maldito él y su estúpida novia, no podía creerlo, él me juro que no volvería a hacerme daño y por alguna razón esto me estaba doliendo aun mas que esa noche hace 4 años cuando me quito mi virginidad, hoy se cumplían 4 años de eso pero creo que este maldito hecho borraba cualquier otro, ahora tenía un peor cumpleaños, por fin Edward se había encargado él mismo de darme un peor cumpleaños. Nunca me imagine esto, jamás en la vida pensé que la persona en quien más confiaba y a quien más amaba me dejaba de lado por una mujer, se que algún día ya no estarían juntos pero este dolor en mi pecho jamás se iría, es que no puedo entender que Edward no entienda que las parejas pasan pero que los amigos son para siempre._

_- Bells… - solloce mas fuerte al sentir a Emm entrando_

_- ¡Vete! – no me hizo caso porque pronto lo sentí sentarse al lado de mi cama_

_- No puedes estar así… es tu cumpleaños, vamos a celebrar – hizo un amargo de abrazarme que no pude negar, por unos segundos lo acepte, necesita sentirme querida en mi cumpleaños_

_- ¡Déjame! – hice que Emmett dejara de abrazarme y me deje caer en la cama nuevamente a ahogar mis penas_

_- No me gusta verte así – susurro _

_- ¡Entonces no me veas! – le grite_

_- Bella, Edward me llamo hoy y me dijo que lo sentía pero que de verdad no podía venir_

_- ¡Es mi maldito cumpleaños! – le rugí a Emm como si tuviera la culpa_

_- Lo sé pero él no está y quiere que salgas y disfrutes, así que yo como sustituto tengo ese trabajo_

_Con su gran fuerza no le supuso ningún problema levantarme y obligarme a bajar las escaleras, cuando me vine a dar cuenta estábamos en un bar tomando cerveza, con Edward siempre planeamos nuestro cumpleaños número 20, decíamos que era el ultimo antes de entrar en los maduros 21 por eso este año aunque él estuviera lejos yo viaje para estar con él y él tenía que viajar para estar conmigo pero su novia tenía una presentación de no sé qué mierda y prefirió quedarse con ella, ¡AGGG! Como odiaba a Claire, se hacia la buenita solo con Edward pero a mi me miraba siempre feo, lo peor de todo es que sabía que solo era algo pasajero y ahora él estaba dejándome de lado a mi por una follada que apuesto no es ni tan buena._

_- No deberías tomar más – el murmullo de Emmett me indico que estaba tan borracho como yo_

_- No me quiere – lloriquee_

_- Claro que te quiere – odiaba que ahora Emm defendiera siempre a Edward – te ama tanto como yo_

_- ¿Me amas? – sabía que era verdad, ya no me lo decía pero yo me daba cuenta, solo nos acostamos esa noche hace ya tantos años atrás pero nunca dejo de ser mi amigo_

_- Sabes que si_

_Solo recuerdo haberme tirado sobre él y atacar sus labios para después despertar desnuda a su lado en mi dormitorio de la Universidad, había ropa tirada por todo el cuarto pero ni un puto condón._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

- ¿Estás bien amor? – salí de mi ensoñación para ver a Emmett bajándose de su auto y acercándose a mi

- Bien – por supuesto que mi mueca no lo convenció ni por asomo

- ¿Y Edward? – mire a mi alrededor y me fije que seguía al lado de mi auto pero que estaba sola, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta cuando tiempo había pasado

- No se – me encogí de hombros y tome la llave para ponerle la alarma al auto

- No estás bien – me rodeo con sus brazos y dejo un beso en mi frente – ¿Dónde estaba tu loca cabecita?

Suspire, no tenia caso mentirle a Emmett y eso me devolvía el dolor en el pecho, con los años había aprendido a conocerme como nadie, incluso más que Edward y eso me dolía porque así como él ya no me conoce yo tampoco lo hago, ahora teníamos nuevos mejores amigos.

- Estaba en la noche en que hicimos a Cathy – le sonreí

Podía arrepentirme de muchas cosas sobre esa noche, me arrepiento de haber bebido de más de haber tratado tan mal a Emmett cuando lo único que quería era ser bueno conmigo, me arrepiento de muchas cosas esa noche, sobre todo de no recordar el momento que culmino con lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, no recuerdo haber concebido a mi hija y eso me duele, me duelen los motivos, porque se aunque no lo recuerde, que mientras hacía el amor con Emm era en Edward en quien pensaba, él nunca me ha dicho nada pero si me dice que grite el nombre del que en un momento fue mi mejor amigo no me sorprendería porque así tendrían que haber sido las cosas, esa noche nos deberíamos haber emborrachado nosotros, debería haber hecho el amor con él, eso fue lo que hicimos para su cumpleaños porque yo si cumplí con mi palabra, claro que antes que a la zorra de Claire se le ocurriera aparecer y alejarlo de mi, aunque es obvio que es Edward quien se dejo alejar.

De esa noche me arrepiento de muchas cosas menos de haber concebido a mi hija porque estoy segura que es gracias a ella que no me volví loca en muchos momentos.

- Esa noche fue de las mejor de mi vida – junto mis manos y le beso el dorso

- No lo recuerdo – baje la cabeza y negué fervientemente

- No es por la noche, no es por cómo se dieron las cosas – alzo mi rostro y me hizo mirarlo – es porque nos dio a ese monstruito que llena nuestros días

- No sé qué sería de mi sin ustedes – me puse de puntillas y solo roce sus labios – gracias

- ¡Ey! – tomo mis hombros y me zarandeo un delicadamente – ya hablamos, quiero que despejes cualquier duda de tu cabecita, habla con Edward, dile todo lo que llevas guardado, ¡Dios! – rio al cielo – no puedo creer que nunca le has dicho todo el rencor que le tuviste esa noche, ustedes solo pasaron la pagina sin cerrar ese capítulo de su adolescencia, necesitan hablar y ver si siguen sintiendo lo de antes… si es así yo no dejare de ser tu mejor amigo pero si no… quiero ese si – toco la punta de mi nariz para luego besarla

- Haley le pidió algo parecido – reí al recordarlo

- Es porque cualquiera con dos dedos de frente se puede dar cuenta lo complicado y complejos que son Bella y Edward… son más difíciles que unos protagonista de teleserie barata

- ¡Ey! – golpee juguetonamente su hombro

- Ya veremos cómo sale todo esto – rodeo mis hombros y me giro – ahora entremos a esa cena

Entramos a la casa y por supuesto que Alice y Cathy ya tenían todo revuelto, casi ni peleaban, se llevaban tan bien que no me hacia problema dejarla acá mientras trabajaba.

- Por fin llegas mala amiga – me gire para ver a Bree mirándome con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro

- Lo siento, estaba hablando con Emm – lo apunte peor ya se había dispersado entre la gente

- Ya es hora de que le den un hermanito a Cathy… está muy solita

- ¡¿VOY A TENER UN HERMANITO?

Me quede helado viendo como todos posaban sus miradas en mi, por un momento no supe como reacción, vi a Carlisle y Esme viéndome con una expresión demasiado extraña en el rostro, Haley hizo una mueca que no me gusto para nada, se veía demasiado decepcionada, mi padres que estaban en un rincón mi miraron y suspiraron, a pesar de que mi embarazo no les había caído de lo mejor estuvieron conmigo en todo momento a poyándome. Emmett me mirada y comenzó a sacar cuentas, lo conocía demasiado bien para saberlo, por lo menos eso me hizo sonreír. Bree me miraba pidiendo disculpas y su novia Emily que había escuchado todo le pego un codazo, esas dos no cambiaban con el tiempo. Alice y mi hija estaban con los ojitos brillantes esperando mi respuesta, fue tanto su entusiasmo que me dio pesar romperles una ilusión que estaba tan lejana como pudiera. Ahora, Edward, él me miraba con el ceño fruncido, el mandito idiota que cargaba un anillo para proponerle matrimonio a su novia me miraba reprochándome el que pudiera estar embaraza, me miraba como aquella vez cuando supo que me había acostado con Riley y que él ya no era el único.

Edward, Edward era capaz de hacerme sentir la peor con una sola mirada.

- ¿Vamos a tener otro hijo? – con los dedos aun contando Emm me miro sin comprender nada

Por supuesto que no podía ser porque tenía un tratamiento que era necesario removerse para poder concebir, además que hace casi dos semanas que no teníamos sexo.

- ¡Mami, mami, mami!

- Hija… ¿es verdad?

- Bella lo siento – susurro Bree en mi oído

Respire hondo y trate de hacer oídos sordos a todos los murmullos que se agolparon a mío alrededor, pude ver a todos moviendo la boca menos a Edward que en cuanto se topó con mi mirada salió camino a la cocina.

- ¡ESPEREN! – tuve que alzar la voz para llamar la atención de todos - ¡No estoy embarazada!... Bree solo lo dijo porque ya la conocen – hice una pausa mientras miraba a mi amiga – es algo impulsiva y habla antes de pensar

No me gustaba hablarle mal a mi amiga pero con esto había provocado muchas reacciones que solo podrían traerme problemas.

- Pero… - Haley iba hablar pero la interrumpí

- No estoy embarazada – volví a repetir con una sonrisa

- ¿No tendré un hermanito? – Cathy estaba de brazos cruzados y con la boca estirada a modo de puchero

- No cariño – me agache y puse a su altura – no tendrás un hermanito por ahora

- Cathy – Bree se agacho a mi lado – ya sabes que la tía Bree a veces habla de mas y es un poco loca muchas veces

- Si – mi hija asintió – pero aunque le gusten las niñas es la mejor tía de mundo

Todos sonreímos ante eso, hace un mes Cathy le había contado a algunos amigos que a su tía Bree le gustaban las niñitas y ellos al día siguiente le dijeron que eso era anormal y que si se juntaba con Bree se le terminaría pegando el mal habito y que nadie la quería nunca más, me rompió el corazón ver a mi hija llegar con sus mejillas llenas de lagrimas y diciendo cosas que consideraba no deberían preocuparle aun, no supe manejar la situación pero Emmett me salvo diciéndole lo que hasta el día de hoy repite _"Aunque a tía Bree le gusten las niñas sigue siendo la mejor tía de mundo"_. Eso hubiera bastado pero esos malditos niñatos la siguieron molestando hasta que una noche cuando llamo Edward mi hija le conto lo que le pasaba y mi amigo le comento como él también molestaba mucho a las niñas pero que solo lo hacía de estúpido y que si alguien le decía algo era mejor ignorarlo porque ella ya sabía que era un tonto sin remedio.

- Y tú la mejor sobrina – Bree amaba que Cathy la defendiera, creo que un momento pensó que no entendería por su corta edad

- ¿Y yo? – todos giramos a ver a Alice frunciendo el ceño

- Tu eres la mejor prima del mundo – Bree se levanto y le dio un beso a Alice

- Entonces…

- Entonces ahora será mejor que vayas con tu papá a lavarte las manos – vi que estaba toda sucia con mermelada, mejor ni saber que le había dado

Le di un beso a mi hija en la frente y sin decirle nada mas a nadie me escabullí a la cocina, menos mal que ya la masa de gente se había dispersado, esa maldita actitud de Edward me estaba cansando, por eso habíamos mantenido tan bien nuestra relación a través de estos años, porque a penas y nos veíamos solo estábamos en los momentos felices del otro pero nunca cuando nos rodeaba la mierda, no estuvimos cuando de verdad nos necesitábamos y ahora solo bastaba un mal entendido para que su actitud pendeja volviera.

- Creo que Haley está loca – susurro en cuanto entre – es imposible que quede algo entre nosotros cuando estas tan preocupada de agrandar la familia

- ¡Eres un maldito estúpido! – llegue a su lado y lo empuje para que reaccionara

Me dio tanta rabia, eran tantas cosas que quería reprocharle y que no he pido que el empujón se convirtió en mas hasta que termine sollozando y golpeando su pecho.

- ¿Por qué? – me separo de él para verme a los ojos

- ¿Qué? – lo mire sin comprenderlo

- ¿Por qué no me esperaste?... dijimos que podíamos tener novia, sexo por montones pero que nunca involucraríamos el corazón, que cuando pasara el tiempo que tenía que estar afuera yo volvería y seriamos más maduros para estar juntos – me zarandeo solo un poco - ¡¿Qué te hice Bella?

No aguante mas y me solté una mano para dejarla caer con gran fuerza sobre su mejilla, hace mucho que quería darle vuelta la cara de una cachetada, después de esa noche de mi cumpleaños número 20 planifique muchos escenarios diferentes donde golpeaba a Edward y le recriminaba todo, algunas cosas injustas y otras justas, no se cuales eran mas pero sé que quería golpearlo hace mucho. Claro que eso solo duro hasta que me entere de mi embarazado y Edward estuvo a mi lado.

- ¿De verdad no sabes cómo terminamos así?

- No – su posición firme y desafiante acrecentó mis ganas de escupirle todo en la cara

- Pues ponte cómodo porque llego la hora de hablar

* * *

**Hola!**

**Chicos, estoy terminando el ONE sin personajes de Crepusculo y espero subirlo hoy al Blog.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	37. Chapter 37  Edward POV

**Capitulo 37**

**Edward POV**

Sabía que esta charla daría para mucho, así como también se que Bella tiene muchas cosas guardadas al igual que yo y que era mejor aclararlas toda de una sola vez, ¡Dios!, si tan solo hubiéramos hablado todo cuando era el momento ahora no estaríamos aquí, no se suponía que las cosas salieran de esta forma.

- No creo que este sea el momento para hablar – aunque quería que lo hiciéramos no quería que nadie nos escuchara

- Bien – suspiró, ella también sabía que no era lo mejor – pero cuando todos se vayan nos encontramos en el parque… no quiero que pase más tiempo sin que aclaremos las cosas

- No puedo estar más de acuerdo – trate de sonreírle como lo hacía antes pero solo me salió una mueca bastante extraña

- Le diré a Emm que se lleve a Cathy cuando termine la comida

- ¿Pero no iban a comprar una mochila para ella?

- No – me sonrió restándole importancia – te apuesto que tu hermana la dejara tan cansada que solo querrá acostarse junto a su Teddie

- ¿Su Teddie? – la interrogue

- Si, así le puso a un león que le regalo Emmett, dice que se parece mucho a ti, sobre todo en el color de cabello pero no quiso ponerle tu nombre para que no te molestaras

- Nunca podría molestarme con ella – dije con sinceridad

- Lo sé – suspiro y supe que estaba pensando cosas del pasado, la conocía demasiado bien para saber cuando su cabeza trabaja más que otras veces – nos vemos después

Bella no dijo nada mas, paso por mi lado y salió de la cocina, ahora solo quería que la comida terminara rápido. Cuando sentí que paso un tiempo prudente la seguí, en la sala estaba todo el mundo pero mi atención solamente se centro en Cathy, la pequeña estaba sentada junto a Alice en la alfombra mientras dibujaba, se parecía tanto a Bella que dolía, solamente sus ojos eran los de Emmett, pero el resto era como volver al pasado, a esa Bella que conocí hace ya tantos años, a esa Bella que quise en cuanto la vi.

Sé que debería estar molesto con Emmett pero no podía, él hizo las cosas mejor que yo y aunque me costó entenderlo en su momento, fuimos nosotros mismos los que llevábamos todo a donde quedo.

- ¿Estás bien? – Haley llego a mi lado y por instinto la abracé

La quería mucho y quería casarme con ella pero la verdad es que la principal razón de eso era porque la sentía como mi cable a tierra, si no fuera por Haley quizás ni siquiera estaría vivo, le debía a ella mi vida y mi cordura.

El resto de la cena pasó entre muchas anécdotas y en su mayoría centrada en las travesuras de Alice y Cathy, tal parece ser que mi hermanita ya tenía cómplice para sus fechorías y como es obvio que la personalidad de la pequeña es igual a la de su madre, ella casi ni se quejaba. Mi prima estaba muy contenta y me gustaba mucho verla por fin tan bien en el plano amoroso después de todo lo que le había tocado sufrir.

- Eddie… la próxima semana voy a bailar en el colegio… ¿Iras a verme?

Toda mi atención se centro por completo en Catherine quien me miraba expectante esperando mi respuesta.

- Por supuesto – un dolor en el pecho me llego al fondo al pensar en que si tan solo no hubiera sido tan estúpido todo sería distinto ahora

- ¿Y yo? – interrogo Bree - ¿No estoy invitada?

- Por supuesto tía Bree

- Bien – la apunto con su tenedor – no quiero que porque llego Edward ahora me quites el trono como tu tía favorita

- Su tía favorita soy yo – rio mi hermana provocando que muchos la a acompañáramos

Para mí fue eterno, pero parece ser que la cena fue corta, todos tenían algo más que hacer incluyéndome, cuando Bella se me acerco supe que era el momento, por suerte a nadie la importaba que Bella y yo nos fugáramos, después de todo éramos amigos de siempre… solo amigos.

- Voy a… - me gire hacia mi novia pero ella comenzó a negar con la cabeza

- Ve tranquilo – se puso de puntillas y dejo un beso en mi mejilla – cuando llegues podemos hablar… ¿Dale?

- Bien

Me desconcertaba un poco las actitudes de Haley, no es que la quisiera loca como Claire pero me gustaría que me celara un poco más para sentir que de verdad estamos en una relación, a ratos me parecía que éramos más como hermanos que pareja, si no fuera porque mantenemos relaciones de vez en cuando y Alice fuera tan pequeña, sentiría que estoy con mi hermana y no con mi novia.

Bella solo me sonrió y eso me basto para seguirla, no demoramos mucho en llegar al parque, en cuanto tomamos asiento en la banca me di cuenta que a pesar de ser tan lindo lugar y estar solo a unas cuadras de nuestras casas casi no pasábamos tiempo aquí, bueno, por lo menos ahora tendría una historia que contra sobre este lugar.

- Bien… ¿Quién empieza? – la mire esperando su respuesta

- ¿Por qué no viniste a mi cumpleaños? ¿Tan importante era para ti ese coño mal parido? ¿Tan poco te importo nuestra amistad?

Ok, necesitaba separar un poco tanta información, sabía demasiado bien que el que no haya ido a su cumpleaños había desencadenado todo lo que paso, pero jamás pensé ver lo que estaba viendo en sus ojos, la veía aun mas lastimada que cuando paso aquello en su cumpleaños número 16.

- No es una linda historia – comencé – Claire estaba loca – solté de golpe – cuando supo que venía a tu cumpleaños se tomo un frasco de pastillas y tuvieron que internarla – suspire y ella me acompaño – cuando vine a verte después y termine con ella me amenazó con matarse, pero yo ya no podía mas, necesitaba verte, saber porque no me respondías los menajes y porque no querías saber de mi, supuse que estabas muy molesta conmigo por haber roto mi promesa pero necesita rogar por tu perdón, quería decirte todo, que habláramos y que quizás… - cerré los ojos con fuerza y trate de que no se me llenaran de lagrimas al recordar el pasado – pero cuando llegue me entere de que tu…

- De que yo estaba embarazada

La mire de reojo y tenia los codos apoyados en sus muslos mientras su vista estaba perdida en el horizonte, supuse que estaba recordando el pasado así que no pude evitar acompañarla.

_**Flash Back**_

_Después de mucho pensarlo había tomado mi decisión, no podía seguir con Claire pero parece a que todo lo que le dije no sirvió de mucho, porque ahora la tenía a mi lado impidiéndome que tomara este avión, aunque debía saber que nada me haría volver a perder este vuelo._

_- Amor no hagas esto por favor _

_Apreté la maleta con fuerza, no quería ver a Claire así pero esta vez no podía caer ante sus engaños, si pasaba un solo día mas sin saber de Bella me iba a morir_

_- Claire… tengo que ir… yo…_

_- ¡Edward! – se apretó con fuerza a mi camisa mientras seguía llorando - ¿Qué no ves que para ella no eres nada?... ayer rendiste tus exámenes y no recibiste ni una sola llamada de parte de quien se supone es tu mejor amiga para felicitarte… ¡NO LE IMPORTAS!_

_- ¡NO FUI A SU CUMPLEAÑOS! – le grite de vuelta mientras me deshacía de su agarre – lo planeamos desde siempre y yo le falle solo porque tu no hallaste nada mejor que tomar un exquisito coctel de pastillas – a estas alturas ya la miraba con odio y me importaba una mierda si cometía otra de sus locuras_

_- Edward – comenzó a negar haciendo que sus lagrimas se esparcieran por su rostro – si te subes a esa avión – apunto al embarque por donde ya estaban pasando todas las personas – te juro que cuando vuelvas solo encontraras una tumba donde visitarme_

_- Lo siento Claire, lo siento por el cariño que te tuve alguna vez, pero la verdad es que ya no me importa – negué pensando en todas las veces que me había visto obligado a estar con ella por miedo a sus locuras – pero pondré una constancia en la policía así que haz lo que quieras porque yo me subiré igual a ese avión… si quieres deja una carta diciendo que soy el culpable porque yo me encargare de que todos el mundo sepa lo sicótica que eres_

_Pase por su saludo y llegue justo a tiempo al embarque, si perdía este avión por tratar de consolar a esa loca la mataba yo mismo. Cuando estuve sentado y más relajado recordé como la vez anterior perdí este avión porque ella no haya no mejor que tomarse muchas pastillas y dejar una nota diciendo que yo la maltrataba, estaba en embarque cuando el mensaje junto a una foto de ella demasiado pálida llego a mi celular, en ese momento pensé que lo mejor era bajarme del avión y eso solo me trajo tres meses de infelicidad junto a ella y sin saber nada de Bella, más que los escuetos mensaje de Emmett donde me indica que ella estaba bien y que él la estaba cuidando, definitivamente le debería mucho más de lo que alguna vez pensé a mi amigo._

_Cerré los ojos y cuando los abrí ya estábamos aterrizando, todo el camino hacia los dormitorios de la Universidad se me hicieron eternos, necesita escuchar la voz de Bella, verla, decirle cuanto siento no haber estado a su lado, tocar su cálida piel, rozar su aliento, sus labios, sus cuerpo, todo lo que pudiera darme ella lo echaba de menos, así eso solo fuera una cachetada._

_Cuando me baje del taxi, entre casi corriendo al edificio, todo seguía igual que la última vez que estuve aquí y si mal no recuerdo, Bella a esta hora estaba en casa así que entre directamente a su departamento sin preguntarle nada al conserje. Toque tantas veces el timbre que no me sorprendería si en vez de recibirme con una sonrisa me recibiera con un balde de agua helada, estaba ansioso y no pensaba ocultarlo ahora. Así que espere hasta que por fin abrió._

_- Bella – susurre mientras que me sonrisa se ensanchaba por poder verla al fin_

_Se veía hermosa con su pelo tomado en alto y sus ropas anchas, tan parecida a la Bella de hace tantos años atrás, a esa que yo rompí con mis estupideces._

_- Edward… - no la deje continuar y la estreche en mis brazos, si, su calor seguía donde mismo_

_Nos obligué a entrar al departamento y yo mismo nos guía hacia el sofá, Bella seguía inmóvil y estaba esperando a que reaccionar, que me gritara o hasta que me golpeara, estaba dispuesto a decirle toda la verdad, si antes no le dije lo que Claire fue solamente para no preocuparla innecesariamente, pero ahora, ahora necesita de todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance para conseguir su perdón._

_- ¡Oh cariño!- tome su rostro y por primera vez en nuestras vida note algo que no estaba antes ahí, algo que no supe descifrar – te extrañe tanto – acaricie sus mejillas logrando desparramar un poco sus lagrimas saldas_

_- ¿Qué… que haces… aquí? – podría entender que estuviera enojada y muy molesta, pero no podía entender porque estaba temblando como una hoja de papel_

_- Amor…_

_De pronto mis palabras fueron interrumpidas por un sonoro "Bum, bum, bum", moví mi cabeza hasta que encontré en el televisor la fuente del sonido, no necesita estar en tercer año de medicina para saber lo que era, era una ecografía, pero no podía entender que…_

_- Oh Dios – susurre separándome de su lado cuando me di cuenta de todo_

_- Estoy embarazada – supe en ese momento que esas palabras retumbarían por muchos años en mi cabeza_

_Bien, esto no me lo esperaba, deje caer mi espalda contra el respaldo del sofá y con mis manos tape un poco mi rostro, podría haberme imaginado cualquier cosa menos que Bella estuviera embarazada._

_Quería obligarla a que me dijera quien era el mal nacido que le había puesto una mano encima, quería correr y matarlo por haberla embarazado, quería decirle que era la peor mujer del mundo por no haberme esperado, quería decirle que yo la amaba y que había vuelto por ella, quería decirle tantas cosas pero ninguna de ella me convencía porque todas me separaban de Bella, y yo lo que no quería era eso._

_Ya había cometido errores en el pasado, pensaba que si nos acostábamos por fin podría decirle todo lo que sentía por ella, pensaba que si la llevaba ese día de su cumpleaños a cenar después podríamos ir a un lindo hotel donde nos confesaríamos nuestro amor, pensaba que después de ese día todo cambiara y si, cambio, pero para mal, porque como buen pendejo que sigo siendo hice todo mal y me asuste mandando todo a la mierda. Hoy estaba en una situación parecía y necesita pensar muy bien las cosas antes de actuar, no podía darme el luje que perder a Bella nuevamente porque era muy probable que esta vez fuera para siempre._

_- ¿Qué es? – rompí el silencio por fin_

_- ¿Qué? – abrí los ojos y vi como Bella estaba llorando así que me acomode y le acaricie el rostro_

_- ¿Es niña o niño? – no me costó fingir la felicidad de solo imaginarme a un bebé igualito a Bella, aunque no fuera mío como siempre me lo imagine_

_- Edward yo…_

_- Nada – puse un dedo sobre sus labios – no quiero que me digas nada que no quieras… no quiero saber cómo pasaron las cosas, solo quiero estar contigo – con mucho esfuerzo logre levantar mi mano y posarla sobre su vientre, no sé si fue idea mía pero pude tocar una pelotita que se estaba comenzando a formar – aquí esta – le sonreí y no pude evitar que mis ojos se aguaran_

_- Edward, yo no pensaba en que esto pasaría… solo paso y yo…_

_- ¿Lo quieres? – masajee su pelotita a la vez que la miraba_

_- ¡Por supuesto! – saltó inmediatamente, algo tan ella – es mi hijo – ame el brillo en sus ojos, desde antes que me fuera que no lo veía_

_- Entonces yo también… no importa de quien sea, me basta con saber que es tu hijo para quererlo… y te juro que ya lo quiero – le sonreí con sinceridad_

_- Edward… te agradezco mucho tu apoyo… yo aun no he podido decírselo a mis padres… me da – de pronto una gran cantidad de lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos – me da miedo yo…_

_- ¿Estás sola? ¿Y el padre? – se mis preguntas tenia doble intención pero necesitaba saberlo_

_- No… él… el padre – hizo una mueca rara y mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza al solo imaginarme cualquier nombre – el padre de mi bebé es Emmett_

_No sé si suspire para mejor o para peor pero por lo menos Emmett no era cualquiera y estaba seguro que no me alejaría de Bella y de su hijo._

_- Ven – abrí mis brazos y ella no demoro en acurrucarse en ellos – tranquila – acaricie y bese sus cabellos – yo estaré contigo sin importar lo que pase_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

- Ese día fue el más complejo de mi vida – reconocí en voz alta – pensé en tantas cosas cuando me lo dijiste, pensé en matar al desgraciado, pensé en tratarte mal, pensé en muchas estupideces hasta que me di cuenta que nada de eso quería, yo lo único que quería era estar contigo – reconocí

- Y lo estuviste – me sonrió mirándome por fin – nunca dejaste de estar conmigo pero tampoco nunca estuviste por completo… te volviste a ir – me reclamo, sabía que eso era otro punto que nunca habíamos aclaro

- Merecías una oportunidad con Emmett – suspire exageradamente – yo sentía que le estaba quitando su lugar… cuando te desmayaste ese día en el centro comercial y te lleve a urgencias – comencé a recordarle y ella asintió dándome a entender que recordaba – mientras te revisaban en el box llame a Emmett y me quede esperando por él y por noticias tuyas, cuando salió el médico Emm venia llegando y se puso a mi lado mientras el médico me decía lo buen padre que sería por haberte llevado tan rápido, que era solo un desmayo pero que era mejor prevenir que lamentar – reacomode un poco mi postura para continuar – en ese momento me sentí lo peor del mundo, ver el rostro desmoronarse de Emmett me hizo tomar la decisión de volver a irme… pero volví – le recordé tratando de sacarle una sonrisa pero logre solo una mueca de parte de ambos

- Si… volviste justo para el día del parto – su enorme sonrisa me indicaba que ella al igual que yo estaba recordando el momento en que vimos por primeras vez a ese monstruito de Cathy

- Si, ese fue uno de los días más felices de mi vida – hable en voz alta algo que pensaba a diaria – en alguna parte de mi quería creer que Cathy era mi hija – y si, reconocí el más oscuro secreto que llevaba guardado

- Lo siento – la vi sollozar – hemos hecho todo tan mal – lo dijo con tanta rabia contenida que supe que era de parte de ambos

- Si – suspire – pero dudo que ahora podamos hacer algo mal nuevamente… desde ahora en adelante todo será pura felicidad

- ¿Es posible que seamos felices si no estamos juntos?

Un silencio sepulcral se instalo entre nosotros dos, esa era una pregunta que yo mismo llevaba haciéndome hace 10 años y más temprano cuando me lo pregunto en el aeropuerto le mentí, porque sabía muy bien que nunca sería feliz sin ella.

- No – fui categórico – nunca seremos felices separados

- Pero…

- Shuuu – suspire y pegue su frente a la mía – encontraremos el camino… por favor confía en mi

- Ha pasado tanto – sollozo y la tuve que acompañar esta vez

- Pero ahora todo será mejor – la separe solo un poco para poder mirarla directamente a los ojos – te juro que ahora todo será mil veces mejor

No aguante mas y junte mis labios con los de ella, no era un gran beso pero el solo sentir sus labios junto a los míos me bastaba, hace tanto que no la tenía así entre mis brazos que un solo segundo con ella me bastaba, en fin, creo que había perdido mi apuesta con Haley, no pude estar ni un solo día de vuelta en Forks sin besar a Bella porque parece ser que todo el mundo sabía muy bien que nosotros a pesar de todo habíamos nacido para estar juntos.

* * *

**Hola!**

**este cap ya es nuevo aca en FF, asi que espero sus opiniones.**

**Chicos, acabo de subir una historia ONE nueva a mi Blog, es sin personajes de Crepusculo y esta escrita en tercera persona, necesito sus opiniones para saber si lo estoy haciendo bien o mal.**

**Bueno, eso, espero sus comentarios.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 38**

Los labios de Edward se movían sin compasión sobre los míos haciendo que cualquier cordura desapareciera por completo. En un momento, sin saber muy bien cuanto tiempo ya había pasado tuve que afirmarme del cuello de su camisa para aguanta el equilibrio, espere por un par de segundos más que su lengua encontrara la mía pero me quede con las ganas porque ni cuando teníamos 16 años nos habíamos dado un beso tan tierno y casto.

- No quiero que pienses mal – cortó el beso pegando su frente a la mía a la vez que sus ojos se enfocaban en los míos y acariciaba mi mejilla – yo solo… - suspiro sonoramente – necesitaba sentirte – acaricio mis labios dejando un cosquilleo sobre ellos – necesita saber que seguías siendo real

- Soy real – tosí un poco para encontrar el verdadero timbre de mi voz – estoy aquí – ahora yo fui la que toco su rostro para convencerme de que él si estaba a mi lado – pero todo es tan complicado… recién llegaste hoy – reí y lo contagie un poco

- Somos todo un caso – sonrió

- Pero ya no somos los pendejos de antes – reconocí

- Claro que no – suspiro y tomo mis dos manos con firmeza – ahora somos grandes, ya pasamos por toda la mierda posible y ahora vamos a dejar esa mierda atrás

- Pero sí que nos ha servido – reconocí

- Y trajo lo más lindo que tenemos en la vida – lo mire a los ojos sin entenderlo mucho – trajo a Cathy y quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase la quiero como a nada… no me interesa quien sea su padre, es tu hija y eso me basta

- Te amo – hable sin pensar y mirándolo a los ojos

- Te amo

Me tire a sus brazos y me apretó con fuerza a su cuerpo, quizás este "te amo" aun no era suficiente para formar una relación de pareja pero hoy estaba más convencida que antes que solo podría dar ese "si" si era Edward quien me estaba esperando en el altar.

- Me tengo que ir – susurre – Cathy debe estar durmiendo y eso quiere decir que mañana madrugara

- Yo también – sonrió de lado – con Haley le prometimos a Alice llevarla al museo – hizo una mueca rara – la verdad es que me sorprende su fascinación por los dinosaurios, siempre pensé que sería una loca por la moda

- Ya ves – me levante encogiéndome de hombros – la vida da muchas sorpresas

- ¡Ey! – tomó mi mano – solucionaremos esto, hablare con Haley… te lo prometo

- Lo sé – acaricie el dorso de su mano – yo hablare con Emm

- Adiós – me tiro un poco y dejo un hermoso beso en mi frente – cuídate

- Tu también

Sin volverme estaba vez me di vuelta y seguí mi camino hacia mi auto. Conduje a casa quizás un poco mas confundida que antes, pero tanto Haley, como Emmett, Edward y yo, sabíamos que esto pasaría, no por nada Haley y Emm nos habían hablado de esto antes de que nosotros mismos quisiéramos reconocer algo, aunque tampoco me podía negar que era una situación difícil, por Emm siento mucho más de lo que sentía hace 10 años atrás, ha sido el mejor compañero y padre para mi hija que pude desear, nos ama, nos cuida y nos da todo lo que tiene y mas, en fin, es el hombre ideal para cualquier mujer cuerda, pero… solo hay un problema, no es Edward Cullen.

En cuanto a Haley, sinceramente es mi mejor amiga luego de Bree y si sintiera que ama a Edward locamente ni siquiera me atrevería a pensar en que puede aun haber una posibilidad entre nosotros, pero la verdad es que siento que me perdí algo entre ellos, o sea, aun no sé bien como se conocieron, solo sé que se conocieron en el hospital y siempre supuse que Haley había sido paciente de Edward, pero ahora lo dudo, no sé, pero creo que hay que no se.

Llegue a casa y no pude evitar sonreír al ver a Emm con el delantal de corazoncitos que le regalo Cathy para el día del padre, estaba cocinando y como siempre tenía toda la cocina sucia.

- Hola – colgué las llaves en el perchero de llaves y me saque la chaqueta para dejarla en una silla junto a mi cartera - ¿Qué cocinas?

- Un invento de Cathy – rodo los ojos – dijo que uno de sus compañeros le conto que su mamá había hecho un arroz raro con papas, carne, zapallo y choclo – suspiro revolviendo la olla – hablo tantas maravillas que a nuestra hija se le abrió el apetito

- En eso salió a ti – lo apunte con mi dedo índice – aun recuerdo esa vez que me hiciste hacerte esos rabioles con espinaca… ¡Dios! – bufé – odias la espinaca – reí – no sé porque te hice caso

- Me hiciste caso porque soy sexy y te recompensé con la mejor noche que hemos tenido – era verdad, en esos momentos de hormonas alborotadas eran un enorme suplicio para mi

- Lo recuerdo – sonreí con algo de nostalgia a la vez que tomaba asiento frente a él - ¿Cathy?

- Durmiendo – hizo un puchero de lo mas adorable – pero la voy a despertar para que se coma esto – apunto con la cuchara de palo que tenía en su mano la olla que ya estaba hirviendo

- Tú haces eso y le pongo pica pica a tus bóxers – reí ante su cara de espanto

- Pero ella…

- Es una niña – defendí a mi hija – y es idéntica a su padre así que la dejaras dormir porque ya es tarde – rápidamente desvié mi vista al reloj de la cocina y vi que pasaba de las 9 de la noche, había estado mucho tiempo con Edward

- Bien – bufo

Estuvimos unos segundos en silencio hasta que Emm me recordó que mañana teníamos que ir a comprar la mochila de Cathy, se la habíamos prometido y sinceramente se la merecía. Como mañana era domingo también aprovecharíamos para llevarla al cine y a comer afuera, era tradición hacer algo los tres el día domingo, después de todo era el único día que nos juntábamos, ya el lunes nosotros iríamos a trabajar y ella al colegio así que era mejor aprovechar nuestro tiempo en familia… familia, por lo menos sabia que nunca dejaríamos de ser una, Cathy nos mantendría unidos aunque no lo estuviéramos.

- Como – Salí de mis pensamientos para ver un plato con muy buena pinta delante de mí

- Gracias – cuando me lleve el primer bocado a la boca me di cuenta del hambre que tenia y no me había dado cuenta – esta exquisito – lo alabe, el sabor era distinto pero de verdad que está muy rico

- Gracias – también comió de su plato hasta que decidió comenzar la conversación - ¿Cómo fueron las cosas con Edward?

- Fueron – me encogí de hombros – hablamos algunas cosas que pasaron hace tiempo y aclaramos uno que otro mal entendido – tome un sorbo de agua para acortar mi charla

- ¿Y en que quedaron? – aunque Emm se veía relajado frente a mi podía sentir su nerviosismo

- Quedamos en… nada – suspire – saber que todo es muy complicado

- Me mudare – declaro – creo que es lo mejor, no nos hace bien vivir juntos, te confunde y no quiero que te sientas presionada por el hecho de que compartimos la cama

- Emm…

- Trate – me miro a los ojos y vi como estaba conteniendo sus lágrimas – llevo más de 10 años tratando de enamorarte y no he conseguido nada

- Te amo – hable con sinceridad – eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en el último tiempo y me diste el mejor regalo de mi vida

- Lo sé, y créeme cuando te digo que nunca te libraras de mi – aunque su tono de voz y su rostro reflejaban alegría yo sabía muy bien que solo estaba fingiendo – ni creas que dejare a mi hija sola

- Y es por eso que me odio tanto por no poderte dar lo que tanto te mereces

- ¡Ey! – se levantó y llego a hincarse a mi lado – yo siempre lo supe, y creo que es justo que ahora se den una oportunidad, no quiero echarme culpas de mas, pero siento que es por mi y por lo que paso esa noche de tu cumpleaños que ustedes no están juntos hoy

No quise decirle lo que me había contado Edward, ya me sentía lo suficiente mierda con Emm como para echarle más leña al fuego.

- No es necesario que te vayas

- Si lo es – sonrió – y no me iré aun, necesito buscar un buen lugar y tenemos que hablar con Cathy

- Algún día conocerás a la mujer perfecta para ti

- Solo espero que esta si me ame – me quede muda sin poder reaccionar

Cuando lo hice fue por el frio que había dejado el beso de Emm en mi frente, busque por la cocina pero ya no estaba. Me hubiera gustado refutarlo pero tampoco tenía caso, Emm se merecía a alguien que si lo amara como yo nunca pude hacerlo.

Resignada me quede limpiando la cocina, dudaba que Emm estuviera en el cuarto pero prefería darle tiempo para que sacara sus cosas si es eso lo que iba a hacer.

Casi no pude dormir, eran demasiado emociones para un puto día y creo que hasta el más cuerdo terminaría un poquito desquiciado con tanta información.

- Mami

Abrí los ojos a regañadientes para ver a mi hija saltando en mi cama, sabía que tenía que levantarme, hoy era día en familia y lo cumpliría como mi hija y Emmett se lo merecen.

Nos paseamos todo el día en el centro comercial, compramos la mochila para que Cathy, que aunque la tenia vista aun así se probó todas las que habían para quedarse con la primera. Fuimos al cine y vimos "Rio" porque por supuesto era la película que Cathy había escogido, antes de que tuviera edad para venir al cine era feliz sin ver estas películas animadas, pero ahora era un suplicio, no les encontraba vuelta pero por hija aguantaba esas dos horas con mucha entereza, o sea, no me ponían a llorar o a dormir. Para terminar la tarde Emm nos invito a comer helado y como ya era costumbre compartimos una copa familiar.

En fin, fue el perfecto domingo en familia.

- Tengo sueño – se quejo mi hija cuando nos subimos al auto

- Ya vamos llegando – le respondió su padre

- No quiero ir mañana al colegio –se volvió a quejar Cathy y vi lo que venía, una de sus típicas pataletas producto del sueño

- Yo no quiero ir a trabar pero tenemos que hacerlo – la interrumpí antes de que abriera la boca – y ahora mejor piensa en que quieres para comer mañana porque vas a ir igual al colegio

Se cruzó de brazos y bufó. Tan malcriada pero linda, mi hija era única.

- Eso te pasa por hacerle todos los gustos – reprendí a Emm en un susurro

- Lo dice la madre que cocina tres platos distinto y a pedido – rio mientras seguía mirando el camino

- Feo – le saque la lengua y pronto estábamos riendo, no sé porque pero Cathy se nos había unido

.

.

.

El día en el trabajo había estado agotador, ni siquiera había tenido tiempo en pensar en los problemas que tenia y en que no hablaba con Edward desde esa tarde en el parque, eso sí, la sensación de sentir que se había arrepentido me embargo sin mi permiso, peor así que esos pensamientos vinieron se fueron, Edward ya no era el pendejo de antes y si se arrepintiera vendría y me diría en la cara, de eso estaba segura.

Como de costumbre, Esme era la encargada de recoger a Cathy del colegio ya que iba al mismo que Alice, de ahí pasaba un par de horas en su casa y Emm o yo nos encargábamos de recogerla, hoy tendría que haberlo hecho Emm pero dijo que tenía algo que hacer y sinceramente prefería no pensar en que era porque me intuición me decía que tenía que ver con su mudanza.

Había cocinado para los tres como de costumbre y hacia dejado el puesto listo para que cuando Emmett llegara todo estuviera listo para que comiera. Tendría que hablar con él igual hoy porque mañana se me haría imposible recoger a Cathy, hoy nos había llegado un nuevo caso al bufet que aunque no me agradaba para nada me había visto obligada a tomar, era un padre que estaba demandado la custodia de su hija, alegaba que la madre de la pequeña se había vuelto a casar y la tenia descuidada, mientras leía el caso y mi jefe Eleazar me comentaba datos aparte no pude evitar imaginarme mi propio caso aunque sabía muy bien que yo NUNCA descuidaría a mi hija y mucho menos Emm me demandaría por su custodia, aun así no pude evitar que mi loca cabeza pensara cosas sin sentido.

Quise alejar cualquier pensamiento idiota y concentrarme el los platos que estaba lavando, por mi acostumbrada torpeza ya no nos quedaban vasos así que me convenía concentrarme solo en eso por ahora.

- Mami – saque un poco mi vista de los platos que estaba lavando para ver a mi hija

- Dime cariño – le sonreí y volví a mi labor

- ¿Es verdad que Eddie va a ser mi segundo papá?

Y por supuesto que el vaso que tenía en mis manos se me resbalo haciéndose trisas en el lavaplatos, uno menos, quise levantar los trozos por instinto pero roce una punta y logre que me saliera un poco de sangre de mi dedo índice, aun sin reaccionar por completo a la pregunta de hija me lleve el dedo a la boca y con muchas más calma de la que tenia me gire para por fin encararla.

Ver sus ojitos expectantes me hizo aun más difícil la tarea de contestarle, después de todo ella aun es una niña de solo 4 años y es poco lo que le puedo explicar, la situación está demasiado complicada, ni yo misma la entiendo por completo y no puedo pedirle más a mi hija, así que suspire y llene mis pulmones de aire para por fin animarme a hablar.

- ¿Quién te dijo eso?

- Alice – se encogió de hombros – dijo que escucho a sus papis hablando y algo de que Eddie iba a ser como mi segundo papá si las cosas salían – puso su pequeño dedito en su mejilla y supe que estaba buscando en su cabecita las palabras adecuadas – como tenían que salir o algo así – se encogió de hombros riendo pero al segundo se puso completamente seria y me miro con sus ojitos azules directo a los míos - ¿Es verdad?

- Mira amor – me agache a su altura – hay cosas de grandes que no puedo explicarte – la vi con intenciones de replicar así que me apresure a tapar sus palabras – ya va a ser el momento de explicarte todo, mira – suspire y cerré los ojos a ver si mágicamente venían a mí las palabras correctas pero nada, así que volví a abrir los ojos y fui sincera – no sé qué va a pasar hija… pero acuérdate de algo, Edward te va a querer no importa lo que pase, tu papá SIEMPRE va a ser tu papá independiente de si vive aquí o no y yo NUNCA voy a quererte menos, de hecho… cada día voy a quererte más… ¿Esta claro?

- No – negó rápidamente con su cabecita – pero yo también los quiero mucho a todos

- Bien – suspire – ahora por favor, cualquier duda que tengas aunque te parezca tonta vienen y me lo dices, yo tratare de aclararte las cosas

Sabía que eso era medio mentira, porque la verdad es que ahora no le había aclarado nada pero tampoco podía dejarla carcomiéndose la cabeza porque en eso es igual a mí y se cómo se debía de estar fundiendo su cerebro.

Iba a agregar algo mas pero el timbre me interrumpió y antes de que pudiera levantarme Cathy salió corriendo, ahí me apresure a alcanzarla, no podía dejarla abrir la puerta a cualquier extraño y últimamente me había dado cuenta que lo hacia así que tendría que ponerle ojo a eso.

- ¡EDDIE! – cuando llegue a la puerta Edward tenia a Cathy sobre sus hombros - ¿Es verdad que vas a ser mi segundo papá?

Esperaba que Edward dejara caer a mi hija de la impresión para después desmayarse pero se Edward cagón ya no existía, este era un hombre que parecía tener mejores explicaciones que yo.

- Supongo que la lengua de mi hermana no puede quedarse quieta – rio acariciando y revolviendo los cabellos de mi hija – pero supongo que tu madre ya te aclaro todo

- Pero es que no entiendo mucho – se quejo

- Yo menos – rio Edward – ahora ve a traer a Teddie que quiero saludarlo

Edward dejo en el suelo a Cathy y ella no tardo en salir corriendo a su cuarto para buscar a su peluche favorito.

- Hola – me hablo

- Hola – le sonreí pero creo que me salió mas como una mueca

- Siento no haber podido hablar contigo antes pero tenía que resolver algunas cosas – se disculpo

- Llegaste hace dos días – me encogí de hombros – es obvio que ibas a estar ocupado

Le di la espalda y me dirigí nuevamente la cocina.

- ¿Quieres algo? – le ofrecí

- Nop – remarco la "p" y se sentó frente a mi – quería hablar contigo… hay algo que tienes que saber antes de que tomes cualquier decisión

- Edward…

- Acá esta – Cathy nos interrumpió para dejar a Teddie en manos de Edward – te extrañaba

- Yo también – note un brillo especial en sus ojos – ahora porque no vas y me haces un lindo dibujo para que me lleve hoy

- Bien – que fácil era para Edward mandar a Cathy, ni a mí me hacía caso como a él

Mi hija se giro y sentí sus pasos subir la escalera rumbo a su cuarto, ella no lo sabía pero mantenida su monitor de bebé encendido siempre en su cuarto, aunque ahora fuera más grande no podía dejar de preocuparme por ella, así que le di la espalda a Edward y lo saque de arriba del refrigerador. Lo puse frente a nosotros en la mesa y me senté para escuchar lo que Edward tenía que decirme.

- Te escucho

- Bien – apretó los labios con fuerza y cerró los ojos por un segundo – no quería que lo supieras pero…. Es necesario, hable con Haley y ella cree que mereces saberlo – sentí como mis manos comenzaban a sudar así que respire hondo y prepare para escucharlo – cuando me fui a estudiar la segunda vez, y conocí a Haley… nos conocimos en un hospital peor no porque ella haya sido mi paciente – maldita intuición mía, sabía que había algo ahí – nos conocimos en un hospital porque ella estaba junto a mi cama cuando abrí los ojos… Bella, yo estuve a punto de morirme y Haley fue quien me salvo

* * *

**Hola!**

**Chicos, le hice algunas reformitas al blog q espero q les gusten.**

**Ademas les recuerdon q pasen a leer mi nuevo ONE q no es fanfic**

**Besos, Joha!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 39**

- ¿Cómo…?

Mis palabras quedaron atoradas en mi garganta producto del llanto espeso que se estaba formando en mi alma, sabía que había algo grande detrás de todo esto pero no pensaba que tenía que ver con… muerte. ¡Dios! Edward había estado a punto de morirse y yo que era su mejor amiga no tenía ni idea.

- Edward… - necesita que dijera algo lo que fuera, solo con escuchar su voz me conformaba

- Ok – respiro hondo a la vez que pasaba sus manos por sus muslos, supuse que para secar su sudor – fue hace un tiempo, Cathy acababa de cumplir los 2 añitos – sonrió tiernamente al recordar - ¿Recuerdas que ese día te pedí que le pusieras el teléfono a la oreja?

- Si… yo te dije que solo decía cosas sin sentido pero aun así me insististe

- Si, puede que no te hayas dado cuenta pero ese día Cathy me hizo el hombre más feliz pero el mas desdichado al mismo tiempo – iba a preguntar porque pero no me dejo hablar – cuando le pusiste el teléfono en su orejita ella – sonrió y negando con la cabeza – aun recuerdo las palabras exactas, "Hoa papi, te quelo" – tuve que sonreír un poco al escucharlo hablar con un bebé pero al entender las palabras de mi hija me quede muda y las lagrimas salieron con fuerza por mis ojos – yo… ame y soñé tanto con esas palabras que me volví loco

- Perdón – solloce con fuerza, esto era solo mi culpa, mi culpa por mostrarle fotos de Edward a Cathy y por hablar tanto de él con ella cuando no podía entender las cosas

- No amor – se acerco a mí y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos – esto fue mi culpa porque yo me hice ilusiones, yo debería haberle dicho que estaba equivocada pero en vez de eso corte el teléfono, me emborrache como nunca y tome las llaves del auto… ¿Ves? – me sonrió sin lograr subirme el ánimo – esto es solo mi culpa

- ¿Qué paso después?

- Salí en el auto, sabía que estaba borracho y que mis sentidos estaban más borrados que nunca pero aun así lo hice… creo que en el fondo quería que me pasara algo… llamar la atención o no sé qué – vi algo de rubor en sus mejillas pero rápidamente se recupero – la verdad es que no recuerdo bien que paso pero Haley me conto que choque contra un enorme montículo de tierra, ella venia en su auto detrás de mi me dijo que se había dado cuenta que el auto venia haciendo zigzag así que me siguió, ella misma me saco de mi auto y me llevo al hospital, ni siquiera me imagino de donde saco fuerzas para hacerlo todo ella sola, la carretera estaba solitaria y nadie acudía en nuestra ayuda… no sé porque pero estuvo a mi lado los 3 días que estuve en coma, nunca se movió de mi lado – sonrió de lado y paso su mano por su desordenado cabello – cuando abrí los ojos vi a mi ángel, mi ángel salvador, desde ese día que estamos juntos… aun no sé porque Haley se tomo tantas molestias

- Porque te ama – me dolió el alma decirlo pero era verdad – ella te ama y te salvo, corresponden que estén juntos

Cerré los ojos y trate de que las lagrimas que amenazan con salirse de mis lagrimales se contuvieran porque sabía muy bien que no eran pocas y que harían que Edward se sintiera peor, jamás me imagine lo que mi amigo me acaba de contar, era algo que partía mi maltrecho corazón y que me hacia sintiendome mas mierda aun, era mi culpa lo que paso ese día y era mi culpa que Haley haya perdido al hombre por el que arriesgo tanto, todo era mi maldita culpa y lo sabía.

- Haley y tu…

- No… - me interrumpió – nosotros no nos amamos, yo quería creer que si pero estaba equivocado, nosotros nos salvamos mutuamente, eso es todo… con conformamos, ni ella ni yo merecemos eso ¿no crees?

- Pero…

- No, nada de peros… ya hable con ella, terminamos

- Pero…

- ¡Ey! – volvió a silenciarme – esto no es por nosotros – nos apunto a ambos – esto es porque amo a Haley pero como amiga, a ti te amo como mujer

Y si, ahora sí que me había quedado muda, no sabía que decir ante eso.

- Emm se va a mudar – no sé porque pero quise que lo supiera – hablamos y estaba buscando un lugar nuevo, no estamos juntos y no queremos confundir mas a Cathy, así que… - me encogí de hombros – creo que hasta acá llego nuestro intento de ser una familia

- Lo siento – murmuro

- Te digo lo mismo que me dijiste tu – le sonreí para tranquilizarlo – tú no tienes nada que ver, lo mío con Emmett no fue cuando era mi profesor y no fue cuando fuimos padres… lo intentamos pero no nacimos para ser pareja

- ¿Y nosotros? – se me acerco tanto que mi loco corazón se acelero aun mas - ¿Nosotros nacimos para ser pareja?

- ¿Qué crees tú? – ey, yo también podía ponerlo nervioso y me gusto que así fuera

- No se – se me acerco con claras intenciones no muy honestas que me hicieron sonreír – si tu estas sola, yo estoy solo… y ya terminamos con toda las pendejadas… entonces…

- Entonces…

No dijimos nada más y esperamos a que nuestras cabezas se aceran, estábamos a solo un centímetro de unir nuestros labios cuando una muy conocida voz nos hizo volver a nuestra realidad.

- Acá esta tu regalo Edward – Cathy se interpuso entre nosotros y extendió un papel hacia Edward

- Oh – el rostro de desconcierto de Edward solo logro sacarme una sonrisa – es hermoso

Me puse de puntillas para ver mejor el dibujo y aunque me costó un poco pude reconocer a la perfección lo que era, al medio estaba Cathy tomada de la mano de mi y de Emm por el otro lado, la verdad es que se parecía mucho a los cientos de dibujos que había hecho mi hija solo que este tenía un adicional, tomado de mi otra mano estaba Edward, quizás era una postal algo extraña para muchos pero con mis mejores deseos esperaba que fuera algo así como una postal profética de lo que podía ser, una familia más grande que ojala en un futuro cercano también tuviera a alguien de la otra mano de Emmett. Sonreí ante los pensamientos de que esto si podía salir bien, de hecho, si mi hija era capaz de dibujar esto era porque entendía de alguna forma lo que estaba pasando.

- Es hermoso mi niña – Edward se agacho y le dio un beso en cada mejilla – ahora para compensarte… ¿Me dejas llevarte al parque el domingo?

No sé si lo hizo apropósito o no, pero me alegro que no eligiera el domingo, si Emm tenía una pareja a fututo no me agradaría para nada que me robara esos domingo con mi hija, no sé cómo, pero si lo demás funcionaba, de alguna forma haría que esos domingos en familia también lo hicieran.

Luego de eso los días pasaron bastantes rápidos, eso sí, no había tenido oportunidad para hablar con Haley aunque después de este fin de semana me lo buscaría si o si, me hubiera gustado mucho hacerlo antes de nuestra salida con Edward pero mi trabajo en el bufet me tenían al tome y tampoco quería hablar dos minutos con ella, sabía que la que tendríamos seria una conversación larga.

Por lo que me había dicho Edward, Haley rápidamente había encontrado un departamento para ella y de hecho él sospechaba que ya lo tenía visto desde antes que llegaran a Forks, así que si me ponía a pensar había grandes posibilidades de que eso fuera verdad y sin quererlo eso de una y otra forma aminoraba algo de mi culpa.

En cuanto a Emm las cosas habían sido mejor de lo esperado, pese a que aun no encontraba departamento lo veía con mucha intención de encontrar uno lo antes posible, ya le había aclarado que no pensaba quitarle los domingos con Cathy y me lo agradeció regalándome una de sus hermosas sonrisas. Pese a que mi separación de Emm y la de Edward con Haley ya eran de conocimiento público por nuestras familias y amigos, ninguno se había atrevido a decir nada, ni siquiera mi madre se me había acercado a hablar del tema, creo que entendían que cuando estuviéramos listos diríamos algo al respecto.

Emmett había preferido no estar aquí aunque él me dijo que seguiría con su búsqueda de departamento yo sabía que no quería confundir más la situación, tal parecía ser que la palabra "confusión" era mi nueva palabra preferida.

Abrí la puerta y me encontré con un perfecto Edward junto a una perfecta sonrisa, por un momento me olvide de mi atuendo el que había pasado toda la mañana eligiendo, me basto la mirada que me dio Edward para quedar conforme con cómo me veía.

- Hola – susurro

- Hola

- Estas hermosa – aunque mil veces me había dicho eso aun así no pude evitar sonrojarme

- Gracias… tú – lo apunte – estas… muy guapo

- Ya sabes – paso por mi lado y saliendo de mi letargo logre cerrar la puerta – siempre me veo bien cuando estoy bien

- Me gusta eso – le sonreí apoyándome en la puerta ahora cerrada

- Bella…

- ¿Si…? – no me gusto verlo callarse así que no anime a continuar

- ¿Estás segura de esto?

Era la enésima vez que Edward me preguntaba lo mismo y puede que eso se debería a que no lo estaba, o sea, estaba segura que quería que saliéramos los tres juntos pero no sabía si era lo correcto, después de todo él hace solo una semana que había dejado su relación con Haley y Emm aun estaba viviendo con nosotras así que si esto ya era raro para mí no quería saber cómo seria para mi hija.

- ¿Tu lo estás? – lo mire y no pude evitar morderme el labio esperando su respuesta – quizás preferías que saliéramos solos – no quería decirlo de esa forma pero esta era nuestra primera cita y quizás a él no le agradaba ir con una niña de chaperona

- No… ni lo pienses – me miro algo serio y me sentí mal por pensar así de él – ustedes vienen juntas, algo así como un paquete y yo no puedo ser más afortunado… ¡Ey! – tomo mi rostro cuando lo iba bajando – esto está bien, de eso estoy seguro

- Ok – suspire y le sonreí

Desde ese día en la plaza no habíamos vuelto a besarnos porque las circunstancias no lo habían permitido, pero mas allá de lo mucho que provocaban sus labios sobre los míos en mi, necesitaba sentir que pertenecíamos juntos, por eso cuando lo vi inclinarse hacia mí no dude ni un solo segundo en ponerme de puntillas para hacerle el trabajo mucho más fácil y por supuesto que Edward recibió con gusto mi ayuda porque poso sus manos en mis caderas y me aferro a su pecho a la vez que sus deliciosos y adictivos labios comenzaban a moverse sobre los míos, me hubiera gustado profundizar el beso y sentir su lengua bailando con la mía pero Cathy debía estar por bajar y mi cuerpo no resistiría sentir su lengua y no avanza mucho mas, así que peso al dolor horrible que se estaba formando en mi entrepierna decidí dar por terminado el momento, ya después tendríamos mas tiempo.

- ¡Guau! – Edward beso mi nariz aun sonriendo por el beso – eso fue putamente genial – me pego un poco más en su pecho y pude sentir en mi vientre que él también estaba comenzando a reaccionar con nuestra cercanía así que opte por dar un paso atrás

- Lo sé – esta vez yo le sonreí a la vez que acariciaba sus mejillas y me ponía de puntillas para besar castamente sus labios

- ¿Entonces ahora si son novios? – ambos nos soltamos y giramos para ver como Cathy estaba frente a nosotros con su mochila colgada y su chaqueta en la mano, se veía hermosa y lista para salir – Miky dice que cuando un niño con una niña se besan es porque son novios… entonces… ¿Ustedes son novios?

- Yo… hija vez – me agache y espere porque llegara Cathy a mi lado – con Edward somos algo así como novios pero eso no quiere decir nada… tú sigues siendo mi hija… ¿Entiendes?

- No – negó sonriendo y mostrando esos hoyuelos iguales a los de su padre – pero mi papi me dijo que aunque ahora Eddie pasaría tiempo con nosotras él nunca iba a dejar de quererme porque yo soy su princesa y él es mi guardián

- Bueno, ahora tendrás algo así como dos guardianes – mire hacia atrás para ver a Edward agachado a mi lado y tomando una manito de mi hija - ¿Te gusta eso?

- Si – vi en sus gemas azules que estaba procesando eso pero su enorme sonrisa me dejo en claro que si le había gustado la idea – ¿Pero cómo es eso de los dos guardianes?

- Mira – vi a Edward y en su rostro leí a la perfección que estaba tramando algo – por ejemplo si tu amigo Mikey

- Miky – lo corrigió mi hija y vi a la perfección como la mente decía "aun así sigue siendo un ratón"

- Bien… tu amigo Miky, si él quiere darte uno de esos besos asquerosos pasados de babas tu vienes a nosotros y tu padre y yo le enseñaremos que a las niñas como tú no se les da besos

- ¿Y tu porque si le diste uno a mi mamá?

- Porque cuando uno es más grande crea como una barrera y los bichos de los besos ya no se pueden pegar – sonrió orgulloso por su conclusión

- Entonces… ¿Si un niño me da un beso me moriré? – tuve que pegarle un codazo a Edward para que aclara eso antes de que mi hija creara idea equivocadas en su loca cabecita

- Si – enterré mas fuerte mi codo esta vez haciendo sisear a Edward del dolor – no… no cariño… no te vas a morir

- Ahhh

- Pero no dejes nunca que un niño te de un beso – la amenazo con mucho cariño

- No… ¡Iug! – saco la lengua y puso cara de asco - ¡Nunca!

- Bien – me levante y le indique a ambos que me acompañaran - ¿Podemos irnos de paseo ahora?

* * *

**Hola!**

**Ya solo queda un capitulo mas para ponernos al dia.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 40**

Como el parque estaba relativamente cerca de mi casa decidimos irnos caminando, así seria mejor, el día estaba hermoso y un brillante sol resplandecía con mucha fuerza sobre nuestras cabezas, gran acontecimiento para el siempre húmedo Forks. En cuanto llegamos al parque no pude evitar sentirme mal al ver solo familias en el, creo fervientemente que esta sensación de estar traicionando a Emm duraría por lo menos un buen tiempo conmigo.

- ¡Si te caes no llores! – alcance a gritar antes de perder de vista a Cathy en los toboganes

Edward tomo mi mano en un gesto de lo más normal y me llevo a una banca donde nos sentamos sin soltar las manos.

- Ey – me removió gentilmente – tranquila

- Siento que todos nos miran – y si, habían varios padres de los compañeros de Cathy que tenían sus vistas fijas en nosotros - ¡Dios! – hable riendo – no puedo creer que al primer día que llegaste nos besamos y a qué semana estamos tomados de la mano en el parque junto a Cathy… somos…

- Bella y Edward – termino por mi – somos Bella y Edward y todo el mundo en este pueblo sabe que nos amamos desde que nos conocemos

- Pero ya no estamos solos… ya no somos los pendejos de antes

- Y es por eso que estamos acá – paso un brazo por mis hombros y me acerco a él – ahora afrontamos las cosas desde el principio y tratamos de no herir a nadie

- Exacto

Deje mi cabeza reposar en el hombre de Edward y vi como mi hija jugaba feliz en el tobogán. El sol seguía cayendo sobre nuestros hombres y la suave brisa nos deba la frescura necesaria, claro que de todos modos sería imposible morirse de calor en Forks. No sé bien cuanto tiempo paso, pero las dulces caricias de los dedos de Edward masajeando mi cabeza me tenían muy relajada y algo ajena al mundo exterior. Por un momento cerré los ojos e imagine una vida así, feliz y sin problemas, sabía que aun quedaban muchos cabos sueltos para que con Edward pudiéramos estar bien pero por ahora me bastaba con estar así con él, abrazados y tranquilos.

Fue la presencia de Cathy moviéndome la que me trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Lo primero que vi cuando abrí los ojos fue como Edward estaba tan absorto como yo, solo basto una mirada para que nos sonriéramos y entendiéramos lo que pensaba el otro.

- Tengo hambre – estaba agitada y algo sucia, nada anormal para cuando venia al parque, por lo menos su enorme sonrisa me indicaba que la había pasado bien

- Bien – Edward desenredo sus brazos y se levanto para tomar mi mano – estaba esperando que tuvieras hambre – me puse de pie y note como ahora tomaba la mano de mi hija – porque yo me muero de hambre, así que… ¿Qué quieres comer?

- Mmm – pensó por un momento hasta que de pronto sonrió mostrando sus dientes disparejos – pizza

- Cathy… - le advertí

- Solo por hoy mami – soltó la mano de Edward y me rogo con la manitas juntas

- Bien… pero solo por hoy

Edward rio y volvió a tomar su mano para guiarnos al restorán italiano que estaba unas cuadras más abajo, ahora sí que venía la prueba de fuego para el qué dirán, sabía que hoy sábado el sector de pizzería de la comida Italia estaba llena así que era muy probable que los comentarios comenzaran mas luego de lo esperado.

- Si quieres vamos a otra parte – me murmuro mi chico

- No – negué sonriendo – ya me decidí… quiero estar contigo y el resto aunque me importa, por ahora no dejare que me afecte

- Sigues siendo la misma chica decidida Bella Swan

- Lo sé – sonreí a la vez que me pasaba un brazo por los hombros

Entramos al restorán y preferí no mirar a nadie, inmediatamente nos dirigimos a la sección de pizzas y ahí pedimos dos comenzar a comer. Hablamos de muchas cosas y Edward conto varias historias de su estancia en Europa, Cathy le recordó lo de su acto en el colegio y antes de que me diera cuenta ya estábamos terminando. Cuando la mesera llego con la cuenta Edward pidió una pizza mas pero para llevar, la verdad es que habíamos comido demasiado y dudaba que quisiera seguir comiendo lo mismo.

- ¿No te basto con todo lo que comiste? – me burle

- No es para mí – miro sonriendo a Cathy – creo que sería bueno que se la llevaras a tu padre… ama la pizza con piña

- ¡SIII! – chillo mi hija – mi papi dice que es como comer un pedacito del cielo

Tuve que rodar los ojos ante eso, para Emm todo era como comer un pedacito de cielo, pero más a allá de eso ame el gesto de Edward, sabia lo mal que se debía sentir al quitarle tiempo a su amigo con su hija y creo que lo estaba haciendo bastante bien. Cathy insistió en llevar la pizza pero una cuadra más abajo se rindió y Edward tuvo que tomarla en brazos mientras yo llevaba la pizza, solo eran las 7 de la tarde y mi hija ya estaba muerta.

Cuando llegamos frente a mi casa me sentí algo mal porque este día tan lindo terminara, quizás podríamos haber hecho algo más pero mi hija estaba agotadísima y no podía exigirle más a una niña de solo 4 añitos.

Ya estábamos frente a mi puerta y habíamos dejado de caminar así que solo me quedo girarme hacia Edward.

- Me encanto el paseo – no puedo creer que mis manos estén sudando por despedirme de Edward

Parecía que volvía a tener 16 y era la amiga secretamente enamorada del chico más popular de todo el pueblo, que cuando se me acercaba para darme un beso totalmente amistoso hacia que mi corazón latiera tan fuerte que una vez tuve que preguntarle a mi mamá si podía sufrir de insuficiencia cardiaca, por supuesto que en ese tiempo tenía solo 12 años y mi madre trato de no burlarse de mí, tampoco lo hizo cuando a los 13 le pedí que no le pusiera tanto aliño a la comida porque me estaba haciendo alérgica a Edward ya que cada vez que lo veía se me revolvía toda la guatita y me daban muchas cosquillas. Si, habían pasado los años pero tal parecía ser que nosotros éramos los mismos, yo la misma chica enamorada y él el mismo chico dolorosamente guapo… solo que ahora el chico si me amaba de vuelta.

- Me encanto el paseo Eddie – Cathy estiro sus brazos y Edward no dudo en tomarla en ellos – me gusta mucho que seas el novio de mi mamá – mi hija le dio un beso en la mejilla y Edward la dejo en el suelo para que con sus eternas fuerzas entrara corriendo a la casa para encontrarse con su padre

Mire a Edward y espere por mi beso de despedida para entrar a la casa. ¡Mierda!, seguía nerviosa. Mi chico se me acerco hasta que quedamos muy cerca y pudo pegar su frente a la mía.

- Ponte más linda de lo que eres que en una hora te paso a buscar – inmediatamente me aleje dos pasos de su cuerpo como si lo estuviera repeliendo, pese a que sentía mi cuerpo conectado a mi cabeza en algún punto me sentía algo perdida

- No… – sacudí la cabeza un par de veces – entiendo – o sea, acabamos de salir

- Digo que aunque me encanto pasar el día con ustedes dos hay cosas que quiero hacerte y no puede estar ese angelito cerca – sonrió apuntando al interior de la casa – no siquiera alcance a sonrojarme, tenía una hija que no podía dejar sola por las noches

- Pero… Edward – sonreí incrédula – no puedo dejar a mi hija sola… lo siento pero… - un dedo sobre mis labios hizo que me quedara callada.

Con mucha lentitud, Edward se acerco para besar mis labios al mismo tiempo que retiraba su dedo de ellos, el muy maldito sabia a la perfección como controlarme.

- Hable con Emmett – y otro golpe me hizo pensar que quizás estaba soñando – me dijo que hace mucho que quería pasar una noche con Cathy llena de dulces y películas… así que… ¿Paso por ti en una hora?

Rodé los ojos, tendría que tener una larga charla con Emmett, llevábamos 4 años discutiendo por como criar a Cathy y Emm sigue con la idea de que unos cuantos dulces y par de noches de desvelo no le harían mucho y sí, estoy de acuerdo, pero lo conozco y conozco a mi hija y sé que no serán unos cuantos dulces, por eso mismo ni siquiera pienso entrar a la cocina porque sé que me encontrare con un arsenal para una docena de personas.

¿Es que Emmett no sabe que su hija no pesa lo mismo que él?

- Tranquila… mejor que Cathy sea gordita… así no atraerá a los niños – rio Edward mientras yo lo fulminaba – Emm es su papá… la cuidara bien

- Lo sé – sonreí, si, me preocupaba mucho pero en el fondo sabía que Emm era mil veces más cuidadoso con ella cuando estaban solos – Cathy es su vida

- Entonces – tomo mi rostro con sus manos - ¿Vienes conmigo hoy?

- Si – no necesitaba pensar nada, mi hija estaba cuidado por su padre y eso era lo único que necesitaba saber

Se despidió con un beso en mi mejilla que era claramente la promesa de algo mas, aun en las nubes entre a la casa.

- ¿Vash a yir?

- Emm – me acerque para estirarle una servilleta – traga primero – lo hizo y me sonrió

- ¿Vas a ir?

- Si – en el segundo que lo dije baje la mirada

- ¡Ey! – me hizo verlo – nada de arrepentimientos, yo estoy bien… hable mucho con Edward y le deje en claro que aunque te amo y sé que siempre va a ser así ustedes deben estar juntos… Cathy es mi hija, eso nadie lo va a cambiar y él lo entiende… además – se encogió de hombros – sabe cómo mantenerme contento – alzo ¿el ultimo pedazo de pizza? y sonrió

Le di un golpecito y comencé a subir las escaleras, a la mitad me tope con mi hija vestida con su piyama de polar y una coleta bastante desordenada en su cabello, me sonrió y siguió bajando.

Cuando llegue a mi cuarto inmediatamente me quite la ropa y me metí al baño, no pensé mucho en todo el tiempo, solo relaje mis músculos y pensé en que ponerme, no tenía sentido ponerme nada muy revelador pero tampoco quería ir como siempre, así que me decidí por un vestido verde oscuro que era bastante entallado, casi no lo había usado, me lo compre para una fiesta en la oficina y seria así que estaba casi nuevo.

No demore mucho en arreglarme, Edward pasaría en una hora y creo que solo quedaban unos 20 minutos para eso, así que me maquille y baje me apresure a la cocina para hacerle la leche a Cathy, cuando busque su mamadera no la encontré por ningún lado así que me devolví a la sala para verla tomándola recostado sobre el pecho de su padre. Sí, mi hija tenía 4 años y aun tomaba leche en mamadera en la noche, lo amaba y el pediatra no le veía ningún problema.

- ¡Guau! – murmuro Emm

- Te ves linda mami – no sabía cuánto más duraría despierta porque ya se le cerraban los ojitos

- Gracias

Justo en ese momento sonó el timbre así que me acerque a mi hija y bese su cabecita para después girarme a Emm y besar castamente sus labios, sin ninguna segunda intención, murmure un "gracias" y me dirigí a abrir la puerta.

- Estas…

- Gracias – Edward también parecía otro, se veía muy bien arreglado

- Vamos

Tomo mi mano y me condujo directamente a su volvo, no lo había visto hace mucho y aunque no era el mismo de cuando íbamos al instituto se parecía mucho solo que más moderno y nuevo, me subí al asiento y ¡Dios! estaba en el auto de Edward Cullen, con eso me bastaba.

Ninguno dijo mucho, Edward solo se dedico a manejar por la carretera a Port Angeles hasta que paro en un punto y giro para meterse entre los árboles, por un momento pensé que le había pasado algo al auto pero cuando apago el motor me di cuenta que no era eso, Edward tenía su vista al frente y yo comencé a mirar el lugar, no sé porque pero aunque yo no lo reconocí mi cuerpo si lo hizo, este si no era se parecía mucho al lugar donde nos acostamos por primera vez.

- Edward… - murmure algo confundida

- Si – volteo a verme – es aquí mismo… aquí pare el día de tu cumpleaños 16

- Oh – no sabía que mas decir, había pasado tanto tiempo de aquello y aun las imágenes seguían frescas en mi memoria - ¿Por qué…?

- Porque si vamos a empezar de nuevo es por acá por donde debemos comenzar – me sonrió y vi algo que no me gusto mucho – en ese tiempo era el cretino más grande sobre la tierra y te hice mucho daño, yo no quería que las cosas salieran así ese día, pensaba en llevarte a un lindo lugar y seducirte como corresponde pero luego Riley… - suspiro – me puse como loco, ya era un pendejo y lo hice peor… todo lo que paso esa noche salió al revés de cómo de verdad quería… y ahora, si vamos a comenzar de nuevo es eso lo primero que debemos cambiar

- Lo que ya paso no se puede cambiar – acaricie su mejilla – no te preocupes mas por eso… paso hace mucho

- Se que no podemos cambiarlo pero si podemos crear nuevos recuerdos

- ¿Cómo...?

Antes de que pudiera decir nada mas soltó sobre mi y tomo mis caderas para dejarlas sobre las suyas, inmediatamente sentí su poderosa erección enterrándose en mi ya muy sensible coño, sin siquiera pensarlo me frote sobre él y deje que el placer me embargara por completo, lamentablemente el espacio era demasiado reducido así que como hace mas de 11 años lo hicimos pasamos hacia el asiento trasero. Esta vez fui yo quien se adelanto y no deje que dijera nada, solo ataque sus labios y sentí como su lengua se enredaba con la mía para masajearse y entregarse placer.

- Mmm… ropa – murmure

Inmediatamente lleve mis manos a su camisa y con un poco de brusquedad logre dejar su exquisito y bien trabajado torso a mi disposición, si, los años habían pasado y habían hecho a Edward mas follable que antes así que no me pude resistir y lleve mis labios a sus marcados abdominales, sentir como se contraían al tacto de mi lengua lo hizo todo más caliente, de hecho los vidrios del auto ya estaban empañados.

- Necesito – lo comprendí a la perfecciona sí que inmediatamente alce mis caderas – eso… quédate así

Mantuve la postura y sentí el "clash" del momento en que rompió mis bragas, ni siquiera alcance al disfrutar del frio golpeando mi zona intima cuando dos largos dedos de Edward me penetraron curvándose en mi interior y haciendo que todo pensamiento lógico y coherente de mi mente se fueran por completo, ¡Dios!, Edward era único y solo él podía darme tanto placer con solo sus dedos.

- Siempre tan mojada… - murmuro sobre mi cuello el que inmediatamente lamio

- Por ti – jadee moviendo mis caderas

- Así no – saco sus dedos y tuve ganas de golpearlo – yo… adentro

Busque la lógica de sus palabras y la encontré cuando sentí la punta de su polla tanteando mi entrada.

- ¡Oh Dios Eddie!... como te extrañe

Si, lo sé, sonó ridículo pero no podía evitar decirlo, mas de 10 años sin sentir a Edward así, bueno, aunque podríamos contar esa vez en de su cumpleaños en Londres aunque estábamos tan borrachos que casi no disfrutamos, no como ahora que estábamos consientes y listos para recordar.

Cuando por fin lo tuve en mi interior me sentí en casa, la forma en que su grosos se amoldaba a mi interior hicieron que todo encajara. Tuvimos que quedarnos unos minutos quietos y acostumbrarnos a esto, creo que estábamos tan calientes que habían muchas posibilidades de durar nada, así que era mejor controlarse antes de cualquier movimiento.

- Nunca… ninguna – me miro directo a los ojos – te lo juro… ninguna nunca va a ser como tu… te amo Isabella Swan

- Te amo Edward Cullen – como pude alce mis manos y rodee su cuello – te juro que siempre ha sido así

Sentí como salía de mi interior para volver a entrar pero estaba vez más profundamente, tanto que casi lo sentí llegar a mi punto desconocido.

- Por siempre Bella – me beso y su lengua caliente me hizo alzar las caderas – hasta la eternidad

Se separo de mi y vi el momento en que su rostro se retorció y comenzó a embestir como un desquiciado, mi orgasmo estaba en mi garganta así que ni los gemidos salían de mi boca, por eso, solo alce las piernas y las enredé en su cuello para darle un mejor acceso a mi dulce coño que estaba embistiendo con su dura verga… ¡Dios!... esto era el puto paraíso.

Sentí las manos de Edward en mi trasero y como lo masajeo y hasta como tanteo mi otra entrada, con solo una caricia suya me deje ir y logre un orgasmo que fácilmente se podía considerar con el mejor de mi vida.

- Eres…

- Aun no…

Claro, él aun no había terminado así que sus embestidas no bajaron el ritmo pero si cambio el ángulo y ¡Mierda!, creo que toco mi punto G porque vi malditas estrellas de colores mientras me deja ir en un orgasmo arrasador. Corrijo, este sí que haya sido el mejor orgasmo de mi vida. Sentí el semen de Edward vaciándose en mi interior pero aun así siguió arremetiendo en mi interior hasta que grito y se dejo caer sobre mi cuerpo.

- Edward… - lo abrace y acaricie su mojado cabello

- Lo sé – se separo para mirarme y besarme en los labios – te amo Bella Swan

- Y yo a ti Edward Cullen – seguí acariciando sus cabellos mientras sonreía ante tan maravilloso momento

De pronto deje de sentir el peso de Edward quien se acomodó y comenzó a buscar su ropa.

- Sera mejor que nos vayamos o nos quedaremos a dormir aquí

- ¿Y a donde vamos? – baje mi vestido que había sido lo único que se había desacomodado un poco

- Ese día de tu cumpleaños – esta vez no había tanto dolor en sus palabras – prepare una sorpresa… quizás llega 11 años tarde pero creo que vale la pena que la veas

Quizás, en mi cumpleaños 16 las cosas no salieron como Edward las tenía planeadas y eso definitivamente desencadeno en el resto de las cosas que nos pasaron, pero si no hubiera sido por esa noche nadie me asegura que las cosas hubieran sido mejores o peor, solo salieron así y lo importante es que ahora todo estaba en su sitio.

- Entonces… ¿estás lista para un viaje al pasado?

* * *

**Hola!**

**Ya quedamos al dia con esta historia, espero q me dejen sus comentarios y si les interesa el adelanto del cap 41 ya esta en el Blog.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 41**

El auto se metió por un sendero que estaba detrás de los arboles de donde estamos estaciones, por un momento pensé que me llevaría a algún claro o algo por el estilo, se que seria romántico peor por alguna razón me parecía algo muy repetitivo, aunque por supuesto que hace 11 años no lo hubiera sido.

Después de andar por unos metros más llegamos a un tope de arboles que nos impidió seguir avanzado. Edward se bajo del auto y como siempre corrió a mi lado a abrirme la puerta, tome la mano que me tendía y sin decir mucho me abrazo, ya hacía mucho frio por ser Forks así que si a eso le sumamos estar entre húmedos árboles, estábamos prácticamente congelándonos así que ahora estaba de rodillas y con las manos juntas rogando porque Edward no me pidiera poner mi calentito trasero en la húmeda hiedra.

- No voy a hacer que te sientes en el suelo – me apego aun mas a su cuerpo y beso el tope de mi cabeza

- ¿A dónde vamos?

- ¿Recuerdas que cuando teníamos unos 8 años y supimos lo que la era sexo me describiste tu primera vez idea?

Apreté los ojos y trate de recordar esos momentos, claro, habíamos escuchado a unos niños en el colegio hablando y nos habíamos puesto a averiguar, finalmente mi mamá nos explico a grandes rasgos lo que era, lo típico, la demostración más grande de amor, una entrega total que hay compartir con la persona amaba en el lugar y el momento adecuado ya que la primera vez no se olvida. ¡Dios!, cuánta razón tenía mi madre ese momento, ahora lo dudaba porque esta noche pasaría a borrar los recuerdos de mi primera vez.

Seguí pensando en lo que había dicho en ese momento y algo me decía que no era muy bueno después de todo solo tenía 8 años.

- ¡Oh no! – me reí rodeando su cintura con sus brazos – no lo hiciste – lo mire hacia arriba y su sonrisa me indico que si lo había hecho

- Era tu ideal y yo quería dártelo

- Pero ¡Edward!... ¿Una casa en el árbol?, por supuesto que a los 8 años una casa en el arbolo era mi lugar especial… pero…

- Bueno – se paró en seco y con su mirada me indico que mirara hacia el frente – ya sabes que en ese tiempo era algo estúpido así que la construí abajo y ya después no pude subirla… te juro que trate pero no había forma – rio – entonces tuvo que quedar abajo, así que vendría a ser la casa bajo el árbol

Me pasee por alrededor de la casita que estaba construida, se veía bastante maltratada, supongo que por el paso del tiempo pero aun así estaba de pie, era solo un poco más alta que Edward y no demasiado grande pero de todas formar, para ser una casa de árbol y haber sido construida hace tanto tiempo era perfecta, era perfecta porque mas allá de todo Edward con solo 16 años y siendo el más capullo de todos se había tomado el tiempo de construirme una casa del árbol.

- Esto es – recién en ese momento me di cuenta que lagrimas por doquier caían sobre mis mejillas - ¡me construiste una casa! – lo mire y estaba feliz de ver mi felicidad

- Te la construí porque quería darte el mundo, te juro que se que hice todo mal pero hoy las cosas son distintas

- Lo sé – sonreí demasiado convencida

- Ven… aun falta – tome la mano que me estaba estirando y entramos por la pequeña puerta

Edward tuvo que agacharse un poco pero yo no, parecía hecha con mis medidas. En cuanto pusimos un pie adentro me quede más muda aun, Edward no solo había construido esta casa para mí sino que también la había decorado, habían rosas rojas por todos lados y un montón de caramelos de todos los colores.

- En ese momento dijiste que querías que el lugar estuviera lleno de dulces y después recordaste la parte romántica y mencionaste las rosas rojas – me abrazo desde atrás y apoyo su mentón en mi hombro - ¿Te gusta?

- Es simplemente perfecto

Se separe de su brazo y me gire para de un solo salto rodearlo con mis piernas y mis brazos, me aferre a él y tuvo que tomarme con fuerza desde mi trasero para evitar que llegáramos al suelo.

- Te amo – baje mi boca por su cuello desesperada por sentirlo por completo – no sabes cómo te deseo – sentí como mi espalda chocaba contra una pared y sin pensarlo más me removí sobre él para fricción mi húmedo centro contra su potente erección

- Voy a hacerte el amor – alzo sus caderas y simulo penetraciones sobre mi – sobre la pared… – aclaró – creo – mordió ligeramente mi cuello haciéndome gemir sin control – que nunca – me apoyó de mejor forma y decidí bajar mis piernas para apoyarme por mi misma – que nunca lo hicimos contra una pared… ¿Te gusta la idea?

- Depende – gemí y lleve mis manos para pasearse por su pecho

- ¿Y de que depende?

Él también llevo sus manos a mi cuerpo y las paseo por mi vientre enviando miles de vibraciones a mi intimidad que a estas alturas pedía atención a gritos.

- Mmm… creo que puedo convencerte

Beso mis labios con calma pero fogosidad, era un beso tierno pero con lujuria, eran tantos años de extrañarnos que estar así, juntos, solos y besándonos me bastaba, no quería mas, solo necesita estar con Edward para ser feliz, además lo más importante, él aceptaba a mi hija así que era imposible pedirle algo mas a la vida.

Mi pobre vestido cayó al suelo dejándome solo con mi diminuta ropa interior, no tenia caso hacer mucha previa, total ya era la segunda ronda de la noche y después de ver como Edward se había preocupado de cada detalle de lo que yo habia descrito como mi noche ideal, lo único que quería era tenerlo dentro mío, embistiéndome hasta que no pudiéramos mas.

- Te necesito – lo tome de sus cabellos y lo obligue a que se concentrara en mis ojos – necesito que me folles duro y rápido… quiero que tu enorme verga me la metas hasta el fondo de mi coño… porque después te voy a chupas tan hondo que vas a olvidar hasta tu propio nombre

- Puta madre – gimoteo – amo cuando sale la Bella salvaje

Pensé que aun faltaba un poco pero Edward solo aprovechó que no llevaba bragas y me embistió sin compasión, tire mi cabeza hacia atrás y golpee en la pared solo logrando calentarme aun mas. Estaba al borde y supe que Edward también ya que su polla se endureció aun mas en mi interior, las embestidas eran cortas y concisas, lo preciso para que los roces entre nuestros órganos fueran lo que nos llevara al orgasmo.

Mis pechos aun estaban dentro del sujetados así que Edward solo lo bajo para poder llevarme mis erguidos pezones a su boca, quizás ya no era el mismo sexo de antes, quizás muchas cosas habían cambiando, nosotros habíamos cambiados pero lo que nunca cambiaria seria esta pasión entre nosotros, la química, la forma en que con un solo roce nos bastábamos para poder alcanzar el tan preciado clímax.

- Oh mi amor… me gusta esto – me afirme con fuerza de sus cabellos obligándolo a gemir – me gusta cómo me lo metes tan adentro… yo… ¡Dios! – mordí mi labio inferior como forma de aplacar en algo el enorme orgasmo que se me estaba formando

- Ya te vienes – grito cuando apreté mis padres aprisionando – oh puta madre… haz eso de nuevo

Lo hice y explote en un enorme orgasmo, supe que Edward aun no había llegado porque no lo sentí correrse en mi interior y porque seguía embistiéndome igual de fuerte así que preferí cambiar un poco las cosas y con mucho esfuerzo logre que sacara su polla de mi coño.

- ¿Qué mierda…?

Antes de que dijera nada mas lo bese acallando sus protestas, solo dure un par de segundo en sus labios porque lo gire haciendo que se apoyara ahora él en la pared, cuando lo tuve a mi merced volví a atacar sus labios pero para bajar por su cuello, llegue a sus tetillas y las mordí haciéndolo aumentar sus gemidos, su miembro seguía igual de duro así que continua mi recorrido hasta que llegue a su ombligo logrando que mis pezones quedaran a la altura de su polla, los roce en el ella y ¡Mierda!, fue algo putamente perfecto, el liquido que estaba sobre todo su falo producto de su excitación y de mi orgasmo fue genial, me quede ahí un momento mas rozándolo y haciéndonos sufrir a ambos.

- Bella…

Si seguía en lo mismo acabaría antes de lo que quería así que aleje mi lujuria por un momento y logre llegar a mi objetivo, mi boca sobre su polla, no lo dude mucho y luego de soplarla un poco me la metí hasta el fondo de mi garganta, la relaje y deje que golpeara hasta mis amígdalas, era enorme pero con los movimientos adecuados logre metérmela por completo en la boca. Como no tenía mucha polla de la cual afirmarme lo hice de sus testículos mientras simulaba una buena follada con mi boca, amaba el sexo oral pero definitivamente amaba aun mas hacérselo a Edward. Lo mire hacia arriba y estaba con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de cómo se la chupaba.

- ¿Ya te vienes? – lo masturbe mientras hablaba para después volver a metérmelo en la boca

- ¡Oh si!

Esta vez para cambiar un poco el movimiento saque mis dientes a trabajar y en cada embestida le daba un suave masaje con ellos, con esto solo duro tres metidas mas antes de que lo escuchara gritar y descargarse por completo en mi boca, era tanto semen lo que salía de él que me tuve que respirar demasiado bien para no atorarme, por suerte logre tragarme todo sin desperdiciar ni una sola gota.

- Esto… siempre…

- Lo sé – me puse de pie y lo bese para que probara su propio sabor - ¿Ves como sabes tan rico?

- Tú eres la que sabe tan rico

La casita no tenia cama pero si Edward se había preocupado de poner muchos cojines y una manta, ya llevábamos dos rondas y no sé si duraríamos una tercera, lo más probable es que si pero ahora me conformaba con tenerlo así, debajo de mi cuerpo y abrazándome, me acurruqué en mi pecho y puse una de mis manos a la altura de su corazón, todo era tan perfecto que dolía. Ahora que tenía un tiempo para reflexionar sobre todo lo que me había enterado pienso que si las cosas no hubieran salido de esa forma para mi cumpleaños quizás hoy no estaríamos juntos, en ese entonces ninguno de nosotros estaba preparado para esta casita y lo que ella representaba, en cambio ahora sí, estábamos preparados para esta casita y para una más grande, de verdad, una donde iniciáramos una vida juntos.

No me equivoque e hicimos el amor un par de veces más antes de que amaneciere, el día de mi cumpleaños número 20, cuando quede embarazada fue la última vez que no volví a casa, aunque esa noche aun así desperté en mi cama, tener una hija cambiaba muchas cosas y pese a que lo había pasado tan bien con Edward, ahora con la salida del sol lo único que quería era ver a Cathy, a esta hora ella ya se estaba despertando y pedí su leche con chocolate, amaba llevársela a la cama y no quería que eso hoy fuera distinto, así que con algo de renuencia me levante dejando de lado el peso muerto de Edward, pensé que no se iba a despertar pero en cuanto me senté abrió los ojos.

- Es de día – se desperezo – vámonos – se sentó a mi lado – te llevare a casa… Cathy debe estar por despertase

No sé si Edward estaba constantemente con la idea de Cathy en la cabeza pero estas cosas, que no me pidiera elegir entre mi hija y él eran las cosas que me hacían amarlo aun mas.

Después del despertar de ese día domingo las cosas pasaron con más calma, ya mucha gente en el pequeño poblado de Forks sabia que Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan estaban nuevamente juntos, pese a que la chica seguía viviendo con el padre de su hija y que la novia Europea de él lo había seguido hasta acá, si, la gente hablaba y hablaría aun mas, hoy era el acto en el colegio de Alice y Cathy y toda la familia iba a ir, incluida Haley con quien había tenido una corta pero intensa charla.

_**Flash Back**_

_Habían pasado ya dos días desde que hicimos el amor con Edward y seguía teniendo mi deuda pendiente con Haley, ya hablaríamos con el resto de la familia el día del acto de Cathy pero yo quería hablar con ella antes que con nadie, por eso sin llamarla me presente en su departamento, Edward me había dicho donde vivía y tampoco es como si Forks fuera demasiado grande, era en el edificio que estaba a dos cuadras de donde yo trabaja, así que hoy después del trabajo me pase directo a acá._

_- Hola – le sonreí cuando me abrió la puerta, esperaba que me recibiera con mala expresión pero seguía igual de dulce que siempre_

_- Hola Bella – se hizo a un lado – pasa_

_Entre y pude apreciar que el departamento era bastante grande quizás lo había comprado así para vivir con Edward._

_- Es hermoso – la alabe _

_- Gracias… ¿quieres algo para tomar? – tome asiento _

_- No – ella tomo asiento frente a mí y suspire antes de comenzar – bueno… creo que debes suponer porque he venido sin avisar_

_- Lo supongo y solo quiero decirte que está todo bien _

_- No lo está – negué – pero aun así lo siento, amo a Edward y estamos juntos – iba a hablar pero la interrumpí – se que todo lo hicimos mal pero por eso quiero que sepas que vengo a darte la cara, te adoro, eres mi amiga y no me gustaría que me odiaras_

_- Cuando conocí a Edward lo supe – suspire pasando una mano por sus cabellos – cuando lo encontré – me miro con cautela y cuando asentí supuso que ya me sabia la verdadera historia – estaba inconsciente y solo tuvo un momento de lucidez – levanto su dedo índice - ¿y sabes que es lo que dijo? – me quede callada porque algo suponía – "Bella", en ese momento lo supe, pero cuando despertó estaba tan débil y solo que simplemente no pude irme… nos acompañamos por mucho tiempo pero siempre supe que este día llegaría y quería estar ahí para verlo… para verlo feliz de verdad_

_- Somos felices – sonreí como una tonta enamorada_

_- Bueno… en ese momento pensaba que estaba enamorado de esta tal Bella… pero cuando despertó y nombro a Cathy pensé que solo era un mujeriego que habían atrapado con su amante y que había salido huyendo por eso_

_- Bueno… si hubieras conocido al Edward del colegio_

_- Fue un imbécil, lo sé… pero ahora es distinto_

_Le sonreí y me quede quieta tratando de procesar todo._

_- Él te adorada y ya era hora de que estuvieran juntos _

_- Me alegra mucho que puedas entenderlo_

_- Bella – se levanto y yo lo hice junto a ella – siempre lo entendí, pero parece ser que eran ustedes quienes faltaban_

_Nos abrazamos y quedamos de acuerdo en que nos veríamos el viernes en el acto de Cathy, por fin pude irme a casa sin tener ninguna deuda pendiente, sabía que Haley entendería pero era muy distinto escucharlo de su propia boca._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

- Te ves hermosa cariño – le sonrió Edward a Cathy en cuanto nos bajamos del auto

- Soy un hada… no entiendo mucho la obra pero Alice dijo que las hadas siempre son las más hermosas

- Mi hermana es muy inteligente así que tiene que tener la razón

- Cathy se ve linda porque salió igual al padre – Emm se bajo del asiento de copiloto y corrió a tomar a mi hija en brazos - ¿Cierto cariño?... eres igual de linda que tu padre

- Soy igual de linda que mi mami – frunció su ceño sacándonos a todos una risa

- ¿Quién te dijo esa mentira? – el tono ofensivo de Emm me hizo querer golpearlo

- ¡Ey! – me queje – mira que yo soy muy linda

- Lo eres amor

Jamás pensé que un beso de Edward pudiera provocar tanto en la genta, puede ser porque habían muchos padres en el estacionamiento, porque estaba Cathy o porque esta Emm, puede haber sido por cualquier motivo per la verdad es que un simple roce de labios saco bastante jadeos de parte de la población de Forks.

- ¡Todos nos miran! – chillo emocionado Emmett y yo solo lo mire rondado los ojos

- Miran porque o tienen nada más que hacer

Seguimos caminado pero no alcanzamos a avanzar dos pasos más cuando cuando la poca gente que no había volteado a mirarnos lo hizo.

- ¡Me encanta esto! – una vez más y mi delicado puño se iba a encostrar en su rostro

- ¿Qué te gusta tanto papi?

Mire una sola vez a Emm para que controlara su bocota, Cathy a pesar de tener solo 4 añitos era demasiado perspicaz y estaba llevando muy bien esta situación así que esperaba que en cualquier momento se le creara un conflicto interno importante y era muy probable que el lunes más de un compañerito le hiciera algún comentario desagradable sobre hoy.

- Nada cariño – intervino Edward, tuve que sonreírle en agradecimiento – lo pasa es que tu papi es una persona que todo le gusta

- Si… el otro día íbamos caminando por la calle y le chiflo a una señora porque dijo que le gusto

Nuevamente mire mal a mi ex pero esta vez no aguante mi mano y tuve que darle una palmadita en la cabeza, no fue fuerte porque tampoco es como si pudiera hacerle algún daño pero por lo menos si me saque las ganas.

- Caminemos mejor – suavizó el ambiente Edward aunque su juguetona risa le daba claramente la razón a su amigo

- Bien – Emm paso un brazo por mis hombros y ahora sí que llamamos la atención de la poca gente que no nos estaba viendo

- Tranquila amor – Edward le dio un ligero apretón a mi mano y me relajo un poco – mira a Cathy

Vi a mi hija y ella iba feliz presumiendo de su familia, no le importaba que todo el mundo mirada como iba de la mano con Edward y abrazada a Emm, ella era un niña que tenia a personas que quería y que la querían en su vida, quizás si la iban a molestar los niños y más de alguna madre diría algo hiriente pero al final de cuentas lo único que importaba es que nosotros éramos felices.

- Papi – miro a Emm y él no dudo en tomarla en brazos – cuando tengas tu novia seremos aun una familia más grande y tendré a más personas que me vengan a aplaudir

- Si cariño… cuando yo tenga novia ella también vendrá a aplaudirte

Sonreí ante el hecho de ver a Emm con una pareja, eso sí, tendría que pasar por mi antes que nada, después de todo Emmett era uno de mis mejores amigos y el padre de mi hija, así que cualquier tipa por muy siliconada que fuera tendría que ser aprobada por mí para ganarse el lujo de estar con Emm.

Cuando llegamos al gimnasio ya estaba toda la familia sentada en los puestos que nos correspondían, solo falta Esme que supongo debía estar con Alice, me despedí de los chicos y tome a Cathy para llevarla atrás del escenario, cuando llegamos el desorden era de proporciones todos corrían de un lado para otro y yo me ame por haber supuesto esto y haber arreglado a Cathy en casa.

- Eres muy inteligente mami – me sonrió mi hija mientras se sacaba el abrigo – yo ya estoy lista

- Lo estas – le guiñe un ojo y vi aparecer a Esme demasiado estresada

- Como extraño ser joven – se quejo para después darle un beso a Cathy – ve con Alice cariño… te estaba esperando

- ¡Claro!... adió mami… apláudannos mucho

Mi hija desapareció y con Esme nos encaminamos de vuelta al gimnasio, aun faltaba un poco para que empezara el acto pero ya estaban todos los padres con sus cámaras listos para captar todo lo que pasara arriba del escenario, cuando pasamos por el pasillo seguí notando los murmullos y las miradas, esto por lo menos iba a durar hasta que se descubriera algo más sabroso, quizás alguna infidelidad o algún hijo gays, pero por ahora Edward y yo eramos el tema popular del pequeño poblado de Forks.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Prometi primero el capitulo aca y estoy cumpliendo asi q dejenme sus lindos comentarios q son mi pago.**

**Pasense por el Blog y vean el consurso por si les interesa.**

**Espero q les guste el capitulo, haganme saber sus opiniones.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	42. Chapter 42

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 42**

- Se ven hermosas las chicas – chillo mi madre

- Si… pero solo Alice y Cathy… las otras niñas se ven demasiado maquilladas – bufo Bree – ese es el problema de los papas, les inculcas esas cosas a los niños y después cuando descubren que son gays les es más difícil decirlo – mi amiga negaba con la cabeza aun bufando

- ¿Tu novia Bree? – murmure solo para ella

- Ah, lo dejamos – le resto importancia – ella era otra de esas traumadas que creen que ser lesbiana es un pecado… se acostaba conmigo pero sus papis seguían pensando que le gustaban las pollas

Me sentí mal por mi amiga porque aunque sabía que estas cosas ya no le afectaban también sabía que estaba llegando a un punto en el que se estaba cansando, no debía ser nada fácil para ella tener que estar aguantando este tipo de situaciones desde hace tantos años, a estas altura de la vida uno ya quería estabilidad, formar una familia y comenzar a planificar el futuro, pero tal parecía ser que a Bree aún le quedaban un par de lagrimas que derramar.

- Algún día encontraras a la mujer perfecta para ti amiga

- Lo sé – me sonrió – pero solo hazme un favor se puso seria así que solo asentí – si Cathy algún día te dice que es lesbiana por favor no te quedes callada, dile que la quieres y que no importa

- Por supuesto – la tranquilice

El acto siguió pasando y la gente comenzó a molestarse con Emm ya que cada vez que salía en escena nuestra hija levantaba la cámara tapándole toda la visión a la gente de atrás. Vi todo concentrada y tratando de entender, pero lo único que logre unir fue a un par de niños disfrazados de arboles que supuse que eran un bosque y a mi hija y otras mas de hadas que supuse también, revoloteaban por el bosque. La poca coordinación y la falta de memoria coreográfica de los niños hizo que todo fuera un poco mas chistoso, así que como todo buen acto escolar de primera, cuando se dio por concluido, fuimos los padres quienes nos pusimos de pie a alabar lo que no entendimos que hicieron nuestros hijos.

- Voy a buscar a Cathy – le murmure a Edward

- Nos vemos en el auto – asentí y lo bese para ponerme de pie

- ¡Yo también voy! – se apresuro Emmett – quiero hacerle un primer plano a esos raros arboles

Rodé los ojos y comencé a caminar seguida por Emm, cuando llegamos detrás del escenario estaban todos los padres felicitando a sus hijos y diciendo las grandes posibilidades que tenían de llegar a Broadway. Nosotros nos acercamos a Cathy quien estaba con Alice terminando de guardas sus cosas en una pequeña maleta, cuando nuestra hija nos vio corrió a saludarnos y salto en los brazos de su padre, mire a la otra pequeña pero ella también había salido corriendo a los brazos de Carlisle.

- ¡Estuviste fabulosa! – chillo Emm dando vueltas con ella

- ¿Me viste papi?

- Si… y fuiste el hada más linda de ese raro bosque

- ¡Fui la única hada!

- Y la más linda – agregue yo – pero ahora vámonos que todos nos están esperando

- ¿Y Edward? – cuando mi hija toco el suelo comenzó a buscarlo con la mirada

- Nos está esperando afuera – su padre la tomo de la mano y la guio hacia afuera

Yo tome la pequeña maletita que llevaba y los seguí, cuando pase por el lado de resto de los padres note los murmullos y las miraditas hacia nosotros. Si Cathy no hubiera ido a un metro mío, me hubiera girado a aclarar un par de cosas a estos chismosos, pero no, me controle y salí del colegio sin golpear ni gritarle a nadie.

- Manos mal – sonrió Edward, tal parecía ser que todos ya se habían ido porque estaba solo – todos se fueron – confirmo mis sospechas – así que apresuremos porque estaban muertos de hambre

- ¿Me viste Edward? – ahora fue el turno de que Edward tomara a mi hija en brazos

- ¡Claro que si hermosa hada!

Nos subimos con Cathy en el asiento trasero porque tal parecía ser que hoy había un partido de basquetbol y Edward con Emmett iban concentrados discutiendo de las posibles jugadas. Mi hija reposo su cabeza en mis piernas y acaricie sus cabellos mientras el auto se seguía moviendo, gire para mirar por la ventana y pese a que todo iba perfecto sentí que algo faltaba, quizás fue el pensamiento que tuve cuando pensé en Bree o no sé, pero aunque fuera prematuro o demasiado tarde, quería algo mas con Edward, estaba bien que comenzáramos de nuevo y que lo hiciéramos con calma, pero yo también quería el cuento completo, la boda, el vestido blanco, la casa, el perro… todo, no sé en qué orden porque ya tenía a mi angelito personal pero si quería todo yo también podía hacer algo para que ocurriera.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de los Cullen casi no pudimos ni hablar ya que todos se centraron en Cathy y Alice para decirles lo fabulosas que estuvieron en la obra. Mis padres estaban tan emocionados con su nieta que hasta me pareció ver indicios de lágrimas en ella. Haley les había llevado unas pulseritas sencillas de plata, nos se veían costosas pero si muy lindas, algo perfecto para dos niñas de 10 y 4 años, aunque la verdad es que una al lado de la otra no representaban mucha diferencia ya que mi hija era más alta para su edad y tal parecía ser que Alice iba a ser un poco baja.

Agradecí a mi amiga con la mirada y ella solo me sonrió. Me gusto mucho verla integrada y para nada incomoda, gire a ver a Emmett y él parecía estar en la misma situación, sus padres estaban viviendo en LA así que no tenia mas familia que la nuestra cerca y aunque ya no estuviéramos junto parecía que esa era una de las múltiples cosas que no cambiarían.

Cuando ya terminaron de alabar a las niñas nos sentamos a la mesa para comenzar a comer, los primeros minutos, todos, sin excepción llenamos nuestros platos antes de que cualquiera se acabara las cosas ricas. Cuando note que todos estaban listos y dispuestos para comer, tome la mano de Edward por debajo de la mesa y cuando me miro le di a entender que quería hacer esto ahora.

- Familia – vi las sonrisas de todo y supuse que ya lo sabía, pero aun así seguí adelante – bueno, como ya todos sabrán – rodé los ojos al ver que la mayoría ampliaba sus sonrisas – con Edward volvimos – tome su mano por sobre la mesa – así que bueno… solo queríamos que lo confirmaran

No dije "que lo supieran" porque ya lo sabían. Espere reacciones y por supuestos estas no se hicieron esperar.

- ¿Están listos esta vez? – le sonreí a mi padre y asentí

- Ahora sí que si

- Bien… porque las cosas ahora son distintas – Carlisle – le dio una mirada significativa a Cathy quien estaba tomando jugo

- Lo sabemos papá – hablo mi novio por primera vez

- ¿Y ustedes? – Esme miró a Haley y Emm que estaban de lo más relajados y solo sonrieron

- Yo siempre lo supe… desde que lo conocí – aclaró mi amiga

- Y yo soy feliz porque si mi hija va a tener un padrastro me agrada saber que es más pequeño que yo y que puedo molerlo a palos

Por supuesto que el comentario de Emm termino por distender el ambiente y luego de eso todos comenzamos a comer intercalando comentarios, ya no solo era sobre nosotros sino también de todo, Bree de mucho mejor humor hablo hasta por los codos, todos parecían verla bien por su reciente ruptura pero algo dentro mío en el lugar de la mejor amiga me decía que eso no era tan así, mañana me encargaría de hablar con ella y sacarle lo que fuera.

Cuando terminamos de comer todos comenzamos a recoger la mesa, sin excepciones, todos ayudamos y los hombres aun mas ya que el partió estaba por empezar y nuestras madres no dejaban que nadie se sentara frente al televisor si la mesa estaba sucia y desordenada. Éramos tantos que en un par de minutos tuvimos todo listo y la loza sucia en el lavaplatos.

- ¿Ahora si somos cuñadas? – me pregunto Alice

- Si cariño – le sonreí besando su frente, ella siempre había sido intuitiva y más de alguna vez me pregunto lo mismo, hoy por fin podía responderle que si lo éramos

- ¡Cathy! – mi hija puso su atención en su amiga – Vamos a mi cuarto que quiero mostrarte unos libros de dinosaurios que compre

Mi pobre Cathy me hizo un puchero como queriendo que la salvara pero ella adoraba a Alice y por muy loca de la historia y los museos que fuera, mi hija nunca le decía nada, de hecho me gustaba que escuchara a Alice divagar de esas cosas porque le servía mucho como cultura general.

Las mire irse y sentí como Edward me rodeaba con sus brazos.

- Tal parece ser que todo salió de lo mas bien – murmuro sobre mi cuello enviando un par de cosquillas por mi espalda

- Mas que bien – descansé mi cuerpo sobre mi pecho y nos quedamos escuchando como su prima comenzaba a parlotear sobre algo sentada entre los hombres en el sofá

- Ven – aun sonriendo por la cantidad de cosas que salían de la boca de Bree seguí a Edward que estaba tironeando de mi brazo

- ¿Qué paso? – me llevo hacia la cocina y no sé por qué motivo susurre

- ¿Por qué susurras? – rio tomándome de las caderas y acercándome aun mas

- ¿Por qué me trajiste hasta acá? – seguí murmurando solo para molestarlo

- Porque quería besar a mi novia – apretó aun más mis caderas y me dejo apegadísima a su fornido cuerpo

En un momento tuve una visión de Edward prácticamente desnudo, pero no del todo, quizás con una toalla tapando justo lo necesario de su enorme verga, quizás el sonriendo en el medio de un bosque de Forks, mostrando su trabajado cuerpo sin que le importara que alguien lo pudiera ver… ¡Dios!... Edward desnudo en el bosque y también podría…

- ¡Ey! – pestañe varias veces para poder enfocar mi vista en Edward, no me di cuenta pero la maldita temperatura se me había subido y ahora mi entrepierna me dolía - ¿Dónde estabas? – no constes y el solo se limito a reír aun mas – no importa – suspire más tranquila porque de verdad que no quería contarle mi mini y exprés fantasía – vamos – susurro ahora él

- No – me reí porque su sonrisa juguetona y porque su nariz ahora estaba comenzando a hurguetear en mi cuello - ¡Edward! – me queje cuando comenzó a succionar mi piel

- Vámonos – volvió a insistir, quiso volver a mi cuello pero me aleje antes

- No Edward – me puse más firme y lo separa para poder verle a los ojos – sabes que no puedo, le prometimos a Cathy una noche de películas y no puedo fallarle

- Pero Emmett podría…

- ¡No! – estaba vez mi tono denoto mi molestia – no voy a dejar a mi hija con su padre el día de su acto para poder salir, lo siento pero ya sabes que ella es mi prioridad

- No estoy diciendo que no sea tu prioridad, sabes que adoro a Cathy pero no estamos juntos desde la semana pasada y…

- ¿Así que esto es por el sexo? – me separe varios pasos de él bastante molesta y ofendida

- ¡Sabes que no! – alzó su tono levantando un poco mas manos – es solo que quiero estar con mi novia, pero tal parece ser que a ti no te importa

- Ok – admití derrotada – si eso es lo que piensas – hable con calma - ¡VETE AL DEMONIO! – grite con demasiadas ganas

Me quede de pie frente a él tiritando por la rabia que sentía, nos miramos por un par de segundos sin movernos para nada más que para respirar, quería golpear su perfecta mandíbula pero sabía que había grandes posibilidades de que me rompiera la muñeca.

- Cathy y tu son lo más importante para mí – murmuro suspirando – no quiero que nunca – recalco la ultima palabras – pienses que la veo como un impedimento o algo así – puso cara como si hubiera mordido un limón – yo solo pensé que…

- Lo sé – hable más calmada – pero esto no es fácil para mí… quiero estar contigo pero aun es difícil… sigo viendo con Emmett y…

- Entiendo – se me acerco y me tomo por los hombros – no quiero que peleemos ahora menos cuando todo está yendo tan bien… se que aún faltan cosas por resolver pero ya todo estará bien

- Si – rodee su cuello con mis brazos y me puse de puntillas para quedar a su altura – mejor ahora vamos con los demás

Bese sus labios y el afianzo mi cintura sin profundizar mucho el beso, luego de unos segundos y antes de que las cosas se caldearan decidimos dejar todo ahí mismo.

Llegamos a donde estaban todos y los gritos por parte de los hombres y de mi mejor amiga se podían escuchar hasta la otra cuadra, no sé si su equipo iba ganando o perdiendo pero gritaban de todo al televisor, improperios y alabanzas que podían significar cualquier cosa.

Me senté junto al resto de las mujeres y entre todas comenzamos a comentar lo raro que eran los hombres y como cambiaban cuando había un pelotita en juego. Después de un momento de insulsa plática, las preguntas sobre mi relación con Edward no se hicieron esperar y no tuve más remedio que responderlas ya que ni mi madre, ni Esme ni Haley se detendría hasta obtener la información que estaban buscando.

- Entonces… ¿Ya se acostaron? – todas nos giramos para ver como Bree se única al grupo - ¿Qué? – se alzo de hombros – soy lesbiana pero mi veta chismosa de mujer permanece intacta

Nos reímos un poco por su comentario pero rápido volvimos al hilo de la plática.

- ¿Y…? – volvió a insistir mi amiga

- No responderé eso – hable claro – solo les diré que las cosas van bien pero lentas… esta es nuestra última oportunidad y no queremos echarla a perder

- Ustedes nunca tendrán una última oportunidad – interrumpió Haley – ustedes son de esas parejas hechas el uno para el otro, no importa donde estén o que pase siempre sabrán encontrarse – no quise pero mis ojitos brillaron por sus palabras

- Es verdad hija – mi madre le dio una palmadita a mi mano – lo de ustedes no es una historia como cualquiera

- De hecho yo creo que es algo digno de contarse – hablo Bree

- Siiii – chillo emocionada Esme – imagínate como seria… mas de alguno se volverían loco con los giros en las vidas de estos dos

Reímos unos momentos más hasta que sentimos que el partido termina y los hombres se ponían de pie.

- ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

Asentí y seguí a Emmett, llegamos hasta el patio de los Cullen y cuando volteo a mirarme no me gusto mucho lo que vi, Emmett McCarty estaba serio y eso nunca era buena señal. Respire hondo y me prepare para lo que se viniera, cruce mis brazos sobre mi pecho para capear un poco la brisa y me dispuse a escucharlo.

- ¿Es malo? – pregunte con miedo al ver que no abría la boca

- No – sonrió mas como él – es solo algo raro y difícil… encontré un departamento

- Ohhh – no sé porque pero de verdad me sentí algo decepcionada

Creo que en el fondo tenia la ilusa idea de que podía ser feliz sin perder del todo a Emmett, el que se mudara significaba que ya podía comenzar con su vida lejos de nosotros y eso me ponía nostálgica y me hacía sentirme demasiado egoísta, él más que nadie merecía ser feliz y yo no era nadie para impedírselo, así que puse mi mejor sonrisa y lo felicite.

- Me alegro mucho… espero eso si que no sea muy lejos porque dudo de tu capacidad para alimentarte – quise aligerar un poco el ambiente

- Esta cerca… así cuando Cathy quiera ir con su papá súper guapo no tendría que ir muy lejos

- Me agrada eso… y ya sabes – la casa era mía, yo la había comprado pero Emmett había puesto mucho dinero, tiempo y esfuerzo en ella – si quieres llevarte lo que sea de la casa…

- Creo que con mi caballito y mis cosas me basta

Hace unos dos años alguien que no sé quien le había regalado una estatua de un caballo demasiado grande para cualquier casa, pero Emm la amaba y nunca quiso deshacerse de ella así que definitivamente no la echaría de menos.

- No tengo objeción sobre eso – rei

- Me alegra porque Elfo se viene conmigo – sip, y más ridículo que la propia estatua era que tuviera un nombre como Elfo

Acordamos un par de cosas más como las visitas, por supuesto que no tuve objeción sobre nada, además él pasaría por Cathy en las mañanas ya que iban al mismo lugar y por la tarde me encargaría yo para recogerla, los domingos eran nuestro único tope ya que teníamos nuestra tradición y sé que encontraríamos un punto agradable para ambos. Resultaba ser que el departamento de Emm estaba en el mismo edificio que el de Haley así que solo estaba a dos cuadras de nuestra casa, cosa muy conveniente para todos. Quedamos en que haríamos la mudanza mañana ya que aunque me lo haya dicho hoy, desde hace una semana que lo tenía visto y solo ayer le habían entregado las llaves.

- Me alegra que podamos arreglar todo tan bien – dije

- A mi también, pero… - me apunto con un dedo – quería darte una idea que quizás haga que me quieras saltar encima – rio

- ¿Y esa súper idea sería?

- Dile a Edward que se mude con ustedes

* * *

**Hola!**

**Primero, les dejo una fotito en el cap del Blog sobre la fantasia de Bella con Edward, la de la toalla.**

**Segundo, esta el consurso sobre portadas de fics, trailers o lo que sea x si les interesa participar.**

**Tercero, no se olviden de comentarme para saber como voy, la historia, lo personajes, NO YO.**

**Cuarto, les deje una probadita de mi nuevo fic en el face, denme sus opiniones.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	43. Chapter 43

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 43**

- No puedo – me reí nerviosa – o sea… nosotros no… tu… y la casa y…

Cuando vine a darme cuenta estaba levantado las manos de forma graciosa y moviéndome como desesperada en un corto espacio del patio, Emmett me miraba sonriendo y yo no sabía enojarme o reírme con él.

¿Vivir con Edward?

Eso definitivamente era algo que había pensado muchas veces, muchas veces en el pasado eso sí, porque ahora esa posibilidad la veía un tanto lejana, quizás un atisbo de ella aprecio cuando Emm me dijo que se mudaba pero aun así era un posibilidad un tanto… no sé. Suspire y mire a mi ex para ver su reacción, estaba tranquilo y esperando que mi cabecita dejara de pensar, si era él quien me había propuesto esto era por algo ¿no?

- ¿No sería raro?

- ¿Por qué? – se encogió de hombros – es normal que una pareja viva junta… además… me sentiría mas tranquilo de saber que hay alguien con ustedes

- Pero…

- Bella – me interrumpió – no quiero meterme en como llevas las cosas con Edward ni nada por el estilo… solo quiero darte mi punto de vista – se toco el pecho – yo siempre supe cómo te sentías con respecto a él… así que esto es solo algo que tenía que pasar

- Pero nuestra casa…

- Es tu casa, tú la escogiste, tú la decoraste, tú la pagaste – era verdad, primero solo viviría con Cathy ahí pero luego Emm se comenzó a quedar hasta que no se fue mas – es tu casa Bella

- Lo sé – suspire

- Mira… yo solo te di una idea… tú ves que haces… ahora… ve y habla con tu novio para que venga mañana a ayudarme con la mudanza

- Emmett – lo mire riendo – eres mi mejor amigo

- Y tú la mía – me abrazo y me soltó demasiado pronto

Entre a la casa y lo primero que hice fue buscar a Edward, ya era tarde y no iría a dejarnos, estaba viviendo aquí y seria una verdadera estupidez hacerlo salir de casa con el frio que hacía. Ahora estaban las chicas sentadas en el sofá viendo no se qué y los hombres charlando en la sala, así que llame a Edward con la mano e inmediatamente se levanto.

- ¿Ya se van?

- Eh… sí, eso creo… Edward – lo mire – Emmett se va a mudar mañana – espere su reacción pero no hubo ninguna así que continué – y quería saber si puedes venir a ayudarnos

- Por supuesto – se cruzo de brazos y por un segundo bajo la mirada al suelo - ¿estás bien con esto?

- Si… lo hablamos hace mucho y ahora solo está ocurriendo

- ¿Cathy lo sabe?

- No lo creo – suspire – recién me lo dijo a mi así que no creo que haya hablado con ella, pero es cerca, de hecho, es en el mismo edificio en que vive Haley – mire a mi amiga que se estaba poniendo de pie – así que es cerca, además, Emm sabrá decírselo a Cathy de la mejor forma

- Eso es verdad – rió

Me abrazo y beso mi frente para después mirarme a los ojos.

- ¿Quieres que te vaya a dejar?

- No – negué – no es necesario… además creo que tendremos una charla con Cathy, a veces me preocupa que siendo tan pequeña entienda tan bien las cosas

- Es como su madre – me movió riendo – ¿Recuerdas cuando tenias 6 años y tus papas te dijeron que tu abuela Claire había muerto? – yo solo asentí pero él continuo – bueno, tu les dijiste y te cito – hizo las comillas en el aire – "es la ley de la vida papá, todos tendremos que pasar por eso algún día así que no estés triste" – bajo los brazos – esa fue una respuesta muy madura para tener 6 años, no preguntas porque ni nada, solo lo aceptaste y consolaste a tu padre… fuiste demasiado madurada para tu edad Isabella

- Lo veo… pero aun así – suspire – a veces me gustaría que Cathy tuviera algún arranque de algo

- Los tendrá… créeme que los tendrá – me abrazo – y ese día estarás recriminándote por haberlo pedido

Nos quedamos un momento más quietos, abrazados y acariciándonos inocentemente. Cuando me vine a dar cuenta ya todos estaban listos para irse así que solo me quedo ir por mi hija, no alcance ni a poner un pie en el primer escalón cuando vi a Emm bajando con ella en brazos.

Nos despedimos de todos y nos encaminamos a nuestra casa, Cathy iba muy despierta hablando de todo lo que le había contado Alice, le gustaba estar con ella porque al ser más grande era obvio que para mi hija era una especia de hermana mayor y modelo a seguir, de lo único que se quejaba es de la hora y media que perdieron viendo los libros de dinosaurios de Alice.

Cuando llegamos a casa le di una mirada a Emm y él asintió, era hora de que habláramos con nuestra hija.

- ¿Quieres que esté presente?

- No – suspiro – creo que será mejor que esto lo hablemos solos, ya después te buscara a ti y pedirá tu opinión… la conoces

- Si

Entramos a casa y me dirigí a la cocina para hacerle una chocolatada a Cathy, habían grandes posibilidades de que se sintiera triste y confundida y en estos casos siempre era bueno tener un poco de chocolate en la sangre, así que con mucha calma revolví la leche hasta que sentí que la puerta del cuarto de mi hija se cerraba, apague el fuego y la serví en una taza. Subí las escaleras esperando encontrarme con Emm y por supuesto como lo conozco, estaba fuera de su cuarto esperando, me indico con la cabeza que entrara así que lo hice.

Mi hija estaba sentada en su cama a lo indio haciendo lo que parecía ser un dibujo. No se percato de mi presencia así que me acerque y me senté a su lado.

- Pensé que querrías esto – le extendí la taza

- Gracias mami – tomo la taza y cuando alzo los ojos pude ver que sus ojitos estaban tristes

- ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien – se encogió de hombros

- Cathy mírame – lo hizo sin chistar – no quiero que estés triste, esto no significa que no veras mas a tu padre porque no será así, lo veras igual que ahora

- Lo sé pero… – suspiro y dejo caer el lápiz que tenía en la mano – me da cosita que nos quedemos solas

- Si – murmure ida, parecía que todo me decía que no era tan mala idea vivir con Edward

Cathy era la parte más importante de mi vida y cualquier decisión que tomara teníamos que hacerlo juntas porque esto nos afectaría a amabas.

- Hija… ¿Qué opinas de que algún día Edward viva con nosotras?

No quise decirlo como algo inmediato porque sinceramente sentí que no correspondía en estos momentos.

- ¡Claro! – se animo – se que Edward es tu novio y corresponde que los novios vivan juntos

- ¿Segura que tienes 4 años? – la mire sorprendida

- Si – me miro frunciendo el ceño – pero falta poquito para que cumpla 5 – me mostro su mano abierta

- Eres toda una mujercita hija – la abrace

- Soy como mi mami

Me quede un momento más con ella, no quise bañarla porque no estaba sucia así que lo haría mañana, le puse el piyama y la acosté, ya era tarde y mañana seria un día ajetreado.

No vi a Emm esa noche pero lo sentí moviendo cosas así que supuse que estuvo empacando. Me costó un poco dormir pero cuando concilie el sueño fue definitivo.

Desperté temprano y me apresure a preparar un rico desayuno, no eran muchas las cosas de Emm pero sabía que aun así tendríamos que hacer un par de viajes, por eso necesitaríamos energías suficientes. Cuando Emmett bajo yo ya tenía todo listo así que no tardo nada en comenzar a acabar con todo, Edward llego prácticamente enseguida y se sentó a comer con nosotros, el ambiente esta relajado y distendido, los dos conversaron de todo mientras comían y a penas y notaron mi presencia, cuando terminamos yo me fui a levantar a Cathy mientras ellos comenzaban a guardar las primeras cajas en el jeep de Emm, no había mucho que ordenar porque él ya se encargo de eso.

- ¿Ya se va mi papá?

- Si… ven – la tome de la mano – vamos a conocer el departamento de tu papá

Fuimos en los dos autos y con un viaje llevamos prácticamente todo, mientras ellos bajaban las cosas con Cathy nos pusimos a ordenar todo, el departamento era bastante grande para una sola persona, bueno, para dos porque mi hija ya había elegido su habitación, luego nos tendríamos que encargar de decorar porque por ahora Emm ya se había encargado de comprarle una cama.

En dos viajes mas llevamos todo incluido a Elfo, ahora estábamos los cuatro en la sala esperando el siguiente paso.

- Ey hija – Emm llamo la atención de Cathy - ¿Qué dices de quedarte esta noche con tu padre?

- ¿Puedo? – me miro expectante

- Nunca – me agache a su altura – debes pedirme permiso para quedarte con tu papá… ¿Si? – ella asintió – bien… solo pórtate bien y cuídalo

- Lo hare – me gusto el orgullo en su voz, parecía que le había encargado una misión muy importante

- Pórtense bien – le advertí a Emm

- Siempre

- Voy por tus cosas para el colegio y las traigo – le hable a mi hija – mañana yo la paso a buscar – me dirigí a Emm

- Bien

En otro viaje lleve todo lo del colegio de Cathy, menos que se fueran juntos y pasaran este tiempo ellos, les haría muy bien a ambos.

- No estés triste – Edward me abrazo en cuanto entramos a la casa

- No le estoy – le dije la verdad – me gusta que podamos llevar las cosas en paz – rodee su cuello con mis brazos

- Me alegro… - besó mi frente – ahora ve a darte un baño mientras yo hago la cena

Le hice caso y relaje mi cuerpo bajo el chorro de agua por un momento bastante largo, las ganas de pedirle a Edward que se mudara conmigo eran muchas pero no sabía si era el momento adecuado. Cuando termine de bañarme fui directo a mi cuarto para ponerme algo más cómodo, estaba terminando de ponerme el piyama cuando mi tierno novio entro con una bandeja de sándwiches.

- Comida a la cama – me frote las manos y me deje caer entre las almohadas

- Mi novia solo se merece lo mejor

- Eres todo un novio Edward Cullen

- Lo soy

Comimos prácticamente en silencio, no le había dicho a Edward que se quedara esta noche pero creo que lo entendió a la perfección o por lo menos eso me dio a entender cuando se quito los zapatos.

- Veo que piensas quedarte

- Claro… no puedo dejar a mi chica sola

Me tire sobre él para besarlo castamente en los labios, quería solo provocarlo pero tal parecía ser que su intención era otra porque sus manos no se quedaron quietas y subieron por mi espalda mandándome un montón de cosquillas por todo el cuerpo.

- Edward… - suspire cuando sus labios se encontraron con mi cuello

- Vamos amor… déjate llevar – ahora ya no solo estaba besando mi cuello sino que también lo estaba chupando

- Mmm – mi excitación estaba al borde pero debía pensar bien lo que estaba pasando

Sentí mi espalda chocar contra el colchón cuando nos cambio de posición y algo me dijo que no podría hacerlo aquí.

- ¿Qué…? – Edward sigo mi perdida mirada y creo que comprendió inmediatamente lo que me preocupaba - ¿Quieres que nos detengamos?

- No, – lo mire decidida – solo que…

Tome su mano y lo guie hacia la habitación de invitados donde nunca había estado con Emm. Esta era una de las razones por las que me costaba mucho el vivir con Edward en esta casa, estaba llena de recuerdos con él, recuerdos que formamos juntos y que aunque no lo amara como amo a Edward aun así me costaba acostarme con mi actual novio en la misma cama que lo hice con mi ex.

- Amor… si no quieres – cuando llegamos al cuarto de invitados Edward cerró la puerta y me apoyo en ella

- No – le sonreí – acá está bien… te amo Edward – le aclare – solo que hay cosas que aun cuestan… tantos recuerdos – trate de decirlo de tal forma que no me malentendiera

- Lo sé… y por eso es necesario comenzar a formar nuestros propios recuerdos

- Me gusta esa idea – rodee su cuello con mis brazos poniéndome de puntillas

- Entonces… ¿estrenamos este cuarto? – lo mire alzando una ceja y respondí a su pregunta uniendo nuestros labios

- Por supuesto

De un solo salto logre enganchar mis piernas en sus caderas y al instante note lo excitado que estaba, me arrastre sobre él y logre que ambos gimiéramos muy animados. Nuestras bocas no se dieron tregua un solo segundo. Mis manos se metieron por debajo de la camisa de Edward y con algo de esfuerzo logre quitársela, sus definidos músculos me llamaban así que me baje de mi cuerpo y lo tire para que se acostara en la cama, cuando lo vi ahí, excitado y a mi merced, me di una muy buena idea, así que solo le hice un gesto y salí rápidamente a la cocina, abrí el refrigerador y saque la salsa de chocolate para volver raudamente al cuarto.

- ¿Dónde…? – no alcanzo a terminar porque cuando alce la salsa se dio cuenta inmediatamente de mis intención - ¡Oh Dios!

Dejó caer su cabeza entregándose por completo a mí, así que no dude y me puse a horcajadas sobre él, el primer chorro de chocolate debió estar muy helado porque llego a levantarme cuando alzo sus caderas.

- Mmm – pase mi lengua por mis labios – te ves exquisito

No perdí el contacto visual mientras me agachaba y sacaba mi lengua a jugar, sus músculos se tensaron ante el calor de mi aliento y yo disfrute más que nunca del dulce sabor del chocolate mezclado con su sabor a hombre, en un momento estuve un tanto tímida lamiéndolo pero luego el placer hizo que me rindiera a mis instintos y lo devoré sin contemplación.

- Bella… - gimió dándome el pase a ir más allá

Por supuesto que le quite los pantalones y bañe su erecta verga con chocolate. ¡Mierda!, nunca pensé que se pudiera verse más apetitoso pero estaba equivocada, ahora ni siquiera pedí permiso, solo me metí su enorme polla en la boca y succione con demasiado ahínco, estaba excitada y quería mas por eso masajee sus testículos. Lo sentí tensarse y cerca del orgasmo, pero no, yo quería más, me enderece y termine por desnudar, para volver a echarme pero esta vez en vez de llevar su miembro a mí boca lo pasee por mis pechos, lo golpee en mi cuerpo y sentí como se erguía aun mas.

- ¡OH MIERDA! – Edward se enderezó y disfruto de mis movimientos

Pasee la punta de su polla en mis pezones y eso fue el puto cielo que me hizo llegar al borde así que en un ágil movimiento me senté sobre él y logre que me penetrara bien adentro.

- Edward – gemí quedándome quieta

- Muévete cariño – alzo mis caderas y eso fue todo lo que necesito para comenzar a cabalgarlo sin piedad

Todo mi cuerpo estaba tan sensible que demasiado pronto sentí que mi orgasmo comenzaba a formar, así que saque un último esfuerzo y termine con un grito desgarrador.

- Bien – Edward me dio vuelta quedando sobre mi cuerpo – ahora es mi turno

Alzo una de mis piernas enganchándola en su brazo y comenzó a penetrarme rítmicamente, no sé bien cuanto tiempo estuvimos gozando solo sé que un nuevo orgasmo me dejo sin sentido, mi boca se mantuvo abierta solo emitiendo silenciosos gemidos.

- Edward – murmure cuando lo sentí descargarse por completo en mi interior - ¡OHHH!

Al sentirlo me toco todos mis puntos sensibles.

- Eres fabulosa amor – se dejo caer a mi lado

- Como tu – me acurruque sobre su pecho

- Ahora durmamos que mañana entro a trabajar

- Si – alcancé a susurrar antes de procesar sus palabras - ¿Qué? – me senté mirándolo – mañana entras a trabajar y yo no sabía… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

- Te lo dije – tomo mi brazo y me hizo volver a mi antigua posición – solo que tu no lo recuerdas… te dije que mañana entro a trabajar en el hospital

- No lo recuerdo – apreté los dientes por mi falta de consideración

- Tranquila, ya podrás recompensarme llevándome el almuerzo

- Pero…

Hace mucho que no iba al hospital solo para no verlos…

* * *

**Hola!**

**Chicos, aca esta el capitulo completo, dejenme sus lindos comentarios ¿si?**

**Bueno, algunos se dieron cuenta q subi el adelanto de mi nueva historia, pero tuve uno de esos sueños reveladores y decidi cambiar el POV a uno en 3° persona asi que ahora subire el adelanto corregido.**

**Diganme q les parece mi nuevo fic y este capitulo xq chicos... "Sus comentarios son mi pago"**

**Besos, Joha!**


	44. Chapter 44

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 44**

Sentí los dedos de Edward recorriendo mi desnuda espalda pero aun no tenía la conciencia suficiente para mostrar algún indicio de que estaba despierta. Muy pronto sus cálidas manos fueron reemplazadas por su húmeda boca y cuando su lengua salió a jugar encontré las fuerzas suficientes para gemir y removerme.

- Mmm – murmuro sobre mi piel – veo que te despertarte… ya estaba pensando que después de anoche no volverías a abrir los ojos

- Edward – medio murmure medio gemí ya que ahora eran sus dos manos las que me tenían apresada por las caderas – es tarde y… - la verdad es que ni siquiera había visto el reloj pero sabía muy bien que si seguíamos en esto si se nos haría tarde sin importar lo temprano que fuera ahora

- Vamos amor… un rapidito – ahora su boca estaba tentando mi cuello

- Pero…

Las palabras murieron en mi boca cuando sin previo aviso se introdujo por completo en mi interior, ya no tenía caso pararlo así que alce mi trasero y le di mayor accedo a mi necesitado coño… ¡Dios! habíamos hecho el amor toda la noche peor aun así nuestros cuerpos no se cansaban.

Sus manos se apretaron aun mas a mi piel haciendo una presión algo dolorosa pero excitante, sus embestidas eran tan rápidas y fuertes que sentí que en nada iba a tener mi orgasmo. Creo que nunca habíamos tenido un rapidito pero definitivamente lo íbamos a repetir. Cuando nuestros orgasmos nos golpeó con fuerza no aguanté mas y caí de frente sobre la cama con el cuerpo de Edward en mi espalda, pocas veces dejaba su peso sobre mi hacia que tenía que estar realmente agotado.

- ¡Dios!... estoy viejo – se quejo haciéndome reír

- No lo estas – con esfuerzo logré rodar haciendo que su cuerpo lo hiciera con el mío – porque si tu estas viejo yo estoy vieja – me apunté – y yo no estoy vieja

- Tu nunca estarás vieja – me abrazo escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello – ni siquiera cuando de verdad estemos viejos – alzo el rostro y con mucho cuidado quitó algunos cabellos húmedos que se habían pegado a mi rostro – tu estas vieja, ni siquiera cuando Cathy y nuestros otros hijos nos hagan abuelos tu estarás vieja… porque amor… para mí – no sé porque mierda pero sentí mis ojos picar – tu nunca estarás vieja, siempre serás mi Bella... mi Bella que creció a mi lado y que ha estado junto a mi desde siempre

- No sé cómo – tuve que aclarar mi garganta cuando noté que mi voz no era mi voz – pero haces que me enamore mas de ti… cuando creo que no puedo amarte más haces cosas como estas que logran hinchar mi corazón

- ¿Cosas como el rapidito?

Lo quede mirando con enormes ojos, el momento estaba perfecto, cálido y romántico pero tenía que salir él con sus comentarios tan Edward que cualquier romanticismo se fue a pasear. Aun no reaccionaba a nada, solo cuando vi sus mejillas colorearse es que solté una enorme carcajada distendiendo aun más el ambiente, pronto él se unió a mis risas y así, riéndonos es que me tomo en sus brazos y me metió al baño. Estábamos sudados y como predije más temprano, ya se nos hizo tarde así que compartimos la ducha para ahorrar tiempo, lo odie eso si porque ni siquiera pudimos tocarnos.

Cuando salimos, Edward voló a vestirse porque entraba antes que yo, no me gustó que se fuera sin desayunar pero me tranquilizó diciéndome que lo haría allá mismo. Cuando me quede sola me di cuenta que aun tenía tiempo así que me fui al cuarto y comencé a tender la cama, llegaría tarde y ahora estábamos solas con Cathy así que el tiempo se minimizaba bastante, no sé bien si Edward volvería a quedarse acá pero si era honesta era muy probable que así fuera así que tendría que arreglar esto de los cuartos, quizás comprando una nueva cama algunas cosas dentro mi se arreglaran porque de verdad que amaba mi cuarto y no lo quería dejar.

Seguí recogiendo un poco del regadero que dejamos cuando un ruidito atrajo mi atención, busque entre algunas cosas que estaban tiradas en el suelo y encontré el celular de Edward, solo porque decía "Papá" en la pantalla es que me atreví a contestar.

- ¿Carlisle?

- ¿Bella?... – casi chillo al escuchar mi voz – oh, lo siento… ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien – afirme el teléfono con mi hombro y seguí recogiendo cosas del suelo – supongo que quieres hablar con Edward pero ya se fue… se le quedó el celular

- Oh, ya veo – murmuro – yo solo quería asegurarme que no llegara atrasado

No se porque pero mis mejillas se colorearon, seguramente Carlisle pensé que nos quedaríamos dormidos después de una agitada noche de sexo, bueno, tampoco es que estuviera muy lejos de la verdad.

Luego de cortarle a Carlisle me quede con el teléfono en la mano y mirándolo fijamente, sin darme cuanta me senté en la cama y suspire por lo que tendría que hacer, sabía que a Edward no le iba a gustar estar sin su celular y yo aun tenía tiempo, se me iba ahora alcanzaba de sobra a pasarme por el hospital, además no era como si nunca volviera ahí, en algún momento tendría que hacerlo y mucho más ahora que mi novio estaba trabajando en ese lugar.

No quería volver a pisar esos pasillos y mucho menos verlos pero no tenía otra opción, ya eran muchos años escondiéndome y cuidando a los lugares a los que iba, bueno, la verdad es que tampoco nuestros lugares visitados coincidieran pero si en un principio andaba tan paranoica que casi no salía. Ya había pasado demasiado tiempo para que siguiera con esos miedos poco infundados así que termine de arreglarme y tome mis cosas para comenzar a conducir al hospital.

Forks seguía igual de pequeño que siempre así que el camino hacia el hospital no había cambiado, eran las mismas 10 cuadras desde siempre así que por más que quisiera atrasar el tiempo era imposible, además que si seguía demorándome terminaría llegando yo tarde a mi trabajo. Estacione cerca de la puerta ya que no habían muchos auto y en cuanto apague el motor me quede quieta y con los ojos cerrados.

- Vamos Bella – me di ánimos por decima vez – no pasa nada – volví a hablar conmigo misma – entras y vas a dejarle el celular a tu novio… no tienes porque toparte con…

Suspire y me baje del auto, odiaba que Edward haya dejado su celular en mi casa, ahora tenía que venir aquí cuando no tenía pensado hacerlo en un largo tiempo. Por lo menos mi escueta charla conmigo misma me había subido un poco el ánimo.

Me apresure a caminar por los pasillos del hospital pero después de pasar por unos cuantos pasillos me di cuenta que no tenía idea de donde estaba la consulta de Edward así que me gire y me devolví a la recepción, le pregunte a la chica por la consulta de mi novio y aunque solo era su primer día de trabajo note que sabía muy bien donde estaba así que le gruñí un poquito y me dirigí en la dirección indicada.

Creo que solo me faltaba un pasillo más que doblar cuando lo vi frente a mí, pensé en agachar la cabeza o darme media vuelta pero era imposible, me había visto y su mirada me dejaba claro que no pensaba dejarme escapar.

- Por fin nos vemos frente a frente Bellita

Un jadeo salió del fondo de mi pecho al ver sus ojos igual de azules que antes, no había cambiado mucho, solo estaba algo más viejo pero nada demasiado notorio, seguía igual de guapo que cuando íbamos al colegio y su sonrisa seguía siendo la misma de esos tiempos.

- Riley – suspire su nombre – yo solo vengo a…

- A ver a Edward – terminó por mi – lo sé… lo vi – apunto hacia el pasillo donde debía estar su consulta – Bells… yo quiero que hablemos

- ¿Cómo esta Eric?... no lo vi en la obra escolar del sábado pensé que estaría ahí pero…

- Está enfermo – hizo una mueca – parece que contrajo un virus en el colegio así que deberías tener cuidado con Cathy

- Claro – el hermanito de Riley ya tenía la mima edad que Alice y parece que se gustaban mutuamente así que por mi péquela cuñada me mantenía informada sobre su familia

- Bella… me gustaría que habláramos

- No tengo tiempo, lo siento… yo, estoy apurada – quise pasar por su lado pero me atrapó y cubrió mi paso

- Bella de verdad… ha pasado tanto tiempo y yo…

- No quiero saberlo – negué agachando la cabeza – y mejor me voy antes de que Jane me vea

- No esta acá – habló con un dejo sombrío que me hizo mirarlo

- Oh, bueno… no importa, no quiero que se entere y te traiga problemas – volví a intentarlo pero esta vez fue su voz la que me detuvo

- Cambiamos – yo ya estaba de espaldas a él así que solo me pare sin verlo – de verdad que cambiamos y espero sinceramente que me des la oportunidad de disculparme porque sé que lo que pasó no tiene explicación alguna

- Tengo que irme

Apresure el paso y por fortuna solo a unos metros míos estaba la consulta que me habían indicado "Dr. Edward Cullen" decía en la puerta así que sin siquiera preocuparme de la secretaria que estaba sentada entré sin llamar.

- Amor

Solo cuando estuve adentro me di cuenta que pudo haber estado atendiendo a algún paciente y hasta que pudo haber alguien con poca ropa, agradecí que no fuera así porque eso solo hubiera metido a Edward en un problema en su primer día.

- Hola – se me acerco hasta que llego a mi lado

- ¿Estás bien?... ¿Qué haces acá?

- Yo… - parpadee un par de veces para recordar el verdadero motivo de mi vista – vine a dejarte tu celular – me apresure a abrir mi bolso y saque su celular para entregárselo – lo dejaste en casa, lo encontré porque tu papá te llamo y yo conteste – no sé porque pero preferí decirle que lo había contestado aunque solo haya sido Carlisle

- Oh, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta – lo tomó a la vez que besaba castamente los labios – eres toda una novia abnegada

- Si – murmure sin nada de gracia

Sabía que tenía que decirle a Edward que Riley estaba acá y que las cosas entre nosotros no estaban en la mejor parada, eran compañeros de trabajo y por lo que note ahora, él quería hablar conmigo así que cabía la posibilidad de que tratara de llegar a mí a través de mi novio. Por eso tome la decisión y me senté en la silla que estaba a mi lado para no caerme de los nervios, supe que Edward entendió que se venía algo serio porque también se dirigió a su lugar tomando asiento. Lo mire fijamente, suspire y abrí la boca para comenzar.

- Riley trabaja acá – comencé

- Oh sí, creo que lo vi en los pasillos cuando llegue – se había relajado pero cuando me miro mejor se puso tenso y reposó sus codos en el escritorio - ¿Bella?

- Bien – inhalé profundo para darme ánimos – el día de mi cumpleaños… eso año – le hice un gesto para que entendiera – ya te dije que no recuerdo mucho pero sé que Emm me llevo a algún bar, no estábamos acá pero de alguna forma parece que nos topamos con Riley… por lo menos eso me dijo Emm – hice una mueca por no recordar aun bien esa noche – en fin, parecía ser que Riley estaba en la misma universidad así que a los dos días se me apareció y me hizo creer que nos acostamos yo… no recordaba nada así que…

- Le creíste – mire a mi novio y estaba más tranquilo de lo que esperaba

- Bueno, si – hice una mueca al recordar lo estúpida que fui

_**Flash Back**_

_- Amor – en cuanto Riley me vio tomó mi rostro queriendo besarme y yo inmediatamente me corrí_

_- ¿Qué te pasa? – lo miré asustada_

_- Bueno, pensé que las cosas estaban bien ahora después de lo que paso en tu cumpleaños – acarició mis mejillas y aunque su tacto se notaba cálido sentí que no estaba bien_

_Aun estaba demasiado enojada con Edward por haberme dejado plantada y conmigo misma por haber hecho el amor con Emmett, se que para él significo algo más que para mí y no me gustaba volver a esa posición de maldita perra arranca corazones._

_- Lo siento yo… - tartamudee un poco al ver su rostro tan tímido – no recuerdo nada de esa noche y si paso algo… - nos apunté a ambos_

_- Pero amor… ese día estabas tan entregada y…_

_- ¿Nos… acostamos? – pregunté con el corazón en la mano, no podía ser, yo esa noche la pase con Emm y esto me hacia sentir aun peor _

_- Por supuesto – lo vi asentir – pero amor – volvió a tomarme el rostro – si no lo recuerdas podemos hacerlo nuevamente para que te acuerdes, yo…_

_- No – me solté de su agarre – yo estoy pasando por un mal momento y no quiero saber nada de nadie – cerré los ojos por un momento para no soltar todas las lagrimas que me estaba guardando - ¿de verdad nos acostamos?_

_Hace mucho que no veía a Riley y pese a que ya lo habíamos hecho muchas veces en el pasado aun así se me hace bastante difícil esto de creer que lo había vuelto a hacer._

_- Si… por supuesto que lo hicimos_

_- Bien… yo me tengo que ir_

_- Pero Bella…_

_- Lo siento_

_No me importo mucho dejarlo de pie y hablando solo, ahora lo único que quería era irme a casa y hundirme en mi miseria, no solo me había acostado con Emm si no que también con Riley… parecía que después de todo seria siendo la misma perra en la que me convertí por Edward…_

_¡Maldito seas Cullen!_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

- Y… ¿Te acostaste con él? – la voz de Edward me devolvió a la realidad

- No – negué con rabia – el muy maldito me mintió… bueno, yo asumí que nos habíamos acostado pero él no me corrigió

- Entonces…

- Entonces cuando me entere que estaba embarazada pensé que era de él porque Emmett se cuidó

- Oh – asintió un tanto incomodo y se removió de la misma forma en su silla

- Las cosas con Riley no están bien desde entonces porque el muy maldito me mintió y además porque en ese momento él estaba casado

- ¿!Casado! – no me debió sorprender su exclamación porque era más que obvia

- Si – asentí fervientemente – casado con nada más ni nada menos que Jane

- ¿Jane?... ¿La misma Jane del colegio?

- Si – suspire – parece que ella pensó que estaba embarazada y que por eso se casaron – por lo poco que le escuche a Riley, él no quería seguir casado pero ella no le quería dar el divorcio tampoco

- Que extraño… no me los imagino juntos

- Yo menos – y justo vinieron a mi mente los recuerdos de cuando me enteré

_**Flash Back**_

_Bien, la decisión estaba tomada, se lo diría y ya él vería que hacía. Estaba a un paso de su puerta y de pronto las dudas comenzaron a invadirme, quizás mi bebé si era de Emm, pero ¡Dios!, yo había visto el condón tirado en el piso así que era imposible que fuera suyo por eso tome la valentía necesaria y toque la puerta._

_- Hola – le murmure cuando me abrió_

_- Hola – se apresuro a salir y lo note bastante nervioso - ¿Qué haces aquí cariño? – quiso acariciarme pero por instinto me corrí_

_- Necesitamos hablar y sería mejor que entráramos – quise pasar adentro pero me corto el paso – Riley…_

_- Yo… mejor dímelo acá afuera… al aire libre_

_- Pero es que es delicado y – como lo vi sin intenciones de ceder accedí yo _

_- Amor… puedes decirme lo que quieras_

_- Es que tiene que ver con la noche de mi cumpleaños – en cuanto dije eso lo sentí tentarse pero continué – esa noche pasó algo y bueno como nosotros… - nos apunte_

_- Nosotros hicimos el amor esa noche – me lo volvió a recordar_

_- Nos cuidamos… o sea… usaste condón_

_- No lo recuerdo – se rascó la cabeza en un gesto bastante nervioso - ¿pero qué tiene que ver eso ahora?_

_- Es que tiene que ver – llene mis pulmones de aire antes de continuar – estoy embarazada… así que vas a ser papá_

_En cuanto las palabras salieron por mi boca me arrepentí, estaba segura de mi embarazo pero no tenia porque venir y decírselo así, quizás debería esperar e insisto, aun estaba la posibilidad de que a Emmett se le hubiera roto el condón, así que no me basto más que un segundo para darme cuenta que me había mandado una cagada muy grande._

_- ¡¿QUE MIERDA DIJISTE? – busque a la dueña de esa voz y la encontré en la puerta del departamento de Riley – repite lo que dijiste puta porque te juro que estoy deseando desfigurarte el rostro por estar aquí con mi esposo… ya te perdoné lo de Eddie pero esto sí que no_

_- ¿Esposo?... yo… - pase mi mirada del uno al otro y solo luego de un par de veces me di cuenta que la chica era Jane – lo siento… yo… no sabía…_

_- ¿Y tu imbécil?... ¿Qué tienes que decir?_

_- No Bella… yo…_

_- Jane lo siento, yo no sabía – volví a interrumpir_

_Mi voz a penas y salía por las lagrimas, si antes me había sentido como la perra de antes, esto no tenia punto de comparación, ahora me sentía como una ramera de primera. Todos seguían sin moverse hasta que Riley dio un indicio de moverse hacia mí pero fue atajado por el cuerpo de Jane que quedo justo frente mío y por su mirada no necesité mas entender que era conmigo con quien iba a descargar su furia._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

- Jane me golpeó y me caí y me tuvieron que llevas al hospital, no me paso nada pero me asuste mucho, solo después me entere que con Riley solo habíamos hablado y que él había querido sobre pasarse pero que Emmett lo detuvo

- ¡Ese maldito! – solo recién demostró alguna expresión en el rostro – pero… si con Emmett… te cuídate

- Oh eso – inmediatamente se me puse colorada – resulta que lo hicimos más de una vez y solo teníamos un condón… yo con él tiempo logre recordar algo de lo que pasó con él

- Bien – supe que lo último fue algo innecesario pero eso ya había quedado atrás

Además esos actos trajeron a Cathy a nuestras vidas.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos hasta que Edward volvió a ponerse de pie y se hincó frente a mí, acaricio mi rostro y yo cerré los ojos para disfrutar aun mas de su tacto, se sentía tan bien y cálido que no sé como viví tanto tiempo sin sentirlo.

- ¿Quieres que lo golpee?

- No – sabía muy bien a qué se refería – Emm se encargó de hacerlo en su momento – me reí

- Bien, parece que le debo una cosa más a ese grandulón

- Parece… mira Edward – tome sus manos y les di un ligero apretón – no quiero que tengas problemas con Riley, después de lo que paso evite a toda costa volver a topármelo, por eso casi ni me pasaba por acá – se lo reconocí – porque además Jane es enfermera y era mejor para mí no verlos, pero ahora, por lo que me dijo Riley… las cosas han cambiado y quizás llego el momento de que aclaremos lo que pasó

- ¿Siguen casados?.. ¿Riley y Jane?

- Por lo que me dijo Alice si – sonreí ante su confusión así que se lo aclare – el hermano de Riley, Eric es compañero de Alice y son amigos – no quise decirle que era probable que fueran algo más, era mucho para Edward por ahora

- Pero no entiendo aun como esos dos terminaron juntos

- Yo menos… solo se lo del embarazo pero no se qué tan verdad es, aunque ahora parece las cosas son distintas y por fin lograron ser felices… mi mamá también me comento hace unos meses que los vio en el supermercado y que se veía demasiado enamorados

- Bien… pero aun así siento que debería hacer algo – murmuro más que nada para él

- No – negué con fuerza – este es tu lugar de trabajo y lo que menos quiero es que te busques problemas por mi culpa

- Pero…

- Nada – volví a interrumpirlo – eres muy buen doctor y solo eso te debe preocupar… ¿sí? – tome su rostro y lo obligue a que me mirara

- Bien – acepto a regañadientes

- Entonces ahora me voy y nos veremos más tarde…

- Eh si – se puso de pie y yo lo imite – pensé que como salgo temprano y tú y Emm lo hacen más tarde yo podría pasar a buscar a Cathy… claro que si no les molesta

- Para nada – sonreí con el corazón hinchado – llamare a Emm para decírselo

- Bien… avísame cualquier cosa – alzo el celular sonriéndome

- Claro – bese sus labios por última vez antes de girarme y salir de ahí

Creo que después de todo si iba a llegar tarde al trabajo.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Subi primero aca ojala q les guste xq se que me leen aca tb.**

**Bueno, les cuento que "A mi manera" tiene trailer y pueden verlo en el Blog.**

**Tambien q tengo un concurso sobre portadas, o sea para quienes participen enviando sus portadas o trailer o lo que quieran, de cualquier fic mio, se ganaran un Drabble de cualquier fic tambien, asi q ojala q les interese participar, tienen plazo hasta el 15 de Julio.**

**Eso seria, espero q les guste este cap con FB.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	45. Chapter 45

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 45**

- Bella, voy a necesitar que viajes a Portland

Hice un gesto de dolor antes de levantar la vista hacia mi jefe. Pocas veces me tocaba viajar y siempre me mandaban cerca, Alaric entendía a la perfección que me era muy difícil moverme por Cathy, él y su esposa tenían una pequeña unos años mayor que mi hija y eso ayudaba mucho a que me mantuviera con los casos más cercanos.

- Pero Alaric, sabes que…

- Lo siento mucho Bella pero necesito que hagas esto… es sobre el caso Muller y sabes que solo te quieren a ti

Muller era un hombre mayor que se había casado con una chica de 18 años, toda una diferencia de edad y gran escándalo para el pequeño poblado en el que vivian, en fin, resultó sea que su amada esposa lo amaba de verdad pero él solo quería a alguien joven a su lado y cuando mi clienta, Eve Mullen lo encontró con una chica de 15 años en la cama, decidió que ya le había aguantado suficiente y ahora lo demandaba por todos sus bienes, quería dejarlo en la calle y yo la estaba ayudando ya que el muy maldito había comprado a la familia de la chica para que no lo demandaran por pedofilia. Teníamos todo a nuestro favor, los testigos y las pruebas nos sobraban por eso no entendía la necesidad de viajar hasta Portland.

- Bien – no me quedaba otra – ¿Cuando me tengo que ir?

- Mañana

- De acuerdo pero me iré antes – comencé rápidamente a guardar los papeles ignorando a mi jefe

- No sé si te permito estas cosas porque eres mi mejor abogada o porque tu padre ya me amenazó con ponerte tu propio bufet si no estabas conforme

Rodé los ojos y seguí en lo mío, a mi padre no le había gustado mucho que trabajara para otros, se ofreció a ponerme mi propio bufet y contactos no le faltaban siendo el feje de policía. Alaric conocía a mis padres desde hace tiempo y no me daba vergüenza reconocer que encontré este trabajo en primera instancia como un mero favor hacia mi familia, eso sí, podía decir con orgullo que ahora tenía mi puesto más que ganado.

- Por las dos – me levanté acomodándome la cartera

- Cuando termines este caso quiero que consideres la alternativa de asociarte conmigo

- Alaric… - me quejé nuevamente, esta discusión la teníamos siempre

- Se que no te interesa pero deberías pensarlo, ahora que Cathy está más grande

- Bien – me rendí – lo pensaré… pero ahora me voy, espera – me detuve - ¿Por cuánto tiempo me tengo que ir?

- No mucho, solo lo que te sea necesario y sé que harás todo muy rápido

- ¡Claro! – volví a quejarme y seguir mi camino

- Oh Bella – me detuvo antes que tomara el ascensor – me enteré que tienes nuevo novio – lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados pidiendo mayor información y por supuesto que me captó enseguida – no te olvides que nuestras hijas van al mismo colegio… y tu aparición en el acto escolar fue…

- ¡Maldita gente chismosa! – rugí con los dientes apretados

- ¡Ey! – volvió a llamar la atención – espera hasta la próxima semana porque me pareció que Jessica Stanley por fin reconoció su homosexualidad… o por lo menos eso entendí yo cuando la vimos con María en el parque besándose con una chica

- ¡No te creo! – mi ánimo cambio inmediatamente haciéndome poner una enorme sonrisa - ¡maldita zorra!, se lo merece por lo que le hizo a Bree

- Sabia que eso te subiría el ánimo… pero ahora vete antes de que me arrepienta de dejaste salir antes

- Claro… como no – me despedí con la mano y tomé el ascensor que tanto tiempo tuve esperando por mí

En cuanto me subí saque mi celular para llamar a Edward, si mis cálculos no fallaban ya debía estar saliendo de su turno y aun era temprano, teníamos un par de horas antes de ir por Cathy al colegio. No demoré mucho en llegar al primer piso porque recién iba a ser la hora de almuerzo así que estaban todos en sus puestos de trabajos esperando porque el reloj los dejara salir, se que casi no había trabajado nada pero Alaric me lo debía por mandarme de improviso a Portland.

- ¿Hola amor? – mi sonrisa instantánea llegó a hacer que me dolieran las comisuras de la boca

- Hola… ¿ya saliste?

- Si… de hecho estaba subiéndome al auto… ¿Por qué?... ¿quieres que nos juntamos a comer?

- De hecho si pero yo también me voy ahora… tengo que salir de viaje mañana y me voy a tomar la tarde libre – bufé abriendo la puerta de mi auto

- Juntémonos en el centro comercial, está cerca de los dos… ¿te parece?

- Me parece perfecto porque además quiero pasar al supermercado después – eché a andar el motor de mi auto cuando también escuchaba sonar el de Edward

- Nos vemos amor…. Te espero en la entrada principal

Corte sin decirle nada más porque no tenía sentido, Forks estaba bastante más grande que antes y ahora hasta tenia centro comercial que aunque no tenia de las mejores tienda era bastante decente, hasta un supermercado tenía en el piso subterráneo que hacía más fáciles las compras. No había hablado con Emmett pero supongo que tendría que quedarse con Cathy y le tendría que pedir ayuda a mi mamá para las tardes, ¡Aggg!, por esto odiaba viajar, pero bueno, supongo que solo serian unos días y ya tenía bastante más privilegios que los demás empleados así que no podía quejarme.

Cuando llegué me estacioné cerca del supermercado para no tener que estas pasando por todo el lugar con el carrito de bolsas, aunque no me agradaba mucho tener que cruzar todo el lugar para llegar a la entrada principal, yo era de esas que buscaba el estacionamiento más cerca de la puerta, no sé porque pero creo que una mala costumbre que aprendí de mi padre, recuerdo que cuando era chica nos pasábamos buenos minutos buscando el lugar más cerca y era algo que no tenía mucho sentido porque en un centro comercial vas a caminar así que unos pasos más y unos pasos menos no hacían gran diferencia. En fin, creo que esas manías heredadas no tenían explicaciones muy lógicas.

Y si, no me equivoque, cruce todo el centro comercial y solo iba en la mitad cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar.

- ¿Dónde estás amor?

- Voy llegando… es que me estacioné en el subterráneo

- Oh… entonces juntémonos mejor en el restaurant que está a la mitad

- ¿El bufet libre?... ¿Tanta hambre tienes?

- Tengo hambre de otras cosas pero dudo que pueda comerlas en público

- Edward – lo regañe mientras me paraba afuera del restaurant – no deberías…

- Hola

Me gire colgando el teléfono para colgarme del cuello de mi novio, se que solo lo había visto hace un par de horas y que habíamos pasado la noche entera juntos y haciendo el amor, pero parecía ser que mientras más tiempo estaba a su lado más insoportable era la separación y con lógica razón, no por nada llevamos más de diez años dando vueltas así que supongo que no eran tan exagerada después de todo.

Nos sentamos en una mesa y nos paramos juntos a buscar comida, yo estaba muerta de hambre así que empecé por unos ricos ñoquis con salsa blanca mientras Edward se decidía por un filete con papas. No me gustaba mucho tener ir a los bufet porque al final uno ni comía con las personas que iba ya que si no se paraba alguien a buscar algo lo hacia la otra persona, pero ahora nos habíamos sabido poner de acuerdo. Recuerdo que una vez vinimos con Emm cuando recién inauguraron y termine comiendo sola porque se paro tantas veces que creo que se canso cuando la gente comenzó a burlarse de él, así que en definitiva prefería comer un solo plato peor tranquila.

Cuando terminamos nos apresuramos a ir al supermercado, nos habíamos demorado más de la cuenta en el restaurant y quería dejar hechas las compras ahora antes de ir por Cathy al colegio.

- Entonces… ¿te vas mañana?

- Si – bufe tomando un carrito que Edward me quitó para llevarlo él – no quiero ir pero tengo que hacerlo, es una buena clienta y de verdad estoy comprometida con el caso

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer con Cathy?

- Voy a hablar con Emmett para que se quede con ella… no creo que tenga problemas

- Pero yo podría…

- No – le corté antes de que continuara – lo siento mucho pero Cathy se va a quedar con su papá Edward… es así como tiene que ser

- Lo sé peor me gustaría por lo menos aun poder pasar a buscar al colegio – suspiro mientras tiraba unas papas fritas al carro

- Eso podría ser… después hablaré con Emm y le diré – miré a mi novio y estaba sonriendo, me gustó mucho verlo feliz por pasar tiempo con mi hija

Sin mirarlo ahora saque una pequeña lista que había hecho cuando Edward se paró una vez a buscar comida, así que comencé a revisarla mientras seguíamos caminando por los pasillos y metiendo cosas al carrito. Me gustó mucho ver que Edward también metía cosas en el, por lo menos sabía que estaba cómodo en mi casa aunque ese tema de irnos a vivir juntos aun estaba en veremos y yo aun no le decía nada, se notaba que por lo menos pensaba quedarse alguna otra noche conmigo. Hoy iba a hacer una cena e iba a invitar a Emm, no sabía cómo reaccionaría Cathy ya que la única vez que había viajado la había llevado conmigo y ahora no podía, aunque su papá la hacía tanto reír que dudaba que me echara de menos.

- ¿Qué mas falta?

- Falta la leche y el cereal de Cathy – murmure más que nada para mí, tenía la vista fija en la lista y así me quedé

- ¿Qué leche?

Deje de ver la lista y le di una mirada asesina dedicada solo para él.

- Descremada ok – alzó las manos en señal de rendición haciendo que me saliera una sonrisa improvisada – creo que no debería haber preguntado

- Sabes de siempre que la leche entera me hace mal y Cathy va por el mismo camino

-Yo creo que eso es sicológico – se encogió de hombros mientras volvía a empujar el carrito

- Edward – hablé entre dientes – mas te vale – lo apunte con mi dedo y dándole mi mejor mirada amenazante – no decir esas cosas… si quieres comer mi rica cena

- Me disculpo - antes de que pudiera replicarle algo por su arrogante sonrisa me alzo tomándome con fuerza y plantando sus labios en los míos, solo fue un roce pero cuando nos separamos no pudimos evitar romper en risas

- Veo que hay cosas que no cambian por más que pase el tiempo – Edward me bajó lentamente y ambos volteamos a verla

- Jane – murmure sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar

- ¿Cómo estas Jane? – Edward inmediatamente reaccionó al ver que me quedaba muda

- ¿Cómo están?

Jane se veía bastante distinta de la última vez que la había visto, seguía del mismo porte y su cabello rubia y largo ahora estaba un poco más corto pero mas allá de eso su rostro ya no tenía esa mirada orgullo y socarrona que endurecía tanto sus gestos, ahora en lugar de eso parecía una mujer hasta amorosa, sus ojos azules ya no estaban fríos y hasta denotaban un dejo de arrepentimiento que me hizo respirar hondo y bajar la guardia. No tenía intenciones de seguir una riña que había comenzado por un error y que nos había llevado a tantos de años de malas pasada y escondidas estúpidas para no encontrarnos, si ellos estaban dispuestos a terminar esto, yo también.

- Bien – tomé yo la palabra – ¿como estas tu?

- Bien también – creo que en mi vida había visto a Jane sonreír y ahora lo estaba haciendo aunque sin mucha gracia – Riley me dijo que se encontraron – iba a defenderme de no sé que cuando ella con un gesto me pidió que no hablara – Bella, ya sé que todo fue un error y de verdad estoy harta de esconderme cada vez que te veo – bien, por lo menos no era la única – así que de verdad me gustaría que nos lleváramos bien – y ahora era una sonrisa demasiado calidad la que se le formó, tanto que me hizo sonreír a mi – estoy embaraza

Miré a Edward y ambos nos sonreímos, me fijé bien en su vientre y aunque no era prominente si noté un cierto bulto en el, me gustaba verlos contentos pero no pase de largo el hecho de que Riley no se viera tan contento cuando nombró a su esposa.

- Te felicito… ¿Cómo lo llevas?

- Bien – se encogió de hombros y dibujó la misma expresión que Riley – solo que tengo que tener reposo, ahora pase a comprar unas cosas porque tengo que ir al hospital a control

- Oh… - no supe que mas decir

- ¿Quién te está tratando? – la voz de Edward inmediatamente pasó a su tono de doctor

- El doctor Meller

- Si quieres mañana o en la semana te puedes pasar por mi consulta, se que aun soy nuevo acá pero tengo un doctorado en embarazos complicados y si tu quieres te puedo ver

- ¿En serio? – sus ojos se iluminaron demasiado – eso sería de mucha ayuda Edward, con Riley íbamos a viajar a Seattle a una interconsulta pero tu padre habla tan bien de ti que me sentiría mejor que tú me revisaras

- Bueno, solo dile a Riley que me diga cuándo van

- Mañana mismo – contestó rápidamente

- Bien… te espero entonces

Luego de eso nos despedimos y definitivamente Jane era otra, Riley tenía razón, si habían cambiado y aunque me gustaba mucho que fueran a ser padres me gustaría aun más saber que su bebé venia sin complicaciones. Hablé con Edward y le pedí que me avisara cuando supiera algo, se negó al principio por eso de la ética pero le dije que era porque de verdad me preocupaba asi que al final logré convencerlo.

- Edward… ¿tú no eres pediatra? – me estaba ayudando a meter las bolsas en mi auto, ya nos íbamos

- Si… pero quise hacer ese doctorado para saber de dónde vienen los niños que atiendo – rodé los ojos ante eso y se siguió explicando – es que cuando me van a ver los niños muchas veces las mamás también tienen sus preguntas así que encontré que era bueno saber también de ginecología, o sea me encanta pero amo mas ser pediatra

- ¡Oh rayos! – me pegué en la frete mientras Edward cerraba la cajuela – olvidé comprarle la medicina a Cathy

- ¿Por qué? ¿Está enferma?

- No – lo tranquilice – es solo que Riley me comentó que su hermano se pegó un virus y quería prevenir… debo llamar a Esme también

- Oh es eso… tranquila, yo tengo algunas cosas en mi maletín – lo quede mirando embobada

- ¿Quién iba a pensar que Edward Cullen podía ser tan responsable?

- Yo definitivamente no – se rió pegando su cuerpo al mío – ahora vete a casa a mientras yo voy a buscar a Cathy… ya estamos en la hora y sabes que odia esperar solita

- Eso es mentira – rodé los ojos – le encanta ir a molestar a su papá… pero ve – me separé antes que se hiciera más difícil – yo iré a hacer la cena, quiero que venga Emm también así que me demoraré toda la tarde en cocinarla

Sin esperar más me metí al auto y comencé a manejar a mi casa.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Aca esta el nuevo capitulo, no se a ustedes pero me gusta esta vision de Edward y Bella trabajando.**

**Bueno, les cuento una cosillas, ya saben de mi nuevo fic A Mi Manera y ya deje el adelanto del tercer cap en el Blog.**

**Ademas les cuento que tengo una nueva historia, no es fic, se llama Saraes y ocurre en Chile, en el face esta la portada, les dejo el summary**

_**El 27 de Febrero del 2010 muchas cosas cambiaron en Chile, pero para Andrea fue el inicio de una parte de su vida que ni siquiera ella misma conocía, una herencia que no pidió volverá a buscarla.**_

**Bueno, seria eso por ahora, por lo menos que recuerde, agreguenme a face y twitter si les interesa, busquenme por "Leo vivo y siento"**

**Besos, Joha!**


	46. Chapter 46

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 46**

En el camino a casa llame a Emmett para invitarlo a cenar y por supuesto que su comentario de _"¿Se van a casar?"_ no falto así que me tuve que ver en la obligación de sacarlo de su error y aclararle que me iba de viaje y que quería invitar a comer al padre de mi hija porque no le veía nada de malo en eso, por supuesto que se ofreció de inmediato a llevarse esa misma noche a Cathy con él y aunque por mucho que no quisiera pasar esta noche nuevamente lejos de mi hija, mi avión salía demasiado temprano para levantarla.

Cuando Edward y Cathy llegaron yo ya había empezado a cocinar así que los dos inmediatamente se pusieron a ayudarme porque ya era tarde y todos teníamos hambre. Me decidí por una comida un poco mas complica ya que era mi ultima cena con mi familia en unos cuantos días, por eso elegí hacer carne al horno con papas a la crema, generalmente con una bandeja de papas bastaría pero conocía demasiado bien a Emm y me iba a pedir lo que sobrara para llevarse así que por eso hice una bandeja extra para que se la llevara enterita.

- Ve a poner el mantel por mientras cariño

- Yap

Me dejaba muy tranquila que Cathy fuera tan obediente con Edward ya que ellos eran mas como amigos y no quería que por eso él perdiera autoridad con ella.

- ¿Sabes que somos cuatro no?

Lo mire dando _"la mirada"_ porque primero, ya estaba cansada de cortas papas y segundo porque el calor del horno me tenía con el calor del rostro que explotaba. Además, Edward sabía demasiado bien como comía su amigo así que tampoco era algo tan difícil de entender.

- ¿En serio? – lo mire poniendo mi mejor rostro de sorpresa fingida – y yo que pensaba que habías llamado a toda la familia como te dije… ¿Por qué lo hiciste… cierto Edward?

Por lo menos con ver su rostro desencajado se me quito un poco el mal humor por llevar tanto tiempo metida en la cocina. Solo lo deje sufrir un par de segundos antes de soltar el paquete de queso rallado y tomarme el estomago porque había empezado a reírme sin parar.

- Te odio – mostrando su lado más femenino me sacó la lengua tomando los platos y siguiendo a mi hija

En poco tiempo ya estaba todo en el horno, las papas no tardaban mucho así que puse todo lo que había ocupado en el lavavajillas y lo deje listo para que después de la cena solo tuviera que ponerlo en marcha. Aun no le decía a mi hija que tendría que quedarse con su padre y menos que me iba a ir de viaje, no sabía bien como reaccionaria pero estaba segura que encantada no iba a estar. Cuando llego Emm ya la mesa estaba puesta por obra y gracia de mi novio y Cathy y la cena estaba calentita y reposada también así que solo quedó llevar todo a la mesa y comenzar a comer.

- No quiero sonar malagradecido pero porque me invitaste si no es para contarme alguna _"noticia"_ – dibujo las comillas en el aire para después seguir llenando su plato de comida

No sé porque pero mirando a mi ex me dio como un _deja vu_ de que esto sería típico de Emm, no sé, puede que sea el tipo de hombre grande y musculo con personalidad muy ligera y bueno para comer, en fin, no sé si lo vi en alguna película o lo leí en algún lado pero me pareció hasta un poco repetitivo.

- ¿Qué? – me miro casi con pena – yo pensaba que era para comer pero si…

No pude creer que estuvo a punto de empezar a devolver a las bandejas toda la cantidad de comida que había puesto en su plato, solo le rodé los ojos y lo mire para que se quedara tranquilo.

- ¿Por qué comes tanto?

- Porque soy grande y tengo que mantenerme – ni siquiera se para que pregunté si sabía que me respondería algo como eso – y ahora que ya aclaramos esto… ¿me puedes decir para que me invitaste?

Inmediatamente me gire para ver a Cathy que estaba sentada a al lado de su padre y que estaba demasiado concentrada en su comida, creo que cuando volviera la iba a meter en clases de baile o algo parecido porque estaba segura que no iba a sacar los músculos de su padre y aunque tuviera mi con textura no creo que le gustara ser gordita, además que mas allá de lo físico no era muy saludable.

- Hija – llamé su atención – voy a tener que salir de viaje – inmediatamente soltó el tenedor y la vi tratando de controlar sus pucheros – pero solo serán unos días y pensé que podías quedarte con tu papi – me apresure a aclarar antes que se pusiera a llorar

Cathy era una chica muy madura para sus cuatro, casi cinco años pero aun así era una niña y sus berrinches aunque le daban casi nunca, le daban y una de las cosas que sabía que odiaba era estar lejos de su mamá y debo confesar que esa _"mamitis"_ era cien por ciento mi responsabilidad por acostumbrarla tanto a estar conmigo. El primer día del jardín fui yo la que lloró no queriendo dejarla ir haciendo que después ella llorara, esa fue una de las veces que Emm tuvo que salir al rol de padre responsable y poner orden en nosotras ya que habíamos llamado demasiado la atención a la salida del jardín, por fin ahora estaba en la parte del colegio donde estaba mucho más cerca de su padre y eso me dejaba infinitamente más tranquila.

- Pero… ¿y cuando vuelves?

- No lo sé bien aun – le di una mirada a Emm y él solo asintió – todo depende de cómo vaya el caso… ¿recuerdas cuando te explique mi trabajo? – asintió y yo continué – bueno, entonces sabes que a veces es difícil llegar a un acuerdo con las personas

- Bien – suspiro derrotada pero supe que no estaba para nada contenta - ¿y tú? – miró a Edward que hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen de todo

- ¿Yo qué? – miró a mi hija y a mi intercaladamente pero fue nada lo que yo lo pude ayudar porque tampoco la había entendido

- Si tu también te vas a desaparecer ahora que no está mi mami

La vi bajar la vista y supe enseguida que se puso colorada, seguramente le daba mucha vergüenza preguntarle eso a Edward pero era bueno que se diera cuenta de esas cosas ya que como estaba la situación no sacábamos nada con tener secretos y mucho menos que ella se quedara con dudas.

- Bueno – mi novio me dio una mirada para pedir mi aprobación así que solo asentí al saber por dónde iba – yo estaba pensando en pasarte a buscar al colegio y después ir a dejarte de tu papá – ahora miró a Emm dándole una mirada suave que le indicaba que solo estaba preguntando – no sé qué te parece a ti – se dirigió a él – y eso solo una idea… además no serian tantos días tampoco

- A mi me parece excelente – sonrió mi ex – además me libraras de tener rondando a este pequeño demonio – revolvió los cabellos de nuestra hija haciéndola reír histéricamente – ya que cuando se queda conmigo aunque me encanta no me deja trabajar para nada

- ¿A ti que te parece cariño? – le pregunte a mi hija

- A mi me parece perfecto – rodé los ojos ante la respuesta tan pulida de mi pequeña

La cena siguió con normalidad y cuando ya habíamos terminado me excuse junto a mi hija para comenzar a preparar su maleta y dejo a los dos hombre ordenando todo el resto. Metí en la maleta mudas para más de una semana pero no porque pensara quedarme tanto sino porque sabía a la perfección como podía ser Cathy para su ropa, le gustaba tener opciones para vestirse y además siempre estaba la opción de que llegara totalmente sucia del colegio.

- Cuídate mucho y hazle caso a tu papá en todo – con lo ultimo le di una mirada a Emm para que supiera a que me refería – te voy a llamar todas las noches para que hablamos ¿sí?

- Si mami – asintió – y gana el caso ¿dale?

Asentí y besé la frente de mi hija apretándola en exceso, de pronto recordé la bandeja extra que había preparado con papas y corrí a buscarla. Lo puse todo en un paquete pero la deje donde mismo porque aun estaba tibia.

- Para que no me extrañen – le entregué la bandeja a Emm que inmediatamente sonrió agradecido

- Y por esto es que te hice una hija

Lo mire queriéndolo matar pero él solo rodo los ojos restándole importancia y conduciendo a Cathy por la salida cuando la puerta se cerró sentí los brazos de Edward rodearme y apegarme a su pecho. Dejé descansar mi cabeza en él y lo miré hacia arriba.

- ¿Nos vamos a acostar?

Estaba cansada y lo único que quería era caer dormida en mi cama pero era mi última noche con Edward por unos cuantos días así que con ese pensamiento recobré fuerzas y fui capaz de alcanzar sus labios, por supuesto que en un principio se negó alegando que estaba muy cansada y que tenía que madrugar pero lo convencí enseguida cuando presione mis caderas en las suyas. Por supuesto que no se pudo contener más y me alzo haciendo que rodeara su cintura con mis piernas, me subió por las escaleras al mismo cuarto donde habíamos dormida la noche anterior y me depositó en la cama para comenzar a idolatrar mi cuerpo desnudándolo y besándolo como si no hubiera mañana.

Nos amamos con desenfreno, pasión y mucho amor. Sus carias sumadas a las mías encendieron el momento haciendo que sus embestidas en mi centro fueran cada vez mas frenéticas, tuve que pasar una pierna y alzarla hasta encontrar apoyo en su hombro porque era tanto el fuego que se estaba formando en mi cuerpo que no pensé que ese ángulo me llevaría al mismo cielo, y así fue, la polla de Edward se perdió sin problemas en mi centro rozando mi clítoris sin compasión alguna. No estoy segura de cuánto tiempo me penetro pero si se que el orgasmo fue devastador. Su cuerpo alzándome y volteándome me indicó que estaba cerca así que u último esfuerzo lo lleve a su orgasmo y alcance uno nuevo para mí.

No hablamos, solo nos acurrucamos y dormimos antes de que el despertador nos despertara en un par de horas más.

.

.

.

Abrí los ojos cuando sentí el típico "abróchense los cinturones", después de hacer el amor con Edward ayer por la noche lo volvimos a hacer demasiado temprano en la mañana así que mis horas de sueño habían menguado bastante, por lo menos tuve el consuelo de dormirme en cuanto me senté en el avión. Cuando aterrice llamé inmediatamente a Edward y a Emm para avisarles, ya ambos estaban en sus trabajas y yo iba a lo mismo. Llegue primero al hotel donde me iba a hospedar y pensaba salir de ahí mismo a encontrarme con Eve pero una llamada de Alaric me indicó que ella se estaba hospedando acá también, por eso mejor llamé a la recepción y pedí por su número de habitación.

- ¿Hola? – una voz demasiado acabada para ser la de Eve me respondió

- ¿Eve?

- ¿Bella?... ¡Oh perdona!... es que yo…

- Tranquila… mira ya llegué y quería saber si quieres reunirte conmigo ahora

- Eh si… pero es que yo no….

- ¿Qué te parece si voy a tu cuarto? – sabia como se debía sentir, como la mierda, yo también tuve el corazón roto alguna vez y no la iba a hacer salir de la cama ahora

- Gracias

Me refresque un poco y tomé todos los papel que tenia del caso para luego encaminarme al cuarto de mi clienta, menos mal que estaba en el mismo piso porque me provocaba demasiada pena saberla tan sola. Cuando golpee su puerta y me abrió supe que su corazón estaba más que rostro.

- ¿Cómo estás? – entre dejando todos los papel que llevaba en la mesa de centro

- ¿Te han roto el corazón alguna vez? – asentí inmediatamente – entonces te haces una idea de cómo me siento

- Bien… sé que no es mucho lo que puedo hacer por ti – me senté en el sofá y ella lo hizo frente a mi – pero por lo menos podemos darle unos años en prisión y dejarlo sin un centavo

- Si… eso es algo – asintió – hace mucho que quiero abrir una guardería de animales abandonados… creo que el dinero de ese infeliz por fin podrá servir para algo útil

Le explique por las siguientes dos horas con las pruebas que contábamos y ella entre lagrimas me entregó una cinta de video donde salía su esposo teniendo relaciones con esa chica, en eso quedaba más que demostrado que el la había coaccionado para ello. Cuando le pregunte como obtuvo el video me contó que el animal se había grabado así mismo pero que ella había encontrado una copia y que la había guardado con mucho recelo, al principio estaba demasiado renuente a entregarla porque aun lo amaba y porque no quería humillarse más delante de todo el mundo pero ya estaba cansada, el maldito seguía llamándola y cuando las palabras dulces no eran suficientes comenzó a amenazarla de la peor forma así que esto era lo tan importante que necesitaba discutir en persona.

Ya íbamos para las tres horas trabajando cuando mi teléfono celular sonó indicándome un mensaje de texto. Lo abrí y era de Edward.

Espero que todo esté bien… te amo.

- ¿Tu novio? – desvié mi mirada del teléfono hacia Eve

- Si – asentí con una sonrisa de tonta enamorada pegada en el rostro

Edward era un amor, detalles tan tontos para algunos como un simple mensaje de texto había hecho mi día, solo me bastaba hablar con mi niña y ya podía estar tranquila aunque haya pasado todo el día encerrada discutiendo sobre un horrible animal pedófilo.

- ¿Cómo se llama?

- Edward – iba a agregar algo mas pero mi teléfono ahora sonó indicándome una llamada entrante - ¿Hola?

- Bells… ahhhhh espera – se escucharon un montón de ruidos y luego la más dulce voz – mami… ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien mi niña… ¿Cómo te has portado?

- Excelente… mi papi me dio un chocolate gigannnnnnte…. _"Ey pequeña traidora"_ – rodé los ojos ante la intervención de Emm

- Bien… no comas mucho y portante bien… ahora dame con tu papá

- Te juro que el chocolate lo saco de debajo de mi almohada

- Esta bien… solo no le des mucho de eso Emmett, recuerda que debe comer sano también

- Lo sé, recuerda que yo soy mayor que tu y por lo tanto más maduro

- Claro… cuídense que ya me tengo que ir… besos – corte y amplié mi sonrisa boba, ya había hecho mi día

- ¿Tu novio no es el padre de tu hija?

Le sonreí a Eve y le di la versión corta de todo lo que me había pasado desde hace más de diez años. Como al principio esuve con Edward y como me quedé embarazada de Emmett para después volver con Edward, me agrado mucho que por lo menos se diera cuenta que su vida no era la única que había pasado por altibajos, quizás las historias eran muy distintas pero Eve solo tiene 19 años y a veces a esa edad se piensa que ya no se puede caer bajo. Le conté con lujo de detalles como ahora era mi vida entre una relación terminada en buenos términos con el padre de mi hija y como estaba reiniciando todo con el amor de mi vida.

- No sabes la suerte que tienes – susurro de pronto rompiendo el silencio que se había hecho

- Lo sé – sabía muy bien a qué se refería, no necesitaba más para entender sus palabras

Ahora me sentía un poco mal por mi suerte, creo que nunca me había puesto a pensar en todo lo que tenia, una hija adorable, tranquila, sanita y hermosa, un novio que me ama mas allá de cualquier cosa y con el que ya hemos pasado por todo, unos padres que amo con el alma y que siempre me dan dado su apoyo en todas mis locuras aunque no hayan estado de acuerdo conmigo, unos amigos jugados y capaz de hacer de todo por los que quieren. En fin, tengo junto a mí a la mejor familia, el mejor ejercito que se puede soñar, en cambio personas como Eve está sola sin nadie que le preste un hombro para a poyarse, creo que a veces es bueno dar gracias por la suerte que tenemos.

- Bella – llamó mi atención sacándome de todos mis pensamientos - ¿sabes?... creo que te voy a dar un concejo aunque peque de entrometida – sonrió por primera vez en estos días – no lo dejes ir – declaró con voz firme – pase lo que pase no lo dejes ir… un hombre como Edward no es fácil de encontrar… mírame a mi – suspiró – tengo recién 19 años y ya he vivido hasta lo que no pedí

- Tienes razón – hice una mueca entre alegre y triste por ella

- Además – de pronto su timbre de voz cambió considerablemente a uno más feliz – no me quejaría si me mandas el numero de ese tal Emmett

Y por fin mi cometido se había cumplido, Eve estaba riendo junto a mí dejando de lado toda la mierda que le había pasado en este tan corto tiempo.

Pedimos comida al cuarto porque ya el día estaba terminando y nuestros estómagos seguían vacios así que el serbio a habitación nos devolvió las energías que habíamos perdido charlando de nuestras vidas. Comimos en silencio por unos momentos y aunque en un principio trate de volver a su tema ella prefirió seguir escuchando mi historia o cualquier cosa, ya mañana teníamos que reunirnos con el infeliz y prefería sacarlo de su sistema por lo menos durante unas cuantas horas.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer?... ¿Le vas a pedir que se mude contigo?

La mire suspirando porque esa era la pregunta de la semana o las semanas, ya ni recuerdo hace cuanto que Emmett había puesto esa día en mi cabeza, parecían horas o meses, solo era algo que me rondaba sin parar.

- Si – le sonreí confiada – en cuanto vuelva a Forks le voy a pedir que se mude conmigo

* * *

**Hola!**

**Aca esta el capitulo.**

**Les recuerdo mis nuevas historias "A Mi Manera" y "Saraes"**

**Besos, Joha!**


	47. Chapter 47

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 47**

Desde que sonó el despertador hasta que se puso el sol me dedique a trabajar porque aunque las pruebas que había reunido Eve eran contundentes para muchos ojos, no podíamos confiarnos ya que el malnacido de Mullen había contratado a un ejército de abogados y estaba coaccionando a la chica y su familia para que declararan a favor, eso sí, menos mal que ya habían salido tantos artículos en Portland y en el pequeño poblado de Bearveton que aunque ganara el juicio, lo cual dudaba mucho, su reputación ya era una verdadera mierda.

- ¿Estás segura que estarás bien? – no pude evitar quedarme preocupada… no encontraba justo que estuviera tan sola siendo tan joven

- Ya te retuve por tres días – rodó los ojos – así que puedes ir tranquila con tu familia… además creo que hay algo que debes hacer ¿no?

- Si

Sonreí nerviosa dándole un último abrazo a Eve, otro grupo de abogados se encargaría ahora del caso así que mi trabajo con ella había terminado pero no creo que mi amistad. Monte el avión con los nervios de punta, le iba a pedir a Edward que se fuera a vivir conmigo pero antes de nada quería hablar con Cathy, tenía una muy buena idea de la opinión de mi hija al respeto pero de todas formas necesitaba una charla con ella para que estos cambios nuevos no le crearan mayores problemas.

El viaje de regreso se me hizo mucho más largo porque esta vez me fui despierta dejando que mi cabeza pensara y pensara sin parar, no hablaba con nadie desde ayer y aunque solo fueron tres días de estar lejos, aun así sentía como si hubieran sido más, no me gustaba estar lejos de mi hija y tampoco de mi novio. Mi madre me había dejado un mensaje amenazante ayer mientras estaba reunida con otros abogados diciéndome que si no la llamaba iba a secuestrar a Cathy para no dejarme verla por una semana, se que su _"amenaza"_ no tenia pies ni cabeza pero no era mi intención pelear o tener un mal momento con mi madre así que apenas estuve sola en mi habitación la llamé, por supuesto que se enojó conmigo y me gritó los primeros dos minutos de la conversación lo desconsidera que era por salir de viaje y no informarle, por más que le expliqué que era un viaje corto me vi en la innecesario tarea de recordarle que ya no vivía en mi casa y que hace mucho me mandaba solita, eso solo la enojó mas así que de alguna forma logró chantajearme emocionalmente para que tuviéramos un gran almuerzo familiar este domingo lo que para mí no suponía ningún problema porque esperaba que para ese día ya tuviera alguna respuesta sobre mi situación con Edward.

Cuando el avión aterrizo salte prácticamente volando de mi asiento y fui la primera en estar en la puerta, como llevaba solo una maleta de mano me ahorré la espera en la huincha eléctrica así que en tiempo record estuve fuera del aeropuerto de puntillas tratando de localizar a mi novio. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que una broncínea callera llamó mi atención, aunque cuando esos ojos siempre de un verde brillante me miraron supe que algo anda mal porque solo encontré oscuridad en ellos.

- ¿Qué…? – mis pies se habían movido solos hacia él – algo pasó – afirmé tratando de controlar mi respiración para no entrar en un ataque de pánico - ¿Qué pasó Edward?

- Será mejor que vayamos al auto primero, después yo… - me quitó la maleta de manos y comenzó a caminar pero… ¡Diablos no!, él no me iba a dejar con esta duda

- Espera – lo tomé del brazo deteniéndolo – dime lo que pasó

- Amor… por favor vayamos al auto

No debería decirle que si pero al ver sus ojos rogándome porque le hiciera caso no me quedó más remedio que ceder ante pedido. Con una mano tomó mejor mi maleta y con la otra enredó mis dedos dándoles un ligero apretón como queriéndome decir "_todo está bien… solo confía en mí"_. Y lo hice, llegamos al auto y pacientemente esperé que dejara la maleta en el portamaletas y que se sentara en el asiento del piloto, yo lo hice a su lado y miré al frente porque de alguna forma era mi modo de no presionarlo.

- ¿Sabes que Cathy es lo más importante para mi cierto?

Jadee sin quererlo pero cuando lo vi y sus ojos se toparon con los míos no pude contener un par de lagrimas que se me escaparon, si algo malo le había pasado a mi hija en mi corta ausencia no podría perdonármelo nunca.

- Edward…

- Ayer después de ir a buscarla – lo vi tomar el volante y apretar con demasiada fuerza sus manos en el – me pidió que la llevará al parque porque como nunca – hizo una mueca en un intento de sonrisa – había sol en Forks así que encontré que era buena idea… - suspiró sonoramente y yo hice mi mayor esfuerzo por no apresurarlo – así que cuando estábamos ahí la dejé jugar en los juegos mientras yo me sentaba en un banco, estuvimos bien como diez minutos hasta que vi como estaba peleando con una niñita en lo alto del tobogán y antes de que pudiera hacer nada – esta vez pasó las manos por su cabello y yo ya estaba al borde de la histeria

- ¿Cómo esta? – pensé que iba a gritar pero estaba un tanto sorprendida así que me quedé callada antes de decir algo mas

- Mal…

- ¡Oh mi Dios! – chillé tapándome el rostro

- Oh no… perdón amor – me sacó las manos del rostro haciendo que lo mirara – perdón pero no me refería a eso… ella solo consiguió un esquince en su pie… a lo que me refiero es que no quiso hablar conmigo ni con Emmett después de lo que pasó, ahora está con su papá pero no ha abierto la boca… tu mamá también quiso hablar con ella pero no conseguí nada, pareciera que la niñita esta – hizo una mueca y yo no pude más que acompañarlo – le dijo algo referente a nosotros porque su mamá que también estaba ahí me grito que mantuviera a Cathy alejada de su no se cuanto porque éramos una mala influencia

- Es mi culpa – volví a chillar aumentando mi llanto

- No amor es la mía…

- Yo solo – no es que no quisiera su toque pero no pude evitar rehuirlo – llévame a verla por favor

- Claro

El camino se hizo infinitamente largo, se que la distancia desde Port Ángeles hasta Forks era considerable pero estaba tan acostumbrada a hacerlo que ya se me hacia algo más normal, el espesor del bosque y todo lo verde del paisaje no ayudaban con mis nervios. Necesitaba tener a mi bebé entre mis brazos ahora mismo, yo sabía que tenía que estar con ella pero también estaba más que segura que era imposible hacerlo todo el tiempo. ¡Oh mierda!, ahora entendía a mis padres cuando esa vez que me caí en el colegio por estar queriendo pasar por un lugar prohibido y termine con un yeso mi padre en vez de acurrucarme y malcriarme me pegó, fue la única vez y no fue fuerte pero yo en ese tiempo pensé que era un viejo loco, ahora lo entiendo, el susto de saber que lo que más quieres esta herido y mas encima por su culpa es algo que no se puede describir. Después de esa vez tuve mucho más cuidado conmigo misma y aunque si tuve más accidentes, nunca más fue por mi culpa.

- No es tu culpa y no quiero que lo pienses así – íbamos a entrar a Forks y por fin me encontraba lo suficientemente calmada para hablar

- Ella estaba conmigo… yo debería

- No – lo miré – no es tu culpa amor

Su mano estaba en la palanca de cambios así que para darle un poco más de énfasis a mis palabras puse la mía sobre la suya y le di un ligero apretón de confianza y pude sacarle una sonrisa así que con eso me conformé. A me medida que seguíamos avanzando lo vi sacar su teléfono y hablar con Emm, parece que él ya estaba en mi casa con Cathy. Ahora no solo tendría que hablar con ella sobre lo de Edward sino también por lo que había pasado ayer. Unos cuantos metros más y el auto se estacionó en la entrada, lo siento por Edward pero entré volando y sin siquiera saludar a Emm subí hacia el segundo piso para encontrarme con Cathy acostada y con una férula en su pie, estaba con el control remoto en su mano y en cuanto me vio la vi llorar.

- No quiero que nunca más hagas algo como esto… quiero que te cuides mas de ahora en adelante

Ella solo asintió, creo que eran contadas las veces, si es que nunca, en que mi voz había sonado como ahora. Cuando me sentí conforme con mi reto me acerque a ella apretarla en mis brazos quizás con demasiada fuerza.

- Ahora… - la separe para darle énfasis a mis palabras mirándola directamente a los ojos – quiero que me digas que es lo que te tiene de mal humor y que dijo esa chiquita para que te enojaras – la vi con intenciones de alegar algo – y no voy a aceptar un no por respuesta

- Pero… - se rindió ante la presión de mis ojos – ella solo dijo que tenía una familia rara… que tu… que tú eras un mal ejemplo para mí porque me dejabas sola con tu novio

- Bien – asentí controlando toda mi furia – eso es mentira… si a ti te molesta estar sola con Edward…

- ¡NO! – chillo queriéndose parar y haciendo una mueca de dolor cuando apoyo su pierna

- Cariño… - le sonreí al volver a acomodarla – no quiero que te guardes nada, nuestra situación puede no ser como la del resto de tus amiguitas o compañeras de curso, así que si cualquier cosa se crea confusión o te molesta quiero que hables con tu papá o conmigo

- Pero es que yo no estoy confundida – me miró fijamente con sus ojos azules – yo se que mi papi es mi papi y que Edward me quiere mucho… yo… tengo suerte

- Bien – suspire no sé si rendida o agradecida – pero no quiero que te pelees mas, si alguien vuelve a decir algo como eso la ignoras y Cathy… si vas a pelear hazlo donde no puedas hacerte daño

- Entendido – asintió

- Ahora, yo quería hablarte de algo – no estaba muy segura de que fuera el mejor momento pero ya que estábamos en ambiente preferí aprovecharlo – estuve pensando en decirle a Edward que se viniera a vivir con nosotras pero si tu no…

- Mami – ella tomó mis manos y me hizo mirarla – ¿tú eres feliz con esto?

- Si – asentí - ¿y tú?

- También

Me sonrió y nos abrazamos de nuevo pero ya con ánimos renovados, dudaba que sus peleas por esto acabaran pero debía decirle que no podía hacerlo aunque mañana tendría una "linda" charla con la mamá de esta niñita porque estaba segura que sus palabras eran escuchadas.

- Entonces… ¿con quién peleaste?

- Con Cindy

- Oh – sonreí malignamente al darme cuenta que era la hija de Cindy, una maldita mujer poco imaginativa que le puso su mismo nombre a su hija y que pensaba que estaba por sobre el resto – ahora descansa – interrumpí mis pensamiento – yo voy a ir a hacer la comida

- Ok… y mami – me gire a verla ya de pie – me alegra mucho que hayas vuelto

- A mi también – me agache para besar su cabeza y salir del cuarto

Cuando baje note a Edward y Emmett mirando un partido de algo, suspire y me senté al medio, espere que seguirían concentrados pero mi ex apagó la televisión haciendo que ambos pusieran su atención en mi. No tenia caso hacerme la tonta así que tomé una respiración y me dispuse a hablar.

- Mañana le daré un puñetazo a Cindy

- Bien – asintió Emm – debí suponer que era ella pero… espera – me hizo verlo – ¿le vas a pegar a la mamá o a la hija?

- A la mamá – conteste lo obvio – esa zorra me tiene harta… voy a ponerle un derechazo – bufe

- Eso es porque siempre quiso meterse en mis pantalones – siguió riendo Emm – vas a tener que andarte con cuidado Eddie

- ¿Cómo está Cathy? – ignoro a su amigo y me vio a mi

- Bien… me sorprende a veces lo madura que es

- Eso es porque es mi hija – miré feo a Emm – y porque es la tuya

Se levanto de golpe y estiro su enorme cuerpo para después sonreírnos.

- Yo los dejo gente porque tengo que pasar a buscar a Haley para llevarla al supermercado – encaré una ceja con una enorme sonrisa – solo es porque se le averió el automóvil

- Yo no dije nada – me encogí de hombros sin cambiar mi sonrisa

- Bien – bufó – subo a darle un beso a mi retoño y me voy

Emmett bajó unos minutos después y cuando Edward quiso decirle _"suerte" _en todo el sentido _"adulto"_ de la palabra, solo consiguió un dedo de al medio por parte de Emm, así que nos quedamos un tiempo más abrazados frente al televisor, hasta que después de medio dormitar en su pecho sentí como se removía trayéndome de nuevo a la realidad.

- Creo que tendría que irme – murmuró haciendo que me quejara en su pecho

- Pero… - no sabía si ahora era el momento justo para hablar, supuse que si por lo que con renuencia me separé de su pecho

- Antes eso si quiero decirte algo – me sonrió acariciando mi cabello

- No – negué rápidamente con la cabeza logrando que me doliera el cuello – no puedes hablar porque yo necesito hablar y si tú hablas yo no voy a poder hablar entonces es mejor que no hables para que así yo hablar y…

- ¡Ey! – me movió por los hombros riendo abiertamente y haciendo que mis nervios crecieran – respira

- Ok – respire para tomar todo el aire que había perdido – pero es que yo ya hablé con ella y me dijo que también quería entonces yo ahora debería decírtelo… entonces por eso yo

- Bella – negó con la cabeza – trata de concentrarte

- Yo solo… - froté mis manos para tratar que los nervios no me llevaran a la tartamudez, por donde iba – es que…

- Amor… - me tomó de las manos deteniendo mis movimientos y haciéndome caer en cuenta que si, estaba tartamudeando y yéndome a la mismísima mierda – me estas preocupando… llevas mucho tiempo solo diciendo cosas sin sentido y yo necesito decirte algo

- Bien

Asentí mirando y esperando que dijera algo pero luego me di cuenta que el tampoco hablaba así que tome una profunda respiración y me decidí por fin a decir lo que tanto me estaba costando.

- ¿Te quieres vivir conmigo?

- ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

Quedé muda al igual que Edward, solo nos pudimos mirar sin ninguna puta emoción en el rostro.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – lo miré extrañada aun con la posibilidad de que mi propia voz me alla traicionada

- Yo… solo

- ¿Me pediste matrimonio? – fruncí el ceño haciendo una mueca

- No – negó – no lo hice pero…

- Yo te escuche – fruncí el ceño – me dijiste que…

- Yo te pedí que nos fuéramos a vivir juntos, no es que no me quiera casar, al contrario pero pensé que aun era muy pronto – traté de cerrar los ojos y recordar el momento, cuando me di cuenta que era mi voz la que dijo _"¿Te quieres casar conmigo?"_ abrí los ojos enormemente – pero de verdad que si quiero

- No – negué desesperada poniéndome de pie – yo quería pedirte que nos mudáramos juntos… yo no sé porque, creo que el viaje me hizo mal o algo porque yo lo hablé con Cathy y ella está de acuerdo en que te vengas a vivir aquí entonces no sé porque… todo es culpa de Cindy pero mañana le voy a dar un derechazo que la va a mandar directo al hospital… pequeña perra que…

- ¡Ey! – volvió a tomarme de los hombros zarandeándome un poco mas fuerte – cálmate amor… ¿sí?

- Si

Lo quedé mirando directamente a los ojos esperando que él también entrara en crisis, o sea, se que lo amo y que quiero casarme con él pero no pensé que iba a decirlo así, tampoco es que no pudiera tener esa conversión con Edward, ya maduramos ambos y no somos los pendejos de antes pero es que no se. Pase mis manos por mi frente viendo si lograba relajarme pero no podía hacerlo porque ya me estaba costando trabajado el pensar en vivir con Edward así que era más que obvio que encontraba el matrimonio como un paso demasiado grande aun. Edward ignorando mi histeria me dejó sentada mientras iba a la cocina, supuse que para buscarme un vaso con azúcar o algo, ¡Mierda!, estaba actuando como toda una loca cuando había sido yo misma quien me había puesto en esta situación.

Si, quería casarme con Edward y sé que él quería hacerlo conmigo, pero si ambos teníamos en mente el vivir juntos creo que eso era lo que teníamos que hacer ahora, no era el momento para casarnos y yo lo sabía, quizás un tiempo viviendo bajo el mismo techo podría hacernos bien. Cuando mi novio llegó me entregó el vaso con lo que supuse así que mucho más tranquila me lo tomé, se que él también quería decirme michas cosas y le agradecí a que esperara que yo comenzara porque debía aun ordenar un par de ideas, se que lo que quería, quería casarme con él pero aun no así que le diría que viviéramos juntos por ahora y ya después veríamos cual era el momento indicado para hacer todo mucho más formal.

- Te amo… y quiero casarme contigo, creo que lo quiero desde la primera vez que me hablaste para mi cumpleaños pero por ahora creo que lo mejor es que vivamos juntos

- Si, yo también quiero eso porque además – me sonrió quitándome el vaso de las manos – tengo planeada la propuesta de la historia, lo pensé desde el momento en que te vi apagando esa velita de cumpleaños así que no dejare por nada del mundo que me eches a perder eso

- ¿Entonces desde ese momento pensaste en casarte conmigo?

- ¡Claro! – se sentó en el sofá atrayendo mi cuerpo al suyo – pero ese momento pensaba que si nos casábamos íbamos a ser amigos por toda la vida y que era una forma de que no nos separamos mas

- Hemos sido amigos desde ese día y nunca nada va a cambiar eso – besé su pecho a la altura de su corazón – yo te amo Edward Cullen… tu eres mi deseo de cumpleaños cumplido

- Y tu eres el mío Isabella Swan… ahora vamos a vivir juntos, luego nos vamos a casar y después te voy a embarazar

- ¿Y cuántos hijos más quieres tener?

- Con dos más me conformó… además creo que a Cathy también le gustaría tener mas hermanitos

- ¿De verdad lo logramos? – lo miré sin poder contener las lagrimas

- Si – afirmó entendiéndome – de verdad logramos nuestro deseo… nuestro sueño

* * *

**Hola!**

**Chicos, hice una encuenta en el grupo de Face y estoy pensando en dejar de publicar aca en FF porque la mayoria lee en el Blog, no es cierre mi cuenta ni nada es por comodidad mia y de ustedes asi que los invito a que me digan tambien donde leen.**

**Bueno, espero que les guste el cap y que se pasen por mi nueva historia "Vuelve a vivir" que parece q super poquitos la leyeron.**

**Pasense por el Blog.**

**Ahhhhhhhh, necesito link para descargar las ultimas pelis q han hecho Kris y Rob para los trailer, asi q si tienen material avisenme a mi mail joha _ 163 hotmail . com**

**Besos, Joha!**


	48. Chapter 48

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 48**

- No… no pongas esa caja ahí – tuve que soltar los cojines que tenía en mis manos para correr hacia donde Edward – esta mesa esta endeble – lo miré rodando los ojos – te dije que acá no se puede poner nada pesado

- Lo siento – pensé escuchar una nota chistosa en su voz pero en vez de eso escuché solo un bufido

- ¿Enojado? – retrocedí un paso para verlo mejor, me cruce de brazos y encaré una ceja

- No me mire así – negó moviendo su dedo índice – porque no eres tu quien ha estado todo el día moviendo cajas de aquí para allá… así que – suspiró hondo, tanto que vi como se infló su pecho marcando sus exquisitos músculos, oh, cuando inauguráramos nuestro cuarto esta noche quizás podríamos… - ¡Ey! – un chasquido de dedos frente a mi rostro me sacó de lo que prometía ser una muy buena y vivida fantasía - ¿Dónde estás?

- En nada – negué rápidamente y sonrió – pero tu – lo apunté – deberías ir a buscar más cajas

Escuché como Edward bufaba pero salía de la habitación, ya habían pasado cuatro semanas desde que decidimos mudarnos juntos y no habíamos podido hacerlo porque al final de cuentas y después de conversarlo mucho decidimos que lo mejor era remodelar el cuarto de invitados para hacerlo un dormitorio principal, primero Edward me había dado la opción de que compráramos otra casa pero esta era grande y además me había costado mucho, si, Emmett ayudó pero él se vino a vivir definitivamente acá cuando ya tenía casi todo así que para recompensar un poco las cosas con él le compramos uno de esos LCD donde se ve todo demasiado real, incluyendo los juegos que tanto disfruta, con eso me quedé un poco más tranquila y también Edward.

En fin, el remodelar la casa nos tomó más tiempo del pensado lo que se retraso nuestra convivencia porque además aprovechamos de arreglar otras cosas pequeñas como los baños y una que otra puerta caída, seguramente esta sería nuestra casa por siempre, en la que envejeceríamos juntos, tal cual lo había soñado cuando la corredora de propiedad me la mostró, aunque claro, en ese tiempo pensaba que volver con Edward era tan imposible como que la NASA reconociera la existencia de los extraterrestres, aunque eso también está pasando así que supongo que en verdad no hay muchas cosas imposibles.

- ¿Terminaste de pensar?

Me volteé para ver como las dos cajas que habían hace un minuto ahora se habían multiplicado a diez así que una leve intuición me dijo que estuve más tiempo del imaginado pensando.

- Si – suspiré sonriendo y acercándome los pasos que nos separaban a él – ahora nos queda ordenar todo esto – lloriqueé rodeando su cintura con mis brazos y apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho que aunque estaba un poco sudoroso aun así que daban ganas de lamerlo y…

- De verdad que andas un poco distraída últimamente – me revolvió el cabello y sonríe dándole la razón

- Sera el amor

- Mmm… me gusta eso del amor porque eso quiere decir que me amas un poquito

- Te amo mucho – me estaba poniendo de puntitas para besarlo cuando un torbellino nos obligó a separarnos

- ¡Tengo hambre! – chilló corriendo por entre las cajas mi hija

- Cathy – la llamé pero no me escucho, al contrario, siguió corriendo y gritando que tenía hambre – hija… ¡HIJA! – alcé la voz pero nada

- ¡Ey Cathy! – la llamó ahora Edward pero solo cuando la atrapó en una de sus pasadas logró controlarla un poco – cálmate ¿sí? – ello asintió riendo aun – tu mamá te está hablando así que quédate quietita y ponle atención

- Si papi Edward – asintió Cathy haciéndome jadear tan fuerte que hasta opaqué el jadeo de Edward

¿Mi hija acababa de llamarlo papi Edward? ¿De dónde había sacado eso? ¿Edward estaba bien con esto? ¡Oh Dios! ¿Emm estaría bien con esto?

- Cariño… - Edward la dejó en el suelo y se agachó frente a ella - ¿Por qué me dijiste así?

- Poque – puso un dedito en su boca y supe que estaba pensando – en unos monitos la otra vez la mamá de la niña se casaba y con eso la niña tenia oto papá mas – los ojos azules de Cathy de un segundo para otro se llenaron de lagrimas y sacó su labio inferior - ¿Eta mal que te diga así?

Edward me dio una mirada casi suplicante, menos mal que no me costaba leer sus expresiones porque o si no estaríamos en un serio problema, sus ojos claramente me decían _"por favor di que está bien"_ y la verdad es que por mi estaba bien pero no se si por Emmett podía decir lo mismo y la verdad es que ahora era él quien me preocupaba.

- Cariño – me agache junto a ellos y agradecí que mi hija hubiera bajado sus revoluciones – tu le puedes decir como quieras a Edward – lo miré para notar como ensanchaba mucho su sonrisa – pero antes de nada le vamos a preguntar a tu papá que le parece ¿dale?

- Yo ya le pegunte – se encogió de hombros mientras se rascaba su naricita – y él me dijo que estaba bien…

- Tu papá es un hombre demasiado bueno

Aunque eso lo quería decir más que nada para mí no pude evitar sentarme por completo en el suelo y ver desde ahí como Edward tomaba a Cathy en brazos y comenzaba a dar vueltas con ella. Sabia en el fondo que a Emm no le iba a molestar y que ya mas de una vez había bromeado con esto pero es que decir las cosas es muy distinto a hacerlo por lo que mientras mi hija y mi novio seguía jugando a no ser que yo me levanté sigilosamente y me dirigí hasta la sala, una vez ahí tomé mi celular y dude unos segundos con él en la mano ya que me imaginaba a Emm rodando los ojos y diciéndome que esto ya lo habíamos hablado mil y una vez pero en fin, yo era madre, las madres somos así y prefería quedarme tranquila con esto antes que seguir pensando y pensando cómo era muy probable que lo hiciera.

- Hola Bellita linda

- Hola Emmett

Escuché el ruido de unas bolsas o algo de eso moverse y supuse que estaba comiendo porquería así que me mordí la lengua antes de decirle algo, no quería perder mi norte y menos ahora.

- Bien… o a Cathy le pasó algo o estas teniendo un problema existencia por el _mudaje _de Edward

- ¿_Mudaje_? – perdí todos mis pensamientos en ese _"mudaje"_

- Sip… mudaje… ¿No se está mudando contigo?

- Si pero esa palabra no existe Emm

- Bueno… entonces ahora si existe – podría imaginármelo encogiéndose de hombros de lo más relajado mientras metía un puñado de ese algo que estaba comiendo a su boca

- Emmett eres profesor de literatura, tu mejor que nadie sabe que no puedes estar inventando palabras… lo enseñaste cuando me hacías clases a mi así que no te hagas el tonto

- Si… también recuerdo cuando leímos "La niña en la palomera" y enseñé que las relaciones con diferencia de esas eran difíciles y que no es correcto acostarse con los profesores y… ¿Cómo esta nuestra hija? – rió tan fuerte que tuve que separar el celular de mi oreja por unos segundos

- Eres un estúpido McCarty

- Pero así me amas

- Si Emm – suspiré hondo – sabes que siempre te voy a amar

- Lo sé cariño, yo también aunque ahora estoy en busca de la señora McCarty

- ¿Sabes que tengo que aprobarla no?

- Oh si – rió – pero ahora dime… ¿Le pasó algo a mi hija o tus pensamientos no te dejan en paz?

- Como me conoces – sonreí negando – pero es verdad, he estado pensando mucho – aunque Cathy dijo que su padre sabio aun así me era difícil decirlo en voz alta – Cathy le dijo _"papi Edward"_ a Edward

- Bien… porque si le dice otra vez papi a Barney creo que me suicidaré… es que está bien, sé que mi cuerpo es grande y puedo parecer un dinosaurio pero ni cagando me pongo morado… ¡odio ese color!

- Emm… - lo regañé

- Lo sé cariño y está bien, ya lo hablamos muchas veces y mi hija sabe muy bien que yo soy su papá así que mientras no le digas lo contrario estaremos bien

- ¡Sabes que yo nunca haría algo así! – me quejé poniéndome de pie

- Lo sé pero es bueno saberte algo alterada – apreté los dientes para no empezar a soltarle maldiciones – ahora te voy a cortar porque tengo una cita caliente y tú tienes que ir a ver a tu hombre y que mi hija coma bien porque esta flaquita, mañana la voy a pasar a buscar antes de almuerzo porque tenemos un día entero planificado para nosotros así que eso… chau

Miré el teléfono que sonaba indicándome que la llamaba había sido cortada así que por casi primera vez decidí hacerle caso a Emm y dejar esto ya que todos los involucrados estamos bien.

Subí y tuve que poner orden ya que ambos parecían niños jugando como si no tuviéramos mucho que hacer así que luego de organizarnos un poco seguimos cargando cajas, desembalando otras y ordenando las cosas en su lugar, aunque supuesto que la tarde no se hizo nada y que como era de esperarse no alcanzamos a ordenar todo así que nos tuvimos que conformar con que la cama quedara instalada y la ropa de Edward ordenada en el closet ya mañana nos encargaríamos del resto.

Ya a la hora de la cena bajamos los tres a hacer algo fácil y rápido porque ninguno tenía ánimos y estábamos demasiado agotados, comimos entre bromas y mucha charla, yo quise participar pero me era muy difícil, parecía tonta concentrada escuchando y viendo a mi familia pero así estaba feliz, ver a Edward y a Cathy junto a mi era mi todo. Mi hija contaba cosas de su colegio y de cómo le gustaba que su _"papi Edward" _la llevara al parque y que mañana iría al cine y a no sé donde con su papi así que estaba muy feliz, eso sí, menos mal que sus revoluciones habían bajado luego de tanta actividad física.

Para cuando se hizo de noche todos estábamos muertos por lo que mientras Edward acostaba a Cathy yo me quedé limpiando la cocina, cuando subí al cuarto Edward ya estaba recostado sobre la cama y con los ojos cerrados.

- Perdón pero estoy muerto – sollozó – de verdad que quería que inauguráramos la cama pero…

- Lo sé – me tiré a su lado y lo abrace con fuerza – yo también estoy muy cansada y ya mañana podremos inaugurar lo que queramos

- Bien – besó mi cabeza para reacomodarse y estar en el mundo de los sueños en los próximos dos minutos

Yo me levanté y cambie de ropa para después revisar la casa y besar la cabecita de mi hija, cuando vi que todo estaba bien pude irme a acostar y solo me bastó sentir el cuerpo de mi dulce novio junto al mío para conciliar el sueño.

.

.

.

- Despierta….

Me removí incomoda sobre la cama ante la voz que reconocí como la de Edward, sabía que estaba a mi lado y susurrando en mi oído pero estaba demasiado cansada para moverme, aun me dolía la espalda después de toda la actividad de ayer y lo único que quería era dormir hasta mañana.

- Bella… amor – mordisqueó mi cuello mandándome unas descargas eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo

- Mmm – rezongué abriendo y cerrando los ojos varias veces hasta que pude enfocar el rostro de mi novio – hola

- Hola amor – se agachó hasta que sus labios se posaron en los míos – oh amor… parece que aliento matutino no es lo tuyo

Todo el sueño que podía tener en ese momento se fue a la mierda… ¿Acaso Edward acaba de decirme que mi aliento olía mal?. Sin siquiera prestarle atención me paré de la cama pasando por su lado para correr al baño y lavarme lo mejor posible los dientes, probé mi aliento tirando un poco en mi mano y cuando noté que estaba mejor volví con mucha rabia al dormitorio, maldito desconsiderado que me había hecho sentir mal.

- ¿Sabes que te estaba molestando no? – Edward estaba recostado con los brazos sobre su cabeza y un exquisito desayuno descansaba en la mesita de noche – tu aliento me encanta cariño

- ¡Eres un maldito! – lo apunté volviendo a la cama

- Digamos que fue una broma de bienvenida para mí – apretó mi renuente cuerpo y me acercó a su lado besando mi cabeza – ya verás como la convivencia se hace más fácil de lo que pensamos

- Lo sé – refunfuñe – pero ahora debería levantarme porque Emm va a venir a buscar a Cathy

- Todavía es temprano y yo te traje el desayuno

Me acomodé mejor en la cama y quedó el espacio para que Edward dejara la bandeja que estaba en la mesita de noche, había de todo así que aprovechamos de comer, ya eran más de las 11 y no tenía ni idea que era tan tarde, era raro que mi hija no haya venido a acostarse conmigo así que supuse que aun estaba durmiendo, ojalá que ya le cambiara el reloj, antes se levanta a las 8 de la mañana sin importar el día aunque fuera domingo pero eso es normal en los niños.

- ¿A qué hora viene Emm?

- Como a la 1 supongo – me encogí de hombros recordando que dijo que vendría antes del almuerzo

- Oh… estaba pensando que mañana podríamos llevar a Cathy al parque

- Buena idea – asentí tomando jugo

- Pero siempre y cuando me prometas no golpear a nadie más

Rodé los ojos y recordé lo que había pasado a los tres días de mi vuelta de Portland con Cindy madre.

_**Flash Back**_

_Mi niña aun estaba con la férula en su pie pero ya estaba aburrida así que cedí a sus ruegos y la traje al parque aunque fuera solo a que se columpiara, había venido sola porque Emm y Edward estaban trabajando y yo tenía unos días libres para quedarme con Cathy, ya teníamos unos minutos en los columpios cuando vi acercarse esa cabellera mal teñida de rubio._

_- Cariño – paré el columpio y me puse frente a mi hija – voy a ir a comprar un helado así que quiero que te quedes aquí… si te paras y vas a cualquier parte estarás castiga por un mes entero… ¿bien?_

_- Si mami – sintió aun temblorosa, desde nuestra charla estaba mucho más cauta y aunque mi intención no era asustarla era bueno que supiera que tenía que hacer caso_

_- Cuídate mi niña… vengo en seguida – besé su cabecita y de reojo vi como la puta se sentaba en un banco_

_Me apresuré a llegar a su lado y agradecí a los cielos que su hija estuviera lejos porque no tenía intenciones de pegarla enfrente de su niña, tampoco era una desconsiderada e insensible._

_- Cindy – me senté junto a ella en la banca que estaba y sonreí ante su salto de susto – necesito hablar contigo – la miré y supe que sabia porque estaba acá – ¿Quieres que hablemos acá o me acompañas un momento?_

_- Te acompaño_

_Miré que Cathy estaba ahora hablando con otra niña en el columpio de al lado y me corrí junto a Cindy a un lado de donde ambas aun podíamos seguir viendo a la perfección a nuestras hijas._

_- ¿Qué mierda le dijiste a tu hija para que se peleara con Cathy? – bien, directo al grano_

_- Bájame el tonito – me apunto con dedo y me dieron ganas de mordérselo – si te acompañe es porque supuse que harías un escándalo_

_- Si darte un puñetazo es un escándalo entonces si – la miré levantando una ceja y me gustó verla asustada _

_- Eres una ordinar… no tienes moral y tu niña_

_Bien, ella se lo buscó, la tomé del cabello obligándola a que me viera a los ojos._

_- Nunca fui buena para pelear pero eso fue antes de que una puta como tu dijera cosas que lastimaran a mi hija_

_- ¡Suéltame! – chilló forcejeando conmigo_

_- Antes de eso dime que le dirás a tu hija que lo que dijiste no es así, no me interesa que mierda es pero nada bueno pudo salir de tu asquerosa boca mama vergas – jadeo y yo sentí como la adrenalina pasaba por mi_

_- Eres una…_

_Ok, no fue un puñetazo pero si le di vuelta el rostro de una cachetada, la muy maldita quiso devolvérmela pero alcancé a atraparle la mano, aun estamos cerca de las niñas y no quería llamar la atención. Vi como mi hija seguía donde mismo ahora hablando con dos niñas más a las que parece que les estaba mostrando su férula así que supe que era mi tiempo para volver._

_- Te juro que para la próxima que me metas en alguna de tus putas a mi o a mi familia te ira peor_

_- No me amenaces – tenía su mano sobre su mejilla que se estaba poniendo roja_

_- Te pudiste haber metido conmigo pero no era necesario que involucraras a las niñas, ahora por tu culpa mi hija tiene una férula en el pie así que piensa que harías si tu hija fuera la que saliera lastimada y multiplícalo por diez para saber lo que te hare si vuelves a hablar de nosotros_

_Cuando pasé por su lado le di un pequeño empujón y volví donde mi sol que estaba tranquilita hablando con el resto de las niñas._

_- Me quedé quietita mami_

_- Lo sé mi cielo_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

- Tampoco es que la golpee… ya me hubiera gustado hacerlo

- Pero aun así llegó al hospital alegando que la habían atacado en el parque y que creía tener roto el pómulo

- Esa perra – murmuré – se salvó de no haber exagerado y meterme en el medio pero creo que entendió que por mi hija y mi familia estaba dispuesta a mucho más que una simple cacheta

- Eres toda una leona cariño – sacó la bandeja con el desayuno que ya habíamos comido y lo puso a un lado – creo que podría hacerte rugir un poquito – se puso sobre mi cuerpo e inmediatamente sentí como mis sentidos se sensibilizaban ante su cercanía

- Creo que puedo hacer mucho más que rugir un poquito

Alcé mis caderas y enredé mis manos en su cabellos para atraerlo a mi boca y poder saborear su aliento y aunque él dijera que el mío no era el mejor se que era mentira porque amaba esa sabor a mi tanto como yo amaba el de él, enredamos nuestras lenguas y sentí como sus manos salían en busca del borde de mi camiseta, estaba subiéndola y acariciando mi piel cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

- Mami… papi Edward, ya dormí mucho

Edward salió de mi cuerpo y se acostó a un lado justo para dejarle un espacio vacío a Cathy, iba a preguntarle cómo estaba y pedirle perdón pero cuando le sonrió y le hizo lado a mi hija supe que estaba bien con esto porque ni siquiera me miró y enseguida puso toda su atención en el panorama que le estaba contando Cathy que haría con su papá.

Si, Edward era un hombre demasiado bueno, era mío y demás que ya tendríamos una vida entera para hacer el amor.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Bueno, ustedes dijeron q leen aca asi q les cumplo y aca esta el nuevo capitulo.**

**No le queda mucho a la historia, pero quiero cerrar bien los temas para asegurarme que Edward y Bella tengan su final feliz**

**En fin, los invito a que pasen por el Blog q lo renove y por mi redes sociales, busquenme por "Leo, vivo y siento"**

**Besos, Joha!**


	49. Chapter 49

**Los personajes le pertenecen SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 49**

- ¿Entonces de verdad voy a poder invitar a todos mis compañeros?

- Si Cathy – murmuré tratando de estacionar el auto en el estrecho espacio que había en la acera. Cuando pude hacerlo me giré hacia mi hija que me miraba expectante – puedes invitar a quien quieras – la vi ensanchar su sonrisa así que me apresuré a detenerla – pero – alcé mi dedo índice logrando que borrara su sonrisa – quiero que lo hagas a conciencia porque tu vas a tener que atender a tus amigos, no quiero que dejes a nadie solo

- Ohhhh, bien entonces

Por supuesto que mi hija de cinco años, pronto seis pensaba que era solo llegar y llenar la casa con sus amigos para su cumpleaños pero no era tan así, ya estaba grande y tenía que aprender a ser responsable también aunque la verdad es que casi no tenia quejas de mi hija ya que era toda una señorita.

- Es que les conté de mi papi y no todos me creen así que les dije que el sábado lo iban a conocer, además también les conté de Edward y tampoco me creen que tengo dos papas

- Tú decides hija – me encogí de hombros

- Bien, creo que ahí veré – suspiró derrotada

- Se que harás los correcto Cathy – le acaricie los cabellos – ahora… ¿Llevas las invitaciones? – me alzó el sobre y me sonrió – bien – entonces vete antes de que llegues tarde… te amo

- Te quiero mami – dejó un besó en mi mejilla y se bajó corriendo para encontrarse con dos niñas que solo ubicaba de vista, ya me daría el tiempo el sábado de conocerlas bien

Cuando vi que Cathy entró al colegio pude recién volver a poner el coche en marcha. Iba con buen tiempo para el trabajo así que conduje a una velocidad prudente mientras dejaba que mi cabeza se concentrara en la música que salía de la radio y en el último año de mi vida.

Había pasado poco más de un año desde que Edward se mudó con nosotras y aunque al principio no fue todo muy fácil por los rumores y las incomodidades normales que tienen todas las parejas cuando comienzan a convivir a diario, luego de mi pelea con la tal Cindy muchas cosas se apaciguaron permitiéndonos ser una pareja mucho más normal, aunque a eso también debemos añadirle el hecho de que Emmett por fin encontró al amor de su vida, sí, yo sabía que sus sentimientos por mi nunca iban a cambiar del todo pero me hacía muy feliz verlo feliz, aunque si debo reconocer que jamás me imaginé un final así para mi amigo, alguna vez amante, profesor, padre de mi hija, ¡Dios! Emm es tantas cosas que me costaba definirlo solo en una, en fin.

A todos nos sorprendió eso si cuando nos anuncio que había encontrado su vocación en el servicio al señor, al principio pensamos que era una de sus acostumbradas bromas pero no nos tomó mucho darnos cuenta que era verdad, iba a ser cura y era ya una decisión tomada, así que solo nos quedó ser feliz por él y apoyarlo en todo, lo amaba igual y eso de ninguna forma iba a cambiar solo por el hecho de que se hubiera decido a usar una sotana.

Fue todo demasiado rápido, un día dijo que entraría al seminario y por ser profesor ya estaba graduado así que no sé como lo hizo, pero en unos meses ya era sacerdote y profesor del colegio religioso de Forks.

En cuanto a mi relación con Edward las cosas estaban demasiado bien, tan bien que mi parte masoquista estaba un poco preocupada, al principio pensé que no podríamos vivir juntos pero después de nuestra primera pelea fuerte supe que si lo conseguiríamos, ni si quiera recuerdo bien porque fue solo sé que esa noche Edward tuvo que dormir en el sofá y que no nos hablamos por todo el día siguiente, mis dimos miradas de rencor y no nos despedimos cuando salimos al trabajo pero sí recuerdo que esa noche cuando llegue a casa luego de haber pasado a comprar una rica cena para disculparme él ya estaba en casa y con una cera servida también, reímos e hicimos el amor toda la noche ya que mi a Cathy le tocaba estar con su padre. Esa noche abrazada a su pecho entendí que las cosas no podían estar, éramos una pareja como cualquier otra y ahora, más de un año después de vivir juntos lo entendía mejor que antes.

En este año también había ascendido en el trabajo ya que Alaric por petición, mas bien, obligación de su esposa, tuvo que comenzar a delegar muchas más obligaciones y por eso terminé siendo su socia, al principio pensé que mi carga de trabajo aumentaría mucho pero al contrario ya que nuestros clientes comenzaron a crecer y por eso también ampliamos nuestro personal, ahora el bufet estaba en su mejor momento y tanto Alaric como yo teníamos más tiempo que antes. Todo lo anterior si se lo tengo que agradecer a Eve ya que después de que ganamos su caso dejando seco al viejo de su ex esposo nuestra reputación se fue a las nubes haciendo que gente hasta de Port Ángeles o Seattle viajara a Forks solo para contratar nuestros servicios.

El día en la oficina se me pasó revisando nuevos caso que comencé a delegar a nuestros otros abogados y algunos mas simples a nuestros alumnos en práctica ya que también estábamos aceptando que hicieran sus prácticas laborales con nosotros, eso nos había permitido abaratar algunos sueldos y formar a algunos abogados que queríamos con nosotros.

La hora del almuerzo se me pasó de largo ya que mañana me iría antes para alcanzar a comprar las cosas que faltaba para el cumpleaños de Cathy que sería el sábado. Cuando me di cuenta ya eran las 5 de la tarde y a las 6 había quedado en juntarme con Bree así que apagué el computador y me puse en camino hacia el café donde habíamos quedado, de a poco y gracias a mi nueva condición de trabajo también había podido retomar mi relación con mi amiga que tenía algo olvida, también habíamos hecho costumbre que toda la familia se juntara a almorzar los domingo, íbamos rotando de casas pero fuera como fuera nos veíamos ya que de esta forma nos manteníamos en contacto porque era ridículo que viviendo todos en un pueblo tan pequeño pasaran semanas sin vernos, ahora de esta forma todo iba mucho mejor entre nosotros.

Estacioné afuera de Starbucks y miré por la ventana que Bree ya me estaba esperando, desde donde estaba noté demasiado bien su nerviosismo así que apresuré el pasó para llegar a su lado.

- ¿Estás bien? – ni siquiera la salude peor necesita primero saber que estaba bien

-Si – me dio una sonrisa torcida y con su mano me indico que me sentara – es solo que estoy algo nerviosa pero bien

Quería un café así que cuando vi que ella estaba bien dejé mi cartera y me pare por mi Mocha Blanco. No demoré mucho porque estaba casi vacío el lugar como nunca, así que con mi café y un Muffin en las manos volví a sentarme junto a mi amiga para ponerle toda mi atención.

- Bien… hola – bromeé

- Hola Bella – tomó con sus manos el vaso de café y me dio un ligero apretón, quise volver a preguntarle cómo estaba pero decidí mejor darle tiempo para hablar – bueno, creo que ya te diste cuenta que hay algo que quiero hablar contigo pero ¿sabes? – me miró alzando la vista – creo que mejor me cuenta como esta Cathy… ¿Ya tienes todo para el sábado?

- No… mañana tengo que ir a comprar las ultimas cosas – la miré con los ojos entrecerrados – ahora dime que es lo que te pasa

- Es que no tiene importancia – su voz salió tan chillona denotando su nerviosismo

- Dímelo – la miré a los ojos y puse mi mayor determinación en los míos para tratar de obligarla – se que algo te pasa y te exijo que me lo digas

- No es nada – rodé los ojos y tomé un sorbo de mi café

- Bree – suspiré dejando el vaso en la mesa – algo te pasa y sé que quieres hablarlo conmigo… mira – suspiré tirando de mis cabellos hacia atrás para que no me molestara en el rostro – se que no he sido la mejor amiga con todo lo que me ha pasado y no tengo excusa con eso… pero por favor – la miré con mis mejor ojitos de perrito necesitado de cariño – déjame ayudarte con esto

- Bien – suspiro rodándome los ojos – lo que pasa es que como que me gusta alguien – la única vez que he visto a Bree tan "nerviosa" diciéndome que le gusta alguien fue cuando me confesó que le gustaba yo pero ahora estaba segura que no era eso así que solo me quedó poner los codos en la mesa y escucharla – lo que pasa es que nos besamos pero ella como que no es entera lesbiana y…

- Espera – la detuve - ¿Cómo se es media lesbiana?

- Ya sabes – se encogió de hombros – es cuando solo has caído una vez, o sea cuando no has estado completamente en una relación

- O sea que ese beso que nos dimos hace tiempo… ¿Me hace media lesbiana? – no sé porque pero sonreí esperando su respuesta ya que esa era casi mi única locura de juventud que tenia para contarle a mis nietos

- ¡Bella! – chilló haciendo que borrara mi sonrisa y volviera a poner mi atención en ella dándole una señal de perdón – estoy tratando de decirte algo importante… sigo – suspiro y se reacomodó en su silla – bien… esto… a quien bese y quien me gusta – me miró y supongo que notó mi expectación porque soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones – Haley

- Ohhhh

Me quedé con la boca abierta en una perfecta "o" sin saber que decir o hacer, es que no se, es Haley, sé que no es mi mejor amiga pero la quiero bastante, tanto que hace un año pensé que podía tener algo con Emmett y la idea me pareció perfecta, ahora esta noticia con Bree era algo que aunque me sorprendía como la mierda me gustaba, las dos habían pasado por mucho y se merecían a alguien como la otra.

- ¿Te gusta?

- La amo – contesto segura – la amo desde hace mucho

- Pero me dijiste recién que te gustaba mucho – para mí por lo menos la diferencia entre gustar mucho y amar era abismal

- Si… es que – se tomó sus cabellos en sus manos en un gesto demasiado parecido a los de Edward, se notaban que eran familia – no sé, al principio pensé que era algo totalmente platónico pero ahora que te lo cuento me doy cuenta que puede que no sea así ¿no? – me miró con suplica - ¡Mierda! – chilló llamando la atención de más de alguien a nuestro alrededor – creo que me estoy imaginando cosas donde no las hay

- Bree, no sé qué siente Haley por ti – no tenia caso decirle puras mentira para que mañana le destrozaran el corazón – pero si se cómo eres tú y si ella te besó es por algo, te juro que yo te hubiera amado como pareja si no hubiera amado mucho mas a Edward, Bree – tomé sus manos por sobre la mesa – eres una mujer maravillosa que se merece una mujer tan buena como Haley así que no puedes hacer nada más que hablar con ella y preguntarle que siente ella por ti

- ¿Y si no me quiere? – sus ojitos están brillosos y supe que se estaba conteniendo para no llorar

- Si no te quiere es ella quien pierde

- ¿Sabes que esa frase esta mas que trillada no?

- Si – asentí sonriendo

Ambas reímos y comimos de mi Muffin hasta que de la nada comencé a reírme como loca.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

- Es que en un momento pensé que Haley sería la pareja perfeta para Emm, pero él se volvió cura y ella lesbiana… creo que no sirvo de Cupido

- Ella aun no es lesbiana

- Pero es media lesbiana – le guiñe un ojo – ahora solo falta convertir la otra mitad

Mucho más relajadas seguimos hablando por una hora más, hoy Edward iba a buscar a Cathy al colegio ya que por más que Emmett le insistió en que se inscribiera en el colegio donde él hacia clases ella no quiso porque no le gustaban los uniformes ni que el hicieran ir a misa todas las mañanas. Si, era raro ver a Emm como sacerdote pero hasta Cathy lo había entendido y aceptado, dijo que ahora hasta tenia de tercer papá a Dios porque Emmett se había casado con él, nos costó al principio explicárselo bien pero aunque aun no entiende mucho hace un esfuerzo por hacerlo.

Cuando llegué a casa noté un exquisito olor a comida recién hecha, así que no dude en dejar todo tirado en el sofá de la sala y adentrarme a la cocina, Cathy estaba con su mini delantal lavando algo y Edward estaba revolviendo una olla.

- Hola

- Mami – mi hija dejó todo y corrió a tirarse a mis brazos – mi papi me llamó y dijo que se venía mañana

- Oh, qué bien

Emm estaba viviendo en el colegio donde trabajaba ahora porque era algo así como un colegio de curas y solo salía los fin de semanas donde los pasaba acá, al principio había mantenido su departamento pero era una verdadera ridiculez porque a veces se iba donde sus padres con Cathy otros se venia acá y estaba pagando una renta para nada, no le faltaba donde quedarse así que dejó el departamento y nosotros le habilitamos un dormitorio en la casa. Al principio pensé que sería incomodo para Edward peor al contrario, seguían siendo más amigos que antes y generalmente la que salía sobrando era yo, además de esta forma Cathy pasado mucho más tiempo con su papá.

- Si – se me acercó Edward para besar mis labios – se viene mañana temprano para ayudarnos

- Me parece – tomé en brazos a mi hija pero tuve que dejarla en el suelo demasiado rápido cuando noté el enorme esfuerzo que me suponía – estas grande hija

- El sábado cumplo 6 – mostró sus deditos de ambas manos sonriendo, estaba feliz cuando sus años ya le ocupaban ambas manitos

- Estas enorme – le revolví el pelo y ella se quejó

- Mamá – se me escapó riendo y dejándome sola con Edward

- ¿Qué dijo Emm?

- Que el señor le dejó salir antes para poder compartir con su retoño

Ambos entornamos los ojos ya que el sentido de humor de Emmett seguía siendo el mismo de antes, bueno, Emm seguía siendo el mismo de antes, solo que ahora no ligaba y usaba su sotana.

Yo ayude a Edward a terminar la comida mientras que Cathy se perdió en la sala mirando sus dibujos animados, cuando la mesa estuvo puesta nos sentamos a comer en silencio los primeros minutos antes de que mi hija lo rompiera con sus pregunta porque ya había llegado a la temida edad del por qué.

- ¿Por qué el arroz antes estaba duro y ahora esta blando?

- ¿Te acuerdas que lo puse en un olla y le puse agua? – pregunto Edward con calma, él tenía mucha más paciencia que yo para esto porque siempre me dejaba media flipada

- Si

- Bien, eso fue para que se pusiera blanda, se coció

- Oh… bien ¿Y porque la bebida tiene gas?

- Cathy – llamé su atención - ¿Sientes las burbujas cuando la tomas? – ella asintió rápidamente – bien, para eso es el gas

- Oh… bien – volvió a repetir lo mismo indicando que seguían mas preguntar - ¿saben?, ya sé que quiero para mi cumpleaños

Mi sonrisa se ensanchó hasta las nubes y la de Edward también ya que por más que le habíamos preguntado a mi hija que es lo que quería ella seguía sin estar segura así que ahora por fin se había decido para que mañana pudiera ir a buscar su regalo.

- ¿Y que es cariño? – habló Edward

- Bueno son dos cosas, una es para papi Edward y la otra para mi mamá – con Edward nos miramos y nos encogimos de hombros esperando por sus peticiones

- Entonces dinos lo que es hija

- Bien – suspiró poniendo sus manitos en la mesa – primero papi Edward – ambos se miraron y yo los miré a ellos – quiero que nunca nos dejes solas

- Yo nunca voy a dejarlas solas – declaró rápidamente

- Pero es que mi amiga Lucia dijo que tú no estabas casado con mi mami y que por eso podías irte cuando quisieras

De verdad que esperaba que la madre de la tal Lucia no tuviera nada que ver porque no tenía ganas de pegarle a otra vieja amargada y falta de orgasmos.

- Cathy… yo nunca voy a irme y en cuanto a lo de casarme con tu mamá…

- ¿Qué es lo que querías de mi hija?

Toda nerviosa interrumpí a Edward porque desde hace mas un año, esa noche que se vino a vivir con nosotras que no habíamos vuelto a tocar el tema y no tenía intenciones de saber sus motivos para no casarse conmigo.

- Y lo que quiero de ti mami – sonreí y de reojo vi a Edward en sus propios pensamientos – quiero un hermanito, le pregunte a la abuela Renée y ella dijo que tenía que pedírtelo a ti

- Oh – por segunda vez en el día quedé con la boca abierta en forma de "o" – yo… - miré a Edward y esto no era algo que quería hacer así pero – yo…

- Tranquila mami – me interrumpió – la abuela también me dijo que un hermanito toma 9 meses en llegar así que aun tenemos tiempo

Volví a mirar a Edward y no sé que estaba pensando pero estaba metido en su mundo así que pude respirar tranquila de que no se diera cuenta de mis titubeos ya que así iba a poder seguir con mis planes tal cual lo tenía planeado. Toqué disimuladamente mi vientre y sonreí al saber que el deseo de Cathy estaba más cerca de 9 meses, quizás solo 7.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Chicos, perdon, pero se me olvido subirlo ayer x eso del problema con mi cuenta.**

**En fin, cmo vieron paso un año**

**Les gusto este mini giro?**

**Si me dejaron mas de 100 comentarios por el otro giro espero unos poquitos por este mas lindo :)**

**Bueno, acabo de subir el adelanto de Saraes al Blog y ya esta el de Vuelve a Vivir.**

**Acuerdense tb de buscarme en face y twitter por "Leo, vivo y siento" **

**Besos, Joha!**


	50. Chapter 50

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 50**

- Lleva esta bandeja a la mesa de la esquina por favor – casi se lo suplique a mi madre quien solo me miraba sonriendo

- Deberías relajarte hija

- Tengo 20 niños corriendo como desesperados por mi jardín – la miré con los ojos entrecerrados – créeme que "relajarme" – dibuje las comillas en el aire – no entra en mis prioridades ahora madre – bufé lo ultimo consiguiendo solo que su sonrisa se ensanchara aun mas

- Renée – entró Esme a la cocina con las manos en las caderas y negando – deja de molestar a Bella y vamos a dejar estas cosas afuera

Mi querida suegra me guiñó un ojo antes de llevarse a mi madre.

Estaba muerta. Solo habían pasado unos cuantos minutos desde que el ultimo niño llegó pero yo ya estaba muerta, Cathy era una niña tranquila y obediente pero tal parecía ser que estar de cumpleaños y rodeada de sus amigos la volvía algo… hiperactiva, menos mal eso si que Alice era tan tranquila y como era un poco mayor estaba con ellos controlando lo mas que podía el caos. Tenía a 20 niños corriendo por todo el jardín jugando a no sé qué y gritando tan fuerte que hasta los tímpanos me dolía, si, amaba con el corazón y el alma a mi hija pero no estaba segura de que el próximo año tuviera una fiesta de cumpleaños, tenía que conformarse con una salida al cine, a comer, al zoológico, al…

- ¡EY! – un brusco movimiento sobre mis hombros me sacó de mis pensamientos - ¿Qué estas pensando?

- En alternativas para el cumpleaños de Cathy del próximo año

- No es tan malo – me sonrió mi novio – solo son un par de niños que…

Miró hacia afuera por la ventana de la cocina tan concentradamente que me vi obligada a seguir su vista. No entendí su mutismo al principio pero en cuanto el enorme cuerpo de Emmett entró en mi campo visual lo comprendí.

- Oh, no lo hizo – negué con los ojos apretados y sonriendo como una desquiciada - ¡POR FAVOR DIME QUE EMMETT NO LO HIZO!

- Si amor – los fuertes brazos de Edward me agarraron apenas quise dar el primer paso – pero no… no hagas nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte

- Edward – suspiré antes de darme vuelta para verlo directamente al rostro – Emmett acaba de traerle un perro a mi hija como regalo de cumpleaños – mi voz salió calma pero eso solo demostraba lo contenida que estaba - ¡TRAJO UN PUTO PERRO SIN PREGUNTARME!

- Ey amor… - un delicado zamarreo pudo controlar un poco mis nervios. ¡Mierda! no podía alterarme y estos cambios de humor por el embarazo no me estaban ayudando para nada – trata de tranquilizarte, no es nada malo… solo un perrito

Quise gritarle a Edward pero no tenía motivos sólidos para ello. Yo amaba a los animales y sobre todo a los perritos pero no estaba segura de que fuera lo que Cathy necesitaba con un hermanito en camino y mucho menos me gustaba la idea de que Emmett se lo haya comprado sin consultarme pero si era sincera ellos no sabían de mi embarazo y Emm seguía siendo su padre.

- ¡Bellita!... por favor no alejes a Cathy de nosotros… te prometo que golpearé muy duro a mi hijo aunque sea pecado

- Carmen – murmuré negando y mucho más relajada – voy a tener una charla con Emmett pero no por eso voy a alejar a Cathy de ustedes… nos seas ridícula

Prácticamente solloce porque no creía que la madre de Emmett pudiera ser tan exagerada. No solo me bastaba con los 20 niños correteando por el jardín, ahora a eso tenía que sumarle un cachorrito y adultos faltos de vacaciones.

- Bien… porque creo que tendrías todas las de ganar en un tribunal alegando que mi hijo aun es virgen

Con ese comentario se me fue cualquier atisbo de rabia transformando todo en una burbuja relajante a mí alrededor. Varias miradas adultas se posaron en mi luego a mi ataque casi histérico le viniera una larga carcajada pero es que ¡mierda!, así somos las mujeres embarazadas.

¡Oh mierda! se me olvida que nadie lo sabe aun así que no puedo enrostrarlos.

Y sinceramente debería dejar de maldecir tanto ahora que voy a ser mamá por segunda vez.

Mamá…

Mis manos fueron a mi vientre automáticamente queriendo acunar a mi bebé para decirle lo mucho que lo amamos y lo esperamos… aunque nadie aun sepa que viene en camino.

Luego de eso nos dedicamos por completo al cumpleaños de mi hija, cantamos el cumpleaños feliz, con Emm y Edward la ayudamos a apagar las velitas y en seguida entre todos abrimos los regalos, le llegaron varias cosas útiles como ropa y libros y cosas no tan útiles como un set de cosméticos que por lo que pude ver eran toxicos asi que tendría que botarlos sin que Cathy se diera cuenta. La casa no solo estaba llena de niños, también estaban todos los Cullen, los McCarty y por supuesto los Swan, aunque no debía dejar afuera a Bree y Haley quienes mas de una mirada se lanzaron en el día recordándome que debía tener una charla con mi amiga para saber el avance de su relación o no relación, ya no se que era a este punto. Me dio un poco de pena no poder compartir con todos pero necesitaba tener los dos ojos y un par mas en Cathy para que no hiciera ninguna maldad con su nueva mascota quien al parecer había pasado a ser su juguete favorito, así que descarté desde un principio charlar extendidamente con mis invitados.

Ya estaba cansada, el día estaba terminando – por fin – y yo necesita unos minutos a solas antes de lidiar con el desastre que iba a quedar.

- Entonces – mi burbuja de felicidad se rompió por esa profunda voz - ¿vas a golpearme ahora o después que se vayan los amigos de nuestra hija?

- No voy a golpearte – aunque mis palabras eran ciertas de todas formas tuve que apretar mis puños para no alzarlos y dejarlos caer en su rostro – pero solo porque ya me calmé

- Bien… lo entiendo, las cagué

- Eso sí – lo apunté – tu vas a tener que llevar al perrito al veterinario cuando lo necesito… además, de preocuparte de bañarlo

- Pero yo solo vengo los fines de semana

- Entonces los sábados lo harás – me encogí de hombros menos preocupada

En la sala ahora estábamos solos los dos mientras todos seguían en el patio. Tomé asiento cuando sentí mis pantorrillas dolerme un poco, no me sorprendió que el lugar al lado mío fuera ocupado por mi ex pero si me dejaron con la boca abierta sus palabras.

- ¿Edward ya sabe de tu embarazo? – si hubiera podido mi quijada llegar al suelo lo hubiera hecho - ¡Oh vamos! – se rió alzando al cielo los brazos con demasiado dramatismo para mi gusto – te conozco embarazada y sé que esos raros cambios de humor son por eso, además… - miró hacia el suelo, le seguí la vista pero no entendí que veíamos – te duelen las pantorrillas, otro signo más de que Edward puso su semilla en ti

- No sé si me gustas más pervertido como antes o santo y controlado como ahora

- Yo te gusto cariño, – me guiñó un ojo sin ninguna coquetería de por medio – te gusto como sea

- Es verdad

Sus enormes brazos se abrieron para acobijarme, en cuanto mi cabeza tocó su pecho me sentí más tranquila. Por mucho tiempo Edward fue mi mejor amigo en el mundo pero cuando las relaciones cambian es imposible mantener todo en el mismo lugar, por eso ahora ese lugar de "amigo sin sexo" era por completo de Emm, a él podía decirle prácticamente todo y mucho más ahora que sabía que no cometería ninguna indiscreción.

- ¿Cuándo se lo vas a decir?

Suspiré con pesadez mientras soltaba un fingido sollozo, sabía que tenía que hacerlo, quería hacerlo pero ya tenía más de un mes de saberlo y no quería que Edward se enojara por no haber hablado antes.

- ¿Ahora? – murmuré sobre su pecho

- Bien… ve al patio a buscarlo mientras yo despido al resto de los invitados

La mayoría del batallón pre escolar ya se había marchado por lo que solo era Cathy y dos niños mas quienes correteaban a Miky por el jardín. Sí, mi hija había querido ponerle el mismo nombre de mi primer perro al suyo, nada más tierno de su parte.

Llegue al patio seguida de Emmett quien venía a buscar a los dos niños para llevarlos con sus papas. Pensé que Cathy lo iba a sentir pero a penas y se despidió de ellos para volver a concentrarse en Miky.

- Hola – murmuré a sus espaldas mientras terminaba de recoger unas cosas de la mesa - ¿Podemos hablar? – mientras lo miraba esperando su respuesta no dejaba de retorcer las manos para tratar de liberar un poco mi nerviosismo

- Oh si… yo también tenía que hablar contigo – los vasos que estaban amontados en sus manos volvieron a la mesa para poder abrazarme – ven… sentémonos

- Pero es que mejor, me quedo parada porque…

- Bells

- Ok – asentí pero aun así no tomé asiento logrando que Edward bufara pero con una sonrisa en el rostro

- Siéntate por favor – retorcí mis manos por enésima vez, y aunque prefería estar de pie le hice caso sentándome en la banca un tanto temblorosa, no habíamos estados solos en todo el día y esto me asustaba por algún motivo. Desde donde estaba pude ver como Cathy corría atrás de su perrito haciendo que todas mis miradas se fueran hacia ella – eh, mírame un momento Bella

- Oh si… lo siento, es que ese perro… - volví a perder mi atención en mi hija que ahora trataba de subirse a su lomo como si fuera un pony - ¡Cathy!... ten cuidado con él cariño que le puedes hacer daño – sus ojos azules resplandecieron con algo de miedo y asintió para después seguir corriendo con Miky

- ¡Ey! – mi rostro se volteó de golpe a Edward. No era tonto, sabía que estaba evitándolo así que era mejor que hablara antes de que perdiera mis pocas fuerzas, refregué mis manos en mi falta y levanté a vista con toda la decisión que encontré – Edward hay algo que tengo que decirte… se que debería haberlo hecho antes pero el momento…

- Después – me cortó arrodillándose frente a mí y tomando mis manos – yo también estoy tratando de decirte algo así que ahora que por fin tengo tu atención no voy a dejar que me interrumpas

- Pero es que lo mío es más importante… – le rogué sabiendo que en cualquier momento perdería el hilo volviendo a omitir mi embarazo – y créeme cuando te digo que lo que tengo que decirte es demasiado importante – abrí los ojos tratando de que viera la importancia del asunto – así que…

- ¡NO! – apretó mis manos volviendo a cortar mis palabras – este es el momento perfecto así que por favor – rogó achicando sus ojitos – no lo arruines… solo escúchame, yo…

- Edward ¡para!, déjame…

- Cásate conmigo – una cajita con un anillo que conocía demasiado bien se posó frente a mi vista cortando de cuajo mis ideas. Sin pensarlo mis dedos tocaron ese diamante que había visto hace tantos años atrás cuando la mamá de Carlisle se lo dio a Edward, desde ese momento soñé ilusamente con que algún día lo tendría en mi dedo y ahora… - Bella… respóndeme por favor

- Yo… - dejé de ver el anillo para ver a Edward que estaba esperando por una respuesta – estoy embarazada Edward… vamos a ser papás – no sé si esa era la respuesta que quería pero fue la única que pude darle

Pasaron unos segundo pero ninguno se movió. Sé que a nuestro alrededor el mundo seguía girando, sabía que en la casa aun estaba nuestra familia completa y que por el patio mi hija seguía jugando con su perro. Sabía que Emmett por lo menos estaba atento a nuestra charla lo que quería decir que todos estaban atentos a nuestra charla. Seguramente ya hasta sabían lo de mi embarazo pero lo que no sé es si sabían lo de la propuesta de Edward, aunque, había que ser tonto para no descubrirlo si es que lo veían de rodillas frente a mí y con semejante roca en la mano.

- ¿Edward? – aunque no hablara yo se que estaba consiente pero no podía decir lo mismo de mi ¿prometido? Porque ni siquiera pestañeaba - ¿amor? – lo moví delicadamente pero no pasó nada – Edward – endurecí un poco más los movimiento pero de nuevo no obtuve respuesta – Edward – y bienvenida hormonas. Una cacheta en la mejilla izquierda de mi novio lo hizo reaccionar a él y a mí botar un poco de tensiones

- Bien… ¿entonces te… vas a casar conmigo? – su vista estaba tan concentrada en la mía que por unos momento no pude evitar perderme en ella

- Si Edward – luego de un momento fruncí los ojos – pero… ¿Escuchaste lo que te dije?

- ¡Sí!

Se paró demasiado rápido para rodearme con sus brazos y alzarme en ellos mientras me besaba lo que alcanzaba de mi rostro. Yo también estaba feliz así que por unos minutos me dejé llevar por ella y olvide el mutismo de mi ahora prometido para gozar por completo de mi próxima boda.

¡Oh Dios!

¡Me voy a casar con Edward!

Sabía que esto seria así, desde hace más de un año que se que este momento iba a llegar pero no podía en estos momentos pensar en cuando era solo una adolecente enamorada y llena de ilusiones tan irreales que dolían. Cuando tenía 16 pensé que mis sueños al fin se estaban haciendo realidad pero ese Edwrad cabrón e inmaduro que era en esos tiempos me destrozó más que nadie, eso sí, gracias a ello aprendí que mi vida entera no giraba en torno a él como yo pensaba, por sus pendejerias aprendí a valorarme como mujer y si, por un tiempo fui toda una zorra y no me arrepiento de eso.

Edward fue el peor cabrón a los 17 años.

Yo fui la peor zorra a los 16 años.

¿Y?

Nada de eso importa ahora, nos vamos a casar y vamos a tener esa felicidad plena por la que tanto luchamos.

- Te amo, te amo, te amo – sus besos seguían recorriendo todo mi rostro humedeciéndolo un poco y provocándome risas al por mayor – te amo, te amo, te amo y vas a ser mi esposa

- Y tu vas a ser padre – aproveché que dejó de darme vueltas para volver a decirlo por si no me había entendió las veinte veces anteriores

- ¿Qué?

Solo porque mi equilibrio me salvo es que no caí de culo al suelo ya que Edward me soltó tan de golpe que era de esperarse que cayera. Me tambalee un tanto pero logre equilibrarme para poder verlo.

- Que vamos a ser padres – apunté con ambos dedos índices mí ya no tan plano vientre – estoy embarazada

- ¿Es verdad? – quise pensar que esto era solo una broma suya pero se veía bastante serio

- Edward… te lo acabo de decir – apunté instintivamente la banca vacía como si ella tuviera todas las respuestas

- ¿No lo soñé?

Si pensé que Edward estaba mal de cabeza ahora lo había confirmado, eso sí, no estaba mal como estar loco sino más bien como ser demasiado lindo y tierno sin saberlo.

- No amor – negué – no lo soñaste

- Oh mierda… ¿estás bien? – sus manos apretaron mi cara con un poco de fuerza extra por lo que no pude evitar hacer una mueca – oh… perdón… soy un bruto… ¿Quieres que vayamos al hospital?

- No – negué sonriendo – solo me bata con saber que por fin te lo dije

- ¿Cuánto tienes?

- Un poquito más de dos meses – hice una mueca tratando de sacar la cuenta

- Bien… mañana mismo iremos al médico para comprobarlo

- Mañana es sábado – me burlé

- Oh… entonces el lunes – su energía volvió a bajar dejándolo callado una vez más - ¿De verdad vamos a ser padres?

- Si – bufé cansada

Y nuevamente sus brazos me alzaron pero estaba vez no duro nada ya que unos revoloteos a nuestro alrededor y un par de chillidos nos obligo a separarnos.

- Yo… yo también quiero dar vueltas papi Edward

Mi hija estaba con los brazos estirados apuntando hacia mi prometido, mierda que sonaba lindo eso ahora que no era solo una ilusión, quien la alzó en sus brazos sin dudarlo. Los ojos azules de Cathy me miraban con algo de curiosidad, ella sabia hace días que algo me pasaba y le hubiera dicho todo pero no quería que se le saliera antes de tiempo.

- Hija – estiré mis brazos para tomarla pero Edward negó. La verdad es que con seis años ya mi hija no pesaba lo mismo de antes y era mejor que no hiciera tantas fuerzas - ¿Recuerdas lo que me pediste para tu cumpleaños?

Sus ojos se abrieron tan grande que pensé que le iban a doler pero no creo que eso fuera así ya que su sonrisa se ensanchó de igual forma.

- ¿Voy a tener un hermanito? – asentí dándole una rápida mirada a Edward para confirmar que no lo había vuelto a olvidar

- Si hija – confirmó él – vas a tener un hermanito

Desde ahí las cosas se revolvieron bastante, abrazos, felicitaciones, gritos y planeación, mucha planeación. Porque claro, uno podría pensar que como Bree es lesbiana no esta tan interiorizada en los tema de zapatos, vestido, tortas y lo que venga pero no, no es así, eso es solo una mala forma de estereotipar ya que mi mejor amiga comenzó a hablar de la boda, del baby shower, la despedida de soltera y no sé que mas, tanto habló Bree que en un momento tuve que desconectarme para no meterle un calcetín en la boca.

Mis padres, los de Edward y los de Emm se fueron bien entrada la noche ya que todos estaban más que emocionados con la noticia de mi embarazo. Carmen y Eleazar pese a que esta vez no iban a ser los abuelos de sangre de mi bebé sentían que iba a ser su nieto de todas formas, no solo porque Emmett ya no iba a tener más hijos sino porque también me querían mucho a mi y en cierta forma me consideraban una hija mas.

- Entonces… ¿yo voy a casarlos cierto?

- Emm – iba a negar pero tan pronto abrí la boca me di cuenta que me había quedado sin argumentos

- Por supuesto – respondió Edward – nadie más podría hacerlo

- ¿Sabes algo? – miró directamente a mi prometido – siempre supe que esto iba a pasar – bueno… no es que me hubiera imaginado mi camino en el sacerdocio pero si supe que eras tú quien se iba a quedar con Bella

- Yo no – negó Edward. Ambos tenían una charla entre ellos, pese a que yo estaba en el medio no me tomaron en cuenta – por un momento… cuando éramos adolecentes y aunque no lo quisiera reconocer en ese entonces – alzó su dedo índice para ponerle un toque a sus palabras – pensé que ella se iba a quedar contigo… tú eras un buen partido, un buen hombre y además… no la hiciste sufrir

- Oh si que lo hizo – intervine sus palabras tan sentimentales antes de que se fueran por el camino de la melancolía - ¿Recuerdas cuando te encontré con esa chica en tu casa? – miré directamente a Emm

- Oh… nada pasó con ella – le restó importancia – solo quería ponerte celosa… y por un tiempo lo logré

- Todos lo logramos – Edwrad me rodeo con sus brazos. Tomó mi mano y besó justo donde estaba mi anillo – ahora todos estamos por fin en nuestro camino

- Si… las cosas quizás dieron muchas vueltas pero si todo era para llegar a este momento… – di un suspiro algo dramático pero es que estaba empezando a sentir mis emociones aflorar

- Valen la pena – terminó Emm por mi - ¿Quién iba a pensar que sería feliz sirviendo al señor?... todos tenían esa idea de mi, de un chico algo promiscuo, de malas palabras y un tanto pervertido… pero de verdad amo lo que hago, sigo enseñando pero por fin encontré mi camino

- ¿Sabes por qué pasa eso? – volteé a ver a mi amigo – porque uno no mira bien la primera vez

- Y por eso hay que mirar otra vez – Edward besó mi frente y acaricio en círculos mi vientre – Hay que mirar otra antes de dar nada por sentado

* * *

**Hola!**

**Les gusto este final?**

**Verdad q estuvo lindo?**

**Bue, no fue final :)**

**Le queda poquito eso si, la verdad q casi nada, asi q quiero darles las gracias a todas las q confiaron en mi y siguieron este fic aunque Bella haya tenido una hija que no es de Edwrad... no sabia que era pecado pero bueno...**

**Ya se viene el final asi que atentos aunque tambien se vienen sorpresas, eso si en mi Blog xq creo que ya no publicaré mas aqui :(**

**Besos, Joha!**


	51. Chapter 51

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

**Capitulo 51**

- Deberías quedarte quieta amor

Rodé los ojos mientras seguía revolviendo la olla, ya Alaric me tenía prohibido volver a la oficina hasta que cumpliera con mi pre y pos natal por completo así que lo único que me quedaba para no volverme loca y comenzar a arrancarme los cabellos era hacer las pocas cosas que mi enorme figura me permitía hacer, entre ellas estar parada por diez minutos cocinando.

- Necesito terminar esto

- Bien

Sin decir nada más Edward me dejó sola. Tenía que agradecer al cielo que no fuera como cualquier otro futuro papá medio loco, le había costado entender que iba a ser papá nuevamente y como él no estuvo aquí con todo lo de Cathy se leyó tantos libros y vio tantos programas que su actitud era una de total parsimonia. Mis arranques de liberación hormonal, ahora a mis ocho meses eran más que seguidos, eran casi siempre pero él nunca me decía nada, solo me regalaba una sonrisa y me daba espacio para tranquilizarme… exactamente lo que necesitaba.

- ¡Esta lista la comida!

Mis habilidades en la cocina se habían perdido un poco así que hoy solo habían ravioles con salsa blanca, algo fácil y que me permitiera estar parada los diez minutos que me aguantaban mis hinchados tobillos.

- Me muero de hambre mami – y como siempre Cathy le dio un besito a mi enorme pancita antes de sentarse

Edward solo me sonrió y besó mis labios para después quitarme los platos y comenzar a servir él mismo la comida. Quien diría que el mayor Playboy que ha visto el pequeño poblado de Forks podía convertirse en semejante hombre de familia, atento, caballeroso, capaz de hacer la cama, la comida y hasta de limpiar los baños para que su embarazada mujer ni tuviera que hacer ningún esfuerzo. La comida resultó estar bastante rica así que comimos a gusto mientras Cathy nos contaba muchas cosas sobre su día en el colegio, tal parecía ser que había un nuevo compañerito que le gustaba levantarle la falda y como mi hija había sido criada por su padre, no dudó un segundo y darle un mini puñetazo al chico haciendo que saliera corriendo y llorando. La profesora la hubiera castigado pero conocía a mi Cathy y además… seamos sinceros, todas hubiéramos querido hacer eso cuando éramos niñas, quizás si yo le hubiera pegado algún puñetazo a Edward hubiéramos estados juntos de antes… quien sabe.

- Amor… ya vamos a dormir

No me había dado cuenta que entre mi hija y Edward tenían todo limpio y listo, ya era tarde y mañana era viernes, Cathy tenía colegio y Edward tenia turno en el hospital así que lo mejor era ir a dormir.

Dejé a mi hija en su cuarto, me daba un poquito de cosita ver cómo iba creciendo, ya no quería que le leyéramos cuentos ni nada, ahora solo pedía unos momentos para ver televisión, ya era toda una chica grande. Emm vendría mañana así como todos los jueves, Cathy estaba más contenta de lo común, no le gustaba mucho esto de ver a su padre solo los fin de semana pero ya desde el próximo año podría ir a verlo después de clases al seminario y es que Emm se había conseguido ese permiso especial, tal parecía ser que hasta los mismos sacerdotes se rendían ante las caritas de osito desprotegido que ponía.

- ¿Cuándo va a llegar mi hermanito mami?

- Aun falta un mes más mi niña

- Oh – se encogió de hombros – entonces aun tengo tiempo para hacerle algún regalito

Sus ojitos llamearon entretenidos así que besé su frente, la acomodé y le apagué la luz con la promesa de que ella misma apagaría la televisión en media hora más.

Suspiré apoyada en la puerta de Cathy, sin quererlo las lagrimas inundaron mis ojos, es que las cosas estaban pasando tan rápido, no sé, a veces miro hacia atrás y pienso en todo lo que ha pasado, se que han sido muchas cosas pero esa sensación de que podría leer mi vida en solo una semana me da cosquillas por todo el cuerpo ya que siento que la vida es tan frágil y se va tan rápido que si solo dejáramos de preocuparnos por cosas sin sentido podríamos disfrutar de mejor forma de la vida. Sé que hay cosas que terminan pero que empiezan otras, se que la vida tiene que ir hacia adelante y no hacia atrás, se que mientras Cathy sigue creciendo mi nuevo bebé recién va a nacer pero no puedo dejar a un lado esa sensación de que la vida se va acabando a medida que pasan los segundos.

- Sabia que estarías aquí – alcé los ojos anegados por lágrimas para ver a Edward extendiéndome los brazos

No dude un segundo en tirarme a sus brazos, y es que estas dudas existenciales cada vez se estaban haciendo mayores, lloraba porque si y porque no.

- Yo solo… no se… es que pienso en que la vida se va y Cathy esta mas grande y el bebé ya va a nacer y…

- Shuuu – beso mis cabellos haciendo que encontrara un lugar feliz en sus brazos – no pienses mas… mientras más vueltas le des peor

- Tienes razón – me separé un poco para verlo a los ojos y poder sonreírle – mejor vamos a la cama

Cuando llegamos al dormitorio inmediatamente me desnudé pero haciendo uso nuevamente de mis hormonas, no pude controlar la piscina que se formó en mis piernas cuando la seda de mi camisa de dormir tocó mis desnudos pezones a la vez que veía la masculina espalda de Edward invitándome a que esta noche me olvidara de todo y me perdiera entre sus piernas. Me acomodé mi sexy vestimenta y sintiéndome más poderosa aun caminé hacia él hasta que logré enredar mis manos en su tan bien formado pecho.

- Bella – medio gimió mientras ponía sus manos encima de las mías

- Te deseo – murmuré sobre su espalda dejando un tibio beso – y los antojos de una embarazada no se pueden rechazar… puede ser peligroso – sabia que eso era un golpe bajo pero ahora sí que estaba excitada y no podía permitir que Edward me rechazara

- Pero… - moví mis duros pezones sobre su espalda y supe que había ganado cuando gimió estirando su cabeza hacia atrás – amor… el médico dijo que…

- Estoy bien – con la punta de mis dedos me paseé por todos sus cuadraditos del abdomen mandando las caricias justas a su polla

- Bien

De un solo movimiento se giró para tomarme de la cintura y apegarme a su pecho tan bien definido, quizás mi vientre debió haber sido un problema entre nosotros pero al contrario, ya habíamos probado algunas poses para hacer en el embarazo así que corrí a la cama para ponerme en cuatro y esperar porque su polla que me penetrara.

- Oh amor… parece que alguien está muy ansiosa – sentí su presencia atrás mío porque por más que quise voltearme no pude, estaba bien que pudiera ser un poco más flexible pero nunca tanto – eso… mmm

Tres, creo que era tres, de sus dedos encontraron el camino hacia mi entrada probando que tan lista estaba para recibirlo, ¡Mierda!, yo podía decirle lo condenadamente lista que estaba para que me penetrara.

- Edward – sollocé rogando porque reemplazara sus dedos por su miembro – solo… por favor

Removí mis caderas en una clara invitación para que dejara atrás los juegos y se decidiera por comenzar con sus acostumbradas y furiosas embestidas. Estaba pensando como más provocarlo cuando tuve que abrir los ojos de golpe ya que su potente hombría había por fin encontrado el camino perfecto hacia mi intimidad. No sé si soy yo o es el embarazo en general pero sentía como mis paredes se rozaban mucho mejor ahora, había estado muy caliente los primeros meses pero ahora era algo casi enfermo, por mi tendría a Edward dentro mío todo el día si no fuera algo ridículo, es que… ¡Mierda!, tenerlo pegado a mi era el maldito paraíso.

- Agáchate… solo un poco

Sentí su mano en mi cuello y le hice caso hasta donde mi pancita me lo permitió, no sé bien que quería hacer pero entendí un poco más cuando alzo mis piernas enganchándolas de cierta forma en su cintura.

¡Era la maldita carretilla!

Sé que pesaba más pero si él quería tomar mi peso de esa forma que se joda, esto sí que era el puto paraíso, parecía ser que su pene se había alargado y ensanchado mientras yo me hacía más estrecha aun. Busque apoyo con mis antebrazos en la cama para ayudarlo un poco pero no era mucho lo que podía hacer, casi todo el trabajo estaba en sus manos así que para volverlo algo más loco hice uso de toda mi concentración y apreté mis paredes vaginal como si estuviera conteniendo las ganas de ir al baño. Sé que resultó porque Edward gruñó como nunca.

- ¡Mierda!... ¡Santísima mierda!... me estas volviendo loco

Sonreí aun con la cabeza gacha hacia la cama y dejé que mi propio placer me embargara por completo, ya no me quedaba nada, iba a correrme ahora.

- Oh Edward…. Yo… no aguanto… solo…. Oh

Eso, nada coherente, no habían palabras para describir mi placer así que dejé que mis gritos mezclados con su nombre le dieran una idea del enorme placer que acababa de darme.

- Eres fabulosa amor – parecía que también había terminado, pero lo siento por él, mi cerebro se había desconectado luego de que alcancé mi orgasmo

- Va a dolerte la espalda mañana – solo me había acomodado de lado para darle espacio a mi vientre

Su cuerpo encontró el mejor lugar apegado al mío con sus manos rodeando a nuestro hijo, respiró en mi hombro y dejó un beso ahí antes de apagar la luz.

- Me importan una mierda eso ahora… fue el mejor sexo

- El mejor – coincidí

Con las luces apagadas y satisfechos encontramos el camino hacia el mundo de los sueños. Sé que estaba soñando con comerme una salchicha con palta, tomate y mayonesa, tanta que hasta me chorreara por el brazo, estaba con el pan casi atravesado por la boca cuando sentí que era otra cosa la que me chorreaba pero esta vez por las piernas. Abrí los ojos de golpe para encontrarme con la habitación a oscuras y conmigo y Edward en la misma posición en la que nos habíamos quedado dormidos. Procesé por unos cuantos segundos la posibilidad de haberme hecho pipi dormida pero no era tonta y sabia a la perfección que lo que me había hecho despertar había sido mi bebé.

Pero ¡Mierda!, aun quedaba un mes para que naciera y si iba a nacer antes de tiempo porque había hecho el amor con Edward era muy probable que le cortara su humanidad, me importa una mierda si la culpa era mía y había sido yo quien lo sedujo, iba a ser él quien iba a terminar con un miembro menos.

Me removí hasta que logré sacarme las ropas de encima para comprobar que si, había roto fuente pero de pronto ya no tenía rabia en contra de Edward, ahora tenía pena, muchísima pena y rabia en contra mía. Comencé a sollozar demasiado fuerte porque antes de darme cuenta ya estaba en los brazos de Edward, entre sollozos y llanto logré decirle lo que pasaba, por supuesto que él no entró en pánico, al contrario, actuó de lo mejor, vistió a Cathy y se preocupó de mi, solo parecía estar un poco más preocupado porque aun me quedaba un mes para dar a luz aunque tampoco estaba en tan mala fecha así que mientras sentía que me subían al auto y que Edward tomaba mi mano traté de encontrar un lugar feliz en mi cabeza para no volver a entrar en pánico y tratar de disfrutar de lo que se venía, por fin iba a ver a mi bebé que se había negado a mostrarnos su sexo durante todo el embarazo.

- Piensa positivo – murmuró Edward – ahora vamos a poder adelantar la boda un mes

Claro, la boda, me negaba a casarme gorda, no quería que mi bebé pensara que habíamos hecho el amor con el adentro mío y aunque eso fuera verdad por más de una vez era distinto a que tuviera la certeza así que mi estúpida cabecita había ideado aplazarla hasta después de su nacimiento, ahora, a nada de dar a luz ya no me parecía tan buena idea.

- ¿Dónde está Cathy? – miré hacia el asiento de atrás y noté que no venía con nosotros

- Amor… ¿No recuerdas que tus padres llegaron a casa?... se va a quedar con ellos un momento mientras sabemos bien cuanto se demorara el parto

- Oh – asentí conteniendo las lágrimas por ser tan mala madre

- Ey – sentí la presión de su mano en la mía – todo estará bien, solo cálmate

Asentí justo cuando llegábamos al hospital, parecía ser que Edward había llamado antes porque todo estaba listo y esperando por nosotros. Como supuse, el que hayamos hecho el amor esta noche había provocado que el parto se adelantara pero nada fuera de lo normal así que pudimos tener tiempo para que preparan y estuviera lista, seria parto normal pero como yo andaba más sensible de lo normal pedí la epidural antes de tiempo logrando que me sintiera mas drogada y sensible que nunca.

Ya habían pasado buenos minutos u horas desde que habíamos llegado pero yo lo único que sentía era dolor mucho dolor acompañado de muchas más contracciones.

- Tranquila amor…

Enfoqué mi vista en él sin verlo realmente, se que estaba ahí, la presión en mi mano y las suaves caricias en mi húmeda frente me lo decían, pero la verdad es que no podía verlo, sus ojos verdes y resplandecientes se perdían entre tantas lagrimas que salían de mi ojos. ¡Dios! solo quería ver sus ojos una vez más.

- No puedo… - sollocé de impotencia – yo solo… no te veo

- Estoy aquí amor – ahora un casto beso en mis labios me dijo nuevamente que él si estaba junto a mi – estoy aquí y no pienso irme a ningún lado… solo abre los ojos

¿Los tenia cerrados?

A estas alturas no distinguía entre tener los ojos abiertos o cerrados… dolía demasiado para ponerme a pensar en esas banalidades. Ya estaba aceptando que no vería a Edward por última vez cuando un dolor infernal me hizo retorcerme.

- ¿Cathy? – sollocé ya rendida – mi hija… ella…

- Esta bien amor… te juro que está bien… ahora solo….

Me había rendido, no vería a Edward una vez más pero si pude sentir su cálido aliento en mi oído y sus besos en mis labios.

- ¿Bella?

- Quiero que nos casemos – murmuré con los ojos cerrados pero con una enorme sonrisa en los labios – Edward… quiero – apreté aun mas los ojos cuando el dolor volvió a golpearme – solo… por favor casémonos

- Amor yo… - el titubeo en su voz me hizo volver a sonreír ignorando el dolor – el médico dijo que debes estar tranquila… que el dolor va a pasar pero

- Solo… - lo interrumpí – casemos ahora… es lo que quiero

Con esfuerzo logre abrir los ojos y aunque no pude verlo muy bien si distinguí su sonrisa. La habitación estaba sola ahora pero sabía que alguna enfermera o el mismo doctor no tardarían en entrar para comprobar mis avances.

- Bien… si eso es lo que quieres nos casaremos

- Ahora – afirmé sonriendo en su dirección

- Ahora – confirmó

Era una maldita bipolar, yo misma había querido atrasar la boda lo más posible pero ahora de verdad que no quería esperar mas, quería casarme y pude que fuera en gran parte por la inyección o por las hormonas pero de lo único que era consiente es de que quería ser la señora Cullen ante de dar a luz.

Sé que estaba exagerando con mi dolor y con eso de no poder ver a Edward pero mierda, tenía miedo de haberle provocado algo a mi bebé por mis ganas de follar.

Volvieron a pasar unos cuantos minutos u horas, nuevamente no sé bien, solo sé que de pronto todos comenzaron a entrar al cuarto, mis ojos aun no enfocaban bien y creo a este punto que era algo más que nada sicológico aunque también podía mucho tener que ver las lagrimas que se me salían cuando las contracciones me hacían retorcerme del dolor.

- ¿Así que quieres casarte? – sonreí, esa era la voz de Emm, me sentía bien de tenerlo aquí – bien… porque yo los casare

Asentí y le sonreí de vuelta, ahora ya enfocaba mejor la vista, reconocí a mis padres, a los de Edward, a mi hija, a Emm, a Alice y a Haley tomada de la mano de Bree, se que llevaban dos meses juntas y me agradaba demasiado saber que estaban en tan buenas condiciones.

La ceremonia fue corta y quizás para muchos no era el ideal para casarse, cada tanto fuimos interrumpidos por mis contracciones pero al final de cuentas solo era algo lo que quería escuchar.

- Te amo Bella… se que te amo desde la primera vez que vi… te ame cuando cumpliste los 16… - nos dimos una mirada que solo nosotros entendimos y que significó todo – te ame cuando tuviste a Cathy… te ame cuando volví a Forks, te amo ahora y sé que te amaré por siempre… nada importa mientras estés a mi lado – me sonrió y supe que esto no podía ser más perfecto – así que… ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?

- Si – asentí con una mueca por la contracción que tuve que comerme para no echar a perder aun más el momento – y quiero que tú seas el mío

Nos besamos mientras Emmett nos daba una bendición algo poco ortodoxa para mi gusto, dudo que los sacerdotes de su seminario estuvieran de acuerdo con él pero sé que causó muchas risas. Eso sí, la celebración duró demasiado poco ya que nuevas contracción insufribles volvieron a llenarme haciendo imposible mantenerme en el margen, comencé a sollozar y a decir cuánto improperio se me ocurría así que a las primera que sacaron fue a Cathy y a Alice antes de que quedaran traumadas de por vida.

- Ya amor – cerré los ojos con fuerza, no quería golpearlo en sus partes pero no pude aguantarme

- ¡ES TU CULPA! – grité lo más fuerte que pude - ¡ES TU PUTA CULPA QUE ESTE AQUÍ!

- Bien amor… te habías tardado en decirme eso – el muy maldito solo me sonrió y abrazó para murmurar no sé cuantas sandeces sobre que era una tradición maldecir al esposo

Si, ahora sí que era mi esposo, ese pensamiento volvió a devolverme la felicidad.

El médico llegó unos minutos después diciendo que ya estábamos listos, palpó mi vagina y tal parecía ser que por fin mi bebé estaba listo para salir a conocernos. Sé que llegaron más personas a la sala y que me desnudaron por completo exponiendo mi sexo a la vista de todos pero eso no me importó mucho porque Edward nunca se separó de mi lado, estuvo siempre junto a mi hasta dejando que le gritara y golpeara, se que yo estaba siendo un poco rara con todo esto per él se había pasado, disfrutaba cada insulto y golpe estoicamente porque decía que era parte del embarazo y que no quería perderse nada.

No sé porque pero con Cathy no me había dolido tanto, eso me hizo suponer que estaba dando a luz a un niño por el tamaño y por cómo me dolía todo. Hacer el amor con Edward más temprano había distendido lo suficiente mi vagina para facilitar el trabajo de parto pero aun así pujé como nunca.

- Ya amor… no falta nada… solo una vez más

- Te amo – vi como se agachaba para darme un beso que me dio todas las fuerzas para pujar por última vez

Mis gritos se vieron interrumpidos por el más hermoso sonido del mundo, un perfecto y sano llanto.

- Bien papis… tuvieron un hermoso niño

Quise tomar la mano de Edward pero no me había dado cuenta que ya no estaba sosteniendo mi mano. Alcé la mirada pero no logré encontrar nada, mi cuerpo no respondía como yo quisiera así que me rendí y me deje caer nuevamente a la cama, cerré los ojos nuevamente y me sentí descansar por unos segundos, sintiendo la presencia de mi esposo a mi lado nuevamente.

- Somos papas amor

Un gorgoteo me hizo sonreír y encontrar un sueño feliz, me moría por ver a mi hijo pero por ahora me conformé con sentirlo a mi lado.

.

.

.

Murmullos, unos llantos y muchas risas, estaba muerta y podía jurar haber dormido un día completo, esperaba que no fuera así, quería ver a mi bebé cuanto antes mejor. Cuando pude abrir los ojos noté que el cuarto estaba lleno de personas, todos hablaban y se reían pasándose el bulto que era mi bebé, con algo de esfuerzo me senté en la cama y logré llamar la atención de todos.

- Veo que despertarte hija – mi madre se me acercó y fue la primera en abrazarme – me hiciste abuela por segunda vez… parece que todos los bebes te salen hermosos – besó mi frente para después darle paso a mi padre

- Eres nuevamente mamá hija – los ojos me picaron aun mas cuando después le siguieron los Cullen y el resto de mis amigos

Al último vino mi hija quien era la encargada de traer a su hermanito en brazos.

- Mi papi Edward dijo que yo podía ponerle el nombre – miré a Edward y él solo se encogió de hombros, no le teníamos nombre así que sería una muy buena idea

- Ponle el nombre a tu hermanito – eso sí, estiré mis brazos y disfrute de la sensación de tener a mi hijo ahora fuera de mi

Mi hija pensó por unos momentos mientras yo disfrutaba de mi hijo, ya tenía sus ojos abierto y no me sorprendió para nada que fueran verdes, tal parecía ser que ninguno de mis hijos querían mis ojos pero me conformé con pensar que sus cabellos serian como el mío, además, mientras más se pareciera a su padre mejor, más hermoso saldría.

- ¡Ya se! – chilló mi hija – quiero que se llamé Barney

Miré a Edward pidiendo su ayuda pero fue Emmett quien rompió a carcajadas ganándose la peor mirada de nuestra hija.

- Amor – se agachó a su altura ignorando su mirada - ¿Por qué mejor no le buscas otro nombre? ¿No quieres que cuando vaya al colegio lo molesten no?

- Cierto – el enojo con su padre se le paso volvió a pensar – ya se… su no puede ser Barney entonces que sea Bernardo

Ahora miré a Edward asintiendo, no era un nombre muy común pero eso me gustaba, además que podíamos decirle Benny de cariño, siempre era bueno tener un diminutivo lindo para ahorrarles trabajo a los amigos.

- Ese si es un buen nombre hija – Emm alzó su mano esperando porque Cathy la chocara – ya sabía yo que habías heredado todas mis neuronas

Eso si era verdad, Cathy era tan inteligente como su padre y eso lo agradecía siempre.

- Eres hermoso Benny – Haley estaba acariciando la cabecita de mi bebé que aun estaba en mis brazos – yo también quisiera uno

- Pueden adoptar – las miré a ella y a Bree – seguro que se les hará fácil

- Ya estamos tratando – aclaró mi amiga – solo esperamos que no demoré mucho

- Felicidad Edward – Haley ahora estaba colgada del cuello de mi esposo – por ti es que ahora soy feliz – le besó la mejilla – tu me trajiste a mi destino – tomó la mano de Bree hacia atrás para darle énfasis a sus palabras

- Ya sabes… siempre supe que tenías algo por las mujeres

Unos momentos más estuvimos todos en el cuarto disfrutando del nuevo integrante de la familia, Esme y Carlisle no dejaban de decir lo parecido que era a Edward cuando nació pero la verdad es que yo había fotos y solo el color de ojos era igual. Emmett recibió una llamada de sus padres diciendo que más tarde se pasarían a conocer a su nuevo nieto, tal parecía ser que Carmen antes quería comprarle un par de regalos.

- Entonces – Emm se sentó a un lado en mi casa - ¿Tienes algo de lo que confesarte hija?

- ¿Qué? – lo miré con el ceño fruncido sin comprender mucho – ¿De qué estás hablando?

- De que se porque Benny vino antes al mundo… no soy tonta y sé que hicieron cositas indebidas

No lo golpee porque era pecado pero si le saqué la lengua, eso no era algo que iba a hablar con él ni con nadie más.

- Nosotros ya nos vamos hija – Esme besó mi cabeza y luego la de Benny - ¿Sabes?... siempre me imaginé este final

- Yo no… pero no podría pedir uno mejor

- Van a ser muy felices… lo se

- Gracias Esme

Ella me volvió a besar a mí y a mi hijo antes de darle el paso a su esposo.

- Ya sabes cariño… todos sabíamos que terminarían así

- Parece ser que ahora todos sabían que íbamos a terminar juntos

- Es que tu no escuchaste a Edward como llegó hablando de ti ese día que se conocieron – Carlisle le dio una mirada a mi esposo quien inmediatamente se puso colorado – dejaré que él te lo cuente

- Cuídate bebé – mi padre me beso también en la frente y se le dejó paso a mi madre

- Llámame si necesitas cualquier cosa

Asentí y esperé que todos salieran del cuarto, el último fue Emmett.

- Así tenía que ser chicos – nos habló desde la puerta – me alegra saber que todos somos felices

- Más felices que nunca papi – sonrió Cathy

- Exacto mi bebé… pero ahora quédate con tus papis y tu hermanito un momento que en un rato mas te vengo a buscar

Le tiró un beso a Cathy y al resto de nosotros para dejarnos solos en la habitación, ahora solo éramos nosotros cuatro.

- ¿Eres feliz? – Edward se había recostado a un lado mío y Cathy al otro

- Mas que nunca – me giré como pude para besar sus labios – tengo todo lo que soñé y mas

- Somos todos muy felices – mi hija se apoyó en mi hombro y se quedó quietita – solo quiero que llegue el lunes para decirle al pesado de Tomas que ahora tengo un hermanito capaz de patearle el trasero

Debería haberla retado por usas esas palabras pero solo me sonreí, esa era mi hija que no dejaba que nadie la pasara a llevar.

- ¿Te doy un concejo hija? – habló Edward llamando su atención, ella solo asintió rápidamente – Mira otra vez… antes de juzgar a las personas míralas otras vez… a veces creemos conocer a alguien pero a veces es mejor mirar otra vez – sus labios volvieron a encontrar los míos pero solo por un segundo

- Eso es verdad mi niña… así que Edward… ¿Qué les dijiste a tus padres ese día después de que nos conocimos?

- Que me había enamorado – se encogió de hombros – que había conocido a la que sería mi esposa y la madre de mis hijos

Sus brazos nos rodearon a todos como pudo haciendo que nuestro hijo rompiera por primera vez en llanto, esta era mi familia, éramos feliz y todo gracias a que Edward me miro otra vez, a que yo lo mire otra vez y a que no dejamos que las primeras impresiones tomaran el control de nuestras vidas.

**FIN**

* * *

**Llego el final, se que puede quedar un poco abierto pero asi es mejor, creanme :)**

**En fin, gracias de nuevo a las que me siguieron hasta aca (y ojo con las q dejan malos RR se que igual me leen y me aman)**

**Se q este fic es algo distinto pero cada una puede pensar lo que quiera y formarse las ideas que mas guste, lo importante es que les doy para pensar y no solo algo mediocre para leer, aunque igual la voy a editar para mejorar la orgrafia y eso.**

**La proxima historia que se viene NO SERA PUBLICADA ACA, solo sera para el Blog, NO dejaré mis historia de FF pero si no habran mas nuevas.**

**Chicos, mil graciasd nuevamente por seguirme, por ustedes es que escribo, bueno, tb x mi, pero ustedes me dan animos :)**

**Besos, Joha!**


End file.
